La Déchance d'un homme
by Brin d'If
Summary: Lorsque Kogoro Akechi, un fou enfermé depuis cinq mois dans un asile, disparaît sans laisser de traces, les autorités décident de se tourner vers l'Agence des Détectives armés. Il semble cependant que l'affaire, en apparence anodine, réveille peu à peu les souvenirs les plus enfouis du plus excentrique de leurs membres, et le fasse peu à peu sombrer dans la folie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Malgré le fait que mon autre fiction du moment, "Tokyo ghost stories", soit toujours en cours, j'ai décidé de suivre mes envies et mes inspirations du moment pour me lancer dans cette histoire :) Cette fois ce sera donc sur Bungou Stray Dogs, qui n'est, certes, ni le meilleur manga, ni le meilleur anime de tous les temps (malgré la qualité graphique, sur ce coup franchement respect les studios Bones), mais qui a réussi à créer, à mon sens, l'un des personnages les plus fascinants (et beaux gosses) de l'histoire du manga, j'ai nommé Osamu Dazai !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers de BSD, les personnages sont tous inspirés d'écrivains japonais ayant vécu pendant le 20e siècle. Dazai ne fait bien sûr pas exception, et est inspiré de l'écrivain du même nom, connu pour être un maniaque du suicide, mais aussi pour son livre, "No Longer Human", qui est juste un classique de la littérature japonaise. Petit conseil d'ailleurs, lisez ce bouquin, ça vaut le coup, ou regardez l'adaptation d'Aoi Bunkaku Series qui est juste magnifique (à prendre quand même avec quelques antidépresseurs parce niveau mort intérieure c'est violent). Le titre de cette fiction, "La Déchéance d'un homme", est le titre français de l'œuvre phare de Dazai. Évidemment, je ne prétends pas me mesurer à ce monstre de la littérature (et de la dépression), mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer écrire une fiction sur un personnage qui est carrément son avatar dans le monde du manga, sans lui rendre hommage :)**

 **Pour les connaisseurs, quelques petites précisions : il n'y aura pas de Soukoku dans cette fiction. Le personnage de Chuuya interviendra, mais gardera un rôle assez mineur. Je pense que les histoires qui développent la relation entre Dazai et Chuuya sont en effet assez nombreuses, du coup j'ai décidé de m'orienter vers autre chose. Cette fiction mettra beaucoup en scène le duo Dazai/Kunikida, que je trouve particulièrement charismatique, ainsi qu'un OC. Je précise que d'habitude je N'AIME PAS les OC, mais là... je sais pas, ce perso s'est glissé dans ma tête et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. Cela dit, l'OC en question sera inspiré de la vie du vrai Osamu Dazai : il s'agit de Tomie Yamazaki, sa dernière femme, et celle avec qui il s'est suicidé (parce que oui, dans la réalité, Dazai a finalement accompli son rêve de rendre l'âme en compagnie d'une jeune et belle femme...). Voilààà ! Évidemment, et je le dis à chaque fois COMMENTEZ ! J'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que les commentaires en français sur le fandom de BSD étaient particulièrement rares, mais je le répète encore et encore, COMMENTEZ ! derrière les fanfic que vous lisez, il y a des auteurs qui donnent de leur temps et de leur passion sans rien en retour, donc leur faire un coucou pour leur dire si vous avez aimé ou non est la moindre des choses, et pour nous, c'est une putain de récompense ! ;)**

 **Cette petite intro/plaidoyer terminée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Il avait espéré des marches moins étroites, et peut-être même un ascenseur.

En jetant un dernier œil dehors, l'homme à lunettes secoua son parapluie et essuya les épaulettes de son complet trop grand.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son logement de fonctions.

« Pourquoi diable a-t-elle choisi un endroit comme celui-là ? »

Un immeuble insalubre, perdu dans les ruelles les plus glauques de Tokyo, et hanté par de sombres silhouettes au corps décharné et à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. Si on ne lui avait pas répondu à l'accueil, il aurait juré entrer dans une maison hantée…

– La troisième à gauche. Deuxième étage », marmonna une voix rauque depuis l'autre côté du comptoir.

Ses cheveux gras lui tombaient sur le front et cachaient le blanc de ses yeux rongés par l'alcool et la solitude. La gérante faisait partie de ces gens à qui on ne donne plus de jeunesse, et dont la vieillesse se prolonge dans une misérable décadence jusqu'à faire d'eux un tas de peaux défraichies, de graisse, d'os et de saletés dont même les chiens ne veulent plus.

– Merci.

– Si vous lui cherchez des emmerdes j'appelle les poulets.

– Je suis un ami.

– Elle n'a pas d'ami.

C'était vrai. Aussi vrai que lui-même faisait partie des poulets dont elle parlait, donc pas grand-chose à craindre de la vieille grabataire.

– Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

L'étroitesse des escaliers lui donna le tournis. Au détour du premier étage, il entendit un bruit exécrable de déglutition et dut presser le pas pour ne pas être submergé par l'odeur.

Le clapotis de la pluie griffait les fenêtres, et il se surprit à fixer les vitres comme si c'était le dernier regard qu'il lancerait vers le monde extérieur.

La troisième porte à gauche du deuxième étage, qui aurait en réalité pu se situer au quatrième niveau, tant les plafonds étaient hauts, affichait le numéro 6. À peine quelques secondes après qu'il eut frappé, une voix résonna de l'autre côté du panneau, et lui dit d'entrer. Le verrou n'était même pas fermé.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Ango. »

Elle était assise sur une chaise pivotante à accoudoirs, face à sa fenêtre. La chambre était d'une propreté inattendue. Aussi propre que vide. Seul un lit une place trônait au centre, impeccablement fait, accoudé à une petite tablette qui devait lui servir de bureau mais où il n'y avait pas un seul livre, une seule feuille ou un stylo. Le mur opposé avait été affublé d'une penderie où se balançaient trois robes, deux jupes, quatre chemisiers et un manteau, au-dessus d'une paire de talons si usés qu'on en avait mal aux pieds rien qu'à la regarder. Un petit lavabo, des toilettes et un bac à douche faisaient office de salle de bain, seulement séparés de la chambre par un petit muret où reposait une serviette blanche. Une subtile odeur de lavande s'en dégageait, et il comprit que c'était sûrement là le seul luxe qu'elle s'accordait. Il régnait dans cette chambre toute grise, dont les murs jaunes avaient passé depuis longtemps et dont l'humidité rongeait le plafond, une impression de solitude qui dévorait l'âme et le cœur.

– Ça faisait longtemps, en effet.

Il s'aperçut que sa voix tremblait.

Lentement, et avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna vers lui et lui pointa du doigts l'extrémité du lit.

– Tu peux t'asseoir.

– Avec plaisir.

Ce visage, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, si bien que la regarder dans les yeux, c'était comme plonger dans le passé. Ni grande ni petite, elle avait la peau blafarde, les traits tirés et de longues cernes sous ses pupilles d'un gris marin, beaucoup trop terne. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles négligées sur ses épaules, dont elle tentait de dissimuler la maigreur sous un châle rapiécé. Elle portait une robe noire, dont le col remonté lui donnait l'air d'une vieille femme en deuil. Tout dans le sourire qu'elle lui délivrait, dans la manière dont elle le regardait, sentait l'amertume, l'abandon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une morte en face de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix pour la seconde fois, et se força à lever les yeux vers elle.

– Je voulais simplement te voir. Savoir comment tu allais.

– Je suis toujours vivante, comme tu vois », gazouilla-t-elle en plissant les yeux à la manière d'un chat.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que cet endroit te convienne vraiment… ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous as plus donné de nouvelles. Le chef s'inquiète pour toi.

– Qu'il vienne me voir lui-même, et il verra que je me porte comme un charme. Quant à cet endroit… », elle porta un regard circulaire, inexpressif, à cette chambre qu'il devinait être devenue sa prison et son seul univers. « Je l'aime bien. »

– Il te ressemble…

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as tellement changé…

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faiblir. Pas maintenant. Pas devant elle.

– Que dit le docteur ? » murmura-t-il pour se redonner une contenance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Toujours la même chose.

– Ça ne va pas s'arranger ?

– Ils ont déjà fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu.

– Mais…

– Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas plutôt ce qui t'amène vraiment ?

Son sourire avait disparu et son expression s'était revêtue de quelque chose de tranchant, de rêche et d'impénétrable qui lui coupa le souffle. Ça non plus, elle ne l'avait pas _avant._

– Je… j'ai… j'ai une mission pour toi.

– À la bonne heure !

Et sans transition, elle s'esclaffa d'un rire nerveux, compulsif, qui fit trembler tout son corps comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que d'un tas d'os agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Sa voix aigüe raisonna contre les murs et le laissa quelques secondes pantois, incapable de savoir comment réagir.

– Je… ce n'était pas censé être drôle…

– Et pourtant… je ne savais pas que vous pratiquiez ce genre d'humour au ministère !

– Quel genre d'humour ?…

Encore une fois, son regard glacial se ficha dans le sien tandis que son visage retrouvait son caractère inexpressif.

– Noir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et prit sur lui pour se lever et ainsi la dominer de sa hauteur. Elle ne semblait pas plus impressionnée.

– Ce n'est ni une blague, ni une visite de courtoisie Tomie ! Le ministère a besoin de tes services.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent et elle soutint son regard avec une agressivité presque palpable.

– Qu'il aille se faire foutre », susurra-t-elle entre ses dents.

– L'affaire est grave.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– Nous avons besoin de toi.

– C'est non.

– Je t'en prie !

Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté au sol, les mains en avant en guise de supplication. Seul le silence lui répondit. En sentant l'odeur de cuir de ses bottines lui chatouiller le nez, il leva lentement les yeux et vit ses pieds reculer, ses mollets se crisper tandis qu'elle pivotait pour lui tourner le dos.

– Va-t-en…

– Tomie… je sais que ça a été dur. Mais ça fait cinq ans maintenant… tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de vivre de nouveau ?

– Va-t-en Ango. S'il te plait. Et ne revient plus ici.

– _Il_ y sera.

C'était son dernier espoir. Son tout dernier argument pour la faire revenir. En serrant les dents et les poings, il se redressa et attendit, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait saisi de qui il parlait.

– Qui ça ?…

– Tu le sais très bien.

De nouveau, elle fit tourner la chaise dans sa direction et se remit à le fixer, comme si elle cherchait à déceler le mensonge dans ses paroles.

– _Il_ y sera. Comment ?

– Le ministère demande une coopération.

– Avec _eux_?

– _Il_ n'en fait plus partie.

– Alors qui ?

– Une Agence de détectives armés. _Il_ est là-bas maintenant. Depuis deux ans.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle pivota pour cacher ses mains qu'il avait vues commencer à trembler.

– Pourquoi ?

– Le ministre t'expliquera l'affaire en détails. Tout ce que je peux te révéler, c'est que seuls des cerveaux comme les vôtres peuvent la résoudre.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Brillants.

La pluie battait toujours derrière les fenêtres et dans la troisième chambre à gauche du deuxième étage, une ombre s'étendit. Une ombre plus glaciale que la nuit, tandis que pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Tomie Yamazaki souriait vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture, et ne soyez pas avares de commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

7h59. Il avait exactement dix secondes d'avance. Comme tous les matins.

Kunikida Doppo n'avait jamais été en retard. La ponctualité faisait partie de cet idéal qu'il entretenait comme le projet de toute une vie et qu'il serrait entre ses doigts, dans son petit carnet vert, anodin pour les autres, mais qui pour lui représentait plus que sa propre existence.

8h00. Comme tous les jours, il ouvrit la porte de l'Agence et lança un « bonjour tout le monde » d'une voix calme, sans accrocs. Celle du gars prêt à entamer toute une journée de travail après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

– KUNIKIDA-SAN !

Ça… ça arrivait environ une semaine sur deux, et il ne savait que trop bien ce que le ton aigu d'Atsushi suggérait. Il s'étonnait même que le jeune Agent ne se soit pas encore habitué à la petite mascarade de leur membre le plus gênant, à défaut d'être le moins qualifié…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?…

– C'est Dazai-san…

– Je sais que c'est Dazai. Ce que je te demande, c'est ce qu'il a encore fait.

– Voyez par vous même…

La silhouette longiligne et un peu trop mince de Dazai se balançait au milieu de la pièce, suspendue… au plafond. En levant les yeux, Kunikida vit une longue corde relier son cou à l'une des poutres qui traversaient la pièce et pria pour que cette vision soit bel et bien la dernière de son crétin de partenaire.

– Il est… mort ? » souffla Atsushi, les larmes aux yeux.

– Ne soit pas idiot. Si c'était aussi simple de se suicider, Dazai l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Rectification. Si c'était aussi simple pour Dazai. Parce que pour une raison inconnue, l'ancien mafieux semblait bel et bien increvable.

– Mais il ne bouge plus…

En effet, le visage de Dazai était d'une pâleur morbide, ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps et sa tête penchée en avant laissait entrevoir, sous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, ses paupières fermées et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

– Il en faudrait plus pour tuer cet imbécile », marmonna l'idéaliste en saisissant un classeur vide et en l'envoyant sur la tête de son partenaire, qui ouvrit deux yeux vitreux et regarda autour de lui.

– C'est toi Kunikida ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

– Je testais une technique de pendaison », lança Dazai en soulevant sa veste pour dévoiler un ensemble de sangles harnachées autour de son torse.

– Le prince noir », souffla Kunikida. « Tu voulais savoir comment il a simulé son suicide… »

– Exactement ! Mais je me sentais tellement bien là-haut que j'ai fini par m'endormir… tu ne voudrais pas me décrocher ?

– Tu es très bien comme ça.

– S'il te plait Kunikidaaaaa ! Je ne sens plus mes pieds… » commença à geindre Dazai en se débattant contre un système qu'il avait lui-même installé, allez savoir comment.

– Eh bien crèves-en !

– Allez !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'insister davantage, Kunikida dégaina son révolver et tira sur la corde qui maintenait Dazai en l'air sans pour autant le laisser s'écraser. Il était trop habile pour ça.

– Merci !

– C'est ça…

Atsushi se tenait bien évidemment là, avec son air pantois et ses grands yeux qui semblaient ne jamais rien comprendre et lui donnaient l'air d'un éternel gamin.

– Bougez-vous », lança Kunikida en allumant rapidement son ordinateur. « Nous avons rendez-vous avec le ministre aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Le « prince noir » avait été le surnom de leur dernière cible. Gourou de son état, il avait créé une secte prônant le suicide collectif et le meurtre pour « dépeupler la planète ». Afin de convaincre ses adeptes comme ses opposants de sa suprématie sur le reste de l'humanité, l'homme avait simulé sa mort et sa résurrection. Après une débandade de plusieurs semaines, il avait finalement terminé au fond d'un caniveau, la tête transpercée d'une balle. Son membre le plus fidèle, qui était aussi sa maîtresse, s'était alors tuée sous leurs yeux et sans qu'ils ne puissent intervenir. Un échec pour Nakajima Atsushi, qui restait convaincu de l'existence d'une part de lumière en chaque être. Sinon pourquoi Dazai l'aurait-il sauvé ? Lui qui n'avait pas même le droit de vivre ?…

– Tiens-toi droit.

Si l'affaire du prince noir était bel et bien terminée, le devoir les appelait désormais, et sans leur laisser le moindre répit, dans les bureaux du ministre lui-même. Atsushi n'avait fait que croiser Taneda Santouka, le responsable du département des super-pouvoirs, et si Dazai s'évertuait à le qualifier « d'homme bien », le titre même suffisait à le rendre nerveux. Aller prendre le thé chez un ministre un mardi matin de bonne heure, ce n'était pas banal…

– Et détends-toi » marmonna Kunikida dans son dos en tapotant ses épaules trop raides.

À ses côtés se tenait Dazai, avec son éternel sourire, les mains rentrées dans les poches et la silhouette affaissée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur dans une attitude négligée.

– Nous y sommes » dit d'une voix mécanique l'agent en noir qui les accompagnait.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir qu'ils traversèrent sans un mot, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qu'Atsushi aurait qualifier de tout sauf d'imposante. Dans son imaginaire d'orphelin, les ministres faisaient encore partie de ces rares privilégiés qui se protègent des ténèbres du monde par des portes immenses aux battant infranchissables. Il semblait qu'un simple panneau de bois suffisait pourtant à séparer de la populace Taneda Santouka, qui les reçut lui-même dans son éternel kimono brun. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux passèrent sur chacun d'eux, et il les salua avec une amabilité qui prit le jeune homme au dépourvu. Il aurait voulu se cacher sous la table et cirer ses chaussures plutôt que lui faire face comme s'il était son… égal.

– Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Merci d'être venus.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Elle était douce et grave, comme celle d'un père. Du moins le père dont il aurait rêvé.

– L'affaire doit être grave pour nous convoquer de cette manière » lança Kunikida après l'avoir sobrement salué. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

– Les choses ne sont pas simples… » dit Santouka en croisant les mains tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient face à lui et qu'on leur apportait du thé.

Son regard si serein se ternit soudain et se para d'une lueur d'inquiétude qui fit apparaître les rides sur son visage. Atsushi réalisa qu'il était sans doute plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait cru… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, et que sa charge de ministre ait eu raison de ses jeunes années.

– Il y a trois jours, l'un de nos agents a disparu », poursuivit-il en faisant glisser jusqu'à eux la photographie d'un homme brun, sans traits particuliers et d'âge moyen. « Il s'appellle Kogoro Akechi. Il était interné depuis cinq mois à l'institut psychiatrique de Yokohama. »

– Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Dazai en se penchant légèrement pour voir la photo.

– Il a subitement perdu la raison. Nous pensons que c'est là l'œuvre d'un super-pouvoir. Akechi s'est mis à avoir des hallucinations, il s'attaquait à ses collègues et à ses supérieurs. Il a même tenté de s'en prendre à moi.

– Quel genre d'hallucinations ?

– Ça dépendait. Sa femme était morte dans un incendie, il croyait voir son cadavre déambuler. Il voyait aussi voir des papillons.

– Des papillons ?

– Oui. Il disait que les murs étaient recouverts de papillons noirs. Ça l'effrayait.

– Intéressant.

Un sourire leste s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Dazai, et Atsushi comprit qu'il se réjouissait de ce qui les attendait. Tout comme Ranpo, Dazai se délectait des cas les plus compliqués ou les plus macabres. Les affaires faciles l'ennuyaient.

– Comment a-t-il disparu ? » demanda cette fois Kunikida.

– On l'ignore. Il était pris en charge dans le département le plus sécurisé de l'institut. Chaque patient est étroitement surveillé et passe la nuit en cellule, mais Akechi s'est comme… volatilisé…

– Et pourquoi faire vous-même appel à nous ?

La question était judicieuse. Il arrivait qu'on les appelle pour des affaires de disparition, mais jamais le ministre lui-même ne les avait mandaté, et le fait que ce soit pour un simple agent rendait les choses d'autant plus suspectes… à moins qu'Akechi soit quelqu'un de spécial.

– Il était l'un de nos informateurs. Dazai-san ?

– Mmh ?

– Vous connaissez bien Ango je crois…

– Il nous est arrivé de nous croiser en effet…

– Eh bien Akechi avait les mêmes fonctions que lui. Il était assigné dans les bureaux de Tokyo.

– S'il connaissait des informations confidentielles, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé ?

Encore cette froideur désinvolte… Dazai avait beau être tour à tour charmant, ridicule ou bizarre, il y avait en lui une efficacité dénuée de compassion qu'Atsushi n'avait découverte que trop tard, et qui l'effrayait parfois, en tout premier lieu parce que Dazai l'appliquait d'abord à sa propre personne. Cela dit, sa question était légitime.

– Akechi est un ami et l'un des piliers du gouvernement… nous espérions en son rétablissement.

– Cela faisait tout de même cinq mois…

– Mais les soins montraient des résultats positifs. Il s'était presque remis au cours des dernières semaines.

– Et il a rechuté c'est ça ?

– En effet…

– Bien ! » les interrompit Kunikida en se levant brusquement. « Nous ferons notre possible pour le retrouver. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

Atsushi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Et une nouvelle galère de plus…

* * *

L'institut psychiatrique de Yokohama – joli nom pour désigner en fait un asile de fous – était perché sur une colline suffisamment en retrait du reste de la ville pour ne pas gêner les honnêtes gens des cris de ses résidents.

Dès le portail d'entrée passé, on savait que l'on pénétrait dans un monde où les lois n'étaient plus les mêmes. Où l'éthique, la morale, l'idéal ou ne serait-ce que la conception de la nature humaine changeaient de bord et d'axe pour s'orienter vers quelque chose entre la dictature crasse et l'humanisme condescendant. Cet endroit où il n'avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds, Kunikida se mit à le détester. À le détester sauvagement, comme on déteste un vieil ennemi. Et ce vieil ennemi, c'était l'absurdité, la bêtise et la culpabilité. Tout ce qui abaissait l'humanité à un état de débilité affligeante, et que tous les mots du monde ne sauraient combattre.

La traversée de l'allée qui menait jusqu'au bâtiment principal fut une éternité, et ne put lui épargner la vision des fantômes de chair et de raison qui erraient entre les bosquets et les buissons soigneusement taillés pour donner un semblant d'ordre à ce qui n'en avait plus. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un bref instant sur le visage décharné d'une femme. Elle n'avait plus de cheveux. Ses yeux, aux pupilles si dilatées qu'ils en étaient presque noirs, le fixaient avec un éclat malsain, et, lentement, elle plaça un doigts sur sa bouche. Kunikida détourna les yeux.

On les avait forcés à laisser leurs armes, soit disant que les lois en vigueur ici n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'ailleurs. On l'avait bien remarqué, mais lois ou pas, personne ne lui retirerait son carnet.

Le hall d'entrée leur offrit un spectacle de murs blancs et d'infrastructures sans âme ni beauté qui glaçaient l'atmosphère comme le cœur. Après le garde à la mine patibulaire, c'est le médecin aux dents blanches et au sourire forcé qui les accueillit.

– Vous avez fait vite.

– Le ministre veut que cette affaire soit rapidement résolue », dit Kunikida, conscient que Dazai et Atsushi ne prendraient pas le risque de s'exprimer.

– Je comprends tout à fait. Tayama Dozen » poursuivit le médecin en leur tendant la main. « Pour vous servir. »

Tous la serrèrent sans enthousiasme, Atsushi avec sa timidité habituelle, Dazai avec une retenue qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et Kunikida nota qu'il avait gardé le silence depuis leur arrivée.

– Nous voudrions avoir quelques informations, avant de visiter la cellule du patient et d'interroger le personnel.

– Bien sûr. Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

Le bureau en question tranchait avec le reste des aménagements par l'opulence et les tons chauds de ses boiseries sculptées, ornées de bibelots exotiques. Bien que le contraste soit écœurant, tous les trois se détendirent.

– Du thé ?

– Avec plaisir », souffla l'agent, dont l'assentiment fut répété par Atsushi.

– Sans façon… » marmonna Dazai.

Dozen les pria de s'asseoir et attendit que le thé soit servi, non sans petits gâteaux qu'il consommait visiblement sans retenue, au vu de sa corpulence, avant de leur tendre un dossier aux feuilles jaunies.

– Tout ce que vous devez savoir est écrit là-dedans. L'état du patient à son arrivée, son suivi au cours des derniers mois, et son état pendant les derniers jours.

– Et pour dire les choses plus rapidement ?

Dozen souffla lentement sur sa tasse avant d'avaler une longue gorgée tout en fermant les paupières. Il avait les traits tirés et de grandes poches sous les yeux.

– Kogoro Akechi », commença-t-il, « est arrivé chez nous il y a un peu plus de cinq mois, dans un état très grave. Il ne faisait plus du tout la distinction entre la réalité et l'hallucination, et voyait le cadavre de sa femme partout. La peur et la colère le rendaient très violent. Il a nié pendant plusieurs mois qu'il se trouvait dans un institut psychiatrique et pensait que nous étions les membres d'une organisation vouée à détruire le gouvernement. Il s'en est pris plusieurs fois aux soignants ou aux autres patients, ce qui nous a obligés à l'isoler pendant plusieurs semaines. »

– Mais apparemment son état s'est arrangé.

– Tout à fait. Après trois mois de lutte, nous avions finalement réussi à trouver un compromis et à lui faire comprendre où il se trouvait, et que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas le fruit de la réalité.

– Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? » demanda Dazai.

– Nous avons mis en place un jeu de rôles. Nous lui avons laissé croire ce qu'il voulait et avons joué les rôles qu'il nous attribuait. Notre mascarade a duré quatre jours. Après quoi il s'est lui-même rendu compte des failles de son raisonnement. L'évidence était là : il n'y avait aucune organisation, aucun complot. Juste lui, seul face à la maladie, et nous qui tentions de l'aider.

– Combien de temps est-il resté lucide ?

– Environ un mois. Ensuite il a de nouveau nié, et les hallucinations ont repris de plus belle.

– Le cadavre ambulant de sa femme…

– Pas seulement. Il voyait aussi des… des papillons noirs.

– Le ministre nous en a fait part.

– Ces visions le terrifiaient. Plus encore que celles de sa femme. Il avait peur de quelque chose et disait qu'un monstre se cachait derrière des nuages de papillons.

– Comment ça un monstre ? » intervint Kunikida.

– Un monstre… un peu comme les ogres des contes pour enfants. Une sorte de créature humanoïde qui venait le visiter pendant la nuit, selon ses dires.

– Et que lui voulait-il ?

– Akechi-san disait qu'il voulait dévorer son cœur.

Les paroles du médecin jetèrent un froid que même lui eu du mal à encaisser. Atsushi s'était affaissé dans son fauteuil, le visage fermé et les doigts crispés. Dazai s'était quant à lui raidi et son regard, d'ordinaire si vif, s'était perdu dans l'un des recoins sombres de son esprit avec lesquels Kunikida prenait soin de garder ses distances.

– Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à sa cellule », dit le médecin en posant doucement sa tasse. « Et je vous expliquerai là-bas le reste de l'affaire. »

* * *

Comment s'expliquer le fait qu'il n'aimait pas leur regard, l'odeur de détergent sur ses vêtements et qui semblait imprégner jusqu'aux murs, cette impression de surdité qui se dégageait des couloirs, et surtout la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi ? Atsushi appréciait plus que tout sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'agent, ses collègues, ce remue-ménage paradoxal, entre paperasse et grands frissons, mais là, tout de suite, il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué en entrant, le nombre hallucinant de portes à franchir pour passer d'un endroit à un autre. Des portes grises et froides, vouées à enfermer sans jamais laisser sortir… ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'institution où il avait grandi. Les vieilles brûlures infligées par son ancien tuteur le firent grincer des dents, et il porta la main à son flanc. Ce genre d'endroits lui donnait la nausée…

Tandis que le docteur les menait, de son petit pas de vieux, jusqu'à la cellule d'Akechi, le jeune homme jeta un regard en biais à ses collègues qui n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau. Kunikida gardait son visage ferme, son regard sérieux, mais ses lèvres pincées et ses doigts crispés sur son carnet en disaient long sur son état d'esprit. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas bien entre ces murs qui renfermaient la maladie et la folie. Quant à Dazai, il n'avait aucune expression, ou du moins cet air détaché relativement fréquent chez lui, et qui lui permettait si souvent de relativiser.

– Nous y sommes », dit le médecin en s'arrêtant devant une porte, semblable à toutes les autres, à côté de laquelle Atsushi put lire en caractères gras le nom de KOGORO AKECHI.

Dozen l'activa à l'aide d'un passe, et le panneau s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce blanche, sans confort ni chaleur, où se tenaient seulement un lit et une armoire.

– Je vous en prie.

Il fut immédiatement saisi par l'odeur. Une odeur de décomposition, de terre et de fleur… il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un cimetière et concerta Kunikida du regard, pour constater qu'il l'avait sentie aussi.

– C'est normal cette puanteur ? » marmonna ce dernier en plaçant sa manche devant son nez.

– Elle y était déjà avant sa disparition. Akechi s'en plaignait. À cause de ça, nous l'avons changé deux fois de cellule, mais l'odeur réapparaissait toujours, comme si elle le suivait.

– Ça venait donc de lui.

– Sans doute, mais les examens médicaux n'ont rien décelé. Par ailleurs, on ne la sentait que dans sa chambre. Nous avons fouillé les trois cellules où il a résidé de fond en comble sans rien trouver.

– Que pouvez-vous nous dire de la disparition ? » l'interrompit Dazai.

– Il se serait comme… volatilisé entre les murs de sa chambre. La porte n'a pas été ouverte de la nuit, ni forcée, et il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres.

– Et s'il avait un complice ?

– Je vous laisserai bien sûr interroger le personnel, mais les rondes sont très strictes, et nos soignants qualifiés. S'il s'était échappé, quelqu'un l'aurait vu.

– Je voulais plutôt savoir si quelqu'un aurait pu l'aider… Il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux arrivants récemment dans le personnel de l'institut ?

– Non. La dernière arrivée date de trois ans.

– Vous ne renouvelez pas beaucoup votre personnel…

– Nous avons du mal à en trouver.

– Et comment faites vous pour garder les autres ?

– Ça suffit », l'invectiva Kunikida. « Nous procéderons à l'interrogatoire tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant il faut examiner la chambre. Atsushi ? »

– Oui ?

– Tu peux sortir les outils nécessaires s'il te plait ?

– Tout de suite !

En posant délicatement au sol la mallette qu'il avait la charge de porter depuis leur départ de l'Agence, le jeune homme activa les verrous qui la maintenaient fermée, et révéla un arsenal de gadgets dont même lui n'était pas sûr de connaître l'utilité.

– Une loupe suffira pour l'instant », dit Kunikida en prenant ce dont il avait besoin.

– Et une pince », compléta Dazai.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

– Regarde si tu trouves quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la pièce. On appelle ça chercher des indices.

– J'ai l'impression de plus vous gêner qu'autre chose », murmura Atsushi tandis que ses collègues se mettaient à inspecter la pièce.

– Il faut bien que tu apprennes le métier, et ce n'est pas tes déboires avec la mafia portuaire qui s'en chargera…

En effet, et malgré ses nombreuses péripéties au sein de l'Agence des détectives armés, Atsushi dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors presque jamais exercé ce qui aurait pourtant dû être sa fonction principale : détective.

– Kyoka aurait aussi pu venir, vous ne croyez pas ?

– Il faut d'abord qu'elle apprenne à se canaliser.

Et au fond, cela l'arrangeait. Il n'aurait pas souhaité l'emmener dans un endroit aussi sordide.

– Au boulot ! » l'invectiva Kunikida.

* * *

La tâche était loin d'être simple. En apparence, la pièce était impeccable, et rien à part l'odeur ne semblait y témoigner du séjour d'Akechi.

Les draps étaient jaunes de transpiration. Des restes de peau morte subsistaient sur le matelas, ce qui laissait deviner qu'il était encore occupé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dans l'armoire, il n'y avait que deux paires de chaussures, une blouse grise, un gilet, et deux caleçons de rechange.

– Combien de paires de chaussures vos patients ont-ils le droit d'avoir ? » demanda Kunikida au médecin qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

– Deux.

– Ça voudrait dire que votre homme vagabonde pieds nus…

– C'est ce que j'ai aussi constaté…

– S'il est encore vivant en tout cas.

L'ancien professeur de mathématiques n'était pas très optimiste quant au sort de Kogoro Akechi. Cette ambiance, l'odeur de mort, la folie latente qui régnait entre les murs et qui lui donnait l'impression de s'insinuer partout… si l'enfer devait ressembler à quelque chose, ce serait à ça.

– Il y a quelque chose ici », lança Dazai en tirant quelque chose de sous le matelas.

Il avait décidément le chic pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux…

– Fais voir…

C'était des pages de brouillon, gribouillées à la main d'une écriture difficilement lisible, et si raturée que les feuilles en étaient endommagées par endroits.

– Il y en a d'autres ?

– Je n'ai trouvé que celles-là.

Il y en avait cinq.

– L'écriture fait-elle partie de vos thérapies ? » demanda-t-il à Dozen, visiblement troublé par la découverte.

– Ça peut arriver… mais Akechi-san n'arrivait plus à écrire à cause des tremblements. Nous avons renoncé au bout de deux tentatives…

– Et ces feuilles, d'où viennent-elles ?

– Je l'ignore. Nous sommes censés être informés de ce qui est donné aux patients.

– C'est bien son écriture au moins ?

– C'est bien la sienne… », confirma-t-il après avoir examiné les pages.

En portant son attention sur ce qui était écrit, Kunikida constata que le tout n'était pas seulement illisible, mais aussi codé. Les cinq feuilles étaient en réalité recouvertes de suites de chiffres arabes et de lettres romanes sans lien apparent.

– Quelle merde…

– Tu l'as dit », opina Dazai en lui reprenant la liasse de papiers. « Par contre… »

– Quoi ?…

– Il y a un mot écrit là.

– Fais voir.

Au coin de la troisième page, dans l'ordre où il les avait trouvées, figurait en effet quatre lettres à la suite, en majuscules, séparées par des points, et plus lisibles que les autres.

– A.L.I.S… » murmura lentement Dazai.

– C'est sans doute un code », dit Kunikida en se tournant vers le médecin. « Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

– Absolument rien…

– C'est peut-être lié à ses fonctions au ministère », suggéra Atsushi.

– C'est ce que je pense aussi. Dazai ?

– Quoi ?

– Taneda-san a mentionné un certain Ango tout à l'heure…

– Sakaguchi Ango. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui… je peux lui tirer les vers du nez.

– Ce serait parfait.

– Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Atsushi en désignant quelque chose sur le dos de la dernière feuille.

Seuls deux mots restaient parfaitement lisibles au milieu de l'infâme gribouillage.

 _RUN AWAY_

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » bredouilla le jeune homme.

– C'est de l'anglais », répondit Kunikida. « Ça veut dire _fuyez_. »

– Fuir ? Fuir de quoi ?

– Bonne question… une idée Dozen ?

– Aucune… je suis… perplexe.

Perplexes, ils l'étaient aussi, et le silence couvrit leurs paroles comme un voile de ténèbres. Il imprégnait encore chaque parcelle de la cellule toute grise lorsqu'elle arriva.

Kunikida entendit d'abord la voix du soignant qui l'accompagnait, puis vit le médecin jeter un œil dans le couloir et se tourner franchement avant de saluer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de visiblement important. Ses réflexes l'avaient ensuite préparé à attendre le rythme régulier de pas qui s'avançaient, mais ce rythme, qu'il entendait presque dans sa tête, ne vint pas avec la régularité escomptée. Il compta trois temps, et non deux. Trois temps laborieux, composés d'une note brève, et d'une autre longue, renouvelée par un coup sec, angoissé, presque agressif.

C'est ce qu'il nota, non sans un certain étonnement, avant que son visage n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une tête d'ange vissé sur un corps de poupée cassée.

– Département des affaires criminelles liées au super pouvoir. Je suis ici sur demande du ministre », récita-t-elle sans la moindre pointe d'émotion. « Tomie Yamazaki. »

* * *

 **Kogoro Akechi est le personnage principal du roman d'Edogawa Ranpo : _Le Lézard noir._ Tayama Dozen apparaît quant à lui dans _Le Pavillon d'or_ de Mishima. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Le suivant devrait arriver dans quelques semaines. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le paysage défilait derrière la fenêtre du train comme la bobine d'un film muet. Paysage incarcéré et mouvant, baigné par la pluie. La grisaille dans le ciel, dans le sol et sur les murs. La grisaille qui ruisselle comme les gouttes de pluie. L'automne laissait peu à peu place à l'hiver et, dans les arbres, il n'y avait déjà plus une feuille.

Tomie regardait l'horizon se distendre avec la vitesse croissante du train. Ses chaussures étaient encore humides de pluie, elle avait froid aux pieds. Un parapluie gouttait sur son bagage, et le grésillement des néons rythmaient sa contemplation monotone du trajet qui la séparait de Yokahama.

Ça faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Qu'elle était partie. Qu'elle avait fui.

Le bord de la mer lui apparut, gris comme la pluie. Les plages qu'elle avait longtemps parcourues dans l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, les cheveux au vent et les jambes légères. C'était très loin maintenant. Maintenant, l'eau lui semblait morne, presque visqueuse, le sable froid et le ciel sale.

D'un geste de la main, Tomie chassa les souvenirs, ceux qui tentaient d'inonder sa tête un peu trop pleine, et porta les yeux au loin, là où Yokohama lui apparaissait avec une arrogance qui frôlait le défi.

Yokahama était une ville debout. C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. La nuit, Yokohama était un mirage de sons et de couleurs qui semblait émerger des eaux comme un rêve, mais le jour, c'était une forteresse à faire tomber, un amas de pics érigés vers le ciel et qui avaient quelque chose de monstrueux. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les grattes-ciel noirs où siégeait la mafia. La première fois qu'elle était venue – c'était il y a dix ans – des mots comme « progrès », « futuriste », « épuré » lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Aujourd'hui, quand elle les regardait, elle voyait un phallus en érection. C'était arrogant. C'était laid. Laid à en vomir.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et ses doigts resserrés autour du manche de sa canne lorsque le train ralentit et stoppa tout à fait. Elle fut la dernière à sortir, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'attendrait sur le quai.

Ango était vêtu de son costume impeccable de petit fonctionnaire bien sage, protégé de la pluie par un imperméable qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Derrière ses lunettes qui reflétaient la voute de la gare, on voyait à peine ses yeux. Il lui tendit un parapluie et prit son bagage sans un mot.

– Tous les détails sont ici », dit-il lorsqu'il furent installés dans leur taxi, en lui tendant un dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages et protégé par une pochette noire qui portait la mention « CONFIDENTIEL ».

– Je pensais que Santouka voudrait me voir.

– Il sait que tu n'en as pas envie.

– Quel homme intelligent !

– Il m'a demandé de ne pas te contrarier.

– Et que fera son brave toutou pour respecter ses ordres ?

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas attendre.

– Tu as bonne mémoire.

– C'est plutôt toi qui m'a fait prendre de sales habitudes…

– Tu perds encore trop de temps en préalables. Les gens comme toi ne savent pas aller à l'essentiel.

– Ce qui est un peu trop ton cas.

– Mes méthodes n'ont encore jamais pu rivaliser avec personne.

– Sauf une…

Sa respiration se fit plus douloureuse tandis que les rues de Yokahama défilaient sous ses yeux avec une familiarité troublante. Sans qu'elle le veuille, son cerveau en quête de repères s'était mis à reconnaître ce dont elle avait fait pendant sept ans son seul univers. Ce renfoncement. La rue sans issue là, le passage à niveau ici, celui qui bloquait à chaque fois la circulation pendant dix minutes. Tel trottoir, telle échoppe. Ce salon de thé dont elle avait aimé les chocolats, cette boutique de chaussures dont elle avait si souvent contemplé la vitrine. Ici le passé, ici les regrets, là ce présent qu'elle cherchait à oublier. Le sien.

« Me revoilà… » murmura-t-elle doucement, en ravalant ses larmes. « Je suis rentrée. »

* * *

« Une dernière chose ! »

Ça c'était produit juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'institut psychiatrique. Dazai et Atsushi étaient déjà sortis et seul Kunnikida se trouvait alors dans le bureau de Taneda Santouka, qui le rattrapa avec une précipitation et une maladresse inhabituelles pour un homme de son grade.

– J'ai fait mander quelqu'un pour vous épauler dans votre enquête.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » demanda l'agent en se tournant franchement vers son supérieur.

– Je viens d'avoir confirmation de sa venue. C'est qu'elle nous vient de Tokyo…

– Elle ?

– C'est l'un de nos meilleurs agents… enfin… c'était.

– Comment ça ?

Kunikida ne put s'empêcher de relever les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front du ministre.

– Elle a été relevée de ses fonctions pendant quelques temps… pour raisons médicales… mais croyez-moi, c'est une aubaine pour vous de l'avoir.

– Et si elle n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'à nous trois nous serons suffisants pour résoudre l'affaire ?

– C'est l'un de mes hommes qui a disparu. Le ministère se doit de s'impliquer.

– Certes.

– Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.

– Espérons-le.

* * *

L'idée qu'une femme puisse les aider lui était étrange. Non pas que Kunikida pense, comme encore beaucoup d'hommes de sa génération, que la place des femmes était dans une cuisine, ou auprès de ses enfants – bien qu'au fond, il le pensait quand même, parce que tout idéaliste et mathématicien qu'il était, il aimait bien les petites cases – Yosano, Kyouka, Naomi, Haruno n'avaient plus eu besoin de lui prouver les qualités et la force d'une gente féminine qu'il avait longtemps sous-estimée, si ce n'est méprisée. Mais une femme enquêtrice, qui plus est l'une des meilleures, dans un milieu aussi sordide qu'un asile, et pour une affaire qui ressemblait à un grand puzzle dont lui-même ne parvenait pas à assembler les pièces, lui semblait presque une blague. Alors, lorsqu'il rencontra pour la première fois le regard de Tomie Yamazaki et vit sa silhouette branlante s'avancer dans la cellule, la blague se transforma soudain en une farce nauséabonde. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas une femme, mais une marionnette désarticulée, un fantôme de chair et d'os qui n'avait plus rien dans le regard, si ce n'est une ombre qu'il n'osait déchiffrer.

– Département des affaires criminelles liées aux supers pouvoirs. Je suis ici sur demande du ministre ». Sa voix était rauque comme celle d'une vieille femme, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa devant lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas tendu ma main.

– K… Kunikida Doppo », marmonna-t-il. « Et voici mes collègues, Nakajima Atsushi et Dazai Osamu. Nous sommes membres de l'Agence des détectives armés. »

Tout en le laissant terminer, elle lui lança un regard lourd de désintérêt, et se mit à parcourir la pièce comme si elle était la seule à s'y trouver, sans prêter attention à leurs yeux rivés sur elle.

* * *

Tomie Yamazaki était une femme encore jeune, mais avec la gravité d'une vieille dame. Tout dans ses gestes, dans ses expressions, semblait empreint de fatigue et d'amertume. En trois secondes, Atsushi comprit qu'il ne la verrait sans doute jamais sourire, et la raison à cela se trouvait dans les lourdes claudications qui paralysait chacun de ses pas. Tomie Yamazaki marchait. Elle marchait droite comme un piquet, d'un pas qu'elle voulait affirmé, mais néanmoins trainant. Parce que sans l'aide de sa canne, elle pouvait sans doute à peine tenir debout. Tomie Yamazaki ne devait pas avoir vingt cinq ans, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait sans doute ni courir, ni sauter. Juste marcher de ce pas trainant, lourd et douloureux qui l'avait précédée dans le couloir. Depuis combien de temps ses doigts tremblaient-ils autour du manche de sa canne ? Depuis quand ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient-ils parsemés de mèches grises, son sourire estompé, et ses paupières alourdies par la tristesse ? Atsushi sentit ses poings se serrer à mesure que le constat s'imposait. Tomie Yamazaki était une femme déjà fanée là ou d'autres étaient en plein épanouissement. Son visage, avait sans doute été beau avant d'être creusé par la misère, la maladie peut-être, avant que la douleur ne lui fasse perdre ses couleurs pour lui donner ce teint cireux de morte en sursis. Et sa silhouette. Est-ce qu'elle avait un jour eu la volupté des filles de son âge ?

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il l'observait sans cligner des yeux depuis un temps qu'il n'aurait su définir, avant de déglutir et d'inspirer longuement.

– Pardon », murmura-t-il. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

– Bien sûr », bredouilla Dozen.

Une poupée cassée. Voilà ce qu'était le mystérieux agent venu du ministère, et dont Kunikida leur avait parlé dans la voiture. Une poupée cassée dans un théâtre de marionnettes à l'abandon.

* * *

Le malaise. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui l'avait ressenti, et Kunikida s'en aperçut lorsqu'Atsushi sortit, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux. Yamazaki ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention, et errait toujours entre les quatre murs de la cellule, les yeux levés vers le plafond sans jamais fixer un point en particulier. Lui n'osait pas dire un mot. Ni lui, ni personne. Et chacun restait enfermé dans son silence avec une retenue qui frôlait l'absurdité.

Agacé, il finit par concerter Dazai du regard avant de se rendre compte avec un savant mélange de perplexité et d'agacement que son crétin de partenaire s'était éclipsé.

– Aux toilettes… », se sentit obligé de préciser Dozen.

Des murs blancs, sanitaires blancs, en grosse faïence trop rapidement épongée. Ça sentait fort la merde sous le désinfectant. Le miroir émaillé lui renvoyait son image, mais il avait peur de se regarder. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Un peu d'eau sur les tempes pour faire du bien, reprendre ses esprit, reprendre le contrôle. C'était mieux comme ça. Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Faire… comme…

Faire… comme… si…

La douleur lui vrilla le crâne, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà par terre. Sur ce carrelage qu'il n'aurait voulu toucher pour rien au monde. Au milieu du pays des fous.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

C'est la seule pensée qu'il parvint à formuler tandis que la colère lui brûlait le torse et les paumes.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

Et c'est la colère qui lui permit de se remettre debout, de se laver les mains, et de se regarder dans le miroir. La colère rouge et brulante, comme ce jour-là, dans ce regard qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la disparition de son seul ami.

 _La dernière fois que j'ai vu tes yeux, c'était dans un charnier._

Un monde de flammes.

 _La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton visage, c'était déjà celui d'une morte._

Mais on ne revient pas d'entre les morts et ça, il le savait. Il le savait mieux que personne. Alors Dazai fit la seule chose qui lui semblait encore raisonnable, bien que fort déplaisante, alluma son portable, et fouilla son répertoire.

Ça sonna deux fois avant que la voix du traitre ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

– J'imagine que tu as des questions… » murmura Ango.

* * *

L'interrogatoire du personnel avait débuté depuis seulement cinq minutes lorsque Dazai et Atsushi revinrent. Lui n'avait rien eu à faire, elle s'était occupée de tout.

– Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda discrètement Dazai, néanmoins avec son panache habituel.

– Hallucinant… » confessa Kunikida. « Santouka ne nous avait pas menti. »

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Elle n'a rien dit sur la cellule. Elle a juste demandé à Dozen de rassembler le personnel et les patients internés dans la même zone qu'Akechi. Ça a mis dix minutes, en cinq elle a réussi à tout comprendre.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– L'un des membres du personnels violait régulièrement l'une des internées. C'était celui qui était chargé de surveiller le couloir où se trouvait la cellule d'Akechi. Il était en plein… acte quand le patient a disparu.

– Il a avoué ?

– Ouais.

– Et comment ?

– Elle a visé juste. Je ne sais pas comment. Elle l'a simplement regardé et lui a demandé si madame Satô s'était beaucoup débattue ce soir-là. La femme a fondu en larmes et le type a tout avoué.

– Je vois…

On entendait encore les sanglots étouffés de la malheureuse tandis que tous les regards restaient braqués sur l'accusé.

– Apparemment l'un des infirmiers n'avait pas non plus fait à Akechi sa piqure du soir.

– Une piqure ?

– Une drogue légère, pour dormir.

– Et cette fois, elle s'y est prise comment ?

– Elle lui a demandé combien il faisait payer la dose. Trois coupures se trouvaient encore dans sa poche.

– Il les vendait…

– Exact.

– Tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle !

– Sacré coup pour notre cher docteur…

Dozen se tenait en effet au fond de la salle, recroquevillé et les yeux baissés de honte. Yamazaki quant à elle se promenait entre les différents membres du personnel, sans un mot, presque sans bruit, comme un fantôme. Kunikida réalisa que sans les bruits de sa canne et la posture dérangeante de son corps qui attirait nécessairement l'œil, on ne se rendrait probablement même pas compte de sa présence.

– Tu lui as parlé des feuilles ? » demanda Dazai, visiblement moins captivé par la jeune femme qu'Atsushi et lui-même.

– Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Elle m'a demandé de les garder pour l'instant.

– Passe-les moi.

– Quoi ?

Il ne riait pas, et son visage trahissait même une sorte d'empressement.

– Dépêche-toi.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Passe je te dis.

Quelque chose dans le ton qu'il employait, l'urgence qui se dégageait de ses gestes lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et Kunikida lui tendit maladroitement les feuilles. Sans les regarder, Dazai les saisit et les cacha sous son manteau avant de balayer la salle des yeux et de mettre les mains dans ses poches, comme si de rien n'était.

– On va boire un verre maintenant ?

* * *

La pluie frappait le sol dans un chaos sonore, et l'obscurité de la nuit s'était déjà déployée sur Yokohama lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'institution.

– Alors ? » marmonna Atsushi. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? On revient ? »

– Dazai et moi nous reviendrons dans la matinée. Toi j'aimerais que tu ailles dans les archives de la police et que tu lises ce que disent les archives sur la mort de la femme d'Akechi. Tu peux prendre Kyouka avec toi.

– Vous pensez que je serai à la hauteur ?

– C'est un travail enfantin…

– Et ensuite ?

– Il faut remonter à la source du mal » répondit Yamazaki à la place de Kunikida, attirant tous leurs regards sur elle. « Nous devons savoir pour quelles raisons il s'est fait interné ici. »

– Je… je suis d'accord » acquiesça l'ancien professeur. « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

– Allez-y.

– Vous le connaissiez avant son internement ?

– Un peu. Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de le côtoyer.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire ?

– Kogoro Akechi était un homme brillant, d'une intelligence rare. Il voyait l'évidence là où les autres ne voyaient que le néant. Il était capable d'un cheminement de pensée dont je ne maitrise moi-même que la surface. C'était un visionnaire, un génie, mais je peux affirmer que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a été fou.

Ses yeux se fichèrent dans ceux de Kunikida, et il remarqua qu'ils étaient gris comme la pluie.

– Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'en est pris à lui et lui a fait perdre la raison, j'en suis certaine.

* * *

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose, d'accord, mais quoi ?

Atsushi avait beau tourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y voyait pas l'ombre d'une piste, pas même un micro indice. Ils nageaient dans une purée de poids sans rien pour les éclairer, si ce n'est l'intelligence de leur nouvelle collègue.

– Vous lui faites confiance ? », marmonna Dazai, le regard rivé sur les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient contre les vitres de leur taxi.

Tomie Yamazaki était partie, de son côté, dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui s'était confondue dans la nuit comme un rêve. Elle leur avait simplement donné rendez-vous au centre-ville en début d'après-midi, sous-entendant ainsi qu'elle ne les accompagnerait ni au dispensaire, ni aux archives.

– Elle travaille bien », dit simplement Kunikida. « Et elle semble bien connaître Akechi, du moins ce qu'il était avant de sombrer dans la folie, ce qui est important. »

– C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils l'ont choisie », compléta Atsushi. « Mais tout de même… elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ».

– En effet. Santouka m'a dit qu'elle avait été démise un certain temps de ses fonctions pour raisons médicales. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

– Vous pensez que c'est le fruit d'un accident ?

– Ou pire. Et toi Dazai, qui sait toujours tout, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Rien de particulier.

Leur agent le plus excentrique semblait plus calme que d'habitude, plus préoccupé aussi, et Atsushi réalisa que sans son sourire de clown et ses yeux blagueurs, il semblait aussi maussade que la jeune femme.

– Moi je la trouve parfaite pour ton projet de suicide en amoureux.

– Kunikida-san !

– Quoi ? C'est vrai !

– Ce n'est pas mon type de femmes.

– Ah ? Tu ne disais pas que toutes les femmes te conviendraient tant qu'elles accepteraient de se suicider avec toi ?

– Qui te dit qu'elle le ferait ?

– Je ne sais pas. Sa tête de déterrée peut-être ?

Passée la blague, le rictus moqueur de Kunikida s'estompa et ses traits s'affaissèrent.

– Tout de même… finir dans cet état, à cet âge.

– J'éviterai la pitié à ta place » souffla Dazai en braquant son regard sur lui.

– Quoi d'autre ?

– La méfiance.

* * *

– J'imagine que tu as des questions », murmura la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

– Depuis quand tu le savais ?

– Quoi ?

– Qu'elle avait survécu.

Il entendit un long soupire avant qu'Ango ne parle de nouveau.

– Depuis le début.

Lui se sentait… écœuré.

– C'est toi qui l'a amenée sur cette affaire ?

– Non… non. Moi je voulais qu'elle reste à l'abris. Qu'elle s'éloigne définitivement de tout ça. Mais Santouka-san a insisté.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que Kogoro Akechi était son mentor.

– Son quoi ?

– Tu l'ignorais ?

– Je m'en doutais.

Cette façon d'analyser la situation, de déjouer les pensées et de débusquer les indices. Pourquoi l'évidence ne l'avait-elle alors pas frappé ?

– Piètre élève.

– Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ?

– Je l'ignore.

– Tu mens.

– Pas cette fois Dazai. J'ignore ce que Tomie a dans la tête. Ça fait des années que nous ne nous parlons plus.

– Tu comptes me faire pleurer ?

– Simplement te faire réaliser qu'elle est autant une étrangère pour toi que pour moi. Néanmoins… oui…

– Oui quoi ?

– Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle cherche à se venger.

Ça, il l'avait compris à l'instant même où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

– Je ne m'y opposerai pas » dit-il lentement. « Sauf si elle commet l'erreur de toucher à un cheveu de mes camarades. »

– Et si tu touches à un seul des siens, je te pulvérise.

– Si seulement j'avais pu la crever ce jour-là…

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

 _La lumière tamisée du bureau redouble celle du soleil couchant, et se reflète sur les boiseries avec un certain panache. Ça sent le luxe, l'argent, le pouvoir fait pour intimider. Mieux. Écraser._

 _Face à la vitre qui domine toute la ville, et montrant ainsi qui en est le réel patron, Ougai Mori les attend. Son manteau noir crée comme une aura ténébreuse autour de lui, et quand il se tourne, le soleil couchant nimbe sa silhouette d'or. Aucun doute qu'il aime la mise en scène._

 _La fille sourit en son fort intérieur et tente de garder sa contenance. Avec une lenteur calculée, la silhouette de Taneda Santouka la dépasse et s'approche de Mori pour lui serrer la main. C'est désormais lui qui est auréolé de lumière, mais l'effet n'est pas le même. Sa carrure est trop massive, pas assez élancée._

 _Les deux hommes s'accordent d'un hochement de tête et se dirigent vers deux fauteuils pendant que leurs gardes respectifs se tiennent derrière eux._

 _La fille n'a pas peur. Elle n'a pas peur puisqu'elle n'est pas seule, puisqu'elle sent son arme de service contre sa cuisse et tous ses sens prêts à la protéger. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus peur et que son estomac ne se tord plus avant chaque ordre de mission._

 _C'est ce qu'elle se répète en réalisant que le simple fait de se le dire prouve qu'elle a tort. La rencontre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas anodine, elle est même déterminante, et elle sait que le moindre faux pas pourrait tous les conduire au désastre. Elle n'a pas peur, non, mais elle est inquiète._

 _C'est en réalisant cela qu'elle croise son regard. Il a la même couleur que les boiseries au soleil couchant, mais il n'y a aucune chaleur dans l'unique iris qui la fixe sans ciller. Contrairement aux autres hommes en noir, il se tient en retrait et se fond presque dans l'ombre qui envahit le bureau à mesure que la nuit s'étend sur la ville. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit, elle le sait. Sur presque chaque scène de crime, chaque affaire liée à la mafia, elle peut reconnaître sa signature. Celle d'un être trempé dans l'acier, sans la moindre compassion, la moindre hésitation, pour qui tuer est une seconde nature._

 _Osamu Dazai. Le fléau de la mafia portuaire._

 _Même ses semblables l'ont surnommé « le démon », et le fait est que son œil fixe, aux derniers rayons du crépuscule, semblerait presque rouge. Les bandages qui enserrent son visage de poupin ne font qu'accentuer l'étrangeté et le malaise qu'il dégage. Comme s'il portait un masque._

 _La fille sait qu'au moindre signe de Mori, il n'hésitera pas à presser sur la gâchette. Parce que ce n'est pas un homme qui se tient en face d'elle, mais une machine._

 _ **La première fois que j'ai vu Osamu Dazai, je n'ai pas su quoi penser. Je me suis seulement dit que si le mal avait un visage, ce serait probablement le sien. Parce que mis à part les bandages qui en dissimulaient la moitié, il n'avait aucune imperfection.**_

 _ **Osamu Dazai avait les traits d'une rare finesse, l'œil vif et le sourire facile. Mais derrière la façade qu'il affichait, je voyais quelque chose de froid, de noir, très noir. Aux limites de l'inhumain.**_

 _Et c'est ce qu'elle voit lorsque leur regard se croisent pour la première fois dans un affrontement silencieux. L'abîme insondable, l'enfer du néant._

 _Le jour où Tomie Yamazaki croisa pour la première fois le regard d'Osamu Dazai, elle sut qu'il la détruirait. Mais elle ne put imaginer à quel point elle avait raison._

* * *

La poussière recouvrait les meubles d'une fine pellicule grise et duveteuse. Dehors la pluie battait toujours, et dans l'appartement tout gris, il y avait une odeur d'abandon et de moisi.

Tomie fit un pas. Le battement de son talon sur le plancher usé se répercuta contre les murs dans un écho profond et presque macabre. On n'avait laissé que quelques meubles. Une bibliothèque aux étagères vides, une commode et un vieux canapé recouvert d'un drap blanc semblable à un linceul. Tout était froid, sourd, absent, comme si toute la vie contenue entre ces murs avait été aspirée dans un trou noir.

Tomie inspira longuement et avança encore. Elle effleura des doigts la bergère où elle s'était si souvent assise et fixa l'âtre de la cheminée, désormais glacial.

Où était-il désormais, celui qui donnait à cet endroit toute sa chaleur et dont il ne restait qu'une présence vide, un creux impossible à combler.

« Où es-tu Akechi ? »

La tapisserie beige et le plafond aux moulures fruitées, elle les connaissait par cœur et pourtant, sans le bric à brac presque organique où il se plaisait à vivre, sans les livres et les journaux ouverts qui recouvraient le sol, sans les odeurs âcres de tabac des îles qu'il consommait sans modération, tout lui semblait étranger.

Kogoro Akechi n'était pas revenu depuis des mois, c'était certain, mais pourquoi avoir vidé son appartement, puisque l'on espérait encore sa guérison ?

Tomie balaya le salon des yeux une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher. Le lit y était encore. Un lit pour deux, tiré à quatre épingles. Il y avait même, sur l'oreiller de la défunte épouse, un bouquet de lavande séchée, recouvert de poussière. La perte de sa femme était pour Akechi une ombre qui ne cessait de le poursuivre, et Tomie ne se souvenait pas d'un jour passé avec lui sans qu'il ne l'évoque, les lèvres serrées et les larmes au bord des yeux. C'était l'un des nombreux fardeaux qu'il portait tout seul, sans l'aide de personne, caché tout au fond de son cœur, et qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Bien que consciente de la noirceur dans laquelle s'enfonçait son mentor, la jeune femme n'avait su comment l'aider à l'époque, comment passer outre le mur de silence derrière lequel il cachait sa tristesse. Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'Akechi avait vraiment besoin d'aide, elle ignorait toujours comment le franchir. Elle avait juré aux détectives qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sombrer dans la folie, mais elle n'en était désormais plus certaine. La solitude du lit conjugal lui renvoyait comme le reflet d'un miroir tous les instants où elle l'avait surpris en plein délit de faiblesse. Mais comment se douter qu'il terminerait ainsi ? Akechi était trop fort, trop fier, il aimait trop la justice et l'équilibre pour se laisser tout à fait sombrer. Quelque chose l'y avait forcément poussé. Et elle découvrirait quoi.

« Mais pas ici… » murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre. Compte tenu de la vacuité de l'appartement, on avait en effet dû en retirer tous les indices. Peut-être que le ministère en savait même plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ?

En traversant une dernière fois le salon, elle jeta un œil à travers les fenêtres et devina, sous la grisaille de l'automne, la silhouette démesurée des quartiers de la mafia. Même d'ici, Kogoro les surveillait. Alors qu'elle évoluait lentement, sa canne fit soudain résonner l'une des lattes du parquet. Tomie se raidit. Baissant la tête, elle frappa la latte d'à côté. Rien. Puis de nouveau celle où elle s'était appuyée. Ça sonnait creux. Son cœur battit plus vite. Il y avait quelque chose. En s'accroupissant lentement, les dents serrée pour retenir le râle de douleur qui franchissait ses lèvres, la jeune femme se mit à quatre pâtes et dégagea la poussière qui recouvrait le sol. La couleur du parquet était légèrement différente, comme si on l'avait changé récemment. Tomie saisit fermement le manche de sa canne et en déboita la partie supérieure pour révéler la surface brillante d'une petite lame. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de s'en servir. Sourire au coin des lèvres, elle planta la lame dans la jointure de la latte et la fit coulisser le long de la structure jusqu'à créer une nette séparation avec le reste du parquet. Après quoi, elle inclina le manche vers elle, et souleva la planche par effet de levier. Le parquet grinça, gémit plus fort, puis finit par céder. Sous le choc, la latte décolla de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol avant de retomber dans un bruit sec. Satisfaite, Tomie reprit son souffle et rangea la lame dans le manche de sa canne. L'ouverture dévoila une petite cavité rectangulaire, tout juste assez large pour dissimuler des documents ou un objet. En plissant les yeux, la jeune femme plongea la main à l'intérieur et rencontra la surface d'une petite boîte. Elle la sortit et prit le temps de l'inspecter. Le bois était lisse, de bonne facture, sans une rayure. Les coins n'étaient pas abîmés non plus, et l'ouverture dorée avait conservé son éclat. Impossible d'estimer son âge. En la retournant, Tomie vit, gravé sur le bois à la manière d'un poinçon, le symbole d'un papillon aux ailes déployées.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Akechi disait voir des papillons. Des papillons noirs, recouvrant les murs de sa chambre… Le souffle un peu plus court, elle ouvrit la boite. À l'intérieur se trouvait un mécanisme cuivré dont les rouages et les ressorts s'étreignaient avec une proximité impossible. Une petite manivelle en dépassait. Tomie la tourna lentement. Le mécanisme se mit alors en marche et, comme enrouée par des années de silence, une mélodie s'échappa timidement de la boîte. C'était une chanson triste, un brin mélancolique et qui semblait raconter une histoire. Troublée, Tomie referma la boîte et sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Akechi avait caché l'objet. De qui ? Pourquoi ?

De plus en plus perplexe, la jeune femme plongea de nouveau la main dans l'ouverture au sol, mais ne découvrit rien d'autre. C'était donc là son premier et seul indice. Une boîte à musique gravée d'un papillon aux ailes déployées. Un papillon de nuit.

* * *

Il aurait pu payer très cher pour ne plus jamais y retourner.

Kunikida leva un regard contrarié vers leur destination avant de tourner la tête vers Dazai. L'agent faisait mine de dormir, mais on ne l'y prenait plus.

– On est arrivé » dit-il en lui flanquant un coup de pied.

Dazai feint de sursauter et regarda autour de lui d'un œil vaseux.

– Déjà ?

– Eh oui.

Dans la cour d'entrée, les patients erraient toujours, avec leurs yeux vides et leur mine trop pâle. Il tenta de les ignorer et se dirigea droit vers l'entrée, suivi de son acolyte.

– Tu es sûr que c'était nécessaire de revenir ? » marmonna Dazai.

– Franchement dans cette affaire, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Dozen les attendait à l'entrée et leur tendit la main avec un sourire crispé.

– Mes excuses pour hier », marmonna-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ignorais que de telles choses se produisaient au sein de mon établissement.

Il semblait sincère, et Kunikida ne put s'empêcher de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

– Ça peut arriver. Veillez désormais à garder les yeux ouverts non seulement sur vos patients, mais aussi sur votre personnel.

– J'y compte bien. En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?

– Nous aurions voulu consulter vos archives et en savoir un peu plus sur la… maladie dont souffrait Kogoro-san.

– Suivez-moi », invectiva Dozen en leur faisant signe de la main. « Vous avez lu les documents que je vous ai donné à son propos ? »

– Oui mais à part des dates et quelques périodes de chute je n'ai rien noté d'important. Il nous faudrait en savoir plus sur sa maladie.

– Ce que vous saurez n'est que théories. Le cas de monsieur Akechi est très particulier.

Après avoir traversé les affreux couloirs aux murs blancs et imprégnés de détergeant, les deux agents entrèrent dans une pièce froide aux murs tapissés de dossiers et de classeurs, étalés sur une distance qui donnait le vertige.

– Cet endroit consigne tous les cas que nous avons observés depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement », expliqua le médecin. « Il y en a plusieurs centaines. C'est à partir de ces observations que nous pouvons envisager de nouvelles manières de traiter une maladie. »

– Et que préconisez-vous ? » demanda Dazai, le visage fermé.

– Nous excluons au maximum le rapport de force et nous privilégions le dialogue ainsi que la prise de conscience par des moyens d'expression comme la peinture ou l'écriture. Nous ne sommes, dans l'idéal, que des auxiliaires destinés à accompagner le patient vers sa guérison. »

– Dans l'idéal ?

– Parfois ça fonctionne, parfois un peu moins.

– Et dans le pire des cas ?

– Lorsqu'un patient refuse de prendre conscience de sa pathologie et de la soigner, nous ne pouvons que lui offrir un cadre où il puisse poursuivre son existence en endurant le moins de souffrance possible.

– Et si le patient est dangereux ? Vous n'avez pas que de doux rêveurs j'imagine ?

– Bien que je répugne ces méthodes, pour la sécurité du personnel et des autres patients, nous sommes contraints de l'enfermer.

– Pas de lobotomie, ni d'électrochocs ?

Dozen afficha une expression outrée tandis que le visage de Dazai restait toujours aussi impassible.

– Nous ne pratiquons plus ces méthodes barbares depuis bien longtemps monsieur », siffla le médecin.

– Auriez-vous répertorié un cas proche de celui de Kogoro-san ? » les interrompit Kunikida.

Détachant son regard de Dazai, Dozen hocha gravement la tête.

– Je comptais justement vous en parler. Hier soir m'est revenu un cas similaire. » Tout en parlant, il les invita à le suivre dans le labyrinthe de dossiers qui constituait la salle des archives. « Cela s'est produit bien avant mon arrivée ici, mais mon prédécesseur m'en a parlé, et je me souviens avoir consulté le dossier peu après l'admission de Kogoro-san. »

– Le patient présentait les mêmes symptômes ?

– C'était une patiente. Les symptômes n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, mais elle souffrait d'hallucinations et d'un délire de persécution. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son dossier, elle aussi avait le sentiment d'être poursuivie par un monstre.

– Vous avez pu la guérir ?

– Elle s'est malheureusement suicidée après trois mois d'internement.

– Eh merde… c'était il y a longtemps ?

– Une vingtaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus… si ma mémoire est bonne, le dossier se trouvait par ici.

Et tout en rajustant ses lunettes, il se mit à consulter méthodiquement la date et l'intitulé de chaque classeur.

– Non… cela doit remonter à l'année précédente » marmonna-t-il en arrivant au bout de la rangée. « Oui ça y est ! C'était l'année d'entrée en fonction de mon prédécesseur ! »

D'un pas rapide, il les mena à la rangée suivante et procéda à la même inspection lorsque ses traits se troublèrent soudain.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Kunikida, suivi de Dazai, qui assistait aux recherches avec un intérêt flottant.

– Le dossier… » Dozen montra en tremblant un emplacement vide. Là où le classeur aurait probablement dû se trouver. « Il n'y est plus… »

– Quelqu'un l'a peut-être emprunté ?

– Je… oui… oui ça doit être ça… je vais me renseigner auprès de mes collègues. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

À peine capable de dissimuler sa nervosité, le médecin fit sortir les deux agents des archives et ferma la porte à double tour avant de les reconduire à son bureau.

– Veillez m'attendre ici… » marmonna-t-il en sortant de nouveau. « Je vais juste me renseigner auprès de mes collègues et je reviens avec le dossier. »

– Faites donc.

À peine la porte claquée derrière la silhouette de Dozen, le regard de Kunikida croisa celui de Dazai.

– Tu penses comme moi ? » dit-il.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réponse. Dazai se redressa comme s'il était monté sur ressorts et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin tandis qu'il inspectait les rayons de la bibliothèque.

– Il y a quelque chose de louche ici » siffla-t-il.

* * *

Dozen rangeait ses affaires avec une méticulosité remarquable. Une fois la serrure du tiroir forcée, Dazai n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il ne nous avait pas tout donné ! » lança-t-il en montrant à Kunikida une pochette portant le nom de Kogoro Akechi.

– Alors le dossier n'était pas complet…

– Bien au contraire… » murmura l'agent en ouvrant la pochette « J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on apprendra. »

– Regarde ce que tu peux trouver d'autre.

Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Beaucoup de notes prises à la main, mais qui ne méritaient visiblement pas leur place dans les archives. La plupart était cryptée, et ce qui ne l'était pas gardait un sens très obscur. Dozen leur cachait bien quelque chose. Le regard de Dazai s'arrêta soudain sur un coin du tiroir, où était rangée une boîte remplie de trombones et de recharges d'agrafeuse. Il la prit et la fouilla rapidement pour y découvrir un petit cylindre constitué de cinq rouleaux, chacun divisés en neuf chiffres.

– Tiens tiens…

Un cryptex. Il le fourra dans sa poche et poursuivit ses recherches. Dozen ne tarderait pas à revenir, il fallait se dépêcher. Il ouvrit les autres tiroirs mais n'y découvrit que des feuilles blanches et des ouvrages de référence. Au moins les lectures du médecin étaient cohérentes avec ses propos. Fautes de mettre la main sur quelque chose d'intéressant, Dazai referma les tiroirs, les verrouilla à l'aide d'une pince et consulta de nouveau les pages qui concernaient Kogoro. Il se figea.

– Kunikida-kun…

– Quoi ?

Il lui montra les feuilles en guise de réponse.

– Ce sont les mêmes suites de chiffres que sur les feuilles trouvées dans la chambre d'Akechi.

Les yeux de son acolyte s'agrandirent, et il traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Certain.

La nuit précédente, il avait en effet cru perdre ses yeux à tenter de les décrypter.

– C'est définitivement louche.

– A.L.I.S » souffla Dazai en lisant la dernière feuille.

– Les mêmes lettres. Et là ?

Là où figuraient les mots « _run away_ » sur les feuilles trouvées dans la cellule d'Akechi était désormais inscrit ce qui ressemblait à une adresse.

– On sait désormais par quoi commencer », déclara Kunikida, avant de se tourner précipitamment vers la porte où l'on entendait des pas résonner. « Range ça ! Vite ! »

Mais Dazai avait, comme à ses habitudes, réagi avant lui, et dissimulé la pochette dans son imperméable. Ils se rassirent comme si de rien n'était tandis que la silhouette de Dozen apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente…

– Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous avez trouvé le dossier ?

Seul le regard effaré du médecin leur répondit.

– Personne ne l'a. Il a disparu », murmura-t-il lentement.

* * *

Le temps s'était considérablement assombri lorsque Tomie sortit de son hôtel. Elle avait passé toute la matinée à la recherche d'un spécialiste capable de lui en dire plus sur la boîte à musique, sans succès. Ses seuls renseignements à peu près utiles, elle les avait tirés d'un brocanteur installés près des docks, dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Yokohama.

« C'est une belle pièce qu'vous z'avez là ! » lui avait-il dit tout en machouillant un mégot rongé par l'humidité. « Mais j'avais encore jamais vu c'poinçon… l'artisan doit pas être du coin. »

« Et si vous deviez estimer son âge ? L'époque à laquelle elle a été fabriquée ? »

Le brocanteur avait lissé sa barbe avec un air de vieux matelot avant d'inspecter de nouveau le précieux objet.

« C'est difficile à dire », avait-il marmonné. « Elle est en parfait état… mais vous voyez ces pièces là ? » Il lui avait alors montré une partie du mécanisme où la jeune femme, avec son œil néophyte, ne distinguait que des rouages et des ressorts.

« Eh bien ? »

« On a arrêté de les utilisé au milieu du 20e siècle, après le succès de la montre à quartz », expliqua le vieil homme. « Vot' objet là, c'est un peu comme une montre. Ça fait longtemps qu'on en fait plus de c'format. »

« Ça ne pourrait pas être le travail d'un artisan isolé ? Pour une commande par exemple ? »

« C'est bien possible, mais dans ce cas il aurait utilisé un mécanisme plus récent. Cette boîte mam'zelle, elle a bien cinquante ans. Peut-être même plus. Faut vous renseigner sur le poinçon. »

Mais ça, c'était une autre paire de manches, et elle avait eu beau consulté les registres, aucun papillon aux ailes déployées n'apparaissait parmi les signatures des artisans du pays. Peut-être qu'en poussant ses recherches au-delà des frontières…

– Bonjour Tomie », lança Ango en lui ouvrant la portière du taxi qui venait de se garer devant l'hôtel.

– Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme ça ?

– Si tu ne daignes pas régulièrement informer le ministère des avancées de l'enquête oui. Ta chambre te plait ?

– Moins que celle de mon bouiboui. Concernant l'enquête, on n'a rien pour l'instant.

– Tu as visité l'appartement de Kogoro-san ?

– Oui.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna les yeux vers le jeune fonctionnaire qui baissa immédiatement les siens.

– Pourquoi l'avoir vidé ? » demanda-t-elle en articulant chacun de ses mots.

– Par précaution. Akechi était enquêteur chez nous je te rappelle. Si son appartement recelait des informations sur les enquêtes en cours ou sur les affaires classées, il fallait les mettre en lieu sûr.

– Et vous en avez trouvées ?

Il déglutit, et Tomie le vit dissimuler ses mains dans ses poches.

– Pas tant que ça », lâcha-t-il.

Il mentait. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et Tomie sourit intérieurement en se jurant de découvrir pourquoi. Le ministère voulait se servir d'elle ? Parfait. Elle aurait encore moins de scrupule à faire de même.

– Tu retournes à l'institut psychiatrique ? » finit par demander le fonctionnaire.

– J'ai rendez-vous avec nos amis.

– Il sait.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui se crispa. Pour se donner une contenance, Tomie laissa donc son regard se perdre dans les paysages qui défilaient derrière la vitre et inspira longuement.

– C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

– Il m'a appelé.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Que tu avais survécu.

– Et ?

– Que tu chercherais probablement à te venger.

Ses dents grincèrent. Elle avait oublié qu'en plus d'être un gratte-papier et un lèche-bottes, Ango était aussi l'un des meilleurs cerveaux du département des super pouvoirs.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

– Que tout irait bien tant que tu ne toucherais pas à un cheveux de ses camarades.

– Intéressant…

Elle sourit. Elle sourit parce que le démon, le fléau de la mafia, lui dévoilait enfin, et pour la première fois, une faiblesse.

* * *

 _C'était une jeune agent. La vingtaine, tout juste sortie de l'école de police. Avec ses cheveux courts et ses jambes fines, elle avait l'air d'un garçon un peu efféminé._

 _La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était après une fusillade. Pour ne pas se brouiller avec le gouvernement, Mori ne s'opposait jamais à ce que la police vienne sur les lieux une fois qu'ils l'avaient bien nettoyé. C'était aussi sa manière à lui de les narguer. L'inspecteur avait comme toujours ramené sa fraise, mais il fut cette fois accompagné d'une gamine coiffée comme un champignon. Elle avait regardé la scène avec de grands yeux écarquillés, la main sur la bouche et les jambes tremblantes. C'était sa première scène de crime, et Dazai comprit très vite que là où elle voyait l'horreur, lui ne percevait qu'une journée de travail ordinaire. Que là où elle voyait des vies volées, lui ne trouvait qu'une gêne en moins pour la mafia._

 _La seconde fois fut pour elle la première._

 _La situation était grave, et il_ _avait_ _fallu négocier avec le gouvernement pour qu'une organisation criminelle ne réduise pas la ville en tas de petits coupons à reverser aux mafias hong-kongaises. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte et l'affaire fut réglée en une poignée de main._ _La fille_ _accompagnait le ministre et le commissaire_ _._ _Dazai ne l'avait alors pas quittée des yeux. Elle avait soutenu son regard jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de la détester, de la détruire à petit feu, petit morceau par petit morceau. Parce qu'il lui fallait au moins ça pour se distraire._

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent dans cette histoire, et aux quelques curieux qui prennent le temps de me lire :) Ce chapitre marque le début des choses sérieuses, en particulier pour l'un des personnages... Bref, ça avance tranquillement, mais sûrement. N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Il pleuvait lourdement lorsque le taxi se gara devant les portes de l'institut psychiatrique. À peine Tomie mit-elle un pas dehors que le vent cingla son visage comme une paire de gifles. La nuit tombante donnait à l'édifice un air lugubre qui s'accentuait avec la tempête naissante.

– Ne trainons pas », lança Ango en l'abritant du mieux possible sous son parapluie balloté par les rafales.

– Tu viens aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

– Juste ce soir…

* * *

 _Sakaguchi Ango._

 _Avec son costume brun trop grand et ses lunettes trop rondes, il avait l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque qui n'osait se confronter au monde qu'à travers les livres. Et Tomie s'aperçut très vite que sa première impression n'était pas si éloignée de la vérité._

 _Elle aimait la maladresse d'Ango. Sa susceptibilité. Cette nervosité persistante qui le faisait transpirer sous ses costumes impeccables. Son génie, elle le laissait aux autres, aux grands qui s'en faisaient un outil. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin._

 _Tomie avait trouvé en la personne d'Ango un ami et confident. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de venir le trouver, lorsqu'il terminait tard le soir et s'écroulait presque de fatigue sur le perron du ministère, pour lui prêter son épaule et le laisser s'y appuyer un peu. Des deux, elle était la plus solide et lui le plus malin. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, et ça ne leur avait jamais posé problème. Elle le savait sensible, et lui trop imprudente. C'est pourquoi sans même sans rendre compte, avec l'automatisme et le naturel des amitiés qui vont de soi, ils avaient décidé de compter l'un sur l'autre sans rien demander en retour. Ça avait fonctionné pendant un an, peut-être un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son monde à elle disparaisse brutalement et se mette à s'effriter comme un mur de sable._

 _Sakaguchi Ango était revenu avec son costume trop grand et ses lunettes trop rondes. Il sentait toujours le tabac et la poussière des pages boucanées jusqu'à l'usure mais elle, elle ne voyait plus en lui qu'un étranger._

 _Sakaguchi Ango était mort avec ce qui restait d'elle, même si lui, on ne l'avait jamais tué._

* * *

– Juste une…

Malgré la pluie et le froid qui le faisait trembler sous son imperméable, le petit fonctionnaire la laissa terminer sa cigarette avec une patience résignée.

– Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

– Disons que j'ai pris le relai puisque toi tu as arrêté.

– Comment tu sais ?

– L'odeur de tabac sur tes vêtements n'est pas la tienne.

– Ah ? » dit-il en écartant le col de son manteau pour renifler celui de sa chemise.

– Ne cherche pas… Je sais que les employés du ministère fument comme des pompiers.

– C'est vrai…

Toujours ce sens démentiel de l'observation. Bien que cette capacité l'ait toujours pris au dépourvu, Ango était heureux que la jeune femme ait au moins gardé une part de ce qu'elle était avant. Juste une. Quant au reste… Il sortit son whisky de poche et but une gorgée pour ne pas y penser.

– Ah ça c'est nouveau », fit remarquer Tomie en désignant la petite bouteille en étain qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.

– Après le tabac l'alcool…

– Et ensuite le sexe.

– Pour qui tu me prends ?

– Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Depuis quand tu n'as plus touché une femme ?

Sa vision se brouilla et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

– Je… je…

La lumière d'un néon sali par l'usure, dans la chaleur d'une journée d'été. Cette odeur de corps et de naphtaline qui semblait avoir imprégné jusqu'aux murs…

– Comment s'appelait-elle ?

– Daphnée…

Il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, quelques mois après le départ de la jeune femme pour Tokyo. Le rouge des tentures et le dessin de ses formes qui apparaissaient sous les lingeries transparentes, il s'en souvenait comme s'il les avait encore sous les yeux. C'était un plan de Dazai, au temps où il bossait pour la mafia. Lui et Nakahara s'y faisaient une sortie de temps à autre pour s'amuser, bien qu'à sa connaissance, Dazai n'ait jamais consommé. Il se contentait de siroter un verre de sake pendant que son acolyte faisait résonner toute la maison close des cris de sa partenaire. Après une journée particulièrement chargée et une grosse frayeur qui avait failli lui couter la vie, Ango avait finalement accepté de les y accompagner. Oda ne fut pas de la partie, trop attaché à ses principes, et lui avait tenté de soulager sa conscience en se répétant que ce n'était là qu'un moyen de s'intégrer d'avantage à la mafia et de se perfectionner dans son rôle d'agent double. Mais après quatre verres de sake, et certainement poussé par Dazai, il avait fini par céder aux avances de Daphnée, aussi surnommée _le lotus_ , pour une raison qu'il avait tôt fait de découvrir. Daphnée, c'était l'odeur du parfum bon marché, le rose un peu délavé d'un soutien-gorge, des lèvres aussi douces qu'un pétale de fleur, et le plaisir de s'oublier l'espace d'une nuit. Rien que d'une nuit…

– C'était bien ?

– Je… quoi ?!

– Tu es tout rouge.

Elle souriait, de ce sourire carnassier et presque malsain qu'elle adoptait désormais comme un masque. Tomie souriait aussi avant, et elle riait, d'un rire simple, franc, clair comme le son d'une cloche. Peut-être était-ce l'éclat des joues et des lèvres de Daphnée qui faisaient ressortir davantage encore la grisaille de son teint. Ango plissa les yeux, à la recherche de son visage qui se détachait à peine du crépuscule et se fondait avec la nuit naissante comme s'il en faisait partie. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il s'était rapproché de son ancienne acolyte, et avait doucement saisi son avant-bras.

– Ne pars plus… », parvint-il à dire.

– Dis ça à des femmes comme Daphnée » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se dégageant.

Son regard était froid comme la glace.

Sans un mot, Tomie jeta son mégot et se dirigea vers l'entrée, où un infirmier les attendait. Ango réalisa quant à lui qu'il l'avait belle et bien perdue, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui ramener la Tomie qu'il avait aimée.

* * *

– Fais voir.

Atsushi tendit maladroitement les quelques notes qu'il avait prises aux archives et laissa Kunikida les passer au crible de son œil expert.

– C'est tout ?! Il n'y avait rien d'autre ? » marmonna ce dernier après seulement quelques secondes.

– Rien… on a cherché partout, on a même demandé, mais les archives ne mentionnent qu'un accident, et la date du décès.

– C'est fâcheux.

Atsushi sentit ses épaules se raidir et ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en envoyant un regard désolé à son collègue.

– Je n'ai pas été très utile sur ce coup-là…

Kunikida le fixa sans surprise, désormais habitué aux tendances dépréciatives du jeune homme.

– Tu as fait ton boulot », dit-il simplement. « Kyouka n'est pas avec toi ? »

– Je voulais l'emmener aux archives, mais Yosano tenait absolument à faire son shopping avec elle.

– Ah oui, nous sommes lundi… remarque il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle ne fréquente pas trop ce… genre d'endroit.

Dozen les avait emmenés dans la partie la plus ancienne de l'institut, réservée aux conférences et à la recherche, et de ce fait interdite aux patients, mais même ici, l'odeur de détergeant était omniprésente. Atsushi était arrivé en milieu d'après-midi, et les trois agents avaient demandé à rester seuls un moment pour pouvoir faire le point sur les derniers événements.

– C'est quand même très louche cette histoire de dossier », réfléchit le jeune détective. « Et qu'a fait Dozen après ça ? »

– Il nous a rapidement évoqué ce que le dossier contenait mais il ne se rappelait plus des détails. Cela concernait apparemment le cas d'une jeune femme atteinte des mêmes symptômes qu'Akechi-san. Elle serait restée enfermée pendant plusieurs mois dans son délire avant de se donner la mort.

– Vous pensez que c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver à Akechi ?

– Si c'était le cas nous aurions retrouvé son corps.

– À la bonne heure ! » s'exclama Dazai, jusqu'alors silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. « Nous avons de la visite ! »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, un léger frappement vint résonner contre la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur les silhouettes de Dozen, Tomie Yamazaki, et d'un homme en costume brun et au yeux cerclés de grosses lunettes.

– Sakaguchi Ango », se présenta-t-il. « Agent spécial au bureau du ministère. J'aimerais faire le point avec vous sur les premiers résultats de l'enquête. »

Deux infirmiers suivirent les nouveaux venus, et installèrent sur la table un plateau chargé d'une théière, de six tasses et d'une assiette de gâteaux.

– Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais assister à votre premier rapport », lança Dozen. « Il s'agit tout de même de mon patient. »

– Je vous en prie » acquiesça Kunikida tout en adressant un coup d'œil à Dazai qui hocha discrètement la tête.

– Nos premiers résultats sont plutôt maigres », déclara l'agent, une fois tout le monde assis. « Kogoro Akechi a disparu de sa cellule il y a quatre jours, entre minuit et une heure du matin. Nous savons que l'infirmer chargé de surveiller le couloir y donnant accès s'était absenté quelques minutes pour… disons… prendre du bon temps avec une patiente. Un autre infirmier a également avoué qu'il n'avait pas administré à Akechi-san sa dose de calmants ce soir-là, afin de la vendre au marché noir. Les deux suspects sont actuellement en garde à vue, mais leur interrogatoire ne nous a rien appris de plus. D'après les rapports médicaux, et dites-moi Dozen-san si je me trompe, Kogoro Akechi semblait souffrir d'une sorte de délire hallucinatoire dans lequel des espèces de monstres voulaient le poursuivre. »

– Des papillons », corrigea Tomie. « Il voyait apparemment des papillons. »

– C'est exact. Il apercevait également sa femme, décédée dans un incendie il y a de cela plusieurs années, et un… un monstre, qui voulait apparemment le tuer, c'est ça docteur ?

– Oui. Akechi-san était persuadé que cette créature voulait s'en prendre à lui. Il la décrivait comme un grand homme en noir qui sortait des nuées de papillons.

– Ces papillons qu'Akechi-san voyait », intervint Tomie. « C'était bien des papillons de nuit ? »

– Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important…

– Pour rien, c'est juste pour m'aider à me représenter la chose.

– Bien », reprit Kunikida. « Nous avons fouillé la cellule du patient mais n'y avons rien trouvé. Le seul élément notoire était une étrange odeur qui le suivait apparemment et l'a obligé à changer trois fois de cellule. »

– Et vous oubliez les notes », signala Dozen.

Les notes codées trouvées sous le matelas. Dommage. Kunikida s'était mis d'accord avec Dazai pour les cacher encore quelques temps au ministère et à Yamazaki.

– Nous avons trouvé des notes, griffonnées à la hâte sous son matelas, mais nous en ignorons le sens. Nous ne savons pas non plus comment le patient aurait pu se procurer du papier et un crayon, puisque selon Dozen-san, il n'était pas censé en avoir en sa possession. Plusieurs autres soignants l'ont confirmé.

– Je peux voir ces notes ? » demanda tout à coup Tomie dont le regard venait de s'allumer d'une étrange lueur.

– Nous les avons remises à l'un de nos agents pour les décoder, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant dès qu'il les aura déchiffrées.

– Et comment le personnel décrivait-il Akechi-san », s'enquit Ango sans détacher les yeux de son calepin.

– Comme quelqu'un de très perturbé et de sans arrêt effrayé », répondit Dozen. « Dans ses moments de lucidité, il était apparemment quelqu'un de jovial et d'attentif aux autres. Les aide soignants ne le décrivent pas en tout cas comme quelqu'un de violent, mais plutôt comme un perpétuel angoissé. »

– A-t-il eu un comportement inhabituel au cours des derniers jours ?

– Pas vraiment. Même s'il semblait effectivement plus angoissé que d'ordinaire. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on double la dose de calmants la nuit pour l'aider à dormir.

– Donc il avait conscience de son délire ?

– Ça dépendait des moments… là nous étions dans une phase d'entre-deux, mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

– Je vois.

– Nakajima Atsushi, ici présent », reprit Kunikida, « a aujourd'hui consulté les archives au sujet de la mort de la femme du patient. Elle serait morte dans un incendie provoqué par une explosion de gaz dans l'immeuble d'à-côté. Akechi-san n'était pas présent lors des événements. »

– On l'a tuée », le coupa Tomie.

– Pardon ?

Son regard gris se leva vers lui et le fixa sans ciller. Kunikida déglutit malgré lui.

– Akechi était persuadé qu'on avait assassiné sa femme. Que la fuite de gaz n'avait pas été provoquée par accident. Cette idée l'obsédait.

– Donc vous suggérez qu'il avait commencé à perdre la raison à cause de la mort de sa femme ? » demanda Dozen.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. S'il y avait eu accident, Akechi l'aurait accepté, mais il avait flairé autre chose.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » intervint pour la première fois Dazai.

– Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Le regard qu'il s'adressèrent n'échappa pas à Kunikida qui vit dans celui de Tomie une haine si pure qu'elle en était presque palpable. Dazai feignit l'indifférence, mais il avait vu la lumière qui avait traversé ses yeux. Comme s'il la défiait…

* * *

Des papillons de nuit, une épouse assassinée, des infirmiers négligents et un monstre tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfant… voilà de quoi lui provoquer une belle insomnie.

Des affaires étranges ou tordues, Ango en avait vues, et même résolues, mais jamais de cette ampleur. La disparition de Kogoro Akechi accumulait un tel nombre d'incohérences et de bizarreries qu'elle semblait tenir à la fois du roman policier et du conte horrifique. Ango frissonna en essayant de se représenter cet être en noir entouré de ses nuées de papillons. Il avait toujours détesté les insectes.

Une fois le point sur l'affaire terminé, il avait demandé à ce qu'un infirmier le raccompagne à l'entrée de l'institut pour attendre son taxi. Tomie ne lui avait alors adressé qu'un léger signe de main, pas même un regard, avant qu'il ne la laisse avec les détectives armés.

– Allez ! » s'encouragea-t-il en bravant le froid et la pluie, de plus en plus forte. « Plus qu'à faire ton rapport à Santouka et tu pourras rentrer chez toi ! »

– Ce sera une première ! » ironisa une voix familière dans son dos.

La silhouette de Dazai émergea de l'obscurité et son visage, éclairé par la braise d'une cigarette, semblait encore plus lugubre qu'aux temps de la mafia. « On ne te paye plus tes heures supplémentaires ? »

– Bien sûr que si » rétorqua Ango. « C'est juste qu'avec Tomie dans les parages, je suis déchargé d'une certaine quantité de travail. »

– J'étais sûr que vous travailliez ensemble.

– On essaie…

Le clapotis de l'eau sur le sol et contre les murs fut leur seule parade au silence qui s'était insinué entre eux.

– Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ? » murmura finalement Dazai.

– Depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'école de police.

– Je te savais capable de bien mentir, mais pas à ce point…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Avoir sympathisé, accepté de boire des coups, joué à l'amitié tout en sachant ce que je lui avais fait, c'est du grand art.

– C'est parce que je savais qu'elle était toujours en vie.

– Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité dans ce cas ? Pour me blesser ? Me tuer ? Tu aurais pu avoir ta vengeance, et tu n'as rien fait pour ç…

À son regard, Ango su que Dazai avait compris.

– Donnant donnant », dit-il, tandis qu'une violente rafale balayait les feuilles mortes et fit voler les pans de leurs imperméables.

* * *

 _Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur ses mains, sur ses genoux._

 _Dans la lumière du crépuscule, le garçon serrait une dernière fois contre lui le corps de celui qui fut son seul et véritable ami. Et lui l'avait regardé. Il avait regardé la détresse dans ses yeux, les tremblements dans ses mains, la sueur qui roulait sur ses tempes. Il avait écouté la panique dans sa voix, sa respiration sifflante et saccadée tandis qu'Oda Sakunosuke rendait son dernier souffle. Mais il n'avait senti rien d'autre qu'un goût de bile dans sa gorge._

 _Ango n'avait jamais souhaité la mort d'Oda. Ou du moins si, au début, avant de comprendre qu'il était en train de sacrifier un homme bien. Ougai en avait fait un pion maitre dans sa quête de pouvoir. Lui l'avait bien compris, mais l'avait laissé faire après avoir vu le lien qui unissait le mafieux à Osamu Dazai._

 _Du sang, du sang partout. Sur ses mains, sur ses genoux._

 _Osamu Dazai n'avait longtemps été qu'un nom récurrent dans ses registres et les rapports qu'il classait méthodiquement, avant de devenir le visage d'un monstre et d'un assassin._

 _Ce jour-là, Ango n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Il avait vu Dazai sourire alors qu'elle était à terre, à ses pieds, couverte de fioul, et redressait face à lui son visage trempé de larmes et de sang._

 _Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur ses mains, sur ses genoux._

 _Une étincelle s'était alors échappée de ses doigts et tout avait pris feu. Tout. Le monde n'avait été qu'un immense charnier mû par le bruit et la fureur, un trou noir où seule la folie avait encore sa place._

 _Ce jour-là, Osamu Dazai avait assassiné de sang froid Tomie Yamazaki, ainsi que ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques._

 _Ce jour-là, et contre toute attente, le petit gratte-papier aux lunettes rondes devint aussi le meilleur agent double du ministère._

 _Ango avait œuvré pendant deux ans dans le seul but de se venger, mais la mort de Sakunosuke Oda n'avait fait qu'accroître ce poids tapi tout au fond de lui, et qui le rongeait comme un cancer. Parce que cette mort, il n'en avait pas voulue. Parce qu'il avait sacrifié un homme de bien pour un démon qui s'efforçait de devenir un ange._

* * *

– C'est… c'est toi qui a…

Fait très rare, la voix de Dazai s'était mise à trembler.

– J'ai tout fait pour empêcher ça, mais la machine était déjà lancée, et je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter…

Soupir, et le silence envahit de nouveau la nuit. En pivotant, Ango vit l'ancien mafieux souffler un nuage de fumée dans la pénombre montante, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

– On ne peut pas changer le passé », dit-il simplement.

* * *

– Montrez-moi les notes.

Kunikida sentit son visage se crisper avant d'agiter la tête et de lever les mains dans un signe d'impuissance.

– Je vous l'ai dit », lança-t-il avec calme. « Nous les avons remises à l'un de nos agents. »

– Edogawa Ranpo ? Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il ne les a pas.

Cette fois l'agent ne put dissimuler sa confusion.

– C… comment avez-vous su ? » balbutia-t-il.

Atsushi observait l'échange avec un visage interdit. Tomie lui inspirait visiblement une fascination mêlée de répulsion.

– Je vous ai vu remettre les notes à Dazai hier. Je me doutais qu'il les garderait, mais j'ai quand même pris la peine de vérifier, et votre Ranpo ment vraiment trop mal pour ne pas se faire avoir. Avec ça, vu la tête que vous tirez, je pense que Dazai les a toujours sur lui mais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait quoi en faire.

– C'est… vraiment très impressionnant » admit Kunikida.

Une goutte de sueur ruisselait le long de sa tempe.

– Vous pouvez me faire confiance », reprit-elle en plongeant ses pupilles grises dans les siennes. « Moi non plus je n'ai pas tout révélé à Ango. »

– Vous êtes du ministère pourtant.

– Oui, mais je pense que l'on me cache des choses là-bas, notamment à propos d'Akechi. Faisons un marché voulez-vous ?

– Dites toujours.

– Vous me donnez les notes et je vous montre ce que j'ai trouvé, dissimulé dans le parquet de Kogoro Akechi.

Un amas de chiffres, de lettres, une combinaison incompréhensible de différents alphabets, c'est là tout ce que Tomie put tirer des feuillets que Dazai consentit à lui remettre.

– Ça n'a aucun sens » finit-elle par admettre sous le regard attentif des trois détectives.

– J'ai planché toute la nuit dessus », maugréa Dazai avec un air exagérément affligé. « S'il était possible d'en dégager quelque chose au premier coup d'œil je l'aurais quand même vu. »

Certes.

Ses doigts se crispèrent tandis que ses yeux parcouraient une nouvelle fois les notes sans y trouver le moindre indice. L'écriture était celle d'Akechi, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais quant au sens…

– Il y a plus étonnant encore », dit Kunikida en s'avançant vers elle. « Ces feuillets ne sont pas ceux que nous avons trouvés hier dans la cellule d'Akechi. Ils proviennent du bureau du docteur Dozen. »

– Comment ça ?! » s'exclama Atsushi, dont l'étonnement redoubla celui de la jeune femme.

– Dazai et moi avons fouillé son bureau pendant qu'il s'absentait, et voilà ce que nous y avons trouvé !

– Ce n'est pas une copie pourtant », s'étonna Tomie. « Les notes ont été prises au crayon de papier. C'était le cas des autres feuilles ? »

– Oui », répondit Dazai. « Et les suites sont exactement les mêmes, à l'exception d'un détail. »

Sans trop s'approcher, il désigna le bas de la dernière page.

– C'est une adresse…

– Elle remplace le message « run away ».

– Et vous comptiez m'en informée un jour ?

Les deux détectives se concertèrent et le regard qu'ils échangèrent ne laissa pas de place au doute.

– Pas vraiment… » admit Kunikida.

– Pour la peine », reprit Tomie, en saisissant son sac à main et en récupérant la boîte à musique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. « Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé chez Akechi. J'ai dû démonter le parquet pour mettre la main dessus. »

Pendant que les trois détectives examinaient l'objet, elle se replongea dans l'étude des feuillets laissés par son mentor. Certains signes étaient bien en kanjis, mais d'autre en alphabets latin, arabe , cyrillique ou encore grec C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Tomie se souvenait d'Akechi comme d'un homme cultivé et curieux, mais il était loin d'être un expert en linguistique et encore moins en cryptographie. Les codes étaient d'ailleurs ce qu'il détestait le plus, et il avait pris l'habitude de tous les refourguer à un expert qu'il s'était dégoté sur le marché noir.

– Mais oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'attisant par la même l'attention de Kunikida, Atsushi et Dazai.

– Oui quoi ?… » demanda le premier.

– Je sais qui peut nous déchiffrer ça !

– Sérieusement ?!

– Oui ! J'espère juste qu'il est encore en vie…

– Comment ça ?

– Ba c'est que… même à l'époque, il n'était plus de la première fraîcheur…

– Je vois… et sinon pour ce truc », il saisit la boîte à musique. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On a indice ? On sait au moins d'où ça vient ? »

– Non. Je n'ai trouvé aucun artisan qui utilise ce poinçon. Quant à la boîte elle-même, un expert m'a dit qu'elle devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, mais je n'en sais pas plus, et je n'ai aucune idée des raisons pour lesquelles Akechi gardait cet objet chez lui. Mais une chose est sûre, il a pris toute les précautions pour que personne ne la découvre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Personne à part vous », fit remarquer Atsushi.

– Akechi avait confiance en moi. Il savait que je la trouverai.

– Et il devait savoir que vous connaissiez la personne capable de déchiffrer ça », poursuivit Kunikida. « Il faut trouver cet individu le plus vite possible. »

– Laissez-moi les notes et je m'en charge dès demain.

– J'appelle un taxi ! » lança Atsushi en s'élançant dans le couloir.

* * *

– La société est formelle » leur affirma l'infirmer avec son teint cireux et son haleine mentholée. « Pas de taxi avant que la tempête ne se soit calmée. »

Dehors, la pluie cinglait les vitres avec une violence presque agressive, et le vent faisait trembler les charpentes de tout l'institut. Dans les couloirs tout blancs, quelques fous s'étaient mis à hurler.

– Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir rester là… » gémit Atsushi.

– Dozen-san a fait installer des lits dans la salle de conférence où vous vous trouviez tout à l'heure. Elle est chauffée et vous y serez à l'écart des patients.

– Trop aimable », maugréa Dazai en se grattant la tête.

– De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix », conclut Kunikida. « Ce n'est qu'une nuit après tout… »

– Ce n'est qu'une nuit », répéta Tomie.

– Dozen-san m'a dit qu'il vous réservait un cabinet si vous désiriez plus d'intimité », reprit l'infirmier avec un étrange regard.

– Merci, mais je préfère encore rester avec ces messieurs.

– Sage décision… » souffla Kunikida.

De retour dans la salle boisée où ils avaient passé une grande partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée, tous les quatre acolytes découvrirent qu'un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, et crépitait joyeusement aux côtés d'une marmite fumante.

– Nous n'avons malheureusement que des restes à vous proposer, mais la soupe est chaude et date d'aujourd'hui.

– Ça fera l'affaire, merci.

Quatre lits de camp les attendaient, alignés devant la cheminée, chacun flanqué d'un oreiller et d'une couverture.

– Dozen s'occupe de ses patients je suppose ? » demanda Tomie.

– En effet.

– Vous le remercierez pour nous.

– Mais très certainement.

Ils dînèrent dans un silence morne, seulement rythmé par le crépitement du feu et de la pluie contre les carreaux. Parfois, une rafale faisait trembler les vitres ou claquer un volet, occasionnant un sursaut à Atsushi, dont les regards anxieux n'échappèrent à personne.

– Tu es inquiet pour Kyouka ? » demanda finalement Dazai.

– Oui… je lui ai envoyé un message, mais je n'aime pas la laisser toute seule le soir.

– Allons bon, elle pourrait affronter une armée de psychopathes sans lâcher une goutte de transpiration !

– Je sais… mais il lui arrive d'avoir des idées noires quand elle est toute seule…

– Ce n'est qu'une nuit », répliqua l'agent. « Elle s'en sortira très bien. »

– C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez demandé de la protéger…

– Tâche dont tu t'es parfaitement acquitté jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'appelle Yosano.

– Je crois que c'est mieux…

* * *

Dazai qui s'inquiétait pour une petite fille… On avait tout vu.

 _Tue-le._

Une nuit dans la même pièce que lui, en pleine tempête, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

 _Tue-le._

Tomie serra très fort le manche de sa canne et la lame qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ça ne servirait à rien de le tuer maintenant. Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Akechi. Par ailleurs… elle avait le sentiment qu'un meurtre trop propre et trop rapide ne conviendrait pas à un individu tel que lui. À elle non plus du reste. Elle voulait le voir souffrir. Souffrir. Souffrir. Souffrir. Autant qu'elle avait souffert. Les années dans la grisaille, la solitude, l'horreur lorsque dans un moment de lucidité, elle ne se voyait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même…

 _Je te hais._

Ce maudit sourire qui ne disparaissait jamais et qu'il arborait toujours et plus que jamais… Pourquoi fallait-il que lui, la vie l'ait épargné ?…

Tomie étouffa un cri lorsqu'une douleur aiguë traversa sa jambe gauche. Elle réalisa soudain que son front s'était couvert de sueur et que ses mains tremblaient.

– Excusez-moi », marmonna-t-elle en se trainant hors de la pièce, le dos droit et la démarche raidie par la douleur.

L'infirmer leur avait indiqué la présence d'une salle d'eau au bout du couloir. Les dents serrées, Tomie glissa sa main libre dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un boitier en étain qu'elle serra très fort contre sa poitrine.

 _Pas maintenant bordel…_

Des crises, voilà quelques semaines qu'elle n'en avait pas eues, mais il semblait que l'exercice physique ne lui réussisse pas… Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte des toilettes, la jeune femme s'assura que le verrou soit bien fermé avant de se laisser glisser par terre, sur le carrelage gris et glacial. Le souffle de plus en plus court, elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une seringue qu'elle remplit d'un liquide transparent, avant de l'injecter sans préambule dans sa cuisse. Son collant fut percé dans l'opération, mais peu lui importait. La douleur fut sans précédent et lui arracha un cri rauque, avant qu'un froid ne se répande à l'intérieur de sa jambe. Alors seulement, elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux collaient de sueur sur son front, et que ses joues étaient humides de larmes. Incapable de se maitriser davantage, Tomie laissa échapper un long sanglot et replia sa jambe valide contre son visage. Voilà ce que cachait son masque moqueur et ses silences, ce qu'Ango s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre. Voilà tout ce qui restait d'elle. Un amas de chair que seule la drogue savait apaisée. Une conscience brisée par la douleur.

Alors, quand le cri résonna dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes, elle crut que ça aussi, c'était dans sa tête.

* * *

– Compte sur moi », dit simplement Yosano avant de raccrocher.

L'efficacité était une qualité que Dazai appréciait particulièrement, et que la jeune médecin maitrisait à merveille. Pas besoin de blabla ou d'épanchements. Action, réaction. Au fond, il n'y avait qu'Atsushi qui n'avait pas encore intégré ce mécanisme à l'Agence des détectives armés, mais c'est ce qui lui donnait aussi son charme.

« Bien qu'une paire de gifle ne serait pas de trop parfois… » songea Dazai en se remémorant la dernière crise de nerfs du jeune homme.

 _Si tu commences à remettre en cause ta propre existence, ta vie deviendra un véritable enfer._

La vision du visage couvert de larmes de son protégé l'avait étrangement marqué. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, non, et encore moins de l'empathie. C'était comme s'il avait vu dans un miroir le reflet de son propre cœur. Il avait détesté ça. Au moment où Atsushi s'était effondré tout tremblant à ses pieds, il l'avait haï plus que tout au monde, tout comme il l'avait haïe elle, lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de l'épargner.

 _Arrête de me regarder comme ça._

Son regard de merlan frit et son sourire si bienveillant, mon dieu ce qu'il les avait détestés et ce qu'il les détestait encore. Rien qu'à la voir, Dazai avait envie de vomir.

– Bien ! » clama-t-il tout haut en reprenant le chemin de la salle de conférence.

Il avait carrément dû retourner dans le hall d'entrer pour pouvoir appeler Yosano. Impossible de capter sinon. Et ce n'est pas comme si l'idée de passer une nuit forcée dans un asile de fous l'enchantait.

Au détour d'un couloir, un gémissement résonnait parfois, suivi d'une plainte étouffée, comme une mélodie macabre à laquelle on ne prête même plus attention. Le bruit d'un ustensile, le juron d'un infirmier et le roulis du chariot de service se frottaient de temps en temps au silence profond des couloirs tandis que là-bas dehors, le vent hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il y avait là de quoi tourner un bon film d'horreur…

En évitant un brancard laissé à l'abandon, Dazai vit soudain son regard attiré par une forme noire, diaphane, et tourna la tête lorsque la lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

– Eh merde…

L'installation électrique devait bien dater de l'avant-guerre… pas étonnant que les plombs aient sauter.

Un grondement résonna dehors. L'orage.

– Pas de doute, on est bien dans un film d'horreur.

Sans perdre son calme, l'agent sorti son portable et activa l'option lampe de poche, illuminant ainsi une partie du couloir d'un faisceau blanchâtre. Il avança de quelques pas, avant qu'un léger bruit ne fasse frémir son oreille, et n'attire de nouveau son attention vers les ombres qui l'entouraient. Un chuchotement, ou un frottement… non. Ses doigts tressaillirent.

Un battement d'ailes.

D'un mouvement sec, il braqua la lampe sur l'autre extrémité du couloir. Rien. Et pourtant… le son était bien là, tout proche, quelque chose qui grouille. Juste à côté !

Dazai braqua cette fois le faisceau de son portable sur le mur et étouffa un cri.

Des papillons.

Des centaines de papillons.

Agglutinés les uns contre les autres.

Des papillons de nuit.

Akechi n'avait donc pas rêvé. Akechi n'était pas fou !

Soudain fébrile, Dazai recula et attendit de s'être suffisamment éloigné pour se retourner et commencer à courir.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche. Et ce n'était pas dans la tête d'Akechi. Il en était désormais certain !

Son pieds buta soudain contre un objet qui fut propulsé en avant et ricocha contre un mur. L'écho sembla résonner dans tout l'édifice, avant que le silence n'envahisse de nouveau l'espace jusqu'au plafond. Dazai n'entendit alors que sa respiration, et baissa lentement les yeux. Dans le faisceau de sa lampe gisait la boîte à musique que Yamazaki leur avait montrée, le couvercle ouvert, et le mécanisme à moitié cassé par l'impact.

Quelqu'un jouait avec eux.

Tout en jetant un œil alerte autour de lui, Dazai s'approcha lentement et tendit la main vers l'objet. À peine ses doigts l'eurent-ils frôlé que le mécanisme s'activa et laissa s'échapper une mélodie. Elle était désaccordée à cause du choc, mais l'on pouvait tout de même en deviner les notes, le timbre, et…

 _Il n'est que seize heures et dans le gris de l'hiver sa voix…_

Dazai étouffa un gémissement lorsque ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler.

 _Sa voix comme un voile de givre et de lumière…_

Il sentit ses genoux percuter le sol sans comprendre pourquoi il était tombé, les mains sur le crâne pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

 _Sa voix n'existe plus…_

Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe et lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel, il eut l'impression qu'une flèche de glace s'était fichée entre ses yeux.

 _À la place et dans sa bouche…_

Il redressa la tête en l'entendant de nouveau, le bruissement, et recula lorsqu'il les découvrit à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.

Des papillons.

Des centaines et des centaines de papillons.

Agglutinés tout autour de lui, chemin vers le néant.

 _C'est la mort qu'il reconnaît._

Le souffle lui manquait de plus en plus, il avait l'impression d'être consumé de l'intérieur, et lorsque la voix résonna de nouveau dans ses oreilles, Dazai ne reconnut même pas son propre cri.

* * *

– Atsushi !

Le jeune homme s'était à demi assoupi auprès du feu lorsque la voix de Kunikida le réveilla. Il redressa la tête, avant de réaliser que l'appel venait du couloir. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par le feu de cheminée, et derrière la porte entrouverte, on devinait la froideur des murs laissés au ténèbres.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures.

– Dépêche-toi ! » hurla de nouveau l'agent.

L'obscurité était presque assommante et en activant l'interrupteur, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il ne marchait pas. Un éclair fendit soudain le ciel et la pénombre, suivi d'un bruit de tonnerre qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

– Bon sang… » entendit-il marmonner dans le noir.

– Kunikida ? Où êtes-vous ?

– Avance… j'essaie de retrouver ma lampe de poche…

Il se souvint s'être assoupi, juste après le repas, près de la cheminée, absorbé par la lueur dansante des flammes sur les murs. C'était comme de grands serpents qui léchaient les tapisseries et mordaient les motifs vieillis… Tomie avait alors murmuré deux mots d'excuse et s'était retirée… Dazai était parti faire un tour… combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ?…

– Je l'ai ! » lança Kunikida, juste avant qu'une lumière vive n'illumine le couloir et éblouisse le jeune homme.

– Où sont Yamazaki-san et Dazai-san ? » demanda Atsushi, à moitié aveuglé par le faisceau lumineux.

– Je ne sais pas pour Tomie, mais Dazai…

Dazai… était là. Assis face à son coéquipier. À demi couché plutôt. Dazai haletait, comme si quelque chose l'avait blessé, les yeux clos, la bouche à demi-ouverte.

– Dazai-san ! » s'exclama Atsushi en réalisant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. « Que s'est-il passé ? Encore une tentative ? »

En s'agenouillant auprès de son mentor, il réalisa que le front de l'agent était couvert de sueur.

– Il est brulant !

– J'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit », marmonna Kunikida. « Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une tentative. C'est son cri qui m'a alerté. Je… je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier comme ça. On aurait dit que quelque chose s'en prenait à lui. »

Après un bref coup d'œil, Atsushi put cependant constaté que l'agent ne semblait pas physiquement blessé. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mettre Dazai dans cet état ? Lui d'ordinaire si stoïque ? Lui qui était capable de joyeusement chantonner quand une bombe était sur le point d'exploser à deux mètres de lui, et de rire lorsqu'un individu peu recommandable braquait un revolver sur sa tempe.

En croisant le regard de Kunikida, Atsushi comprit qu'il était aussi perplexe que lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

Yamazaki Tomie se tenait courbée sur sa canne, le regard éteint et le visage cireux derrière les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

– J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier » poursuivit-elle d'une voix mécanique.

Atsushi était naïf. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait même un côté candide qui faisait souvent sourire les membres de l'agence, et le faisait passer à leurs yeux pour un éternel gamin. Pourtant, même lui ne put ignorer l'ombre qui traversa les yeux de Tomie Yamazaki lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage inconscient de Dazai. L'espace d'un bref instant, la jeune femme avait pris les trait d'un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie…

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Après une éternité, je reviens enfin vers cette fiction ! Je remercie bien entendu ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère que je n'ai pas mis votre patience à trop rude épreuve XD Comme j'aime la lenteur, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais quelques pistes vont commencer à être explorées sur la disparition d'Akechi. Vous aurez aussi droit à quelques souvenirs de Dazai et Tomie...**

 **Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est pour les références à la fin du chapitre. Comme à chaque publication, je vous encourage à commenter. Un chapitre de cette ampleur représente pas mal de travail, et en ce qui me concerne, j'essaie de maintenir une certaine qualité dans l'écriture, dans la peinture des émotions et des paysages... j'espère que cela se ressent.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

 _L'humidité suinte des murs et du sol comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de la pierre. Cette pierre froide qui lui brûle le fessier à force d'y rester recroquevillée. Et cette odeur de pisse…_

 _Elle ignore depuis combien de temps elle est là, depuis combien de temps elle attend. La seule pensée qu'elle arrive encore à formuler, c'est qu'elle a froid. Si froid qu'elle en oublierait la faim. La blessure à son épaule lui lance de temps en temps, et le sang a séché sur son uniforme. À la faible lueur du couloir qui conduit à sa cellule, elle observe ses pieds noirs de crasse. Comme on ne lui a même pas donné de seau pour se soulager, elle a dû se contenter d'un coin de la pièce. Comme un animal._

 _Parfois, Tomie parvient à oublier le froid quelques secondes, et à se souvenir du moment où ça a merdé. Ce moment où, comme d'habitude, elle n'a voulu en faire qu'à sa tête et suivre une piste trop dangereuse pour s'y risquer seule. Ce moment où elle a compris qu'à moins d'un miracle, personne ne la retrouverait. Bizarrement, on l'a seulement enfermée là. Sans un mot, sans une question. Après avoir senti un choc contre son crâne, elle s'est réveillée dans les ténèbres, au fond d'une cellule aussi vide que puante. Comme la torture lui fait encore peur, la perspective d'y échapper l'a d'abord soulagée, avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'on l'aura certainement à l'usure. À moins qu'elle ne serve d'otage… ou que, et c'est là la solution la plus probable, on l'ait simplement oubliée là. Elle va certainement mourir loin du monde et du soleil. Dans l'humidité noire et glaciale._

 _Alors, lorsque la porte de sa prison émet un grincement lourd et métallique, elle pense qu'elle rêve encore. Elle se dit qu'elle rêve, ou qu'elle délire, jusqu'à ce qu'un corps s'affaisse brutalement face à elle. Des pas s'éloignent alors et la porte se ferme de nouveau._

 _Elle a perdu sa seule occasion de s'enfuir… Tant pis, elle n'en a de toute façon plus la force._

 _Sans un mot, Tomie laisse son regard s'aventurer sur le corps qui git, à quelques pas tout juste. Même le dégoût ou l'horreur ne font plus partie de ses réflexes. Elle est trop fatiguée, elle a trop froid, elle a trop faim…_

 _Le corps ne bouge pas. Il est allongé sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras le long du corps. Comme sa tête est tournée, elle ne voit pas son visage, mais elle devine qu'il est jeune. Très jeune. Plus encore qu'elle. Il semble si maigre dans son pantalon noir. Le sang sur sa chemise n'a pas eu le temps de sécher et fait une myriade de petites tâches autour de sa cravate._

 _Tomie penche la tête en remarquant les bandages qui couvrent le cou, les bras et les chevilles du garçon. Où les a-t-elle vus déjà ? Et ces cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés ?_

 _Non. Ça ne peut pas être lui._

 _Si elle se trouve là, c'est peut-être même de sa faute et à l'heure qu'il est, encore une fois, il doit bien se foutre de la gueule du ministère._

 _Alors, comme elle a peur de commettre une nouvelle erreur, elle laisse le corps là où il est, replie ses jambes contre elle et enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux._

 _Ça ne changera rien, de toute façon._

* * *

La douleur ou la peur, elle ignora ce qui la tira du sommeil, mais lorsque Tomie ouvrit les yeux, sa jambe la brûlait de nouveau. En constatant que l'aube était encore loin, la jeune femme saisit son sac et se redressa sur son lit de camp. Avec la dose qu'elle s'était injectée quelques heures plus tôt, elle devrait se contenter des cachets… fichues douleurs.

Un ronflement guttural la sortit soudain de ses pensées, et elle découvrit, à la faible lueur du feu de cheminée, la silhouette de Kunikida qui faisait une grande ombre sur les boiseries de la pièce. Il s'était affaissé sur une chaise et dormait, la tête penchée et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

 _Même les braves ont droit au repos,_ pensa-t-elle.

Doppo Kunikida lui semblait être quelqu'un de droit et de franc. De même que ce Nakajima Atsushi dont les regards anxieux et les épaules tendues lui rappelaient si bien ses premières années comme brigadière. Tout comme elle, il avait fini par s'endormir sur l'un des lits de camp que les infirmiers leur avaient préparés, mais le désordre dans ses draps témoignaient de son agitation.

Tomie fit le constat qu'elle aimait bien ses nouveaux collègues, du moins ceux-là. Inutile de parler du troisième.

Dazai se tenait immobile face à la cheminée. À la lueur des flammes, ses yeux bruns faisaient comme deux orbes de bronze et ses cheveux une épaisse masse sombre sur son visage très pâle. Tomie nota qu'il avait une peau parfaite, aussi blanche et lisse que celle d'un nouveau-né, qu'aucune cicatrice ne venait fracturer l'harmonie de ses traits. C'était étrange, parce que le Dazai qu'elle avait connu conservait toujours un bandage fermement serré autour de la partie droite de son visage. Jamais il ne l'avait retiré, depuis leur première entrevue jusqu'à l' « accident ». Pas une seule fois. Pour elle, l'apparence étrange du jeune mafieux ne pouvait être que le fruit d'une grave blessure qui lui avait laissé une marque indélébile sur le visage après une guérison laborieuse. Ce qui expliquait aussi l'inexpressivité dans ses traits, et la cruauté mêlée de tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire parfois dans ses yeux.

En réalité, ce n'était pas le simple fait de se retrouver face lui qui avait frappé Tomie la veille, mais son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en entier. La partie auparavant dissimulée par les bandages était intacte, sans une imperfection, sans une rougeur. Son œil semblait parfaitement voir. Dazai semblait désormais… entier… changé même. Tomie ne pouvait le nier. Cette lumière qui émanait de lui ne faisait cependant que mieux dissimuler les ténèbres profondes qu'il cachait dans son cœur. Mieux que les bandages, il avait revêtu le masque ignoble de la bouffonnerie pour dissimuler son véritable visage.

– Tu n'as rien contre le fait de bouger ? » demanda soudain l'ancien mafieux, sans même se retourner, avant de jeter un œil à ses collègues endormis. « J'aimerais éviter de les réveiller. »

Tomie acquiesça et s'extrait sans bruit de ses draps.

– Après toi », dit-elle.

À pas feutrés, Dazai se dirigea vers le couloir baigné d'obscurité. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Tomie fit le constat que son visage était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses traits plus tendus, et que ses tempes luisaient de sueur. Son malaise avait dû lui laisser des séquelles…

– Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle sans préambules.

– Un coup de fatigue.

C'est ce qu'avait conclu Dozen après l'avoir brièvement examiné. Peu après avoir découvert Dazai inconscient dans le couloir, Atsushi était parti à la poursuite du médecin pour le ramener dans la panique la plus totale, comme si la vie de son collègue était réellement en danger. Le spectacle lui avait presque semblé comique… Le docteur n'avait cependant diagnostiqué qu'un léger coup de fatigue, dû au mauvais temps et au stress.

Dazai stressé. Quelle blague !

– Ne te moque pas de moi », ricana la jeune femme. « Je sais qu'il en faut bien plus pour te mettre KO. Tu n'as pas mérité ton surnom de « démon de la mafia portuaire » pour rien. »

Encore une fois, Dazai ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer sans que rien ne lui permette de deviner ses pensées. Tomie se fit la réflexion que sa figure était comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine. Inerte, figée. Froide. Et c'est parce que rien ne pouvait d'ordinaire l'atteindre que l'état de Dazai était on ne peut plus suspect.

Il sentait la douleur. Tomie le savait avec certitude, mais celle-ci n'était pour lui rien de plus qu'une gêne passagère, et pour cause, elle l'avait vu supporter sans broncher des méthodes de torture qui seraient venues à bout du soldat le plus endurci. À ce stade, ce n'était d'ailleurs même plus une question d'entraînement. Dazai n'était pas normal, et même s'il ressentait la douleur, son seuil de tolérance à cette dernière était tout bonnement prodigieux. Ajouté à cela son calme à toute épreuve et son remarquable contrôle de ses émotions, rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? L'inconscience, l'hyperventilation, la fièvre… il n'avait pas simuler… Dazai ne simulait pas la souffrance, seulement la faiblesse. Distinction subtile mais essentielle. Quelque chose l'avait attaqué dans le couloir, quelques heures plus tôt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda soudain Dazai.

– À propos de toi ou de l'enquête ?

Le regard de l'ancien mafieux était devenu glacial, et Tomie sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Enfin elle le retrouvait. Le néant insondable dans ses yeux.

– Fais-le », dit-il en sortant un revolver de sa poche pour le lui tendre. « Tu peux me tuer. Là, tout de suite. »

Elle crut d'abord qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais son visage était trop grave.

– C'est un silencieux », poursuivit-il. « Vue ton intelligence et mes antécédents, tu n'auras aucun mal à camoufler le meurtre en suicide. »

Les yeux rivés sur le révolver, Tomie sentit ses intestins se contracter et son coeur battre plus fort. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, non. Dans les tréfonds engourdis de son être en miettes commença à se diffuser une sorte d'euphorie, comme la sensation de se sentir soudain, et très brusquement, en vie. C'était grisant. Un rire démentiel franchit soudain le seuil de ses lèvres, et Tomie rit. Elle rit jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, jusqu'à ce que l'écho de ses gloussements se noient complètement dans l'obscurité du couloir.

– Te tuer maintenant serait te rendre un trop grand service », dit-elle enfin en retrouvant son sérieux. Ses yeux se fichèrent dans les siens et elle mit dans ce regard toute la haine et le mépris dont elle était capable. C'est-à-dire beaucoup. « J'ai bien l'intention de te faire souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert. »

Dazai sourit à cette déclaration. Bien sûr qu'il le savait déjà, et qu'il comptait se moquer d'elle. Encore une fois. Parce que Dazai était intouchable.

– Tu n'es pas sans failles », se défendit la jeune femme. « Et ton geste vient de me le prouver. » En passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle esquissa quelques pas pour retourner vers la pièce où dormaient toujours les deux autres Agents. « Je ne suis pas comme toi… je ne m'en prendrai donc pas à tes coéquipiers. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu sombres dans le désespoir sans possibilité de te reconstruire. Et lorsque cela arrivera, je ne t'achèverai pas. Non. Je te laisserai t'éteindre doucement, sentir le poids de ta misérable existence s'effriter lentement sur tes épaules et ta vie se diluer comme la drogue dans tes veines. » Dans un mouvement de volte-face, son regard se braqua sur Dazai qui demeurait immobile dans le noir. Elle sourit de nouveau. « D'ici là, je ne ferai que te retirer tout recours vers la mort et la délivrance, jusqu'à ce que tu t'éteignes de toi-même, de misère et d'épuisement. Voilà désormais la seule chose qui me tient encore en vie, et pour ce faire, je prendrai le temps qu'il faudrait. »

Parce que ce geste, ce simple geste, cette demande de le tuer qui se voulait comme un défi était en fait un désir. Quelque chose de si profondément ancré en lui qu'il s'était presque intégré à son masque de bouffon, mais Tomie en était cependant certaine.

La seule perspective de vivre était pour Dazai insupportable.

* * *

 _Les fous attirent les fous. Il l'a appris à ses dépens. Et le taré du jour est un fanatique d'opéra._

 _Cela dit, se faire torturer sur le final de Don Giovanni est un sacré luxe. Il se sentirait presque chanceux._

 _Don Giovanni, insolent séducteur, insatiable croqueur de chair et de plaisir, amer destructeur d'amour et de vie. Don Giovanni et sa belle figure pour la première envahie par la crainte. Celle de la mort ? Dazai se concentre sur les paroles, cette voix qui tremble un peu face au timbre du commandeur qui l'écrase comme une enclume. Il va en enfer. Soumis aux flammes éternelles pour ses crimes, par refus de se repentir. C'est la souffrance qu'il craint._

 _Une gifle vient le cueillir à la joue et Dazai frémit sous la morsure du poison qu'on lui a injecté. Si elle ne le tuera pas, la substance le consume comme un brasier. C'est un peu lui Don Giovanni. Et comme Don Giovanni, il n'a pas l'intention de céder._

 _Ce serait trop facile._

 _Nouveau coup. Il sent l'os craquer sous la violence du choc, quelque chose de chaud gicler sur son visage, et ferme les yeux. La douleur est infâme. Dazai déteste la douleur._

 _Depuis combien de temps dure la mascarade ? Depuis combien de temps voit-il le monde à l'envers, suspendu comme un bœuf qu'on vient d'égorger, et dont s'écoulent les dernières gouttes de sang ? Il observe le liquide rouge ruisseler le long de ses bras, comme deux lambeaux de chair qui pendent dans le vide, inerte, avant de s'écraser au sol. Une flaque écarlate s'est déjà formée sous son crâne. Elle fait comme un miroir, et en y regardant bien, Dazai voit son visage s'y refléter. Il reconnaît à peine sa figure…_

– _Où est le banquier ?_

 _« Le banquier », c'est cet insolent qui a osé se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. C'est celui qui l'a précipité en enfer, lui, et la fille qui croupit au cachot. Il le sait parce qu'il les a vus l'emmener, une éternité plus tôt, quand son corps lui semblait encore autre chose qu'un tas d'os et de muscles désarticulés par la douleur abjecte qui pétrit chacun de ses membres._

 _Dazai déteste la douleur._

– _Tu vas parler petite merde ?!_

 _Il se contente juste de sourire en imaginant le rouge vif qui teinte désormais ses dents._

 _La morsure d'un chalumeau saisit alors la chair de son dos comme si on lui arrachait la peau à l'économe. Dazai sent quelque chose de rauque s'échapper de sa gorge, et découvre qu'il s'agit de sa propre voix. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de hurler. Bien sûr, puisqu'il déteste la souffrance._

 _Ses paupières lui semblent cependant si lourdes, son corps si pesant, son cœur si faible. Il pourrait mourir, là maintenant si on voulait bien lui accorder cette grâce, bien qu'un suicide en amoureux lui aurait plu davantage. Son esprit n'est pas aussi fort qu'on semble le croire, et là, tout de suite, il se sent partir. Enfin._

 _« À la revoyure… » parvient-il seulement à murmurer._

* * *

– Hein ?… qui… que… quoi ?… » s'entendit marmonner Atsushi en se redressant brusquement. La tête lui tourna cependant et il s'effondra presque aussitôt. La nuit avait été infâme.

– Debout ! » grogna la voix de Kunikida, qui ne semblait pas en meilleur état que lui.

Atsushi tourna la tête et découvrit l'agent en train de se masser le dos près du feu mourant de la cheminée. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa chemise froissée… ça devait être l'horreur dans son esprit.

– Ne plus jamais dormir dans un asile ou quelconque institution hospitalière », marmonna-t-il tout en notant la dite résolution dans son carnet.

Avec un petit sourire de compassion, Atsushi leva les yeux vers la fenêtre où se levait une aube timide, et pivota en direction des autres lits. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il constata que le lit occupé par Dazai était vide. Yamazaki n'était plus là non plus.

– Kunikida-san !

– Je sais… j'espère juste que cet abruti n'est pas parti sans nous… ça lui ressemblerait bien…

En rajustant ses lunettes, Kunikida pivota et fixa la fenêtre d'un œil noir.

– Cet endroit commence sérieusement à me mettre sur les nerfs… » marmonna-t-il avant de reporter les yeux vers Atsushi. « Lève-toi, on va chercher ce crétin avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

* * *

Même s'il s'était endormi comme une masse sur sa chaise, l'incident de la veille n'avait pas laissé Kunikida indifférent. Voir Dazai dans un tel état… c'était comme un coup de massue… La preuve qu'il avait malgré lui pris l'habitude de s'appuyer sur son coéquipier, puisqu'à la moindre défaillance de Dazai, il se sentait perdu. À corriger. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout perturbé, ce fut le regard de Yamazaki. Jusqu'alors, Kunikida ne l'avait vue que comme une sorte d'équivalent à Ranpo… en plus sombre… mais lorsqu'elle avait porté les yeux sur la silhouette inconsciente de Dazai, il y avait clairement lu de la haine, et… comme une soif de violence qui le dépassait de très loin. S'il se refusait d'émettre la moindre hypothèse et que son intelligence était de toute façon loin de surpasser celle de Dazai, Kunikida avait néanmoins compris une chose : derrière son infirmité et la morosité qui semblait peser sur elle comme une masse invisible, Yamazaki Tomie était dangereuse. Réellement dangereuse.

Elle et Dazai ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, mais il pouvait clairement sentir une tension entre eux. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Dazai lui semblait en effet effacé, silencieux, et Yamazaki n'avait quant à elle de cesse de le chercher des yeux. Kunikida l'avait même surprise à le fixer avec une rage inexplicable. Comme rien ne lui échappait, Dazai l'avait sans doute aperçue lui aussi, mais n'avait pas réagi. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à l'éviter ?

Et si ces deux-là se connaissaient en fait déjà ? Cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit à son réveil… Et s'ils s'étaient connus du temps où Dazai faisait encore partie de la mafia ? Pire. Dazai pouvait-il être impliqué dans l'état de la jeune femme ?… Kunikida eut cependant tôt fait de rejeter cette hypothèse. Santouka avait ses lubies mais ne chercherait pas à les piéger en leur flanquant une estropiée avide de vengeance. D'autant plus que c'était lui qui leur avait recommandé Dazai, alors même qu'il connaissait les noirceurs de son passé. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ces réflexions permirent à l'Agent de traverser les longs couloirs de l'asile sans trop se formaliser des cris et de l'odeur, avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Dozen.

– Votre collègue ? » demanda ce dernier en les lorgnant derrière ses lunettes. « Il m'a dit que vous dormiez encore mais qu'il avait une faim de loup. Je l'ai donc invité à prendre un petit déjeuner au réfectoire avec le personnel soignant. »

– Voyez-vous ça… » grimaça Kunikida en se ruant vers le réfectoire en question, Atsushi sur les talons.

Le spectacle le fit tomber des nues. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété comme un con… Son coéquipier qu'il avait trouvé la veille fiévreux et inconscient contre un mur, son coéquipier qu'il avait veillé toute la nuit, se trémoussait gaiement, comme un jeune premier au milieu d'un troupeau d'infirmières en blouse blanche. Leurs rires sonnaient comme des cloches contre les murs carrelés du réfectoires et l'une d'elles s'était même assise sur ses genoux. Kunikida crut qu'il allait le tuer.

– Alors comme ça t'étais là espèce de momie ambulante ! Ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit qu'on s'était fait un sang d'encre ?!

– Oh Kunikida, te voilà ! » claironna l'agent en lui adressant un grand signe de la main tandis que son visage se mettait à irradier. « Atsushi aussi ! Vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller ! »

– On dormait parce qu'on t'a veillé toute la nuit boulet ! » rétorqua Kunikida.

– Raison de plus pour vous laisser tranquilles !

– Passe encore que tu nous aies laissés en plan pour manger mais tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

Irradier n'était même plus le terme approprié. Toute la personne de Dazai semblait étinceler de mille feux et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

– Je choisis ma partenaire de suicide en amoureux bien sûr !

Là c'était trop.

– PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS TE TRAINER PAR LE CUL À L'AGENCE ET ON VERRA SI TU SERA ENCORE MOTIVÉ POUR TES CONNERIES DE SUICIDE EN AMOUREUX ! » explosa Kunikida en lui assénant une gifle sur le crâne avant de le saisir par le col pour le trainer vers la sortie. « Allez viens Atsushi. On s'en va ! »

Passée la colère et cette très sérieuse envie d'abréger les jours de son coéquipier, plus vite ils seraient loin de ce mouroir, plus vite il pourrait réfléchir !

* * *

C'était un vieux bouquiniste spécialisé dans les livres rares.

Du temps où elle était encore son apprenti, Akechi l'y avait emmenée des dizaines de fois. Non seulement dans le cadre du travail, mais aussi par un amour inconditionnel pour les vieux livres.

La librairie ne payait pas de mine et se cachait derrière une vitrine poussiéreuse aux boiseries fatiguées, dans l'un des plus vieux quartiers de Yokohama. Celui qui en ignorait l'existence ne l'aurait sans doute jamais remarquée, mais lorsque Tomie poussa la porte, l'odeur des vieilles couvertures et des pages boucanées jusqu'à l'usure l'accueillit comme une vieille amie. Comme Akechi, elle avait toujours aimé lire et s'était longtemps réfugiée dans des romans policiers aux romances tordues qui avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui faire oublier sa condition le temps d'une lecture.

L'intérieur était sombre, et une quantité invraisemblable d'ouvrages remplissait les étagères jusqu'au plafond. En plus de celle des pages se dégageait des murs une subtile odeur de fleurs.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? » marmonna la jeune femme.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre dans l'arrière boutique et la figure d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et lisses lui apparut. Il semblait avoir son âge, et elle put voir ses yeux lire les courbes de sa silhouette comme un scanner tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

– Vous… vous cherchez quelque chose ?… » bredouilla-t-il.

– Je cherche monsieur Mononobe. Il travaille toujours ici ?

– Mononobe est le nom de la famille. Nous sommes trois à le porter : mon grand-père, mon père et moi-même.

– Dans ce cas c'est certainement votre grand-père que je cherche. Il travaillait encore ici il y a quelques années.

– Il a pris sa retraite l'année dernière. Seuls mon père et moi travaillons ici désormais.

– Ah… » soupira Tomie. « Et est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de tout de même demander un service à votre grand-père ? C'est de la part d'un vieil ami. »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter et regarda de part et d'autre de la boutique, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. La sonnette s'activa soudain et la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette d'un homme d'humble carrure, dont les cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de gris et le regard imbu d'une indescriptible tristesse.

– Pardonnez-moi », dit-il à l'adresse de Tomie. « J'étais parti faire une course. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Son ton était grave et soutenu. Mononobe était l'image parfait du père de famille, mais quelque chose dans sa stature et la gravité de sa voix apprirent à Tomie qu'il était certainement veuf. Connaissant la solitude par cœur, elle savait reconnaître ceux qui s'en étaient également faite une amie.

– Vous êtes le propriétaire de la librairie ?

– En effet. Ce jeune homme est mon fils. Est-ce qu'il a pu vous venir en aide ?

– Nous étions en train de discuter. En réalité, j'aimerais parler à Mononobe-san, le précédant propriétaire. Cela concerne Kogoro Akechi, et c'est une affaire privée.

– Kogoro Akechi… » réfléchit l'homme en passant la main sur sa barbe de trois jours. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose… oui… oui je vois ! » dit-il en la fixant de nouveau. « Le détective ! »

– Exactement ! » sourit Tomie.

– Votre visage m'est aussi familier. Vous êtes déjà venue ici ?

– J'étais l'apprentie d'Akechi. Il m'est arrivé de l'accompagner pour consulter Mononobe-san en matière de cryptographie.

– En effet, je me souviens que le détective allait régulièrement le concerter. Mais cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'a plus vu. Comment va-t-il ?

– Il est atteint d'une maladie mentale et a été enfermé à l'asile de Yokohama », lança Tomie en estimant que le mensonge ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. « Enfin… ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de traces. J'ai été chargée de l'enquête et il se trouve que notre seul indice pour l'instant réside dans une série de feuillets crypté. J'aurai vraiment besoin de l'aide de votre père pour les déchiffrer. »

Le libraire avait extraordinairement pâli, et son regard, jusqu'alors si calme, traduisait une confusion qu'il avait de la peine à contenir. La surprise ne faisait visiblement pas partie du quotidien de la boutique…

– Je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » marmonna-t-il. « Mon père habite juste au-dessus, laissez-moi juste le temps de lui demander de vous recevoir… »

– Vous serez bien aimable », dit Tomie qui avait craint l'espace de quelques secondes de devoir le réanimer d'une crise cardiaque.

L'homme lui adressa un petit signe de tête, et repartit aussitôt, la laissant seule avec son fils qui s'était de nouveau réfugié dans l'arrière boutique. Laissée à elle-même, Tomie se surprit à errer parmi les étagères poussiéreuses, le regard perdu dans ces dizaines de couvertures et de pages fanées jusqu'à l'usure. Dans la semi-obscurité qui imprégnait la librairie, elle pouvait presque entendre murmurer ces mots d'ailleurs, les histoires extraordinaires et les infinies possibilités figées par l'encre sur le papier. Depuis toute petite, elle concevait le livre comme une porte vers un autre univers, et l'acte de lecture comme un voyage. Ses doigts passèrent lentement sur les reliures tandis que le claquement de sa canne rythmait le bruit imperceptible de ses pas sur le parquet. Son œil s'arrêta soudain sur la côte rouge d'un ouvrage dont le titre gravé de lettres d'or reflétait la frête lumière du dehors. Contrairement aux autres livres, elle put reconnaître des lettres issue de l'alphabet occidental, formant ce qui ressemblait à un prénom.

 _AURÉLIA._

– C'est une édition très rare », murmura une voix derrière elle.

Tomie sursauta et se retourna brusquement, réveillant la douleur latente dans sa jambe. Mononobe junior se tenait juste derrière elle, une pile d'ouvrages en main.

– Vous les libraires êtes comme des fantômes… » marmonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « On ne vous entend pas venir. »

– C'est sans doute par habitude » rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. « Nous vivons parmi les ombres. Des êtres sans chair ni d'autre existence que celle des pages. Nous sommes un peu comme les gardiens d'univers qui ne se matérialisent que lorsqu'ils trouvent leur lecteur. »

– Votre grand-père vous a bien appris le métier à ce que je vois.

– Je baigne dans les livres depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai donc fini par comprendre leur langage et savoir quelles responsabilités incombait à la tenue d'une librairie. » Son visage devint tout à coup plus grave, et son regard s'empreint d'une lueur de mystère qui le rendait d'autant plus profond. Tomie réalisa qu'avec sa peau très pâle, ses traits fins et ses yeux en amande, il possédait une beauté diaphane, presque surnaturelle. « Le livre est à la fois la mémoire et la possibilité du monde. Il en stocke l'expérience et aide celui qui le lit à la réaliser, au prisme de la sienne. C'est pour ça que nous devons à tout prix les conserver. »

– Même au prix de votre vie à vous ?

Il sembla tout à coup surprit et la fixa avec des grands yeux.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de me sacrifier pour cela. Je fais ce que j'aime, voilà tout.

Toute trace de timidité semblait l'avoir quitter, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Vous disiez… du coup… que c'est une édition très rare… », lança Tomie pour tenter de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

– Oui. C'est l'édition d'un groupement de nouvelles réunies sous le titre « Le rêve et la vie ». « Aurélia » en est la plus importante. Elles ont été rédigées par un poète français du nom de Gérard de Nerval, et éditées par deux de ses amis après sa mort.

– Étrange titre.

– Nerval était fasciné par le rêve. Il y a entièrement consacré ses derniers écrits », poursuivit l'apprenti libraire en se déchargeant de sa pile de livres pour retirer l'ouvrage de son étagère et le mettre entre les mains de Tomie.

La jeune femme frémit au contact du cuir sur ses paumes et ouvrit délicatement la couverture.

– L'histoire de ce texte est un peu tragique », lui raconta Mononobe junior pendant qu'elle tournait les pages sans comprendre de quoi elles parlaient. « Quelques années avant sa mort, en 1856, Gérard de Nerval avait été admis en asile psychiatrique. _Aurélia_ raconte son internement et le récit de ses visions. Mais c'est surtout l'histoire d'un amour malheureux : celle d'un homme qui recherche désespérément la femme qu'il a aimée, et envers qui il veut se faire pardonner d'une faute inavouable. Mais cette femme est malheureusement morte et se manifeste à lui tantôt sous les traits d'un spectre, tantôt sous les traits d'une déesse syncrétique. Le récit superpose ainsi l'univers asilaire à celui du rêve par une séries de visions mystiques inspirées du romantisme allemand. »

Tomie leva les yeux vers lui sans pouvoir dissimuler son admiration. Lettrée, elle l'était un peu, mais pas à ce point… Un détail la chiffonnait cependant, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver une curieuse résonance entre le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et le cas de son ancien mentor.

– Ce Nerval… », souffla-t-elle, « il était donc fou ? »

– Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle la folie.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Nerval était fou pour les autres, mais lui trouvait une parfaite cohérence dans ce qu'il vivait et voyait. On identifie comme « fou » celui qui est différent, mais est-ce que ça veut forcément dire qu'il l'est vraiment et que ce ne sont pas les autres autour de lui qui se sont enfermés dans une réalité astreignante, limitée ? Après tout, nos sens ne nous permettent pas de tout percevoir : nous ne voyons pas la lumière, nous n'entendons pas les ultrasons, nous ne sentons pas des odeurs qu'un chiens ou un serpent saurait pourtant repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde, et pourtant, toutes ces choses existent autour de nous. » Son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses yeux noirs se mettaient à pétiller. « Et si ceux qu'on appellent « fous » avaient en fait un regard plus large sur une réalité qui, à nous, nous échappe ? La preuve, beaucoup d'entre eux ont perçu des choses qui se sont avérées vraies. Certains, comme Einstein, ont même pu le prouver par la science. Dans ce cas, sont-ils aussi fous qu'on voudrait la prétendre ? »

Le jeune homme s'exprimait désormais avec une sorte de fureur exaltée. Tomie le regardait quant à elle avec hébétude. Quelque chose venait de s'éclairer dans son esprit. Et si elle avait pris le problème dans le mauvais sens ? Et si en réalité Akechi n'était pas fou ? Dans ce cas, cela voudrait-il dire que le monstre existait réellement ?

Son coeur battait la chamade et sonnait contre ses tempes comme le choc d'un tambour. Elle avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair tout en étant saisie d'une sensation de vertige.

Alors qu'elle sentait ses pensées s'embrouiller de nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit de la librairie sur la silhouette de Mononobe père.

– Vous pouvez monter », dit-il calmement. « Il vous attend. »

* * *

– Pour l'instant c'est le flou total », confessa Kunikida à un Fukuzawa légèrement dépité.

Malgré la matinée bien avancée, les Agents n'avaient pu se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés dès la veille. À part les feuillets trouvés dans la chambre d'Akechi, aucune piste sérieuse ne s'était présentée. Même Ranpo était à sec et avait préféré bouder plutôt que de leur avouer qu'il se trouvait aussi démuni qu'eux face à la disparition de l'ancien détective.

– Apparemment le ministère n'est pas plus avancé que nous », déclara Fukuzawa. « Mais il nous faut poursuivre l'enquête. Je veux que tout soit mis en œuvre pour déchiffrer les feuillets. »

– Entendu.

Dazai travaillait dessus depuis deux jours, sans résultats. Leurs seuls espoirs reposaient désormais sur Yamazaki et son fameux contact. Kunikida soupira. Aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme ne leur était parvenue de la matinée. De plus, la boîte à musique qu'elle leur avait confiée la veille avait disparu. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait embarquée en partant…

En revenant dans les bureaux, Kunikida découvrit que Dazai n'était pas à son poste et jeta un œil au canapé où il avait pris l'habitude de se vautrer. Personne.

– Il… il est parti faire un tour… » bredouilla Atsushi en glissant imperceptiblement sous son bureau pour fuir le regard assassin de son collègue.

– Et j'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas dit où ? » rétorqua Kunikida en tentant de contrôler sa voix où pointait déjà un soupçon de rage.

– Non.

Le con.

* * *

L'orage de la veille avait laissé quelques dégâts, et Dazai dut sinuer parmi les dizaines de feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol pour progresser vers sa destination. La lumière grisâtre de l'automne se reflétait sur les flaques d'eau et rendait d'autant plus lugubre le quartier occidental de Yokohama, là où l'avait mené l'adresse laissée par Akechi.

Érigé sur une petite colline, le quartier avait été bâti lorsque la ville avait connu son plein essor, et était passée d'un modeste port de pêche à l'un des plus grands pôles commerçants du Japon. Les Occidentaux ayant obtenu un droit de séjour y avaient fait bâtir une dizaine de villas, plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, pour y loger et organiser leurs réceptions, mais force était de constater que leur gloire était passée depuis longtemps. Tout dans les façades craquelées, dans les statues rongées par le temps et dans les jardins envahis d'herbes folles sentaient l'abandon. Tout en continuant d'avancer, Dazai jeta un œil aux anciennes allées, qui menaient parfois à de véritables bizarreries architecturales, aux tours fantaisistes et aux couleurs passées. Au détour d'une haute grille de fer forgé, il aperçut une fontaine remplie d'eau croupie, entourée de statues d'anges à moitié détruites. Plus personne n'habitait ces murs depuis que la Mafia portuaire y avait fait massacrer une filiale de la mafia italienne, du temps de l'ancien boss. Depuis, tout était resté en l'état. Il devait même rester nombres d'objets de valeur à l'intérieur des murs, mais personne n'osait s'y aventurer pour vérifier. L'ombre du précédant boss régnait encore sur le quartier comme une malédiction et dissuadait sans doute tous les curieux de s'y rendre. Une histoire sordide est parfois bien plus efficace qu'une banale interdiction.

Le regard vague et les mains dans les poches, Dazai progressa jusqu'à la dite adresse et s'arrêta face à une grille qui donnait sur une bâtisse de style victorien, perdu au fond d'un jardin aux allures de véritable jungle.

– Nous y voilà », marmonna-t-il en escaladant le portail. « La traditionnelle maison hantée… »

* * *

Trois jours.

C'est ce qu'il faudrait à Mononobe senior pour déchiffrer le code. C'est du moins le temps qu'elle avait accepté de lui accorder avant de revenir le voir. Trois jours étaient déjà trop pour elle, mais le reste de bienveillance qu'elle avait conservée lui interdisait de brusquer un vieil homme bien assez gentil pour lui rendre un service. Il lui faudrait donc attendre.

Tout en prenant appui sur un lampadaire, Tomie fouilla son sac et en sortit son étui à cigarettes. Quatre étaient déjà prête à l'emploi, elle n'eut qu'à en sortir une et à l'allumer. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, elle faisait encore la morale aux fumeurs…

Le tabac l'aida à la fois à se calmer et à rassembler ses pensées. Au stade où elle était, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par Akechi.

* * *

 **Je précise juste que le noms "Mononobe" est une référence au manga de Konkichi, "Le Livre des démons". La librairie familiale qui se transmet de père en fils est quant à elle une référence à la librairie Sempere de "L'Ombre du vent" de Carlos Ruiz Zafon. À bientôt pour la suite qui, je l'espère, mettra moins de temps à arriver...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction ^^ ce chapitre est TRÈS dense et comme il s'agit principalement d'exploration, j'y ai inséré énormément de descriptions, donc j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas :) cela dit l'histoire continue d'avancer et beaucoup d'indices seront disséminés par-ci par-là. Il y aura aussi quelques révélations supplémentaires sur le passé commun de Tomie et de Dazai, mais aussi sur l'histoire personnelle de Dazai et ses facettes les plus sombres (oui il va commencer à doucement péter un câble).**

 **MlleMomo** **:** **Comme je ne peux pas te répondre par MP, j'espère que tu verras ce petit message qui t'es adressé ^^ Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire ! Je ne sais que dire tellement tes mots m'ont touchée... j'essaie effectivement de fournir une histoire de qualité, aussi bien dans l'intrigue que dans l'écriture, et de vraiment respecter le caractère des personnages ainsi que l'univers d'origine, donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cela se voie :D Concernant Tomie, moi non plus je n'aime pas les OC, et si elle est si particulière, c'est parce qu'elle est elle-même inspirée d'un personnage de roman que j'avais beaucoup aimé. Je suis contente en tout cas qu'elle trouve sa place dans l'univers de BSD. Merci encore à toi en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D**

 **Sur ce, comme d'habitude, je ne peux que vous encourager à commenter. Chacune de vos review me fait sauter au plafond et me donne une motivation de dingue pour un travail que j'espère vraiment de qualité, donc c'est cool de me le faire savoir quand ça vous plaît ^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7.**

 _Comme il est infini le blanc laiteux qui l'entoure et qui a remplacé celui de la neige dehors._

 _Il fait plus chaud maintenant. Sauf dans son corps._

 _Ce corps brisé qu'il a maudit dès le premier jour._

 _Si seulement la mort pouvait le prendre à son tour…_

 _Chaque mouvement est si lourd._

 _Chaque parole si lointaine._

 _Cette distance à lui-même, ce gouffre sans fond, là où il n'y a que la peine_

 _Infinie…_

 _Alors le garçon les supplie de la lui injecter de nouveau, la mort liquide, le miel qui le fera planer encore, s'élever loin de lui, loin du monde, et tutoyer les nuages._

 _ **Laissez-moi partir…**_

 _ **Laissez-moi partir…**_

 _Comme cette matière transparente qui coule dans ses veines et dans cette poche de plastique suspendue à son chevet, il reste en apnée, il s'élève._

 _Là seulement où ses cauchemars laisseront place au rêve._

 _On lui avait dit que la morphine était un venin douceâtre et traître, qu'il était trop jeune, qu'il en crèverait peut-être, mais Dazai s'en fout._

 _Dès sa première fois, il a su qu'il n'y aurait que ça pour l'apaiser, pour faire taire ce vide qui hurle en lui. Alors s'il pouvait en crever aussi…_

 _C'est ce qu'il espère depuis si longtemps…_

* * *

La lumière du crépuscule se reflétait dans le bois d'acajou comme dans un miroir et teintait le grand bureau de fauve. Derrière les immenses baies vitrées s'endormait la Yokohama diurne, celle du soleil et des honnêtes gens, cette part de la ville qui ne leur appartenait pas tout à fait.

– Vous m'avez fait venir… » marmonna Chuuya en traversant la pièce, à la lumière du soleil couchant.

Élise n'était pas là, et sans ses fantaisies pour égayer son personnage, Mori semblait encore plus lugubre que d'ordinaire.

– Tu peux t'asseoir », dit le boss en croisant les mains devant lui pour y appuyer son menton. « J'ai une mission à te confier. »

– Laquelle ?

– Est-ce que le nom de Kogoro Akechi te dit quelque chose ?

Tout en prenant place face au bureau, Chuuya se gratta la tête et laissa son regard balayer distraitement la pièce tandis qu'il creusai sa mémoire.

– Akechi… oui je l'ai. Le fouineur du ministère.

– Il se trouve qu'il a disparu », déclara Mori en fichant ses pupilles mauves dans les siennes. « Cela fait apparemment plusieurs semaines qu'il était interné en asile psychiatrique. Il s'en serait volatilisé, en conséquence de quoi, le ministère a demandé l'aide de l'Agence des détectives armés.

– Et en quoi cela nous concerne ? » rétorqua le jeune mafieux en soutenant le regard de son supérieur avec une superbe qui frôlait l'arrogance.

Tout en calant mieux son dos contre son imposant fauteuil, Mori décroisa les mains pour tapoter les accoudoirs du bout des doigts.

– Je ne pense pas que nos affaires soient en danger », dit-il, « mais je préfère m'assurer que rien ne menace le fragile équilibre qui maintient cette ville. »

– Pas besoin d'en faire autant s'il était seulement fou… pourquoi prendre autant de précautions ?

– Parce que je doute qu'Akechi ait réellement sombré dans la folie.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Il était trop intelligent et audacieux. À lui seul il a failli venir à bout de l'ancien boss… c'est dire…

– Je vois », marmonna Chuuya en se grattant le menton.

Le visage de Kogoro Akechi, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, un jour de pluie. Il tenait une fille contre lui, assez jeune, jolie, quoi qu'un peu maigre. C'était la première fois que la mafia collaborait avec le ministère et la police la dernière aussi, compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il se souvenait de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les rebords de son chapeau, des gyrophares qui dansaient dans la nuit, et du sang sur ses mains. C'était Oda qui les avait retrouvés. Dazai et la fille à tête de champignon gisaient à la sortie des égouts, couverts de boue et gelés jusqu'aux os. Depuis leur rencontre fortuite, Chuuya gardait pour Dazai une aversion mêlée de sympathie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais cette nuit-là, en voyant sa peau bouffie par les brûlures, ses membres sans vie et le sang séché sur ses vêtements, il avait cru fondre en larmes. L'accord entre la mafia portuaire et le ministère s'était conclu sur le sauvetage des deux disparus, et le visage de Kogoro Akechi fut effacé par les pénibles souvenirs des semaines qui s'ensuivirent.

Dazai était resté un mois en convalescence. Un mois de cauchemar. Chuuya n'oublierait jamais la solitude, l'amertume, le vide qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son coéquipier. C'est aussi là qu'il avait compris que l'humour, les farces, cette arrogance propre à Dazai et qui le faisait tellement sortir de ses gonds, n'étaient en réalité qu'un masque, et que sans lui, le jeune mafieux n'était qu'un gouffre béant qui se dévorait lui-même. C'est aussi là qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur de lui. De et pour lui…

– Kogoro Akechi n'a pas grand-chose à voir dans nos affaires… » marmonna le jeune homme. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'on devrait lui accorder autant d'attention… »

Le mauve qui imprégnait les pupilles de Mori et leur donnait leur teinte si particulière s'éclaira soudain tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

– Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

– C'est à l'ancien boss qu'il a fait du tord… pas à…

Chuuya ravala ses derniers mots lorsqu'il comprit l'enjeu réel de la mission.

– Dites-moi boss », dit-il en souriant à son tour. « Est-ce qu'Akechi n'en saurait pas un peu trop sur la disparition de votre prédécesseur et le mystère de sa succession ? J'imagine que ce serait un léger bémol pour vous s'il venait à trop en dire… »

Pour toute réponse, et sans se départir du rictus qui déformait ses traits, Mori saisit son stylo plume ainsi qu'une feuille argentée où il apposa sa signature.

– Ce contrat te permettra de réquisitionner tous les hommes dont tu as besoin et de franchir tous les interdits. Tu as carte blanche pour cette enquête », déclara-t-il solennellement en lui tendant le contrat.

– C'est trop d'honneur…

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, du moins de la part du boss, Chuuya se saisit du document et se leva pour exécuter un bref salut.

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi », dit-il en tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

– Une dernière chose », tonna derrière lui la voix de Mori.

Chuuya pivota légèrement, assez pour voir la gravité dans ses yeux.

– Peu importe qu'Akechi soit vivant ou non, et je ne vois aucune raison de le tuer. Assure-toi seulement que sa femme soit toujours six pieds sous terre…

* * *

Rue des Anges.

Il n'y avait qu'une bande d'Occidentaux pleins aux as et seulement soucieux des apparences pour affubler la rue d'un nom pareil… pas étonnant que le quartier ait sombré dans l'oubli.

Les pas de Tomie faisaient de légers craquements dans les petits gravier qui crissaient sous sa canne. La brume automnale donnait au bâtisses abandonnées des airs de navires à la dérive dont se détachait parfois le visage figé et grisonnant d'une statue ou d'une gargouille.

Réprimant un frisson, la jeune femme progressa lentement jusqu'à la demeure indiquée par Akechi, et se figea en parvenant devant les hautes grilles en fer forgé. Derrière un entrelacs impossible de ronces et d'herbes sauvages se dressait une propriété couverte de lierre, dont le toit pointu et les tours évoquaient celles d'un château sur lequel on aurait jeté une obscure malédiction. De quoi écrire une bonne histoire d'horreur…

– Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué Akechi ?… » ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Tomie en cherchant l'entrée de la propriété.

Les barreaux de la grille la menèrent aux pans d'un portail serrés par une épaisse chaine. Impossible à franchir pour les amateurs, mais comme elle était loin d'en être une, il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour débloquer la serrure. Sans la rouille, elle en aurait mis trois. Laissant la chaîne glisser au sol et toucher la pierre dans un claquement sec, Tomie activa lentement la poignée et poussa la grille. La rouille provoqua un grincement strident qui lui fit grincer des dents. Tomie se glissa à l'intérieur du jardin à l'abandon et traversa les restes de ce qui devait être une luxueuse allée, bordée de fleurs et de statues en des temps plus glorieux. Derrière les feuilles et les branches biscornues des arbres, elle pouvait parfois apercevoir le sourire ou le regard creux d'un chérubin. Le squelette d'un kiosque lui apparut, perdu dans les profondeurs du parc. Il y avait une odeur d'humidité, de feuilles mortes et d'humus. Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel et Tomie sentit les premières gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur sa tête et ses épaules. Pressant le pas pour atteindre le porche, elle porta un dernier regard au jardin à l'abandon avant de s'intéresser à la porte. Elle était entrouverte. Ses mains se raidirent en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière sur la poignée. Le mécanisme ne semblait pourtant pas avoir été forcé… Tomie n'était visiblement pas la première à visiter les lieux…

Sortant son revolver de son sac, elle se glissa sans bruit dans le hall d'entrée et longea le mur pour ne pas mobiliser sa canne, trop bruyante. L'entrée donnait sur un large corridor tapissé de portraits et orné d'une série de chandeliers qui lui donnaient l'air d'un manoir du 18e. Il menait à un escalier de marbre et desservait quatre pièces dont l'une donnait sur les sous-sols. La première était une bibliothèque pourvue d'un petit salon et d'une cheminée. Les vieux meubles et les fauteuils étaient couverts de draps blancs, mais Tomie put reconnaître quelques titres dans les rayonnages, la plupart en anglais. La silhouette d'un piano à queue se découpait dans la faible lumière filtrée par les baies vitrée. Tout sentait la poussière. En portant les yeux vers d'éventuelles cachettes, son arme prête à l'emploi, Tomie se dirigea lentement vers la pièce suivante et arriva dans une immense salle de réception dont les meubles étaient eux-aussi couverts de draps blancs. Les arbres du parc jetaient des ombres obliques et mouvantes à travers les fenêtres, et la pâleur des éclairs se reflétait sur le sol lustré ainsi que les pièces d'argenterie qui ornaient la table au centre de la pièce. Tomie s'en approcha et les détailla rapidement. Principalement de la vaisselle, quelques statuettes qui devait dater du siècle dernier. Tout dans cette maison semblait d'ailleurs antérieur au vingtième, comme si le temps s'y était figé. Il ne semblait même pas y avoir d'installation électrique…

L'écho de la pluie dehors se fit soudain plus intense et attira le regard de Tomie vers l'extérieur, où la tempête s'agitait de nouveau. Qui donc avait vécu là, loin du monde moderne, figé dans les souvenirs et la mélancolie ? Et elle ? Qu'était-elle censée découvrir ici ?

Tandis que son regard tentait de percer l'obscurité, Tomie perçut un frôlement dans le corridor et se précipita derrière l'une des lourdes tentures qui encadraient les vitres pour se cacher. Il y avait quelqu'un.

Retenant son souffle, elle leva son revolver et tendit l'oreille. À part le bruit de la pluie, tout était de nouveau silencieux… est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? Le rideau se souleva soudain, et Tomie eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir une ombre, tout près d'elle avant de tirer. Une main saisit alors son poignet et sans avoir le temps de reculer, elle reconnut les pupilles brunes de Dazai fichées dans les siennes. Il avait évité le tir.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire mumuse avec des armes dont tu ne sais visiblement pas te servir… » marmonna-t-il.

– J'aurais touché n'importe qui d'autre…

Dazai se contenta de lui adresser un regard froid, avant de fixer la canne de la jeune femme qui était tombée au sol.

– J'ai déjà exploré la bibliothèque et la cave », dit-il en la relevant simplement du pied tandis que Tomie la saisissait à la volée. « Il n'y a que les cuisines au sous-sol. Je n'ai pas encore exploré l'étage. »

– Très bien. J'imagine que toi non plus tu ne comptes pas partir avant d'avoir obtenu quelques réponses.

– Mieux vaut exploiter l'un des rares indices dont nous disposons pour l'instant.

Tomie ne put nier et le suivit jusqu'aux escaliers en tentant de mobiliser sa canne le moins possible. Question d'honneur.

L'étage donnait sur une série de chambres meublées dans le même style que les pièce du rez-de-chaussée et dont les lits à baldaquins diffusaient une odeur de poussière et de vieux qui frôlait l'insupportable. La première leur sembla normale, ils ne s'attardèrent pas. En revanche, la seconde les laissa interdits sur le seuil.

Tous les rideaux, ceux du lit et des fenêtres, étaient en lambeaux. Le matelas semblait avoir été éventré au couteau, et les draps, encore défaits, étaient couverts de tâches maronnâtres.

– C'est du sang », murmura Dazai après les avoir brièvement examinées.

– Mais ça n'a pas l'air tout récent…

Là encore, la quantité de poussière ne mentait pas, et leur traces sur le parquet semblaient être les premières depuis de nombreuses années. Tomie remarqua un tas de vêtements accumulés derrière le lit et s'en approcha. C'était des vêtements de femmes. Des jupes, des chemisiers, des collants, des robes, quelques paires de chaussures, et même des bijoux. Les vestiges d'une vie visiblement courte si l'on en croyait la taille menue et l'usure encore relative du tissu. Tomie eut un pincement au cœur en retournant les étoffes une à une. Les vêtements en disaient bien plus sur la vie d'une femme qu'on ne le pensait, et elle voyait là le portrait d'une personne coquette, raffinée, quoique légèrement sévère. Il n'y avait de la fantaisie que dans une ou deux robe de soirée, cousue de riches broderies et de perles qui devaient valoir une fortune. En soulevant un châle en dentelles, Tomie vit alors un feuillet s'échapper du tissu et glisser au sol.

– Laisse », dit Dazai avant qu'elle ne se baisse pour le ramasser.

C'était une photo. Un portrait. Celui d'une femme à la peau claire et aux lèvres pourpres. De longs cheveux bruns entouraient un visage carré aux joues rebondies. Elle avait un sourire discret et mystérieux. Quelque chose d'intelligent brillait dans son regard, et donnait à son visage une gravité inattendue. Tomie la regarda avec la sensation étrange d'avoir déjà vu les traits qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

– Il y a quelque chose au dos ? » demanda-t-elle.

– Mary S. » lut Dazai. « Sans doute la propriétaire des vêtements. »

– Et du sang sur le lit…

Jugeant qu'ils en avaient bien assez vus, le détective et l'ex-policière quittèrent la chambre pour explorer la dernière pièce de l'étage. À cause de la douleur qui saisissait sa jambe avec un peu plus d'intensité à chaque pas, Tomie dut reprendre son souffle quelques secondes, et vit soudain Dazai se figer sur le pas de la porte.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre elle comprit en entrant à son tour. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé, que ce soit le sol, les murs, ou les rideaux, sans la moindre trace de poussière. Il n'y avait pas un seul meuble, à l'exception d'un berceau, qui trônait au centre de la pièce. En voyant Dazai s'en approcher, Tomie lui emboita le pas et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Deux yeux vides les fixaient à travers le voile qui couvrait le couffin, incrustés dans la figure figée d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle était blottie entre les draps et les coussins comme un véritable nourrisson, et vêtue d'une combinaison rose, ornée de fleurs et de dentelles.

– Lucy… » souffla soudain Dazai, et la jeune femme le vit pointer du doigts les lettres brodées de fil rouge sur les draps.

– Ce serait son nom ?

– Sur la série de feuillets que nous avons trouvés dans la cellule d'Akechi figurait le mot _lux_ , qui signifie « lumière » et qui constitue l'étymologie du prénom « Lucy » ou « Lucie ». Il n'apparaît pas dans ceux qui sont en ta possession.

Tomie le fixa, perplexe, et reporta son regard sur le berceau.

– Lucy… » répéta-t-elle.

Un enfant ? Un bébé ? La fille de cette Mary peut-être… Elle sentit soudain ses yeux s'agrandir en découvrant le symbole gravé sur le dessus du berceau et poussa une exclamation de surprise. C'était un papillon aux ailes déployées.

– Comme sur la boîte à musique », murmura Dazai qui avait aussi compris.

– Il faut qu'on découvre à qui appartenait cette maison et ce qui lui est arrivé…

– Il reste un endroit à explorer », dit Dazai en retournant vers le couloir.

– Ah ?

– J'ai vu qu'il y avait une sorte de jardin d'hiver à l'arrière de la maison, mais la profusion de plantes y rend l'accès difficile.

– Allons-y », le coupa Tomie.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours et frappait le toit comme des milliers d'araignées qui couraient sur les tuiles. La jeune femme se demanda si le temps n'avait pas un impact sur la douleur, un peu comme les vieux qui se plaignent de rhumatismes dès qu'il fait mauvais, et serra les dents en descendant les escaliers. Dazai s'arrêta quant à lui au-bas des marches et elle le vit porter la main vers son œil droit, les traits crispés. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe et se perdit dans son col.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Sans répondre, l'ancien mafieux se dirigea vers la pièce qui jouxtait la bibliothèque, celle qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer, et la traversa d'un pas sec. En voyant la table ovale et les chaises qui y trônaient, Tomie comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la salle à manger et observa Dazai tandis qu'il écartait les rideaux, dévoilant ainsi l'entrée du fameux jardin d'hiver. Une porte vitrée y donnait accès. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, une odeur infecte emplit la pièce. Une odeur de terre, d'humidité, mais aussi de pourriture. Pas cette pourriture végétale qui attire les insectes et qu'on retrouve au fond des jardins, non. Une pourriture animale, corporelle, presque acide. Tomie se couvrit le nez. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver à proximité d'un corps en putréfaction.

– Sans doute un rat crevé », dit Dazai qui ne semblait pas plus incommodé que cela.

La véranda était envahie par les feuilles et les branchages qui y formaient un réseau de végétation semblable aux mailles d'un filet.

Tomie dut redoubler de prudence pour ne pas trébucher contre une racine ou un pot laissé à l'abandon, et grimaça en sentant l'humidité de la serre couvrir son front comme une pellicule de crasse.

Dazai s'était frayé un chemin parmi le labyrinthe de plantes, et elle vit sa silhouette s'arrêter auprès d'une forme massive qu'elle eut d'abord de la peine à identifier.

– C'est un bureau ? » dit-elle en s'approchant.

– On dirait bien.

L'agent entreprit de le fouiller en ouvrant les différents tiroirs, mais l'humidité avait rendu la plupart des documents totalement illisibles. Le seul élément notoire qu'il découvrirent fut la photo d'un homme en costume, jeune et souriant, qui posait devant ce qui semblait être le manoir en ses jours de gloire.

– B. S », lut Dazai en tournant la photo. « Est-ce que ce serait lui notre fameux propriétaire ? »

– Encore un papillon… » souffla Tomie en désignant du doigts la broche que l'on apercevait sur le coin de sa veste.

Un papillon de nuit aux ailes déployées.

Elle déglutit.

– Ce serait donc lui qui aurait fabriqué la boîte à musique…

– Mais tout ça semble si vieux…

En tournant les yeux vers lui, Tomie lut une sorte de déception mêlée de perplexité dans l'expression de Dazai… pour peu qu'on puisse lui en trouver une. Aucun doute néanmoins sur le fait que l'affaire lui échappait autant qu'à elle.

– Il y a autre chose au dos de la photo », remarqua-t-elle en la lui prenant. « _Forget me not._ »

– Ne m'oublie pas…

– Donc résumons », dit-elle en plaçant sa canne devant elle, les deux mains sur le manche. « Nous avons trois individus : B.S, Mary S, et Lucy. Il est probable que B. et Mary aient été mari et femme…

– Parce que les initiales sont les mêmes ?

– Non seulement ça, mais ils ont le même âge et le même… style disons.

– Et vu l'état de sa chambre, si c'est bien _sa_ chambre, il y a des chances que Mary ait mal fini », ajouta Dazai en balayant la serre des yeux. « Et cette enfant… Lucy… »

– Morte née ?

– C'est aussi ce que je pense.

– D'où le sang sur le lit peut-être.

– Mary serait morte en couche…

– Et B. en serait devenu fou ?

– Beaucoup trop romanesque ! » lança l'ancien mafieux, avant de lui adresser un regard en biais. « Mais force est de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton acuité. »

– Tu as eu le malheur de ne pas viser la tête…

Cette facilité à lier leurs facultés dans un but commun, Tomie l'avait déjà expérimenté, et elle savait que malgré le gouffre qui les séparait et la haine qu'elle vouait au suicidaire à tête de clown, la moindre collaboration entre eux porterait ses fruits, parce que deux cerveaux tordus comme les leurs n'étaient faits que pour s'entendre, aussi destructrice la rencontre soit-elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'effrayait.

 _Mais pas cette fois_ , pensa-t-elle. Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait berner par Dazai.

Elle avait de nouveau porté les yeux sur la photo, et tentait de lire à travers le sourire du mystérieux B.S. lorsque Tomie constata que Dazai s'était de nouveau enfoncé dans les ténèbres du jardin d'hiver.

– Il n'y a plus rien là-bas… » marmonna-t-elle, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'explorer davantage les lieux.

– Détrompe toi…

D'un geste de la main, Dazai lui signifia de le rejoindre et ouvrit ce qui ressemblait à une porte en métal.

– Il y a une pièce supplémentaire… » constata la jeune femme en le rejoignant.

L'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité, et Dazai eut recours à sa lampe de poche pour éclairer la pièce. Tomie sentit ses mains tressaillir et crut que sa canne ne serait plus suffisante pour la soutenir. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut étouffer. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que l'odeur de pourriture était bien plus prégnante que dans la serre, et plaqua la main sur sa bouche avant de détailler la pièce des yeux. Le sol et les murs étaient carrelés. Au centre se trouvait une table munie de sangles dont l'utilité ne laissait aucun doute… Sur les quelques étagères accoudées aux murs, on pouvait voir les restes rouillés d'instrument chirurgicaux et, à la faible lumière de la lampe de poche, Tomie identifia un scalpel, une scie, des seringues, tous imprégnés de sang séché, mais aussi ce qui ressemblait à des prothèses. Une jambe, un bras, et même une main, constitués d'une matière blanche et lisse comme de la porcelaine. Elle vit même une paire d'yeux de verre, posés sur un petit écrin pourpre.

– Il semblerait que ce B.S. se soit adonné à d'étranges passe-temps… » susurra Dazai en s'approchant d'une commode qui faisait face à la porte. « Bingo ! »

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, l'Agent leva un porte-documents noirs qui semblait avoir été préservé de l'humidité et des insectes.

– Espérons qu'il nous en apprenne plus sur le propriétaire des lieux.

Tomie acquiesça avant de remarquer une poignée cachée derrière l'une des étagères.

– Il y a quelque chose ici », dit-elle en l'activant.

La table se renversa soudain et chuta dans un bruit sinistre, révélant la présence d'une trappe que le mécanisme servait à ouvrir.

– Voyez-vous ça… » dit Dazai, sourire aux lèvres.

– Après toi », lança Tomie.

Moins nombreuses qu'elle ne le craignait, les marches menaient vers une sorte de local, bas de plafond et dont les murs suintaient d'humidité. La puanteur y était telle que Tomie crut tourner de l'œil, avant d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

– Reste où tu es ! » l'invectiva Dazai en braquant sa lampe de poche vers le haut des marches. Mais trop tard. Elle avait déjà vu.

La pièce recelait une dizaine de corps. Certains déjà réduits à l'état de squelette, d'autres en état de décomposition avancée. Hommes, femmes, et même enfants. Tous dans la fleur de l'âge, enchaînés aux murs par les pieds ou les poignets. Suivant le faisceau de la lampe, Tomie remonta les marches aussi vite qu'elle put, et déglutit à peine la trappe franchie.

– Il faut… qu'on sorte d'ici… » marmonna-t-elle.

– Nous ne découvrirons rien de plus de toute façon. Je demanderai à Fukuzawa de dépêcher une équipe sur les lieux. Il faut faire la lumière sur tout ça.

– Et moi j'en toucherai deux mots à Ango.

D'un regard, ils se signifièrent que leur collaboration s'arrêtait là. Tomie se redressa en s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur le manche de sa canne tandis que Dazai se dirigeait vers la sortie en rangeant le porte-documents dans son imperméable.

– Dazai… » eut-elle alors seulement le temps de souffler.

* * *

Il entendit seulement son souffle dans les ténèbres avant qu'un bruit de chute ne face trembler les murs de la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Dazai fit volte-face et put voir le corps de Tomie disparaître sous la trappe qui se referma alors brusquement.

– Yamazaki !

En tâtant le mur pour retrouver le mécanisme, il tenta de l'activer de nouveau, mais le sol demeura intact. Les cris de la jeune femme résonnaient en-dessous. Dazai tenta alors d'examiner le carrelage, à la recherche d'une poignée ou de quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'accéder au sous-sol, sans succès.

« Écarte-toi ! » entendit-il soudain hurler. Une détonation se produisit alors et la trappe fut soulevée de quelques millimètres, avant de retomber de nouveau. L'impact avait cependant percé une ouverture assez large pour lui permettre de l'ouvrir. En serrant les dents sous le poids de la trappe, Dazai parvint à l'ouvrir de nouveau et se jeta dans les escaliers. Quelque chose bougea dans le faisceau de sa lampe de poche et il entendit un craquement, à quelques millimètres de son oreille, avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse et ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre. Du sang avait giclé sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le sien. S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main, Dazai braqua de nouveau sa lampe vers le centre de la pièce et ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit.

Sous les lambeaux puants qui leur servaient de chair, les corps, les corps morts bougeaient. Avec leurs mâchoires grandes ouvertes et leurs dents saillantes, on aurait dit qu'ils hurlaient de manière continue, désespérée et terrifiante. Dazai ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il eut envie de vomir à la vue de leurs orbites creuses et des cheveux éparses, grouillant de saletés, sur leurs crânes. Leurs os se mouvaient d'une manière étrange et saccadée, dans un va-et-vient continu qui ressemblait aux pas d'une danse macabre hallucinée. Et au centre de la danse se tenait Tomie, son revolver dans une main, une lame dans l'autre. Dazai reconnut le manche de sa canne dans sa paume, et vit que le reste de l'objet gisait au sol. La jeune femme se déplaçait sans autre appui que celui de sa jambe estropiée.

– Attention ! » hurla-t-elle soudain, et Dazai eut tout juste le temps d'éviter l'une des créature avant qu'un tir ne fasse exploser le crâne de cette dernière.

– Il faut sortir d'ici ! » lança-t-il en sortant sa propre arme pour abattre deux autres cadavres.

– On les a détachés… » souffla Tomie alors qu'il ramassait sa canne et la tirait vers les escaliers.

Dazai sentit alors quelque chose frôler sa joue et aperçut une forme noire du coin de l'œil. Un papillon de nuit. Il entendit cependant la jeune femme siffler de douleur et fit volte-face pour la soulever par la taille et la porter vers la sortie. Dans les ténèbres, les morts s'agitaient toujours. Quelque chose comme une main se referma brusquement sur sa cheville et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Dazai sentit sa tête heurter le sol et leva le bras pour repousser la créature. Une vive lumière aux reflets bleutés emplit soudain la pièce et le cadavre tomba, inerte, à ses pieds.

– Elles sont vulnérables à mon pouvoir… » s'entendit-il murmurer, perplexe.

– Dazai !

Tomie l'avait saisit par le col et se ramassa pour enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules. À peine debout, elle vacilla cependant et se fut à son tour de quasiment la porter. Ils traversèrent en courant la salle à manger ainsi que le corridor qui menait à la sortie, franchirent la porte sans se retourner, sans même prendre le temps de la refermer, et traversèrent le jardin jusqu'à la grille où, là seulement, ils purent reprendre leur souffle. La pluie s'était alors estompée pour tomber par gouttelettes et faisaient des petits ronds dans les flaques qui jonchaient la route.

– J'appelle un taxi », dit l'Agent tandis que Tomie déglutissait pour la seconde fois.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il tenta de percer du regard la forêt vierge qui entourait le manoir, à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect, mais ne releva rien d'autre que l'agitation des herbes folles et des feuilles mortes. La maison semblait comme un caveau dans une cage de verdure à l'agonie. Le souffle de nouveau régulier, Dazai tâta l'arrière de son crâne et constata qu'une bosse s'y formait déjà. Quant au sang sur son visage, il l'essuya d'un revers de manches. C'est seulement lorsqu'il l'entendit haleter à ses côtés qu'il se souvint de la présence de Tomie.

Son front était couvert de sueur, et elle pressait si fort sa main contre sa jambe que ses ongles semblaient s'enfoncer dans son collant. Un rictus déforma les lèvres du détective lorsqu'il réalisa combien elle lui faisait pitié.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! » siffla la jeune femme en levant vers lui un regard brûlant de haine.

– J'aurais vraiment dû t'achever ce jour-là…

* * *

L'effort combiné à la peur l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Tomie vécut le trajet de retour dans une semi-inconscience et fut tout juste capable de donner l'adresse de son hôtel au chauffeur avant de s'affaler sur la banquette arrière. À ses côtés, Dazai regardait le paysage comme si rien ne s'était produit.

– J'appelle Ango… » dit-il après de longues minutes de silence.

– Hors de question.

Et ce fut tout.

La pluie ruisselait contre les vitres de la voiture tandis que les rues de Yokohama défilaient sous ses yeux comme un carrousel d'ombres et de lumières. Avec la tombée du jour, la ville semblait encore plus irréelle que d'ordinaire, et Tomie s'endormit en imaginant que les passants sur les trottoirs étaient des âmes errantes à la recherche d'un paradis qui n'existait pas. Entre elle et les morts, la différence n'était pas si grande.

* * *

– Et voilà m'sieur dames !

Tiré de ses pensées par la voix du chauffeur, Dazai essuya la buée sur la vitre et jeta un œil dehors.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ici ? » demanda-t-il en parcourant du regard la façade lugubre de l'édifice en face d'eux.

– Ba c'est l'adresse que la dame a donnée » dit l'homme. « Faudrait peut-être la réveiller vous croyez pas ? »

C'est fou comme il pouvait rapidement évacuer de son esprit tout ce qui l'agaçait. Quoiqu'au fond, Dazai n'oubliait jamais vraiment rien, aussi n'eut-il qu'une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu lorsqu'il découvrit la silhouette de Tomie endormie sur la banquette.

– Ya-ma-za-ki ! » chantonna-t-il en appuyant son doigt sur sa joue, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme en sursaut. « On est arrivé ! »

Balayant les lieux d'un œil vaseux, l'ex-policière se redressa en serrant les dents et régla le chauffeur avant de sortir d'un pas traînant.

– Tu oublies ta monnaie ! » lui lança Dazai en sortant à son tour du taxi.

– Garde-la.

La pluie battait toujours et ruisselait sur ses cheveux. L'Agent constata que malgré le trajet, son teint était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux vitreux.

– Un peu désolé comme endroit, non ?

– Je me passerai de tes commentaires. Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de dégager ! »parvint-elle à siffler avant de trébucher et de s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

– Vous voulez que j'appelle un docteur ? » demanda le chauffeur depuis sa vitre entrouverte.

– Je crois que ça ira » le rassura Dazai. « Madame a juste légèrement forcé sur le vin ! »

– Enfoiré… » grimaça Tomie.

– Z'êtes sûr ?

– Puisque je vous le dis ! Une tisane, un pipi et au lit ! Ça ira mieux demain !

– Les jeunes de nos jours…

Dazai attendit que les phares se soient éloignés pour reporter son attention sur le corps tremblant de Tomie à ses pieds. La vision lui était désagréablement familière.

– Allez », dit-il en la soulevant par le bras.

– Lâche-moi.

– Je n'ai pas envie qu'Ango me tombe dessus si tu crèves d'une pneumonie.

– Comme si tu avais une conscience…

Non, il n'en avait pas, mais en tant que membre de l'Agence des Détectives Armés, il ne pouvait pas laisser une femme mourir sur le trottoir.

– Il y a un ascenseur ?

– À gauche après l'entrée…

L'hôtel dans lequel séjournait Tomie avait tout d'un bouiboui bon marché, du rouge passé de la moquette jusqu'aux tâches de moisissure sur les murs, en passant par la mine avachie du réceptionniste qui puait le tabac à dix mètres à la ronde.

– Quatrième étage », gémit-elle dans un souffle de voix.

Sa respiration était devenue erratique et un filet de salive roula sur le coin de sa bouche.

– Quelle chambre ?

– 412.

Il lui prit les clés des mains déverrouilla la porte et la porta jusqu'au lit. Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, il sentit les doigts de Tomie se resserrer sur sa chemise et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les bandages qui enserraient son cou. La chambre était minuscule et n'avait pour meubles qu'un lit une place et une penderie dans laquelle Dazai aperçut une valise à peine ouverte. Une forte odeur de cigarettes y régnait et trouvait son origine dans un cendrier remplit à ras-bords sur le coin de la fenêtre. La tapisserie sur les murs semblait dater du siècle dernier et la lucarne ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce. Une lampe de chevet était renversée sur le sol. Dazai la redressa et l'alluma.

– Tu n'as rien pour faire passer la douleur ?

À peine consciente, Tomie tendit la main vers son sac.

– Une boîte… en étain… » parvint-elle à peine à marmonner.

Dazai fouilla l'objet jusqu'à trouver ce dont elle parlait. C'était une boîte rectangulaire, un peu trop grande pour contenir de simples médicaments. Il débloqua l'ouverture et découvrit à l'intérieur une série de seringues remplie d'un liquide transparent. Son cœur manqua un battement.

– De la morphine…

En en prenant une, il la glissa dans la main tremblante de Tomie et la laissa le guider jusqu'à sa cuisse où il enfonça la seringue d'un coup sec. La jeune femme hurla, avant de tomber inanimée sur le matelas, les yeux mi-clos et le front ruisselant de sueur.

À travers le collant, sous sa jupe relevée, Dazai put distinguer la blessure qu'il lui avait lui-même infligée, des années plus tôt. Une série de profondes crevasses, liées par un réseau de veines bleutées qui s'étendaient sur sa jambe comme une toile d'araignée. Inconsciemment, ses doigts saisirent alors une nouvelle seringue tandis qu'il déliait les bandages de son poignet.

 _Juste une fois…_

Parce que ça faisait trop mal, là, à l'intérieur. Tout au fond de lui.

 _Et comme ça, encore une fois, je pourrais oublier._

La douleur que c'était d'être en vie, de simplement se penser. La souffrance d'être affublé d'un corps dont on n'a jamais voulu et qui hurle, à chaque instant, chaque seconde, en demandant la paix.

* * *

 _On lui avait dit que la morphine était un venin douceâtre et traître, qu'il était trop jeune, qu'il en crèverait peut-être, mais Dazai s'en fout._

 _Dès sa première fois, il a su qu'il n'y aurait que ça pour l'apaiser, pour faire taire ce vide qui hurle en lui. Alors s'il pouvait en crever aussi…_

 _Voilà longtemps qu'il connaît l'amertume du réconfort procuré par la drogue, qu'il en savoure les joies factices, et encaisse les séquelles dans un silence à chaque fois plus étouffant. Combien de fois cette sensation de piqûre, là, au creux de ses veines, l'a-t-elle tailladé ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il désirée ? Voilà si longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus savourée… Parce que pendant longtemps, Dazai a oublié le visage de la souffrance._

* * *

– Et il a fallu que tu me le rappelles… » ricana-t-il en fixant le visage de Tomie Yamazaki.

Alors, en découvrant la peau de son avant-bras, Dazai retire le capuchon de la seringue, et l'enfonce dans ses veines à lui. Pour qu'elle vienne, la sensation de bienfaisance, la fraîcheur miraculeuse et jouissive, le miel menteur qui lui fait oublier à quel point son existence à lui lui est insupportable. Il en pleurerait de joie s'il le pouvait…

Dazai laisse simplement la seringue tomber à ses pieds, son corps glisser contre le mur pendant que la joie se répand dans son corps. Et il savoure, il exècre, il jouit tandis que ses yeux hallucinés regardent le corps de Tomie Yamazaki s'auréoler d'une grande lumière blanche et s'élever dans les airs comme un ange pleureur.

Elle au moins n'ira pas en enfer…

* * *

 _Il est de nouveau dans cette cellule puante. Il a mal, il a froid. Il est rare que les sensations physiques l'atteignent à ce point, mais cette fois son corps ne ment pas. Il est réellement à bout…_

 _il a du mal à cerner ce qui l'entoure, mais depuis quelques temps, il entend quelqu'un respirer, tout près. Il entend ses pieds frapper le sol avec une régularité qui l'agace… La douleur dans son dos est insupportable… c'est là où ils ont brûlé, il croit…_

 _Un spasme qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler lui soulève le torse et l'espace d'une seconde, il a l'impression d'étouffer avant que tout ne se calme. Et puis de nouveau, le silence, la respiration tout près, et pourtant si loin, l'humidité qui dégouline des murs. Tout pue. Même sans ouvrir les yeux, il sait que tout est laid._

 _Quelque chose grince à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il entend trois pas très lourds. Un machin qui sent la vieille semelle lui titille la joue avant de le frapper franchement. Mais il n'a plus la force de bouger. Plus cette fois. Un poids sur le sol fait résonner les murs, la porte grince de nouveau sur les pas qui s'éloignent, et plus rien. Quant à la mort, il attend toujours, qu'elle vienne le chercher, pour que la douleur s'arrête enfin…_

 _Soudain, un liquide frais ruisselle sur ses lèvres craquelées. Il sent un goût de fer dans sa bouche. Le sang y avait séché. Il sent le liquide de nouveau. Quelque chose de chaud se glisse sous sa tête et la soulève doucement. Un nouveau spasme vient soudain le cueillir et il recrache tout. Il sens l'eau dégouliner sur son menton, mais les mains ne l'ont pas lâché. Une voix lui dit des trucs étranges. Comme quoi ça va aller, on va s'en sortir. C'est ça ouais !_

 _Il sent de nouveau l'eau sur ses lèvres et parvient cette fois à l'avaler. La sensation de fraîcheur dans sa gorge est inouïe. Il a envie d'en pleurer._

 _Ses yeux trouvent soudain la force de s'ouvrir et parviennent à distinguer un visage au-dessus de sa tête. Ce visage, il l'a déjà vu, avec sa peau pâle, ses pommettes hautes et sa coupe de champignon. Il a déjà vu ses yeux gris qui ressemblent à la mer en plein hiver, là où elle est la plus moche._

 _Arrête de me sourire, il a envie de lui dire._

 _La simple chaleur de son regard lui fait encore plus mal que la sensation d'être en vie._

* * *

 **Je précise que l'addiction de Dazai à la morphine est inspirée de la vie du vrai Osamu Dazai, qui a écrit quelques lignes à ce propos dans "La Déchéance d'un homme". Jespère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de cette fiction ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Après les événements assez éprouvant du précédent, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur un moment plus "tranquille", basé sur le quotidien et les pensées en pleine évolution des personnages. Pour ceux qui attendent la descente aux enfers de Dazai, je dirai seulement que j'aime que les choses soient lentes (du moins jusqu'à un certain point) ;) Cela dit, certaines découvertes intéressantes interviennent à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Je tiens par ailleurs à vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à me lire, et surtout à me commenter. J'insiste à chaque fois, mais c'est vraiment génial de partager votre expérience de lecteur, donc un grand merci à MlleMomo et Teke Adam :D**

 **Guest :** **merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Comme tu le vois, la suite n'a pas mis trop de temps à arriver ^^ j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **Là-dessus, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8.**

 _Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et au corps enserré de bandages. Ce garçon dont la moitié du visage a disparu sous les pansements, et qui l'a fixée longtemps, caché derrière le bureau d'acajou du boss de la Mafia portuaire, à la lumière du soleil couchant._

 _Tomie n'ose pas le regarder. Elle n'ose pas mesurer le souffle, très faible, qui soulève parfois son torse, la quantité de sang sur son visage et sa chemise. Elle sait seulement que dans cet état, il ne survivra pas longtemps. Le garçon est soudain secoué d'un spasme avant de retomber mollement au sol, la tête tournée vers la porte de leur cellule. Sa maigreur transparait sous ses vêtements, et Tomie a la sensation que si on lui enlevait ses bandages, on ne trouverait que les os._

 _« On va mourir ici », se dit-elle tandis qu'un frisson terrible lui parcourt l'échine. « On va mourir ici, tous les deux. »_

 _À cause de sa bêtise, peut-être aussi de la sienne, puisqu'il s'est retrouvé là avec elle, à cause de cette haine absolue et stupide qui sépare le monde du jour et de la nuit, les forces de police de la Mafia portuaire. Tomie sent un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux pour le retenir. Mon dieu qu'elle a froid. Quant à la faim, elle ne sait même plus ce que c'est. Elle sent l'humidité sur ses doigts fripés, la saleté sous ses ongles. Ses lèvres sont si sèches qu'elle a l'impression qu'elles ont été remplacées par du papier. Et malgré tout, les larmes lui montent aux yeux lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais la lumière du jour._

 _Akechi…_

 _Il sera déçu, et triste aussi, parce qu'elle a compris que sous ses expressions sévères et son sourire narquois se cache une affection sincère. Lui faire du mal lui rend l'idée de mourir d'autant plus insupportable, et elle sent les muscles de ses bras se contracter de colère et de frustration._

 _« Pardonne moi… »_

 _C'est le genre de choses qu'on se dit avant la fin quand on réalise qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire…_

 _Aussi Tomie entend-elle à peine la porte se mettre à grincer. Une silhouette s'avance dans la cellule et lui communique un relent exécrable de sueur et de cigarette. Elle ne voit pas son visage, mais devine son sourire dans la faible lumière qui vient du couloir. Il dépose quelque chose au sol et s'avance jusqu'au garçon étendu sur le sol. Tomie aperçoit son épaisse semelle écorcher lentement sa joue, avant de le frapper franchement. Une fois. Deux fois. La peur et la culpabilité lui dévorent les entrailles. Elle est tétanisée, trop faible pour le défendre, trop lâche pour s'interposer. Elle veut juste que l'autre l'oublie dans son coin, que personne ne la touche._

 _Plus jamais elle n'accusera qui que ce soit de lâcheté._

 _C'est le claquement de la porte qui lui fait ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. En retrouvant tout à coup son souffle, Tomie réalise que quelque chose de chaud coule entre ses cuisses, et se retient de vomir._

 _Lentement, très lentement, elle ose un coup d'œil vers la masse que le colosse leur a laissée. Un seau ? Elle se traine au sol pour s'en approcher et fond presque en larmes en découvrant qu'il contient de l'eau. De l'eau. Pour de vrai. De l'eau fraiche. Pas comme celle qui dégouline des murs et qui a imprégné sa peau jusqu'aux os. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle est peut-être empoisonnée mais Tomie s'en moque. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit comme ça. Elle plonge sa tête dans le seau, sent l'eau fraiche imprégner sa gorge desséchée, et boit jusqu'à manquer de s'étouffer. Elle avait oublié la sensation même d'être en vie… En déchirant la manche de son chemisier, et en s'efforçant de ravaler sa honte, elle le trempe dans le seau et s'en sert pour nettoyer son entre-jambes. Un faible gémissement la fait soudain tressaillir. Tomie tourne la tête et voit pour la première fois le visage du garçon. Ses mains se mettent à trembler, à la fois d'horreur et d'indignation, lorsqu'elle découvre l'état de sa figure._

 _L'une de ses pommettes forme une bosse violacée. Sa bouche et son nez sont couverts de sang séché, croutés sur l'encoignure des lèvres, et son arcade sourcilière est fendue._

 _Quelque chose comme le chagrin pousse alors Tomie vers lui, pour la première fois depuis des heures. Doucement, elle place sa main sous sa tête et tire le seau jusqu'à elle. Avec sa paume, elle tente de former une sorte de vasque pour porter l'eau jusqu'aux lèvres du garçon. Il semble si faible. Un nouveau spasme secoue soudain son torse et lui fait recracher le peu d'eau qu'elle a réussi à lui donner. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller, lui dit-elle. On va s'en sortir._

 _Elle-même ne croit pas à ces mots… Mais lui… elle ne peut pas le laisser là._

 _La respiration du garçon se fait plus profonde. Son œil non masqué s'ouvre lentement et sa pupille la fixe avec un mélange d'épuisement et de résignation. Tomie lui donne l'équivalent de plusieurs gorgées d'eaux, avant qu'il ne fasse non de la tête et se mette à tousser faiblement._

 _« Ça va ? »_

 _« Connu mieux… »_

 _Sa voix est très rauque, mais a gardé une vivacité qui la rassure._

 _« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici », dit Tomie en regardant autour d'elle._

 _C'est étrange. Jusqu'alors, elle s'était réfugiée dans son coin pour attendre, prête à accepter son sort, à regretter, à se lamenter jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emmène, mais là, avec lui, si faible contre ses genoux, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas abandonner._

 _Tomie frissonne en réalisant qu'il lui a redonné la force de se battre._

 _« On sortira ensemble de cet enfer », ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je te le promets. »_

 _La pupille chocolatée de Dazai la regarde avec une sorte de stupeur tandis qu'un sourire fatigué étire ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle lui a redonné espoir à lui aussi ?_

 _« Dans ce cas j'ai un plan », dit-il simplement._

* * *

La première chose que Tomie sentit en se réveillant, c'est l'odeur de vieux et de poussière. Cette odeur qui imprégnait le corps du garçon devenu homme, et qui lui donnait la parfum nostalgique et malsain d'une poupée de chiffon. Une brusque inspiration souleva sa poitrine, et elle se redressa en sursaut, la vision encore brouillée de sommeil. Les draps étaient froissés sous son corps, sa jupe encore relevée, et sous son collant percé, un filet de sang avait séché. Tomie fouilla sa chambre des yeux et constata qu'elle était seule. Une seringue vide gisait à côté d'elle et avait roulé contre son flanc. La nausée lui tiraillait la gorge. Chacun de ses membres était aussi raide et douloureux que s'il avait été passé au pressoir.

Elle avait rêvé de cette nuit-là, des longues heures passées auprès de Dazai, et du moment terrible où elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Tomie avait en réalité passé quarante-huit heures dans le froid et les ténèbres. Quarante-huit heures qui lui avaient semblé aussi longues qu'une année entière. Le laisser mourir avec elle dans cette cellule, voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, et peut-être qu'ainsi l'enfer lui aurait été épargné, mais la vie n'est qu'une grande pute qui se délecte de nos erreurs. Il n'y a aucune volonté dans le ciel, aucune bienveillance dans le destin qui nous attend. Seulement les ténèbres en attendant la délivrance. Est-ce que Dazai l'avait compris aussi ?

Encore une fois, Tomie fixa la seringue vide dont le contenu l'avait plongée dans ce sommeil halluciné qu'elle détestait, et la prit entre ses doigts. À en juger par le sang qui avait roulé sur sa cuisse, Dazai n'y était pas allé de main morte… Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ses bandages sur ses mains, bien loin de celle de détergeant et de maladie qu'elle s'était figurée. Ça sentait juste le vieux, comme ces vêtements qu'on a laissé trop longtemps dans un placard ou ce genre de moquette à fleurs que les mamies semblent tellement affectionner.

Dazai sentait le vieux, le passé, le rien.

Peut-être était-ce là, du reste, un élément d'explication : son œil, auparavant bandé, était intact, précisément parce qu'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Et si les bandages n'étaient qu'une manière pour lui d'attiser la pitié ? De se montrer abusivement faible et vulnérable aux yeux d'autrui, pour mieux les berner ensuite et ainsi cacher sa véritable nature : celle d'un monstre sans principe et sans pitié ?

Dazai était comme l'odeur de ses bandages : passé, vide. Elle plaignait les agents le jour où ils le réaliseraient… en particulier le jeune Atsushi qui semblait si attaché à l'ancien mafieux. Cela dit…

Tomie sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle repensa au manoir.

À un moment, dans l'escalier, Dazai s'était comporté bizarrement. Comme sa jambe commençait à sérieusement la faire souffrir, elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais il lui avait semblé le voir s'arrêter et porter la main à son visage, comme s'il avait mal. Comme si quelque chose de douloureux lui revenait en tête.

« Comme si j'allais le plaindre ! » dit-elle tout haut en se redressant. La priorité était pour l'instant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Akechi, et de découvrir ce qui le liait au manoir et ses horreurs.

En portant les yeux vers sa petite lucarne, Tomie constata que l'aube se levait derrière la grisaille automnale. Elle avait dormi plus de dix heures, et même si l'injection la laissait un peu fébrile, sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. C'était déjà ça… malgré une deuxième paire de collants perdue dans l'affaire…

La moiteur de sa peau et l'odeur de sueur sur ses vêtements l'informèrent de la nécessité de prendre une douche. Avant de se déshabiller, Tomie fit donc ce qui remplaçait désormais son petit-déjeuner matinal : elle prit son sac, en sortit son herbe, un feuillet qu'elle roula soigneusement avant d'en coller les bords avec sa langue, ouvrit sa fenêtre, prit son briquet et alluma sa première cigarette de la journée. Bouffée de liberté. Factice certes, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal.

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait les joies de la dépendance aux substances, elle regardait son ancienne elle-même, juste et moralisatrice, avec un certain mépris. Avec le regard d'un animal blessé qui dit « t'as rien connu ma fille. Tu l'ouvriras quand tu sauras de quoi tu parles. » Avant, elle réprimandait beaucoup les fumeurs, en particulier Akechi qui enchaînait les cigares, et notamment pendant les enquêtes. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir qu'il disait. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'accabler davantage au lieu de le sauver, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore ce truc moche qu'est la dépendance. Et dire qu'elle considérait ça comme un plaisir un peu malsain… Quelle conne elle faisait.

Fumeuse, morphinomane… elle aurait pu devenir pute si sa blessure n'était pas aussi handicapante. Ça l'aurait au moins distraite, mais là encore, comme elle ne connaissait pas la détresse de ces femmes qui font le tapin toute la nuit pour trois sous, Tomie se refusa de juger. On ne se prononce plus sur la souffrance une fois qu'on la vécue, parce qu'elle est indicible, honteuse, mais surtout parce qu'on réalise que là, quelque part, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui a vécu pire.

Tirant sa dernière bouffée du petit bout de papier consumé entre ses doigts, Tomie laissa un long nuage de fumée s'échapper de sa bouche et se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère comme une trainée de cendre avec le vent. C'est en reculant pour fermer sa fenêtre et en faisant de nouveau face à la chambre qu'elle la remarqua. Une deuxième seringue gisait sur le sol. Vide. Interdite, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur pour mettre son genou par terre et l'attraper. L'extrémité était encore rouge… pourtant vu son état, elle n'avait subi qu'une seule injection… dans ce cas…

« Dazai… »

C'était la seule explication.

Perplexe, Tomie jeta la seringue à la poubelle et commença à se déshabiller. La vision de Dazai enfonçant la seringue dans sa peau envahit son imagination comme un mauvais rêve. Elle le voyait exalter au contact de la drogue et s'affaisser au sol avec un sourire lâche sur sa face de clown. Ça collait bien à son personnage… trop bien même…

Mettant le thermostat à son maximum, elle laissa l'eau brulante rouler sur sa peau, évacuer de son esprit son visage, ces yeux qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas crever à coups de canif. Elle laissa l'eau couler jusqu'à ce que sa chambrette soit envahie par un épais brouillard, et ne sortit que lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que son corps engourdi allait se consumer sur place. Alors, Tomie rouvrit sa fenêtre et s'approcha de sa valise pour choisir une paire de sous-vêtements assortis, des collants neufs, et une robe mauve en soie de Chine qu'elle s'était dégotée au marché noir. Une fois décemment vêtue, elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage et s'assit sur son lit, face à un miroir qu'elle appuya contre l'oreiller. Elle aimait ça : se transformer en ce qu'elle n'était pas. Se donner les airs d'une créature de la nuit, inaccessible à jamais au désir des hommes. Elle souligna ses yeux d'un épais trait noir pour approfondir son regard, para ses paupières de mauve et ses lèvres de rouge carmin, jusqu'à ressembler à ces femmes trop exubérantes pour sembler sérieuses.

« Moi aussi j'ai mon masque », murmura-t-elle alors en s'adressant un sourire éclatant.

Ses cheveux, elle les coiffa soigneusement et les noua avec goût grâce à une dizaine d'épingles, avant de chausser une paire de talons assortis à sa robe, ainsi qu'un manteau neuf, volé sur les docks. Enfin, elle souleva ses draps pour se saisir du dossier qu'elle avait volé à Dazai pendant qu'il la portait, et qu'elle avait caché pendant qu'il cherchait la morphine dans son sac.

Finie la Tomie faible et malade. C'était maintenant elle qui prenait les choses en main.

* * *

La douceur d'un foyer, l'odeur du riz cuit et des œufs au plat… il en avait rêvé toute sa vie et parfois, lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin et sentait la texture moelleuse du futon sous ses paumes, Atsushi avait encore l'impression de rêver. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Agence des Détectives armés, et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait échanger cette vie contre une autre.

C'est ce qu'il se dit en ouvrant les yeux et en découvrant que ce qui lui chatouillait les narines depuis plusieurs minutes était bien réel. Comme à ses habitudes, et même si cela le gênait terriblement, Kyôka préparait le petit-déjeuner dans sa kitchenette.

Avec son kimono rouge et ses longs cheveux noirs, elle avait l'air de sortir d'une estampe de l'ère d'Edo. Heureusement qu'elle était plus indépendante et caractérielle que ces femmes figées sur le papier, dans leur beauté de porcelaine. Atsushi se rassurait de la voir prendre en assurance jour après jour. Même si la jeune fille gardait le visage fermé et sombre qu'elle s'était construit à la Mafia, elle semblait désormais plus spontanée, plus joyeuse, libérée de la culpabilité qui la rongeait encore quelques mois plus tôt.

« Bonjour », lança le jeune agent en s'avançant dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour », rétorqua simplement Kyôka en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Ce petit rituel avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, trop conforme à la représentation idéale et clichée qu'il se faisait du couple, à défaut de n'en avoir jamais connu.

– B-bien dormi ? » bredouilla-t-il.

– Oui.

Elle n'en dirait pas plus, il le savait. Kyôka cultivait ses silences, mais c'est aussi ce qu'il aimait chez elle, parce que lui non plus n'était pas obligé de trop en faire.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en se laissant distraire par le brouhaha monotone de la radio. Dehors, il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir et un soleil timide illuminait Yokohama. Les pensées d'Atsushi le ramenèrent aux événements de la veille. Dazai n'était pas réapparu de l'après-midi et n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Kunikida. Disparaître était une habitude chez lui, et les Agents savaient qu'il était inutile de le chercher lorsqu'il avait décidé de se volatiliser, mais à chaque fois, la crainte de le retrouver sans vie dans un caniveau ou aux pieds d'un immeuble tiraillait Atsushi.

Personne à l'Agence ne semblait prendre au sérieux ses tentatives, et même lui éprouvait une sorte de lassitude face aux excentricités toujours plus folles de son mentor pour tenter la mort sans jamais la trouver. L'idée qu'un jour Dazai s'y mette vraiment ne le quittait cependant pas. Atsushi savait que le jour où Dazai voudrait mourir, il mourrait, et que son esprit n'était parfois pas si loin du point de rupture. Il était naïf mais pas aveugle. Lui aussi voyait les ténèbres dans le regard de l'ancien mafieux, et il craignait que la présence de Tomie Yamazaki ne les ait fait grandir. Il y avait quelque chose de trop malsain dans cette femme. Non pas qu'il la croyait foncièrement mauvaise, mais elle était trop abimée par la vie pour sembler bienveillante, et la manière dont elle avait regardé Dazai, au moment où ils l'avaient trouvé inconscient dans le couloir, l'avait effrayé.

– Tout va bien ? » demanda soudain Kyôka en se penchant vers lui.

– Hein ? O-oui oui ! Je repensais juste à l'affaire…

Elle se renfrogna.

– Moi je ne la sens pas cette affaire.

– Pourquoi ?

Kyôka avait baissé les yeux. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

– D'habitude, Dazai-san semble toujours savoir ce qu'il fait, mais cette fois… c'est comme si vous tourniez tous en rond, y compris lui. C'est comme si personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait réellement. Même Ranpo-san n'a pas voulu s'exprimer sur la question.

– C'est vrai… » admit Atsushi.

Cette affaire les laissait tous complètement démunis.

* * *

Il était huit heures passée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Agence. Kunikida était bien sûr à son bureau, en train de trier ses dossiers. Yosano entamait sa lecture du journal, et Haruno la distribution du courrier. Rien d'inhabituel.

– Tanizaki et Kenji sont en mission », précisa l'idéaliste dès leur arrivée.

– Naomi est avec eux ?

– Il faut bien qu'elle aille en cours de temps en temps.

– Certes… et… » Atsushi prit une grande inspiration. « Et Dazai ? »

– Il est avec Fukuzawa. Apparemment c'est important.

Mais s'il était là, tout allait bien…

– C'est lié à la disparition de Kogoro-san ?

– Ils étaient déjà en entretien quand je suis arrivé, mais je pense que oui. Dazai a beau être un flemmard invétéré, il lui arrive de s'y mettre parfois… enfin j'ose imaginer que c'est le cas.

Fukuzawa était encore plus matinal que Kunikida, mais il était rare que Dazai en fasse autant. Les seules fois où il se pointait au bureau avant son coéquipier, c'était pour trouver une nouvelle façon de le faire sortir de ses gonds, en déclassant ses dossiers, en mettant du chewing-gum sur sa chaise, ou en avalant un champignon hallucinogène qui le rendait ingérable pour le reste de la matinée.

Atsushi lâcha un long soupir et attendit que Kyôka se soit installée pour en faire autant. Après quelques minutes, il entendit la porte du bureau de Fukuzawa s'ouvrir et vit la silhouette de Dazai en sortir.

– On peut savoir où t'étais passé hier ? » l'aborda sans préambules Kunikida.

– J'avais un rendez-vous en amoureux figure toi ! » répondit Dazai, l'œil pétillant.

– Avec qui ?

– L'une des jolies infirmières de l'asile bien sûr ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis parti sans un numéro ou deux !

– Tu es vraiment irrécupérable…

– Je savais que tu dirais ça !

Et tout en gazouillant sa chanson du suicide, Dazai s'affaissa sur sa chaise et ouvrit son ordinateur pour entamer un jeu de cartes en ligne.

– Et bosser ? Non ? » l'invectiva une fois de plus son coéquipier.

– Mm, pas envie.

– Espèce de…

– Haruno-chan ? » le coupa Dazai en envoyant une œillade à la jeune secrétaire.

– Oui Dazai-san ?

– Pourriez-vous m'accorder le privilège de me combler d'un de vos merveilleux cafés ?

– Mais bien sûr !

Une fois de plus, Atsushi soupira. Tout était bel et bien comme d'habitude et quelque part, ça le rassurait. En l'observant mieux, il constata cependant que Dazai avait des cernes sous les yeux et que son teint était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Remarquant son regard inquisiteur, son mentor leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– La nuit a été courte ! » lança-t-il d'une voix claire.

– J'imagine, si tu l'as passée à serrer la demoiselle », renchérit Kunikida, s'attirant ainsi un grand sourire de la part de son collègue. «Pervers. »

– Et voilà ! » le coupa Haruno en posant une tasse de café brûlant sur le bureau de Dazai.

– Merci Haruno-chan !

– Mais de rien !

Il ne s'écoula cependant pas cinq minutes avant que Kunikida ne revienne à la charge.

– Donc tu n'es pas allé enquêter hier ? » s'enquit-il de nouveau.

– Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle enquêter.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

– Ah j'ai très bien étudié les courbes de la demoiselle, ça oui !

– Je parle de la disparition de Kogoro Akechi bougre d'âne ! Et ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es pointé chez le patron pour lui causer de tes exploits au lit !

Habitué aux chamailleries des deux Agents, Atsushi se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le courrier à trier. Et dire que Kunikida mettait les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois. Pas étonnant que Dazai le mène par le bout du nez. Un son aigu, presque tranchant, attira soudain son attention. Il redressa la tête et découvrit Kunikida, face à Dazai, son pantalon tâché de café. La tasse s'était brisée au sol avec le reste de son contenu.

– Qu'…

– TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?! » explosa l'Agent.

– Pas fait exprès… » se défendit Dazai avec un petit sourire.

Atsushi fixait quant à lui la tasse, perplexe, pendant que Haruno cherchait une balayette pour ramasser les morceaux.

– Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! » insista Dazai.

– Et tu iras savonner mes affaires pendant que tu y es ! » ajouta Kunikida, avant de se taire brusquement.

Fukuzawa venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

– Kunikida », dit-il avec cet air grave qui mettait tous le personnel au garde à vous. « Vas préparer la voiture, on se rend dans le quartier occidental de Yokohama. »

* * *

Kunikida s'était toujours targué d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, ou en tout cas de plus intelligent que la moyenne. De toute sa scolarité, il avait toujours été premier de la classe, était entré à l'université avec trois ans d'avance, avait terminé haut la main ses études d'ingénieur pour ensuite décroché sans problème la première place du concours d'enseignement en mathématiques. Donc oui, il était loin d'être idiot, et en tirait même une certaine fierté. Or, s'il avait côtoyé pendant toute sa jeunesse des individus plutôt limités intellectuellement et qu'il s'était plu à mépriser, son entrée à l'Agence avait rétabli chez lui l'expérience de l'humilité. Ranpo, déjà, surpassait tout en matière de décryptage et de réflexion. Fukuzawa et Yosano n'étaient pas en reste, mais celui dont l'intelligence le prenait le plus au dépourvu était son propre coéquipier.

Comme à ses habitudes, Dazai somnolait tranquillement à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté d'un Atsushi aussi raide qu'un piquet, tandis que Fukuzawa demeurait silencieux en place passager.

– Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? » tenta l'Agent en jetant un œil vers son supérieur.

– Tu comprendras une fois arrivés.

Vue son expression, il était évident que Dazai avait poursuivi l'enquête – il savait bien que cette histoire de rendez-vous galant était bidon – et avait fait part de ses découvertes au chef.

Kunikida retint un soupir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours à la traine ? Même en se doutant que Dazai ne s'était pas tourné les pousses dans un pub obscur jusqu'à la nuit tombée, il avait été incapable de le localiser. Au final, qui était le plus inutile des deux ?

Lorsqu'un feu rouge l'obligea à s'arrêter, il jeta un œil à la tâche de café qui séchait sur la jambe de son pantalon et grinça des dents. Dazai n'en ratait définitivement jamais une, même si cette fois, il doutait que ce fût volontaire. L'ancien mafieux avait beau faire semblant, il était en effet loin d'être maladroit, et Kunikida s'était souvent étonné du contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir, non seulement sur son propre corps, mais aussi sur son environnement. C'est d'ailleurs ce contrôle et cette anticipation démentielle qui lui épargnaient à chaque mission les blessures que Yosano pouvait guérir sans problème chez les autres Agents, mais pas chez lui… Il aimait qui plus est les cafés de Haruno… Non, la seule explication pointait la maladresse. De ce que Kunikida avait vu, la tasse avait glissé au moment où il l'avait posée sur son bureau, parce qu'il l'avait lâché trop vite. Un geste somme toute banale, mais pas chez Dazai qui calculait chacun de ses mouvements.

Kunikida regarda la plage arrière depuis son rétroviseur et constata que le visage de son coéquipier était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Les conséquences de son malaise à l'asile peut-être… Malaise dont ils ne connaissaient d'ailleurs toujours pas l'origine, mais au-delà de cela, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Dazai négligeait son sommeil et son alimentation. Il restait, somme toute, un être humain… enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

– À droite », lui dit Fukuzawa.

La route menait vers une petite colline où se dressaient un ensemble plus ou moins extravagant de tourelles et de toits pointus à la mode européenne du siècle passé. Kunikida avait entendu parler du quartier occidental sans jamais y mettre les pieds. Et pour cause, les lieux étaient aussi déserts que lugubres…

– Rue des Anges », lui indiqua de nouveau le patron.

En prenant une petite allée bordée de murs gris et de cyprès, l'Agent fut surpris d'apercevoir les lumières de plusieurs gyrophares danser dans la grisaille automnale et reconnut l'insigne de la police de Yokohama. Sakaguchi Ango, l'agent à lunettes à qui il avait dû faire un rapport l'avant-veille était présent, Santouka aussi.

– Pardonnez pour le retard », l'invectiva Fukuzawa dès qu'il sortît de la voiture. « Du nouveau ? »

– Tout dépend de ce qu'on peut appeler ''nouveau'' » grimaça Santouka en lui serrant la main.

– Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » intervint Kunikida, dont l'agacement commençait à surpasser le respect qu'il avait pour ses supérieurs.

– Yamazaki-san m'a appelé ce matin », lui expliqua Ango. « Il s'agit là de l'adresse indiquée sur les feuillets que vous avez trouvés dans la cellule de Kogoro Akechi. Elle s'y serait rendue hier et aurait fait des découvertes… singulières qui pourraient nous avancer dans l'enquête. »

– Nous ?

– Vu ce qui se trouve dans la maison, il était nécessaire que la police intervienne », marmonna-t-il en portant les yeux vers le portail où s'étaient rassemblés plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche. « Vous feriez mieux de venir voir par vous-mêmes. »

Sur ces paroles, il les invita à franchir la grille qui encerclait ce qui s'avéra être un parc immense, et qui ressemblait davantage à une jungle qu'à un jardin. À la vue du manoir, avec ses toits pointus, ses murs envahis par le lierre et ses fenêtres qui semblaient les regarder comme des yeux vides, Kunikida sentit sa gorge se serrer.

– En parlant de cette chère Yamazaki », lança Dazai, « comment se fait-il qu'elle ne nous fasse pas l'honneur de sa présence ? »

– Sa blessure la fait souffrir. Elle est alitée pour la journée », répondit Ango d'un ton sec.

– Quel dommage.

– Dommage comme tu dis…

Le regard du fonctionnaire se durcit derrière ses lunettes, et Kunikida put y deviner une sorte d'animosité qui tranchait avec son personnage de gratte-papier. Quelque chose s'illumina soudain dans son esprit, et il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées.

– Kunikida-san ? » s'enquit Atsushi.

– Tu y étais aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il en rattrapant son coéquipier.

– Où ça ?

– Hier, tu étais ici avec Yamazaki n'est-ce pas ? C'est de ça dont tu parlais au président ce matin !

– C'est Santouka-san qui a informé le président. Comme j'étais le premier à l'Agence, le patron m'a simplement fait venir pour le tenir informé des avancées de l'enquête. Je lui ai dit que l'adresse donnée par Yamazaki-san était probablement celle que Kogoro nous avait laissée dans ses feuillets. Feuillets que nous lui avons donnés je te rappelle.

– Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu foutais hier après-midi, au lieu de bosser ?

– Je ferai des heures supplémentaires si ça peut te tranquiliser.

– Là n'est pas la question !

– Nous y sommes », les interrompit Ango sans tenir compte de leur petite querelle.

Face à eux se dressait le porche d'un manoir dix-neuvième qui aurait volontiers servi de décor pour un film de maison hantée tant il semblait cliché.

À l'entrée se tenaient d'autres hommes en blouse blanche, rassemblés autour de trois civières dont le contenu avait été scrupuleusement enveloppé dans une bâche noire.

– Combien il en reste ? » demanda Santouka.

– Huit », répondit l'un des hommes derrière son masque. « Impossible de les identifier pour l'instant. Il faudra procéder à une autopsie. »

– Vous voulez dire que… » s'étrangla Kunikida.

– Ce sont bel et bien des cadavres, oui », lui confirma Ango. « Nous les avons trouvés dans une sorte de cave secrète. Apparemment le propriétaire des lieux s'adonnait à des expériences sur des êtres humains, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons trouvé aucun document qui pourrait attester de son identité.

– Et les cadavres ? » demanda Dazai, le visage étrangement lugubre. « Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel à leur sujet ? »

Ango lui lança un regard surpris, presque choqué, et garda le silence quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

– To… Yamazaki-san m'a demandé de prendre des précautions contre les corps, mais nous n'avons rien découvert d'inhabituel pour l'instant… si ce n'est qu'un membre de la haute société occidentale cachait des individus dans sa cave pour pratiquer des expériences sur eux…

– Je vois…

Comme à ses habitudes, Dazai se replongea dans ses pensées et se contenta de jeter un regard indifférent aux civières sur le porche, mais Kunikida ne put s'empêcher de relever un semblant d'expression très inhabituelle chez lui, pour ne l'avoir vue que très rarement : la colère.

* * *

– Deux tours de sablier pour celui-ci », précisa le serveur avant de retourner derrière le comptoir.

Tomie pouvait le voir lever de temps en temps les yeux vers elle et les baisser dès qu'elle feignait de s'en apercevoir. Il était plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Pas très grand, mince, les cheveux noirs et raides. S'attirer le regard des hommes gonflait un peu son égo puisque de l'amour propre, elle n'en avait plus depuis longtemps.

En esquissant un sourire calculé, Tomie attendit que le sablier se vide pour le retourner. Lorsque tous les grains se furent écoulés, elle retira la boule à thé qui se trouvait dans sa théière en porcelaine fine, et la plaça dans la petite assiette prévue à cet effet. De tous les salons de thé qu'elle connaissait, celui-là était le seul à procéder ainsi. Ça donnait quelque chose de ludique et délicat à la dégustation.

Le thé noir était l'une des rares choses qui avait conservé sa saveur, pour elle, et qu'elle avait pratiquement élevé au rang de rituel après avoir été démise de ses fonctions. Que ce soit Tokyo ou Yokohama, la ville se résumait pour elle aux marchands de tabac, quand elle ne dealait pas au coin d'une rue sordide, aux bistro pour le vin, et aux salons de thé. Elle connaissait celui-ci depuis ses débuts en tant que policière et avait toujours aimé son décor suranné, au plancher verni, et aux meubles usés. La porcelaine sur ses lèvres étaient comme une caresse, et elle savoura avec une délectation toute sensuelle la gorgée de thé brûlant qui roulait dans sa gorge.

Avec son maquillage de femme fatale et sa robe à prix d'or elle avait la sensation de faire partie du décor. C'était aussi une manière pour elle de se rendre méconnaissable. Les masques les plus extravagants sont aussi les plus efficaces et ça aussi, Dazai l'avait compris.

Son appel à Ango avait dû faire son effet… Elle espérait que l'ancien mafieux ait apprécié cette petite pique de sa part, en particulier s'il avait l'intention de tout garder pour lui.

Après trois gorgées qui l'apaisèrent suffisamment pour oublier la douleur latente dans sa cuisse, Tomie sortit le dossier de son sac et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une série de feuillets jaunâtres, couverts d'une écriture fine et régulière comme on pouvait en voir à l'époque où la plume était encore de mise. Tout était en anglais, mais sa connaissance de la langue était suffisante pour pouvoir en comprendre le contenu. Après en avoir parcouru plusieurs, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des rapports des différentes expériences menées par le mystérieux B.S. Comme elle s'en était douté en examinant les instruments chirurgicaux trouvés dans son bureau, il en pratiquait certaines _in vivo_ , mais la plupart avait lieu sur des cadavres. Dans ce cas pourquoi les garder enchaînés dans la cave ? Est-ce qu'il les tuait avant ses expériences ? Les feuillets ne le mentionnaient pas mais… Tomie frissonna au souvenir du contact des corps en putréfaction, et de l'aberration qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux lors des quelques minutes de cauchemar qu'elle avait vécues dans la cave. Des morts-vivants. Des morts qui se mouvaient comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un super-pouvoir puisque Dazai était parvenu à les neutralisé. B.S n'en faisait cependant nulle part mention.

D'après ce qu'elle comprit, parmi l'amas de divagations rédigées par ce qui ressemblait davantage à un savant fou qu'un réel scientifique, B.S cherchait à aller au-delà de la mort.

 _How survive death ?_

« Comment survivre à la mort ? » Elle retrouvait cette question sur tous les feuillets, ce qui lui laissa supposer que malgré ses efforts, l'homme n'obtenait pas de résultats probants. Tomie en eut la confirmation en lisant à différentes reprises le mot « _FAIL »_ , écrit rageusement sur le papier.

Le nom de Mary revenait aussi régulièrement, avec les mentions « _for Mary_ » ou « _I miss you Mary_ ». Elle était donc bel et bien morte. Est-ce que le but de ces expériences était de la ressusciter ? Ça tombait sous le sens… L'enfant, Lucy, n'était cependant jamais citée, ce qui lui laissa croire qu'elle était morte avec la mère.

La plupart des rapports témoignaient d'une certaine répétition dans les méthodes et les expérimentations de B.S, mais tous semblaient se conclure par un échec. Certains relataient d'ailleurs les mêmes expériences à trois ou quatre reprises, montrant que B.S avait bien sombré dans la folie au moment de leur rédaction… L'un d'eux attira cependant l'attention de Tomie. Le papier était parsemé de tâches maronnâtres qu'elle identifia comme du sang. B.S y faisait état d'une faim dévorante, de démangeaisons et de douleurs dans la poitrine. Il parlait d'un « mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et qui prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit. »

La jeune femme sentit ses sourcils se froncer, et poursuivi la lecture jusqu'au dernier feuillet. Visiblement rédigé dans la précipitation la plus totale, ce dernier ne contenait que quelques phrases qui la laissèrent perplexe.

« _I did it. It worked. For real. Mary. She's alive. She's alive oh my God. She's alive. She's… blinking and… smiling… Oh my God thank You. Thank You s_ _o_ _much ! She returned from death ! I didn't know what happened, but I think… it was my blood. My own blood. Mary… Mary… Mary… »_ (1)

Le nom de Mary parcourait le reste de la page dans une écriture à chaque plus déformée qui finissait pas le rendre méconnaissable.

Arrivée au bout de sa lecture, Tomie s'assurait qu'elle n'avait rien manqué, retournant les pages une à une et fouillant la pochette, sans succès. C'était là tout ce dont elle disposait sur l'étrange cas du docteur B.S et de Mrs S. Ainsi B. serait parvenu à ressusciter sa femme… ou bien avait-il simplement sombré pour de bon dans la folie ? Elle aurait privilégié cette hypothèse si elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Autrement dit, B.S aurait été possesseur d'un super-pouvoir capable de ramener les morts à la vie… ou plutôt de les animer d'une vie sans pour autant préserver leur corps de la putréfaction. Cette perspective lui sembla effrayante. Un frisson la parcourut cependant. Et si le cadavre de Mary courait toujours ? Et si l'habileté de B.S fonctionnait également sur lui ? Les minutes passées dans la cave lui revinrent à l'esprit. Là, dans les ténèbres, elle avait cru entendre une respiration. Au-delà des craquements d'os et des chuintements qui trahissaient les déplacements des mort-vivants, elle avait entendu une respiration dans le noir. Quelqu'un avait, qui plus est, détaché les cadavres. Et si B.S n'avait en réalité jamais quitté la maison ? Cette pensée la fit se lever d'un bond, s'attirant par la même un regard curieux de la part du serveur et une douleur fulgurante à la jambe. Serrant les dents pour contenir un gémissement, elle se rassit lentement et fit mine de rien.

Pourchasser B.S ne rimerait à rien. Si Ango et Santouka ne mettaient pas la main dessus lors de leur visite, c'est qu'il ne se montrerait pas… et rien n'assurait du reste qu'il était toujours en vie. Dans le froid et les ténèbres, ses perceptions pouvaient très bien lui jouer des tours.

Non. Ce qu'il fallait qu'elle découvre, c'était le lien qui unissait B.S et Kogoro Akechi. Comprendre pourquoi son mentor enquêtait sur lui. Qu'avait-il découvert d'assez terrible pour sombrer ainsi dans la folie ?

Tomie se remémora le constat des médecins et les raisons qui les avaient poussés à interner le détective privé : ses visions de sa femme et du monstre aux papillons.

Et si… ? Et si Akechi n'était pas fou ?… Et s'il voyait réellement le cadavre de sa femme ? Quant au monstre aux papillons de nuit… Tomie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'emblème qu'elle avait vu sur le berceau et sur la veste de B.S. Le papillon de nuit était son symbole, sa marque de fabrique. Était-il possible que ?…

Sentant les idées affluer dans son esprits à toute vitesse, Tomie mit un coude sur la table et se força à inspirer profondément. Se monter la tête ne lui servirait à rien, il lui fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre, selon les méthodes d'Akechi. Et donc la première qu'elle se devait de découvrir, là maintenant, c'était l'identité de B.S. Son nom, sa date de naissance, ses activités. Ainsi pourrait-elle peut-être mettre à jour ce qui le liait à son ancien mentor.

Sa canne en main, dossier sous le bras, elle gratifia le serveur d'un superbe sourire et laissa l'équivalent de deux pourboires sur le comptoir avant de s'éclipser. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Une rafale de vent fouetta tout à coup sa veste et lui arracha un frisson. À croire que le monde s'était mué en une scène parfaite pour la farce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Resserrant son écharpe, Tomie prit la direction de l'hôpital et de l'un des seuls endroits où des traces de B.S pouvaient encore subsister : la morgue.

* * *

 **(1) Pour ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, voici la traduction du passage suivant : « _I did it. It worked. For real. Mary. She's alive. She's alive oh my God. She's alive. She's… blinking and… smiling… Oh my God thank You. Thank You s_ _o_ _much ! She returned from death ! I didn't know what happened, but I think… it was my blood. My own blood. Mary… Mary… Mary… »_**

 **« Je l'ai fait. Ça a marché. Pour de vrai. Mary. Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante, oh mon Dieu. Elle est vivante, elle… cligne des yeux et… sourit. Oh mon Dieu, merci. Merci infiniment ! Elle est revenue d'entre les morts ! J'ignore ce qui s'est produit, mais je pense que… qu'il s'agit de mon sang. De mon propre sang. Mary… Mary… Mary… »**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mes excuses pour ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui n'ont rien dû comprendre... je me suis trompée au moment de la publication et j'ai sélectionné le chapitre 9 du "Garçon sur le clocher", mon autre fiction sur BSD, au lieu de "La Déchéance d'un homme"... Bref, voilà la bonne version !**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Après mon super déménagement qui m'a laissée sans internet et sans eau chaude pendant une semaine, j'ai enfin pu me remettre à l'écriture (en vrai j'ai dû me réfugier chez mes parents en attendant que ma chaudière soit réparée...). Ce chapitre est assez dense, surtout sur la fin où j'ai enfin pu me consacrer à un passage qu'il me tardait d'écrire, et que je vous laisse découvrir. Merci en tout cas pour votre assiduité dans la lecture de cette histoire et pour vos commentaires qui me touchent toujours énormément, et qui me donnent la motivation de continuer.**

 **Guest** **:** **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise à ce point, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'intéressera tout autant que les précédants ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9.**

 _Il y avait eut le noir, la douleur et le froid, mais surtout cette odeur de fleur et de pluie qui ne l'avait pas quittée, même après plusieurs heures au fond de leur cachot._

 _Dazai regarde le gris de ses yeux, celui de la mer en plein hiver, lorsqu'elle est la plus froide. La fille l'écoute attentivement tandis qu'il s'exprime d'une voix qu'il peine lui-même à reconnaître. Il craint, à chaque souffle, de perdre connaissance, et jette parfois un œil évasif aux murs glacés autour de lui pour s'assurer de leur présence. Les gouttes ondulent sur la pierre noire comme des larmes de boue, et dans sa tête hallucinée par la douleur, c'est comme si leur surface s'était mise à trembler._

– _Tu as bien compris », dit-il dans un souffle._

– _Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive, de toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre._

– _On n'a rien à perdre._

 _Ses lèvres craquelées par la soif et le froid s'étirent en un sourire. C'est qu'elle comprend vite malgré ses grands yeux naïfs._

 _En quelques secondes, Tomie s'écarte de lui pour rejoindre la grille de leur cellule et se met à hurler de toutes ses forces._

– _EH OH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? PITIÉ ! PITIÉ ! IL EST MORT !_

 _Et comme c'est lui le mort, il s'affaisse, inerte sur le sol et ferme les yeux, le souffle si faible que son pouls devient à peine perceptible. Son teint blafard et ses membres tors se chargeront de faire le reste. Il a l'habitude._

– _IL EST MORT ! » poursuit Tomie d'une voix tremblante en frappant contre les barreaux. « Pitié ! Quelqu'un ! Venez ! »_

 _Les pas lourds de leur geôlier ne tardent pas à se faire entendre._

– _Recule », tonne une voix rauque avant qu'un cliquetis suivi d'un grincement ne fasse résonner les murs de leur cellule._

 _CLAC._

 _La fille pousse un gémissement et Dazai l'entend s'écrouler au sol, assommée par la gifle que vient de lui asséner le molosse._

 _Visiblement satisfait de son affirmation de puissance et de virilité sur un être de deux têtes de moins que lui, et dont le poids pourrait être divisé par quatre par rapport au sien, l'homme s'approche de lui et fiche sa semelle dans sa tempe déjà enflée. Dazai ne réagit pas. Un filet de salive mêlé de sang roule sur son menton mais ses mains restent inertes et ses paupières fermées. Il a l'habitude._

– _Eh ! » marmonne l'autre avant de le saisir brutalement par les cheveux. « Réveille-toi sac à merde ! »_

 _Nouveau coup, cette fois dans le ventre, mais son souffle n'existe plus._

– _Mm. Il est mort », constate le geôlier en rapprochant sa face de chien galeux pour sentir son pouls._

 _C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour lui percer l'estomac d'un coup de scalpel. Vieille technique enseignée par Mori, l'une de ses préférées d'ailleurs. La petite lame passe dans la chair comme dans une vulgaire botte de beurre et dessine une entaille sanglante jusqu'au bas-ventre du molosse mais ne le tue pas. Faute de profondeur. Son cri de douleur, en revanche, perce les ténèbres tandis qu'il relâche le jeune homme en pressant ses vêtements contre la plaie._

– _JE VAIS TE CREVER CONNARD !_

 _Le garçon n'a ni le temps, ni la force de s'écarter. Avant qu'il ne lève de nouveau son scalpel, l'homme fond sur lui pour presser ses mains contre sa gorge. L'air se bloque dans sa trachée et son torse s'arque dans une veine tentative de fuite. C'est dans ces moments qu'il s'étonne des réflexes de survie inscrits dans son organisme, sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se sent le moins appartenir à lui-même. Un crachat écarlate couvre son menton alors que l'autre resserre sa prise sur lui, le visage déformé par la colère. Il peut voir les veines de son front grossir à mesure que son cœur s'emballe, la salive écumer sur l'encoignure de ses lèvres comme s'il s'agit d'un chien enragé. Dazai déteste les chiens._

 _Un coup de feu retentit soudain. L'homme s'effondre presque instantanément sur lui, le dos perforé d'une balle. Derrière lui se tient Tomie, un revolver entre les mains. Son visage est couvert de sueur et ses traits crispées. Dazai devine aux larmes qui perlent sur ses yeux que c'est la première fois qu'elle tue quelqu'un. Une quinte de toux secoue violemment sa cage thoracique avant qu'il ne parvienne à parler, et lorsqu'il reprend conscience, le jeune homme réalise qu'elle le soutient de nouveau._

– _Quand est-ce que tu l'as prise ? » demande-t-il en désignant l'arme._

– _Au moment où il t'étranglait._

– _Bien joué._

 _Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de la fille, mais ses mains ne cessent de trembler._

– _Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici », dit Dazai sans lui laisser le temps de s'apitoyer. « Il y a une bouche d'égouts, sur la gauche, à quelques dizaines de mètres. On doit y aller avant que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose. »_

– _D'accord._

 _En essuyant d'un revers de manche la sueur sur son front, elle semble retrouver sa contenance et lève son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever. Ses yeux s'agrandissent soudain et sa bouche se tord en une expression douloureuse._

– _Ton dos…_

 _Les marques de brûlure. Elle les a vues._

– _Ce n'est rien », marmonne Dazai._

– _Tu peux marcher ?_

– _Je crois._

 _Mais une douleur fulgurante au niveau du mollet lui fait de nouveau perdre l'équilibre. Dazai s'écroule dans ses bras, les dents serrées et le souffle court._

– _Ça va aller », lui murmure la fille, et avant qu'il ne puisse tout à fait comprendre, Dazai sent ses pieds décoller du sol et deux mains se resserrer sous ses genoux._

 _Les bras pendants, il sent la nuque de la fille contre sa joue tandis qu'un parfum de fleurs et de pluie emplit ses narines._

 _ **Il n'est que seize heures et dans le gris de l'hiver, sa voix…**_

 _La douleur dans sa tête l'empêche de comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit, et c'est seulement en sentant le froid mordant sur sa peau qu'il comprend que leur cellule puante est enfin derrière eux._

 _ **Sa voix, comme un voile de givre et de lumière…**_

 _Les pas de Tomie résonnent contre les murs comme le claquement d'une goutte d'eau dans un lac infiniment profond. Il ne sait même plus comment il connaît son nom. Son visage lui est devenu trop familier, bien que terriblement étrange aussi, à l'image de tous les masques grimaçants qui l'entourent._

 _ **Sa voix n'existe plus.**_

 _Les ténèbres ne semblent jamais avoir de fin, il a oublié jusqu'à l'éclat du soleil et soudain, Dazai reconnaît l'odeur âcre qu'il recherche, celle de la ville et du bitume. Du monde de la surface et de la nuit. Son monde._

– _À gauche », souffle-t-il pendant que Tomie bifurque._

– _Tu es brûlant », dit-elle._

– _Ce n'est pas grave._

 _ **À la place et dans sa bouche,**_

 _L'entrée des égouts se dresse face à eux comme une gueule béante, ouverte sur les enfers. Ils n'ont qu'à se baisser pour la franchir, lorsqu'il entend des voix résonner derrière eux._

– _Prêt ? » demande la fille._

– _Prêt._

 _ **C'est la mort qu'il reconnaît.**_

* * *

Dazai se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait des semaines que ça ne lui était plus arrivé, et dans ce demi-sommeil qui accompagne les rêves un peu trop prégnants, il eut du mal à reconnaître le fauteuil de l'Agence où il passait la plupart de ses siestes. Son cœur battait contre ses tempes comme un tambour et en passant la main sur son front, il le découvrit couvert de sueur. Dans son dos, ses vieilles blessures s'étaient réveillées et lui mordaient la chair avec une vivacité que les années lui avaient fait oublier.

Il avait rêvé de cette nuit où il avait senti pour la première fois le parfum de Tomie. En bon mafieux qu'il était, les sens de Dazai étaient particulièrement aiguisés, mais il n'était sensible à l'odeur des gens que pour mieux la reconnaître en cas de danger. Celle de Tomie en revanche lui avait laissé un souvenir particulièrement prégnant. Non pas qu'il l'avait trouvée agréable, parce que la notion de plaisir, ou plus encore de désir, était bien trop abstraite pour lui, mais elle provoquait quelque chose chez lui qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Cette fragrance de fleurs et de pluie, c'était comme un souvenir, quelque chose de très lointain, comme un souffle d'air qui nous communique les élans d'un horizon nouveau, et pourtant évocateur. Cet horizon qui le rendait si étrangement nostalgique en sa présence. Et malade aussi.

En feignant de s'étirer après avoir lâché un bâillement des plus bruyants qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Kunikida, Dazai se leva de son canapé fétiche et sautilla jusqu'aux toilettes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée, assuré qu'il était seul, face à face avec la cuvette blanche, qu'il s'autorisa à se débarrasser de son masque nonchalant et moqueur. La douleur le plia en deux, et ses genoux touchèrent le sol en même temps que la bile lui brûlait la trachée. Il vomit tout ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Les nausées ne se calmèrent qu'après trois rejets. Il y avait un peu de sang. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas pensé qu'une seule injection lui laisse de telles séquelles.

La soirée de la veille lui revenait comme les bribes d'un cauchemar… il ne savait même plus comment il avait quitté l'hôtel où résidait Tomie. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était du corps de la jeune femme qui se tordait de douleur, de la blessure hideuse et béante sur sa cuisse, comme si le néant lui-même s'était incrusté dans son corps en même temps que les flammes avaient dévoré sa peau ce soir-là. La nuit où il avait voulu la tuer. Par une sorte de réflexe qu'il avait gardé chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, Dazai porta la main à son flanc, sur le côté droit, là où sous les bandages s'était nichée la balle qu'elle avait tiré sur lui avant de disparaître dans les flammes. C'était probablement ce tir, aussi désespéré qu'inattendu, qui avait sauvé la vie de la jeune femme, tout en la condamnant aux enfers.

Même s'il n'avait jamais pu oublier ses yeux gris et son visage de poupée, Dazai l'avait à peine reconnue lors de son arrivée à l'asile. Ce n'était pas ses cheveux plus longs, ses joues plus creuses, ou cet affaissement qui s'était emparé de chacun de ses traits, comme une marque indélébile de la solitude et de la souffrance dans lesquelles l'avait plongée les cinq dernières années. Tomie n'était tout simplement plus la même personne. Il n'était resté d'elle qu'un fantôme, une poupée cassée. L'ombre d'un souvenir et pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était agrippée à son cou, au moment où il l'avait portée dans sa chambre, Dazai l'avait senti de nouveau. Ce parfum de fleurs et de pluie printanière qui hantait ses cauchemars les plus anciens.

 _ **Il n'est que seize heures, et dans le gris de l'hiver, sa voix…**_

Alors qu'il pensait ne plus rien avoir à déglutir, Dazai sentit ses intestins se contracter de nouveau, avec une violence qui le prit de court, et vomit pour la quatrième fois. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler sur la cuvette. Il sentait la sueur ruisseler sur ses tempes et imprégner ses bandages comme de l'eau de pluie.

 _ **Sa voix, comme un voile de givre et de lumière…**_

Ce visage dont il avait rêvé et qui portait son odeur à elle, ce n'était pas celui de Tomie. C'était un visage bien plus ancien, bien plus lointain, et qui amenait avec lui la vision d'une plage, d'une maison au bord de la mer, de la morsure de l'eau, de deux yeux gris, comme cette mer de givre, aussi profonde qu'infinie, qui le fixaient sans le voir. C'était le visage qu'il avait vu à l'asile, lorsque contre toute attente, il avait perdu connaissance.

 _ **Sa voix n'existe plus.**_

Dazai crut étouffer. Dans un élan qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre et se fracasser le crâne contre le carrelage des toilettes, il se rua hors de la cabine et se précipita vers l'un des lavabos. Impossible de travailler dans cet état. Il devait se reposer et dormir. Laisser la drogue s'évacuer totalement de son corps, laisser passer les visions qu'il prenait pour des souvenirs, ne plus y penser, ne pas s'en soucier, remettre à plus tard son désir de mourir. _N'est-ce pas Oda ?_

En se redressant, Dazai parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et vérifia son apparence par l'intermédiaire de son reflet dans le miroir. Les années n'y faisaient rien, son regard était le même que lors de ses jours les plus sombres, et il savait qu'en plongeant ses pupilles dans celles de son reflet, il y trouverait les mêmes ténèbres que celles où Tomie avait sombré.

* * *

Seize heures venaient de sonner à l'Agence des Détectives armés, et la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis leur retour. Dehors, les phares des voitures faisaient comme des tâches d'aquarelles rouge et jaune sur le bitume. Malgré l'heure, on ne savait plus si la lumière du dehors était tout à fait celle du jour ou de la nuit, tant la ville semblait se fondre dans une grisaille uniforme, semblable au crépuscule. Kunikida se plaisait à répéter que c'était un automne de merde, mais que l'hiver n'en serait que plus beau. Pour Atsushi cependant, les jours de pluie semblaient aussi interminables qu'une année entière.

Peu de mots avaient été échangés depuis leur retour de la « Villa des Anges » (ils avaient décidé de l'appeler ainsi, non seulement pour le nom de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais aussi pour les statues de chérubins qui longeaient l'allée du jardin). Atsushi ne se remettait pas de la vision des cadavres enveloppés dans leurs bâches noires, même Kunikida avait mauvaise mine. Quant à Dazai, il n'avait pas lâché une parole de tout le trajet, et s'était contenté de s'effondrer sur son canapé attitré pour y roupiller le reste de l'après-midi, au grand dam de son coéquipier. Au détour d'un couloir, Atsushi l'avait d'ailleurs surpris en conversation avec Ango, et il lui avait semblé entendre le nom de Tomie. Il avait cependant préféré ne pas pousser l'indiscrétion trop loin. Le manoir avait été méticuleusement fouillé, mais à part les dépouilles trouvées dans la cave, les instruments chirurgicaux rouillés, des piles et des piles de livres et des dizaines de documents rendus illisibles par l'humidité, rien de notable n'avait été trouvé. Au simple souvenir de l'étage et de ses deux chambres tout droit sorties d'un cauchemar, l'une aux draps couverts de sang, l'autre aux murs si blancs qu'ils en étaient presque aveuglants, avec son berceau et son poupin de porcelaine, Atsushi sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Quel genre de malade avait bien pu vivre ici ?

Kunikida pensait que pour une raison ou une autre, Akechi s'était intéressé au cas de la villa et de son étrange propriétaire, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans son enquête le fasse sombrer dans la folie. L'hypothèse semblait logique au jeune détective mais l'inquiétait aussi. Si Akechi était devenu fou rien qu'en fouinant dans le passé de cette maison, cela voulait en effet dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était à l'abris.

– Peut-être qu'Akechi y a trouvé quelque chose en lien avec son propre passé », tenta de le rassurer l'ancien professeur. « Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il voyait le cadavre de sa femme déambuler partout. »

– Peut-être qu'il cherchait les causes de sa mort… » réfléchit Atsushi.

– Ce n'est pas idiot… il faudrait peut-être creuser cette piste…

– Tout à fait d'accord ! » lança soudain Dazai en surgissant des toilettes.

Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre, il saisit son imperméable et se dirigea vers la porte de l'Agence.

– Ne me dis pas que tu te fais la malle alors que tu n'as rien branlé de l'après-midi ?! » l'invectiva Kunikida.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le claquement de la porte.

– Il se fout de ma gueule en plus !

– Je pense qu'il est fatigué… » intervint Atsushi pour adoucir l'humeur de son collègue. « Il est bizarre depuis ce matin. »

Quelque chose comme de la tristesse traversa le regard de Kunikida avant qu'il ne pousse un long soupir.

– Toi aussi tu trouves le coup de la tasse suspect ?

– Oui. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

– Et ce malaise à l'asile…

En lâchant un nouveau soupir, Kunikida retourna à son bureau et resta un instant droit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

– Rattrape-le », dit-il soudain. « Dis-lui qu'au moindre problème, nous sommes là pour lui. Je sais que toi il t'écoutera. »

Atsushi cueillit ses paroles d'un hochement de tête et se précipita à son tour vers la porte, à la poursuite de son mentor. Kunikida avait beau être d'une rigidité maladive en termes de caractère, il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une sensibilité touchante. La même que celle qui le faisait pleurer lorsqu'il échouait à protéger quelqu'un.

La pluie battait avec une fureur presque agressive et le froid mordant lui arracha un frisson. Le vent soulevait les feuilles mortes par salves revêches et le ciel était si bas qu'il semblait pouvoir s'écraser sur la terre à tout moment.

En fouillant la rue des yeux, Atsushi repéra l'imperméable beige de Dazai de l'autre côté de la route, et se précipita dans sa direction. Malgré la pluie, l'Agent marchait d'un pas rapide et sec qu'il lui fallut quelques instants à rattraper.

– Dazai-san !

Alors que les pans de son imperméable s'envolaient autour de sa silhouette un peu trop frêle, Dazai s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Une feuille morte vint se nicher dans ses cheveux trempés tandis que ses yeux se baissaient vers Atsushi. Son visage, d'ordinaire souriant et lumineux, semblait alors tellement sérieux.

– Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin », tenta le jeune agent, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

– Tout le monde à ses coups de mou », rétorqua seulement Dazai avec un petit sourire. « Même moi. »

Sa main vint alors se nicher dans les cheveux d'Atsushi qu'il ébouriffa énergiquement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Yamazaki-san ?

Atsushi retint sa respiration en voyant le sourire de Dazai s'estomper. Il avait touché juste. Sur la route à côté d'eux, une voiture manqua soudain de les éclabousser et l'obligea à entraîner Dazai sous la toile d'un café qu'on avait oublié de tirer.

– Je ne te dirai qu'une chose », souffla l'Agent en l'attrapant par l'épaule. « Méfie-toi d'elle. »

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

– Disons que nous avons eu l'occasion de nous côtoyer quand j'étais encore à la Mafia et elle à la police. Nos rapports n'ont jamais été très amicaux.

– Il n'y a pas que ça », maintint Atsushi en soutenant son regard. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'en veut pour quelque chose, rien qu'à la manière dont elle te regarde. »

Les lèvres de Dazai s'étirèrent légèrement et son regard retrouva sa vivacité.

– Tu t'es amélioré dis-moi.

– Je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourd, Dazai. J'ai entendu les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, je sais de quoi tu es capable.

– Tu le soupçonnes de quelque chose ?

Atsushi déglutit. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Kunikida, mais depuis la nuit où Dazai avait perdu connaissance, les soupçons le dévoraient comme un poison.

– Son ''accident''… » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. « Tu y es pour quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Dazai se mua en une expression nostalgique et il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Fais attention », dit-il en se retournant pour affronter de nouveau la tourmente. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu sombres dans les mêmes abysses qu'elle… »

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Tomie sortit de la morgue. La déception était encore pire que le froid qui la rongeait jusqu'aux os, et de dépit, elle alluma sa huitième cigarette de la journée. En temps normal, elle n'en dépassait pas sept.

Aucun document ou relevé ne mentionnait le nom de B.S. ou ne faisait état d'un employé d'origine occidentale. Même les membres les plus âgés du personnel n'avaient pas souvenir d'un tel individu. Or, si B.S n'avait pas travaillé dans les instances hospitalières de Yokohama, cela signifiait soit qu'il se fournissait ailleurs, soit qu'il travaillait dans l'illégalité. Suivant cette dernière hypothèse, Tomie avait méticuleusement fouillé les archives, mais rien ne faisait état de vols ou de disparitions de cadavres. Tout semblait en règle ce qui, dans une ville aussi profondément infestée par la Mafia, lui semblait déjà suspect en soi. Ce constat l'amena néanmoins à une nouvelle théorie qui pouvait de surcroît établir un lien entre Akechi et le mystérieux B.S, et selon laquelle B.S se serait fournit auprès de la Mafia portuaire. Travaillait-il pour eux?

Tomie soupira, lâchant du même coup un long nuage de fumée qui se dispersa dans la nuit. Il y avait bien des manières de contacter la Mafia portuaire, mais la plus simple s'incarnait en la personne de Dazai. Quitte à travailler avec lui, autant en tirer profit.

Écrasant sa cigarette contre le cendrier qui se trouvait devant la morgue, Tomie fouilla le crépuscule du regard et aperçut l'enseigne d'un taxi de l'autre côté de la route.

– Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez aller là-bas ma p'tite dame ? C'est drôlement mal famé dans ce coin-là ! » lui dit le chauffeur lorsqu'elle entra et lui donna l'adresse de son hôtel.

– Je sais où je vais », lança-t-elle sèchement.

Ango lui avait fait les mêmes remontrances, ce qui n'avait fait que la conforter dans le choix de son logement. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, où elle était restée huit mois sans autre lumière que celle des néons de la section psychiatrique, Tomie ne pouvait plus voir le soleil en face. Comme les rats d'égouts, elle se réfugiait donc dans les recoins les plus sombres, les plus miteux. Ceux où elle pouvait creuser son trou sans craindre que la lumière du jour ne l'atteigne et ne réduise en poussière le peu qu'il restait de son être. Ne craignent ce genre d'univers que ceux qui n'ont jamais regardé les ténèbres en face et qui ont peur de s'y retrouver. Elle, elle savait désormais ce qui résidait dans son propre cœur et s'en nourrissait comme un vampire. Quant à ceux qui avaient l'imprudence de l'approcher de trop près, Tomie n'hésitait désormais plus à les délivrer de leur malheureuse existence, puisque personne, de toute façon, ne se souciait d'eux. Tuer, elle savait, depuis cette nuit où elle avait été enfermée avec Dazai, et jamais elle n'oublierait le chuintement d'un corps à l'agonie, ce souffle très bref, un peu surpris, qui accompagne les dernières secondes d'une vie.

– C'est ici », dit-elle en reconnaissant l'enseigne clignotante de son hôtel. « Merci pour la course. »

– Ça va aller sous cette pluie ?

– Comme un poisson dans l'eau.

L'averse avait formé de grandes flaques sur le sol où se reflétaient la lumière tremblante des lampadaires dans un bal surréaliste, comme si un monde à l'envers s'était niché sous la surface incertaine de l'eau. Tomie s'employa à les éviter et baissa les yeux vers sa montre, lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette qui l'attendait sous le porche de l'hôtel. Dazai lui sourit.

– Un petit verre, ça te tente ?

 _Les grands esprits se rencontrent_ , pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais le fait est que Tomie n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. En l'abritant sous son parapluie, à la manière d'un parfait gentlemen, Dazai l'entraîna à l'intérieur d'un dédale de ruelles si tortueux qu'un chat de gouttière n'y aurait pas retrouvé son chemin – l'endroit parfait pour dissimuler un cadavre – avant de l'inviter à franchir une porte curieusement ouvragée, surmontée d'une enseigne rouge où se formait en lettres blanches et joliment calligraphiées « Le Lupin », en-dessous du visage d'un homme en haut-de-forme, à l'œil cerclé d'un monocle.

Il baignait à l'intérieur une lumière tamisée, aussi chaleureuse qu'un feu de cheminée, et qui venait se refléter contre la surface boisée d'un comptoir digne des hôtels les plus luxueux. Une myriade de bouteilles au liquide ambré formait un orgue de cristal derrière un barman en costume occidental et au visage sérieux. À l'ambiance tiède et calfeutré qui se dégageait des lieux, Tomie ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir et balaya la pièce des yeux. Mis à part le bar lui-même, les tables étaient plongées dans l'obscurité et se détachaient de la pénombre en formes ovales et satinées. Il n'y avait personne, à l'exception d'un chat qui les fixait depuis un pot de fleurs où il était en train de frotter sa fourrure bigarrée.

– Je t'en prie », dit Dazai en lui désignant l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait devant le comptoir.

– C'est le pub des mafieux bien éduqués ? » railla-t-elle en retirant son manteau.

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

D'un geste, il signifia au barman de lui servir un whisky.

– Un vin blanc pour moi », demanda Tomie.

Sitôt le service fait, l'homme disparut dans l'arrière boutique, sans un mot, et les laissa seuls. Tomie ne dit rien et se contenta de siroter son vin, qu'elle trouva du reste excellent, tandis que Dazai s'amusait à faire couler le glaçon qui flottait dans son verre, le buste avachi contre le comptoir. Dans le silence qui les séparait résonnait parfois le murmure de la pluie ou le tic-tac répétitif d'une horloge murale.

– Je venais régulièrement ici avec Ango », souffla finalement Dazai, sans quitter son verre des yeux.

– Je sais qu'il a travaillé pour la Mafia.

– On s'y retrouvait après le boulot, moi, lui, et Odasaku.

Sa voix était devenue aussi faible qu'un souffle d'air, et dans son regard s'était niché quelque chose de mélancolique et silencieux. Tomie n'avait jamais vu Dazai avec une telle expression et sentit ses sourcils se froncer.

– Qui est Odasaku ?

– Sakunosuke Oda. C'était un membre de la Mafia, comme moi. Mori l'a sacrifié pour venir à bout d'une organisation nommée Mimic, et que Ango traquait depuis un bout de temps. Il est mort dans mes bras.

– Tu comptes me faire pleurer ?

– Le dossier t'a bien servi ?

Dazai avait relevé la tête et la lorgnait de son air moqueur habituel, sans transition avec la nostalgie que Tomie lui avait décelée quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Très », dit-elle en tentant de garder sa contenance. « La perquisition de ce matin s'est bien passée ? »

– Brillante d'inutilité.

– Et moi qui voulais te remercier de ton aide…

Tout en remuant son verre entre ses doigts, Tomie lança une œillade à l'ancien mafieux avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier.

– B.S. menait bel et bien des expériences sur des êtres humains », commença-t-elle, consciente que cacher les résultats de son enquête ne servirait à rien si elle voulait obtenir l'aide de Dazai pour contacter la Mafia portuaire. « Et son objectif était loin d'être anodin, puisqu'il voulait ni plus ni moins vaincre la mort. »

Dazai la fixait désormais avec intérêt et ne relâcha son attention que lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

– À vrai dire, je m'en doutais », dit-il en avalant une gorgée de whisky. « Akechi avait promis de laisser nos affaires tranquilles, mais force est de constater que ses habitudes l'ont repris. »

– Quand l'a-t-il promis ?

Le regard du détective se fit glacial.

– Après ton départ.

– Je vois…

Le silence imprégna de nouveau l'espace, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient chacun terminé leur verre.

– Si la Mafia est réellement impliquée dans cette histoire », reprit Dazai, « elle ne tardera pas à réagir pour protéger ses intérêts. D'autant plus si Kogoro-san a découvert des éléments compromettants. »

– Et comment on saura s'ils réagissent ou non ?

– Pas besoin de le savoir », rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Je sais exactement qui titiller pour obtenir les info dont on a besoin. »

Tomie lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de lâcher un soupir, les yeux rivés sur son verre vide.

– C'est ton domaine après tout », marmonna-t-elle. « Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur l'affaire, j'attends seulement à ce que tu en fasses de même. »

– Qui te dit que je le ferai ?

Tout en penchant légèrement la tête, elle riva ses pupilles dans les siennes et lui adressa ce regard mêlé de malice et de cruauté dont il lui avait lui-même appris le secret.

– Tu ne voudrais pas que tes collègues, et en particulier le petit Atsushi, apprennent ce que tu m'as fait à moi et mes coéquipiers en tes jours de gloire ?

Dazai sourit à son tour et la détailla des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur sa robe en soie de Chine, dont elle avait pris soin de dégager le décolleté, juste pour voir.

– Je vois que tu maitrises toi aussi la technique du déguisement.

– Tu m'en as bien plus appris que tu ne l'as cru.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta son tabouret, canne en main, enfila sa veste et se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

– La prochaine fois que tu piqueras dans mon stock de morphine », lança-t-elle en plissant les yeux, « je veillerai à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais te réveiller. »

– Si seulement c'était possible… » marmonna Dazai alors que la porte se refermait sur la silhouette de la femme dont il avait fait un monstre.

* * *

Le grésillement de sa lampe commençait à l'agacer. Chuuya l'aurait bien balancée par la fenêtre s'il ne s'était pas promis de mieux gérer ses colères. Savoir se contrôler était tout de même la moindre des choses pour un capitaine de la Mafia portuaire. Pourtant, depuis le soir où Mori lui avait confié la mission de retrouver Kogoro Akechi, la frustration s'accumulait en lui avec la même opiniâtreté que ces insomnies qui l'assaillait parfois la nuit, après un cauchemar. L'un de ceux où il sentait, sans pouvoir la retenir, la puissance du monstre en lui, et qui le laissait haletant et désorienté plusieurs minutes durant. Il en faisait le constat régulièrement. Même s'il lui donnait une puissance démesurée, ou peut-être à cause de ça, Chuuya détestait son pouvoir.

Voilà qu'il recommençait à ressasser ses idées noires. Bon sang.

Quant à ce Kogoro Akechi, pas moyen de retrouver sa trace. Il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé de l'asile, et aucun pot de vin, aucun filon ne lui avait permis de dénicher un semblant de piste. Sans parler de sa femme, aussi introuvable que lui. Et pour cause, Chuuya avait vite découvert que le nom figurant dans le rapport de police rédigé après sa mort était un faux. Aucun acte de naissance de le mentionnait, et le mariage censé la lier à Kogoro n'avait jamais eu lieu. Très louche pour un détective censé défendre la transparence entre les instances publiques et privées. Impossible du reste de mettre la main sur sa tombe. Le nom mentionné par les rapports de police et d'autopsie, Sachiko Kogoro, ne figurait tout simplement nulle part, si bien que Chuuya avait fini par croire que le problème ne venait pas du détective disparu, mais de cette femme sans nom, ni tombe.

– Fais chier… » s'entendit-il marmonner, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer.

Le sang du jeune mafieux ne fit qu'un tour à la vue du nom qui figura sur l'écran. Son téléphone manqua de peu de passer par la fenêtre avec sa foutue lampe de bureau.

– Putain qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?!

« Maquereau ». Il n'avait même pas pensé à le supprimer depuis son départ de la Mafia. Encore un truc à faire.

En poussant une longue inspiration, Chuuya saisit son portable et ralluma l'écran pour ouvrir le message.

 **« Mon cher et valeureux partenaire et ami de toujours, accepterais-tu d'être ma compagne de suicide pour ce soir ? »**

Il crut faire une attaque.

 **« Crève tout seul. »**

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il répondait aux bêtises de son crétin d'ancien partenaire. Pour l'art de la procrastination sans doute. Ça avait au moins l'avantage de l'occuper.

 **« Et moi qui avais trouvé l'endroit idéal… À défaut de mourir ensemble, que dirais-tu de discuter autour d'une bouteille de sake ? »**

 **« Ouais viens, j'y mettrai bien assez de poison pour t'envoyer au ciel, enflure. »**

 **« Discuter entre amis… de femmes par exemple ! À quand remontent tes derniers exploits avec Daphné ? »**

 **« À la dernière fois que j'ai botté ta face de con. »**

 **« De boulot aussi ! »**

 **« Va crever. »**

 **« De ce cher Kogoro Akechi… »**

Cette fois, Chuuya ne riait plus. Au nom du détective disparu, ses doigts se figèrent et son souffle s'accéléra.

 **« Comment tu sais que j'enquête sur lui ? »**

 **« Je me doutais que Mori te l'avais demandé. »**

Merde. Encore une fois, il aurait mieux fait de l'envoyer bouler. Cela dit…

 **« Tu sais des trucs hein ? »**

 **« Peut-être bien. »**

 **« Allez, fais pêter. »**

Quant à faire. Mori ne lui avait jamais interdit de collaborer avec l'Agence des Détectives.

 **« Au lotus blanc ? »**

Souvenir des jours de gloire. Pourquoi pas.

 **« Au lotus blanc. 23h. »**

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, Tomie regardait la fumée des restes de sa cigarette s'élever du cendrier jusqu'au plafond. Ses chaussures à talons trainaient près de la fenêtre, avec son manteau qu'elle s'était contentée de jeter au sol avant de s'avachir sur son lit. Elle n'avait même pas songé à allumer la lumière. Sous les volutes de fumée, les ombres léchaient la tapisserie de sa chambre comme des serpents et formaient un curieux entrelacs qui semblait faire onduler les murs sur eux-mêmes. Seule sa respiration, calme et profonde, rythmait le silence, tandis que les questions tournaient dans son esprit avec une vigueur lancinante.

B.S, la Mafia, Mary, Akechi… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tous les lier ? Et si l'enquête de Dazai sur la Mafia ne donnait rien, que ferait-elle ?

Depuis qu'elle baignait dans cette histoire, Tomie avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un labyrinthe d'ombres, dont les eaux croupies l'empêchaient de voir où elle mettait les pieds, et qui faisaient qu'à chaque pas, elle s'enfonçait davantage dans les ténèbres.

En se redressant sur son matelas, elle saisit le manteau qu'elle portait la veille et sortit de la poche intérieure les deux photos de B.S et de Mary. À la seule lumière des lampadaires du dehors, leur visage semblaient encore plus sinistres, et le sourire de B.S trouvait quelque chose de presque cruel. Comme si elle espérait y trouver un indice supplémentaire, Tomie fixa la photo de Mary avec une obstination qui finit par lui faire mal aux yeux. Rien à y faire, elle avait bel et bien l'impression de connaître ce visage. Or elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette femme, elle en était certaine. Dans ce cas, où avait-elle bien pu la voir ?

Vaincue par la fatigue, Tomie laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas et ferma doucement les yeux, bercée par le clapotement de la pluie sur ses carreaux. Elle s'endormit en serrant la photo contre elle, avec l'espoir que le sourire et le regard de Mary puissent lui montrer, pendant son sommeil, une part de cette vérité qui lui échappait tellement.

* * *

Tomie ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du vent sur son visage. Sa fenêtre était ouverte et la pluie avait formé une petite flaque sur la moquette. Interdite, elle se redressa, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et tenta de l'actionner, sans succès. La pénombre et le silence couvraient jusqu'au plafond. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration, un peu plus rapide à chaque seconde. En passant la main sur ses draps, Tomie s'aperçut soudain que le portrait de Mary, avec lequel elle s'était endormie, n'était plus là. Le dossier avait également disparu. Impossible de les retrouver, ni dans ses mains, ni dans le lit, ni par terre. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux sans comprendre, lorsqu'elle la sentit. Elle planait dans l'air comme un relent de fumée. L'odeur de pourriture. Cette même odeur qu'elle avait reniflé dans la serre. Pénétrante, presque acide. Comme si on avait frotté le cadavre d'un animal contre le mur pendant qu'elle dormait. Tomie réprima une nausée, et tenta de calmer la panique qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

Elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Quelqu'un était entré par la fenêtre durant son sommeil.

Lentement, elle souleva son oreiller pour en tirer son revolver et posa ses deux pieds par terre en cherchant sa canne de la main. À son grand soulagement, elle se trouvait toujours à son chevet. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'appuya sur le manche pour atteindre le mur et le longer jusqu'à sa porte. L'écho du loquet sembla se répercuter jusqu'aux fondations de l'hôtel. En passant la tête dehors, elle tenta d'activer l'interrupteur de la lumière du couloir. Rien non plus.

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix tremblait. Elle tenta malgré tout de percer l'obscurité du regard, et sentit de nouveau la puanteur. Une porte claqua soudain à l'autre bout du corridor. Respirant avec force, Tomie se glissa à l'extérieur de sa chambre et leva son revolver pour en débloquer la sécurité. Sa voix s'était figée dans sa gorge, elle pouvait sentir la sueur ruisseler contre sa nuque. Un souffle la fit soudain s'arrêter, pareil à celui d'un reptile, et il lui sembla entendre un mot dans les ténèbres. Lu… _Lucy_?

Elle fit un pas dans l'obscurité, lorsque la voix reprit. Une voix comme elle n'en avait jamais entendue. Une voix rauque, cruelle, où saignait la maladie. Une voix de cauchemar.

En l'espace d'une interminable seconde, elle eut l'impression que le couloir se rétrécissait et se contractait sous ses pieds pour l'attirer vers la chambre. Le souffle court, Tomie activa la poignée et ouvrit lentement le panneaux. Le sol était jonché de feuilles, déchirées, en morceaux. C'était les feuillets qui constituaient le dossier de B.S, et parmi les fragments épars se trouvait la photo de Mary, marquée d'une tâche de sang frais.

La puanteur se fit soudain insupportable. Un bruissement la fit soudain se retourner, et Tomie aperçut du coin de l'œil les ailes de ce qui ressemblait à un papillon de nuit. Avec la lucidité de la terreur, elle découvrit alors la forme collée au mur. Un être vêtu de noir, les bras en croix. Son visage était masqué par une touffe de cheveux noirs et gras. Depuis le seuil, elle le vit se lever avec une infinie lenteur tandis que les dents de la créature se mettaient à luire dans la pénombre. Tomie fit un pas en arrière, et entendit de nouveau la voix. Avec une rapidité inouïe, la forme se détacha soudain du mur et se mit à ramper vers elle comme une gigantesque araignée. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement et ferma la porte à la volée en se servant d'une chaise pour la bloquer.

Le couloir lui semblait encore plus long. Elle tenta de le remonter, mais sa jambe, de plus en plus douloureuse, rendait ses pas lourds et trainant. Un bruit de choc retentit soudain derrière elle. La chose venait de défoncer la porte. Tomie eut alors tout juste le temps d'appeler l'ascenseur et de s'y précipiter, une fois les portes ouvertes, avant que la créature ne se jette sur elle. Les quelques secondes de répit qui en résultèrent lui permirent de se ressaisir et de serrer son arme contre elle.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, l'accueil était plongée dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière le voyeur rouge du téléphone, et le reflet des panneaux de sortie. L'hôtel fermait à 23h pour n'ouvrir qu'à 6h. D'ici là, Tomie resterait enfermée à l'intérieur. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sortir. Rapidement.

La seule fenêtre était trop haute pour elle, mais le panneaux de sortie semblait désigner les étages inférieurs. Sans doute le local à ordures. Tomie poussa le panneau de la porte et descendit les escaliers de service aussi vite qu'elle put, quand un bruit résonna à l'étage du dessus.

Elle put seulement se cacher derrière une poubelle et diriger son arme vers la porte de secours avant qu'une ombre n'émerge des escaliers. Les relents d'ordure, mêlés à ceux de pourriture qui émanaient de la chose étaient immondes. En serrant les dents pour masquer son souffle, Tomie pointa le canon du revolver en direction de la créature. Des papillons de nuit voletaient autour de sa tête et lui donnaient une aura encore plus sinistre. Tomie sentait la sueur ruisseler sur son dos. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle eut peur que la chose ne l'entende. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se redressa brusquement et tira en direction du monstre. Le tir ne sembla cependant pas faire effet, et la créature se jeta sur elle, la renversant sur le dos. Une douleur fulgurante traversa la jambe de la jeune femme et lui arracha un râle de douleur. L'odeur qui s'échappait de la chose était infernale, comme si elle était assemblée de morceaux de cadavres en putréfaction. Tomie crut tourner de l'œil et parvint à se dégager pour lui tirer en plein visage. La lumière du tir lui révéla alors un visage qu'elle ne devrait ensuite jamais oublié. Un visage tout droit sorti des enfers. Celui de la mort lui-même. Tomie ferma les yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Projetée en arrière par la force du tir, la chose la relâcha cependant et lui permit de se trainer jusqu'à la sortie, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Les jambes tremblantes, Tomie s'aida du mur pour se remettre debout et boita aussi vite qu'elle put vers la partie éclairée de la rue. La pluie ruisselait des trottoirs et les gouttières crachaient des flots d'eaux mêlée de boue et de feuilles mortes. En quelques secondes à peine, Tomie se retrouva complètement trempée et manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois tant elle tremblait. Sans sa canne, la douleur était presque insupportable et lui permettait tout juste de clopiner à un rythme ridiculement lent. Sous ses pieds nus, elle sentait le bitume glacé. Sa robe de soie lui collait à la peau comme une couche de givre.

Luttant contre la peur et le froid, Tomie progressa jusqu'à la première cabine téléphonique qu'elle put trouver et composa le numéro d'Ango.

 _Pitié, faites qu'il réponde…_

La sonnerie retentit trois fois, avant que la voix du fonctionnaire ne résonne dans le combiné.

– C'est moi… » souffla Tomie, d'une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître.

– Tomie ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ?

Elle parvint tout juste à lui donner sa position avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous elle. La dernière vision qu'eut Tomie avant d'être engloutie par les ténèbres fut alors celle du téléphone jaune qui pendait au bout du fil, et de la pluie ruisselant sur les vitres de la cabine téléphonique comme des larmes de rage et de terreur.


	10. Annonce

Bonjour à tous, juste une petite annonce pour régler un petit souci dans la publication du dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Suite à une confusion qui fait qu'au lieu de publier le chapitre 9 du « La Déchéance d'un homme », j'ai publié le chapitre 9 du « Garçon sur le clocher », j'ai dû supprimer le chapitre en question et le republier. Sauf que l'alerte ne s'est pas déclenchée, donc je poste cette petite annonce pour vous dire que le chapitre 9 est bien sorti, est que c'est cette fois le bon. Voilà, encore désolée pour cette erreur, et en espérant que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira ! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite ! Elle a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais comme j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir de poste en ce moment et de mesurer chaque jour le sens du mot "inutilité" appliqué à moi-même au sein de mon établissement (tu la sens l'ironie ?), et bien j'ai au moins le temps d'écrire ! Quelques grosses révélations dans ce chapitre (le dialogue entre Tomie et Ango m'a fait de sacré nœuds de cerveau, donc je préfère vous prévenir...), et un peu de Sukoku à la fin. Ouais... j'avais prévenu que je n'en ferai pas, mais je sais que ça vous fait plaisir ^^ et puis on ne peut pas traiter le personnage de Dazai sans aborder un minimum sa relation avec Chuuya. Quand même.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour encourager une prof désespérée, et qui n'a strictement rien d'autre à foutre ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

Kunikida Doppo aimait non seulement que chaque chose soit à sa place, mais aussi qu'elle soit faite en temps et en heure. Bien que ses collègues le prennent pour un bourreau de travail, et qu'il puisse régulièrement leur donner raison, il appréciait aussi la détente. Mieux encore, la détente méritée, au moment approprié. Le soir par exemple, juste après le dîner. Ce que ses collègues ne savaient pas non plus, c'est qu'il était grand mélomane, en vertu de quoi, Kunikida s'était concocté un programme très minutieux de musique classique en fonction des jours de la semaine.

Le lundi, c'était du Bach. Père de la musique occidentale. Rien de mieux pour se remettre du stress de début de semaine.

Le mardi, du classicisme : une symphonie de Mozart, bien carrée, bien millimétrée.

Le mercredi, à la fois plus calme et plus mélancolique : une sonate de Brahms.

Le jeudi : du Beethoven. Bien musclé pour affronter la fin de semaine.

Le vendredi, musique baroque et vin rouge pour célébrer le weekend. L'apanage des gens comme lui, ceux qui ont du goût.

Le samedi : Wagner. Ni plus ni moins.

Le dimanche, enfin, musique de chambre. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il écoutait en boucle le Voyage d'Hiver de Schubert, et qu'il en pleurait presque. C'était son côté romantique.

Ce programme, Kunikida y tenait comme à son carnet d'idéaux, parce qu'il voyait dans la musique une incarnation parfaite d'un duo de qualités très rares, et dont il se gratifiait lui-même : le génie et la sensibilité. La musique, c'était l'expression aphone du cœur dans toute sa pureté. Ce dont ce monde moderne manquait parfois un peu trop.

En cette soirée de mercredi, il avait légèrement dérogé à son programme pour écouter, non pas une sonate, mais une symphonie de Brahms. La numéro 3. Sa préférée. Il pouvait presque suivre des yeux les feuilles d'automne se poser doucement sur le miroir d'un étang, sous un soleil couchant et déjà trop pâle. Il pouvait compter les petits ronds formés par les pas d'une araignée d'eau nostalgique de l'été. Les odeurs de mousse, le souffle de la bise, le tintamarre assourdissant et soudain très désagréable d'une… d'une basse ?

Kunikida ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La musique venait de l'étage du dessus, et cognait contre les lattes du plafond comme un tambour tandis que ce qui ressemblait au gémissement d'un chien qu'on égorge venait couvrir les sublimes notes de Brahms.

– DAZAI !

* * *

– Il te reste de la sauce…

En sentant le rouge lui monter au visage, Atsushi pivota légèrement et leva une main vers la joue de sa jeune coéquipière, où subsistait une petite tâche de sauce miso.

– Je vais le faire », souffla Kyoka en s'écartant légèrement. Ses joues aussi avaient rosies.

La pluie battait sur la toile de leur parapluie tandis que les deux agents se fixaient du regard, un peu hébétés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, immobiles et silencieux, avant de se remettre en route, comme si de rien n'était. Kyoka aimait bien manger en ville, et Atsushi avait pensé qu'il était plus que temps de se changer les idées. Il connaissait une gargote où les ramen n'étaient pas chers, mais excellents, et tout deux s'en étaient fait un ventre.

– J'ai assez mangé de ramen pour toute une vie je crois », lança-t-il en se tâtant le ventre.

En guise de réponse, Kyoka lui rendit son sourire.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils aperçurent la silhouette des dortoirs dans la brume automnale. Le terrain vague qui leur servait de parking s'était transformé en une immense marre de boue qu'ils durent éviter en longeant les étages inférieurs jusqu'aux escaliers.

– Mm. Dazai a encore fait des siennes », marmonna Atsushi en levant les yeux.

En effet, et comme cela arrivait au moins deux fois par semaine, Kunikida tambourinait furieusement à la porte de l'ancien mafieux.

– DAZAI ! OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE OU JE DÉFONCE TA PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Cette fois, le motif de sa colère semblait trouver son origine dans l'immonde raffut qui s'échappait de l'appartement.

– On dirait bien que Dazai a investi dans une enceinte… » marmonna Atsushi en grimpant les marches.

– Ou dans une usine de torture… » rétorqua Kyoka.

À peine arrivés aux côtés d'un Kunikida furibond, les jeunes agents entendirent le son du loquet et virent la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage de Dazai, vêtu d'un curieux sweet noir à tête de mort.

– Où est-ce que t'es allé dénicher ça ? » l'invectiva Kunikida.

– Dans une poubelle de la rue d'à-côté. Il est sympa, non ?!

– C'est dégueulasse.

– Moi je trouve qu'il me va bien !

– Tu l'as lavé au moins ?

– Comment peux-tu en douter ?

– Je sais pas… l'état de ton appart peut-être ?

À ces mots, Atsushi jeta un œil de l'autre côté de la porte et aperçut une pile de boîtes de conserve empilées contre un mur, à côté d'une douzaine de bouteilles de sake. Des magasines jonchaient le sol, autour d'un futon qui semblait traîner là depuis des semaines.

– C'est quoi cette musique de merde ? » enchaîna Kunikida avant qu'il ne puisse se livrer au moindre commentaire.

– Du métal ! » répondit fièrement Dazai en montrant du doigt une pile de CD poussiéreux.

– Ça aussi tu l'as déniché dans la poubelle ?

– Ça allait sans doute de paire avec le sweet ! Écoute-moi plutôt cette énergie !

Sur ces mots, une voix criarde s'éleva des enceintes et fit trembler tous les murs, faisant grimacer au passage les trois agents.

– C'est une putain de purge ! » se plaignit Kunikida avant de saisir son collègue par le col. « Et sans parler de tes goûts musicaux de merde, est-ce que je dois te rappeler ENCORE UNE FOIS les règles du voisinage ? »

– Aucune ne stipule qu'on ne peut pas écouter de musique.

– TANT QUE ÇA NE RÉSONNE PAS DANS TOUT LE QUARTIER !

– Là tout de suite c'est toi qu'on entend dans tout le quartier… », tenta Atsushi pour calmer son collègue.

– J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE !

Reportant son attention sur le visage de Dazai qui le lorgnait avec un grand sourire, Kunikida réajusta ses lunettes et prit une profonde inspiration.

– Dazai », reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Si tu ne baisses pas le volume, je défonce ta porte, ta sono, et je repeins les murs de ton appart avec ton sang. »

– Ça c'est métal ! » se gaussa l'agent avant de se prendre sa porte dans la figure.

– Crétin… » marmonna Kunikida sans prêter attention à ses jeunes collègues qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Atsushi et Kyoka le regardèrent redescendre chez lui avec un mélange d'amusement et de lassitude. Ce genre de saynète était désormais si fréquent qu'il devenait évident que Kunikida se laissait mener par le bout du nez par les caprices de son coéquipier.

– Je me demande… » murmura Kyoka, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Quoi ?

– Si Kunikida ne fait pas exprès des fois…

Atsushi lui jeta un regard perplexe qu'elle ne sembla pas noter.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

– Je ne sais pas…

Mais le fait est que derrière la porte, et à un volume désormais raisonnable, on entendait Dazai chantonner.

* * *

 _Ça pue. Ça pue la mort, la maladie, la merde._

 _Tomie tente de réguler son souffle mais l'effort l'oblige à inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle a envie de vomir. L'eau lui monte jusqu'aux genoux, si on peut appeler ça de l'eau. Il fait encore plus froid que dans son cachot._

 _Contre sa nuque, elle peut sentir le souffle très faible et brûlant du garçon. À chacune de ses sollicitations, Dazai réagit de moins en moins. Il est en train de partir, elle le sent. Il faut faire vite._

 _Des voix résonnent soudain contre l'humidité des murs, derrière eux. L'écho ne lui permet pas de savoir à quelle distance exactement se trouvent leurs poursuivants, mais dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas trainer._

 _En serrant les dents pour lutter contre la fatigue et le froid, Tomie réajuste le corps du garçon sur son dos et redresse les jambes pour qu'elles ne flanchent pas. Avancer. Encore. Et encore. Et encore._

– _Ce n'est plus très loin », souffle-t-elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour lui. Elle sait qu'il ne l'entend plus._

 _L'air est si froid… Le soleil, elle en a oublié jusqu'au souvenir. Tomie trébuche soudain et entend les voix se rapprocher. Le faisceau d'une lampe de poche vient se braquer dans ses yeux et l'éblouit, tandis que deux silhouettes se détachent de la pénombre._

 _Non._

 _Pas encore. Pas ce cauchemar…_

 _Plutôt mourir._

 _L'intuition du désespoir lui fait repérer un petit caniveau, juste à sa droite, qui s'enfonce dans la puanteur et l'obscurité. Alors, avec ses dernières forces, avant que les autres ne puissent poser leurs grandes pattes sur elle et s'en prendre encore à Dazai, elle se laisse rouler sur le côté, et pousse sur ses jambes pour s'y engouffrer, tête la première._

 _L'eau viciée remplit ses narines jusqu'aux poumons avec une vigueur infâme. Persuadée de vivre ses derniers instants, Tomie agrippe le bras du garçon et l'attire contre elle pour que le courant ne les sépare pas. D'une détente, elle tente d'atteindre la surface et parvient à peine à inspirer une bouffée d'oxygène avant d'être emportée de nouveau. Sur quelle distance ils ont été trainés, combien l'eau bourbeuse a malmené son corps et ses poumons, elle l'ignore, et lorsqu'elle entend la voix d'Akechi l'appeler de très loin, Tomie croit encore rêver. Elle se dit que sa descente aux enfers glacées n'est que le fruit d'un long cauchemar, qu'elle va bientôt rentrer à la maison, prendre un bon bain et lire toute la soirée, bien au chaud. Que le lendemain, elle rirait de nouveau autour d'un café, tarauderait ses chefs pour les accompagner en mission et pesterait encore une fois sur la noirceur de l'homme. Comme toujours. Parce que rien ne changerait. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change._

 _C'est ce qu'elle se dit avant de réaliser qu'elle est sûrement morte. La dernière chose qu'elle voit, c'est le visage du garçon dans l'épaisseur de la nuit. La masse sombre de ses cheveux sur ses joues si pâles qu'on le dirait fait de papier. Ce garçon qu'elle a voulu sauver, même au prix de sa propre vie._

* * *

– Dazai…

Tomie réalisa qu'elle l'avait dit tout haut lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage d'Ango, et qu'elle lut la lueur dans ses yeux. Sa peau était moite, sa tête lourde. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours.

– Ne bouge pas », murmura Ango en portant un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et en la soulevant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse boire. « Ça va ? »

– Je crois…

À mesure que ses yeux s'adaptaient à la lumière ambiante, elle reconnut la tapisserie vieillotte qui couvrait les murs de l'appartement du fonctionnaire. Une petite lampe de chevet grésillait à son chevet, et éclairait le blanc passé du futon où elle était étendue. Tomie remarqua que l'imperméable beige d'Ango était étendu sur un fil qui traversait la pièce de part en part, et lui servait sans doute à faire sécher ses lessives, à côté d'une étoffe mauve qu'elle reconnut comme sa robe en soie de Chine, et s'aperçut soudain qu'elle était vêtue d'un pyjama.

– C'est… c'est ma voisine qui t'a changée… » bredouilla Ango en baissant précipitamment les yeux.

– Je vois…

Elle fit mine de ne pas voir le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. C'était trop insultant pour elle. En montant les mains vers ses tempes pour les masser lentement, Tomie tenta de mobiliser ses souvenirs, mais dans sa tête, il n'y avait que la boue et la pluie. L'ombre d'un papillon peut-être…

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » finit-elle par demander.

– Je t'ai trouvée, inconsciente, dans la cabine téléphonique à côté de ton hôtel. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

– Tout s'emmêle… » reportant les yeux vers lui, elle le fixa avec cette neutralité résignée qui avait teinté toute sa vie après _l'accident_. « J'ai rêvé de Dazai. Du jour où je l'ai sauvé. »

Ango soupira. Un rictus s'était formé sur le coin de ses lèvres, et Tomie vit ses doigts s'agripper au tissu de son pantalon.

– Le jour où on vous a retrouvés à la sortie des égouts ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Tu n'étais pas là.

– Akechi m'en a suffisamment parlé.

Pour la jeune femme, il ne restait de cet instant que le souvenir de la peur, du froid écumant sur sa peau, de l'eau glacée dans ses poumons, et de la certitude qu'elle allait y rester. On lui avait raconté plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'Akechi avait fait équipe avec la Mafia pour la retrouver, et qu'ils l'avaient découverte dans une marre de boue, à l'entrée de l'une des principales bouches d'égouts de la ville, trempées jusqu'aux os, couverte de bleus et de sang, le corps de Dazai serré contre elle. Encore une fois, c'est Akechi qui l'avait ramenée, mettant ainsi fin au très court accord qu'il avait accepté de nouer avec le monde de la nuit. Elle était restée deux semaines à l'hôpital. Assez pour se remettre de la commotion cérébrale et des bleus qu'elle avait encaissés pendant sa traversée des égouts. Sans parler des montées de fièvre. Et pendant ce temps, elle n'avait cessé de réclamer des nouvelles de Dazai, de prier pour qu'il soit toujours en vie, même si à l'époque, déjà, elle ne croyait en rien. On ne lui avait rien dit, tout simplement parce qu'on n'en savait rien.

À l'unisson d'Ango, Tomie soupira.

Dazai avait bel et bien survécu et lui avait fait payer sa naïveté. C'était simple. C'était tout.

– Et sinon, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » répéta-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui parcourut sa cuisse.

– Tu as été attaquée, à ton hôtel, par… par quelque chose…

À la lumière de la lampe de chevet, le visage d'Ango lui sembla tout à coup très pâle, et la douleur dans ses yeux s'était transformée en une forme d'interrogation mêlée d'angoisse.

– Par quelque chose ?… » souffla Tomie en se rappelant peu à peu de sa fuite dans la nuit glaciale.

Là, dans ce local à ordures, à la lumière d'un tir… ce visage qu'elle avait aperçu l'espace d'une demi-seconde…

– C'était lui », frissonna-t-elle, l'oeil soudain vaseux. « Le monstre aux papillons. »

Il l'avait trouvée… s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour y répandre son odeur de cadavre en putréfaction. Elle l'avait vu, la lueur dans ses yeux, sa silhouette cambrée qui se déplaçait comme une araignée dans la pénombre. Son visage…

– Tomie ?

À son chevet, la lampe grésillait toujours tandis que quelque part dans la nuit résonnait le moteur d'une voiture de passage. Elle était là, de nouveau, dans cette chambre aux odeurs de poussière et de papier. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge que Tomie réalisa que ses mains tremblaient, et qu'une pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur sa peau.

– Il existe… » souffla-t-elle.

– Qui ? De quoi tu parles enfin ?!

Ango avait pressé ses mains contre ses épaules, son visage tout près du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle, très rapide, sur ses joues.

– Du monstre dont parlait Akechi. Celui qui l'a soit-disant rendu fou, et qu'il voyait se détacher de nuées de papillons.

– Eh bien quoi ?

– Il existe Ango. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais cette chose est réelle. Elle est là, quelque part, et elle est liée à cette maison sur laquelle Akechi enquêtait.

À ses mots, le teint du fonctionnaire vira au blanc, et Tomie se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise à son tour.

– Cette maison… où on a trouvé les cadavres… » souffla-t-il en tentant visiblement de remettre ses idées au clair. « Akechi enquêtait dessus ?… »

– L'adresse figurait sur les notes qu'il nous a laissées c'est l'hypothèse la plus simple qu'on puisse en tirer », confirma la jeune femme.

– Mais… depuis quand ?… personne au ministère n'était au courant de cette enquête…

– Parce qu'elle le concernait sans doute personnellement.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

Tout en l'invitant doucement à se rasseoir, Tomie ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il était grand temps de mettre les choses au clair.

– Akechi a été envoyé à l'asile pour deux raisons », commença-t-elle. « 1. parce qu'il disait voir ce monstre, l'horreur aux papillons 2. parce qu'il voyait le cadavre de sa femme. On sait aujourd'hui que le monstre est réel, qu'il n'est pas le fruit d'hallucinations comme le maintiennent les médecins. Et si c'était aussi le cas pour sa femme ?

– La femme d'Akechi est morte… ça doit faire au moins dix ans…

– Je sais qu'elle est morte. J'ai suffisamment côtoyé Akechi pour le savoir », rétorqua sèchement Tomie. « Mais je sais aussi que les circonstances de sa mort sont très obscures et qu'il était littéralement hanté par la perte de sa femme. À mon avis, Akechi a dégagé de nouveaux éléments, et ce sont eux qui l'ont conduit au manoir.

– Donc tout tournerait autour de la mort de sa femme ?

– C'est mon hypothèse. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il a enquêté en cachette.

Ango la fixait sans un mot, le regard écarquillé. D'un geste lent, il retira ses lunettes et essuya le filet de sueur qui avait roulé sur sa tempe.

– Tomie… », souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. »

– Tu comptes enfin me dire pourquoi l'appartement a été en partie vidé ?

Une lueur de surprise traversa son visage, très vite suivie d'un léger sourire.

– J'avais oublié que tu comprenais si vite.

– On ne me la fait pas à moi.

– Je sais.

De nouveau, il leva la tête vers elle, et Tomie distingua dans ses traits une forme de lassitude mêlée de tristesse et d'amertume.

– Alors dis-moi », murmura-t-elle. « De quoi le ministère ne veut-il pas me tenir informée ? »

– Avant de… d'être interné… Akechi avait été mandaté sur une affaire, une vieille affaire, qui impliquait des expériences clandestines sur des expatriés européens.

– Quoi ?!

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Des expériences clandestines… cela ressemblait trop aux pratiques de ce fameux B.S, lui même d'origine européenne.

– Il s'avère que ces expériences étaient menées par un médecin aux méthodes peu recommandables, et devenu par la suite… je te le donne en mille…

– Le boss de la Mafia portuaire », compléta Tomie.

– Ougai Mori », confirma Ango.

– Donc l'enquête a été suspendue j'imagine ?

– Ce genre de… faux pas arrive régulièrement. La plupart des crimes de cette ville sont liés à la Mafia, et depuis les accords entre Mori et Santouka, le ministère n'a presque plus son mot à dire sur les affaires liées aux super-pouvoirs.

– En gros vous êtes devenus les toutous de la Mafia », ricana l'ex-policière. « Les limiers corrompus chargés d'éliminer les gêneurs, sous prétexte de faire la loi. »

Plus accablé que jamais, Ango n'acquiesça qu'à moitié.

– Nous évitons la confrontation au profit de la coopération », tenta-t-il. « Mais la justice et la paix restent notre priorité, et force est de constater que l'instance la plus à même de rendre cette ville prospère aujourd'hui et pour les années à venir n'est autre que la Mafia. J'ai travaillé pour eux pendant deux ans. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

– Oh donc j'imagine que des broutilles comme le trafic humain, la prostitution, la drogue, ne te gênent plus désormais ! Ça fait partie du grand décor de la Prospérité. »

– Nous continuons à lutter contre, mais tant que Mori remplit sa part du marché et protège cette ville nous n'avons pas de raison de nous en prendre à lui. Les Mafieux aux super-pouvoirs sont trop dangereux pour se les mettre à dos, et en ce qui concerne les débordements… l'Agence des Détectives Armés est là pour ça…

– Mais lorsqu'une affaire met sur le tapis les crimes passés de Mori, on passe l'éponge ?

– C'est ça.

– _Shame on you_ », siffla Tomie. « Comment osez-vous vous investir d'une quelconque responsabilité judiciaire quand vous coopérez avec les pires ordures qui soit sous couvert de maintenir la paix ? »

– C'est ce qu'on appelle de la diplomatie.

– Tu as bien changé Ango.

Du temps où il flânaient ensemble, il aurait certainement fondu en larmes. Désormais seul le léger affaissement dans ses traits, ainsi que la petite crispation de ses lèvres témoignaient de son désarroi. Ango savait plus que se contrôler : il cachait ses émotions, ses états d'âmes et peut-être même ses principes avec une froideur que seule la Mafia avait pu lui enseigner. Tomie déglutit.

– C'est pour moi que tu les as rejoints ?…

– La Mafia ? » Un sourire très léger, très triste, se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Oui. »

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je voulais te venger.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Quelque chose lui serrait la gorge.

– Et… tu as réussi ?… » murmura-t-elle.

– Pas vraiment…

– Comment ça ?

Le regard d'Ango reflétait une indicible tristesse.

– Je te le dirai un jour. C'est promis, mais… pas maintenant. Maintenant il nous faut nous concentrer sur Akechi.

– C'est vrai.

Et quelque part, c'était un soulagement de ne pas savoir.

– Donc », reprit la jeune femme en se redressant. « L'affaire sur laquelle travaillait Akechi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

– Tu le connais », rétorqua Ango. « Quand nous lui avons demandé d'oublier cette affaire, il a réagi comme toi. Tel maître, tel élève. » Il sourit en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. « Donc il a gardé des documents. On ignore ce qu'ils contenaient, ce qu'il en a fait et pourquoi il les a gardés, mais il est allé assez loin pour obtenir un entretien avec le boss de la Mafia portuaire. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est dit là-bas, mais le fait est que deux mois plus tard… Akechi sombrait dans la folie… »

Tomie crut qu'elle allait de nouveau tourner de l'oeil.

– Et tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ?!

Le souffle court, elle se redressa brusquement pour attraper Ango par le col et attirer son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

– Ango… » souffla-t-elle, à peine capable de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. « Cet élément… cet élément précis… nous prouve qu'Akechi n'était pas fou… et toi tu ne me dis rien ?… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! » répéta-t-elle.

– Parce que Mori nous l'a fait promettre.

– Ah oui ? Comment ? Avec des otages ? Des menaces de mort ?

– En nous révélant le secret de sa succession », murmura Ango.

– Comment ça ?

Il déglutit.

– Mori a échangé le secret de son avènement au pouvoir contre notre silence ainsi que la disparition de toutes les preuves concernant cette affaire. Il l'a fait pour une raison Tomie, une seule.

– Laquelle ?

– Parce qu'Akechi n'était plus en mesure de garder son secret, quel qu'il soit.

De dépit, d'incompréhension, de colère aussi, Tomie crut qu'elle allait le gifler. Dans sa tête, les pensées tournaient à une vitesse qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler et qui ne laissait plus aucune place à la cohérence. Comme tout dans cette affaire.

– Tu ne comprends pas ?

– Je ne comprends plus rien » gémit-elle en relâchant sa prise sur son ancien collègue.

– Mori a préféré nous dire comment il avait succédé à l'ancien boss plutôt que de laisser fuiter une affaire vieille d'au moins dix ans. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?

Au rictus qui déformait ses lèvres et à ses mains crispées, il était évident qu'Ango était tout aussi démuni qu'elle.

– Mori n'avait pas prévu qu'Akechi tomberait malade », poursuivit-il. « C'est la seule explication. »

– Qui s'est chargé des documents ? » l'interrompit Tomie. « Qui s'est chargé de les faire disparaître ? »

– Mori. Il s'est rendu en personne chez Akechi avec moi et Santouka-sama. Nous l'avons attendu sur le palier comme des chiens. Quand il est revenu, il avait un vieux dossier sous le bras et nous a conseillé de mettre le reste en lieu sûr, pour notre propre sécurité.

– Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait des documents ?

– Non… Et les autres dossiers concernaient des affaires classées. Rien de très intéressant…

– Quelque chose me chiffonne », marmonna la jeune femme en se frottant le menton du bout des doigts. « Combien de temps Mori est-il resté dans l'appartement ? »

– Seulement quelques minutes…

– Alors c'est qu'Akechi lui avait indiqué où trouver les documents.

– Tu penses ?

– C'est évident. S'il est parvenu à un accord avec Mori juste en les gardant chez lui, il aurait été facile de les récupérer. Il avait dû les mettre en lieu sûr, là où la Mafia ne les trouverait pas.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi étaient-ils chez lui ? Et pourquoi Mori savait-il où les trouver ?

– Je ne vois qu'une seule explication…

Le regard de Tomie s'obscurcit.

– … Akechi savait que quelque chose allait lui arriver…

* * *

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, parce qu'il était très loin de ces gens qui ne font que regarder en eux pour y trouver une infinités d'informations toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres (quand elles ne sont pas faussées par leur égo) mais le calme de la nuit l'avait toujours apaisé.

Après avoir considéré une pile de caissons qui donnaient sur la digue, Dazai s'y assit et se laissa distraire par le va-et-vient des bateaux marchands qui faisaient des trainées de lumière rouge sur la mer.

Très content d'avoir encore une fois gâché la soirée intellectuelle de Kunikida avec sa dernière trouvaille, il s'était acheté une bouteille de sake et une conserve de crabe chez son poissonnier préféré, un vieux pêcheur installé sur les docks et dont la gargotte donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment, réminiscence du vieux Yokahama. Il aimait bien ce genre d'endroit qui résistait aux assauts de la modernité avec toute la force de la simplicité. Cela donnait souvent un résultat fort curieux, où la fragilité s'alliait à l'éternité.

Le regard plongé vers l'horizon, Dazai se resservit quelques gouttes de sake et prit le temps de les savourer avant de terminer sa conserve de crabe. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Chuuya avançait, et même s'il avait bien eu envie de lui poser un lapin, le cas de Kogoro Akechi l'intriguait trop pour jouer aux impétueux. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

Et puis… le Lotus Blanc. Que de souvenirs. Les visites au bordel avaient pour lui le goût de l'impétuosité et de la transgression. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des avantages à être mafieux : la loi, la morale, l'éthique, tous ces trucs chiants devenaient superficiels. Ne comptait que l'égo à satisfaire, le plaisir de se sentir vivant. Non pas qu'il aimait consommer. Ça il le laissait aux simples d'esprit comme Chuuya, mais l'ambiance satinée, le rire dévergondé des femmes et les nuées d'alcool avaient cette vertu de lui faire oublier. Peu importe quoi. Boire beaucoup pour oublier beaucoup, tel aurait pu être son adage s'il n'avait pas été un maniaque du suicide.

Tout se redressant, Dazai balaya les quais du regard. La nuit était calme. On entendait seulement la sirène d'une ambulance au loin, le ronronnement de la circulation et le clapotis de l'eau. Rien de bien intéressant. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Sur la digue. La silhouette d'une fille, d'une jeune fille, qui avançait là-bas, d'un pas lent et régulier, aussi silencieuse et diaphane qu'un fantôme.

Sa robe blanche battait contre ses mollets, et en plissant les yeux, Dazai vit qu'elle était pieds nus. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux, mais il se dégageait de sa personne quelque chose de familier, de désespéré… Sans comprendre pourquoi, Dazai se sentit parcouru d'un frisson terrible et lâcha sans le vouloir sa coupelle de sake qui se brisa au sol. La jeune fille avançait toujours vers la mer, vers l'eau noire et glaciale.

« Non… » s'entendit-il murmurer en se précipitant en avant.

Ses genoux tremblaient… _pourquoi_? Ses mains aussi… Il sentit une goutte de sueur ruisseler sur sa tempe. S'il ne faisait rien, la fille se jèterait à l'eau.

Les dents serrées, Dazai se dirigea vers la digue où la silhouette avançait toujours, avec une infinie lenteur. Avec ses cheveux clairs et sa robe blanche, on l'aurait dite auréolée de lumière. Il se dégageait quelque chose de profondément beau de ses gestes, de ses pas si légers… et de douloureux aussi. Si douloureux…

Dazai vacilla lorsque la première salve lui vrilla le crâne. Il s'écroula sous la deuxième. Quelque chose d'insupportable, comme des coups de marteaux, battait dans son crâne, contre ses tempes et ses oreilles.

« Calme-toi… »

C'était comme cette nuit, à l'asile, quand il avait perdu le contrôle sans comprendre comment. C'était comme ces moments terribles et désormais très lointains où _ça_ le prenait avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, et où sa vie semblait disparaître dans un trou noir. Ces moments qu'il avait pourtant fini par évacuer de sa mémoire…

Alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers la fille en blanc, une nouvelle salve de douleur lui arracha un hurlement. C'était comme si on venait d'enfoncer des dizaines d'aiguilles dans sa tête. Il y eut un flash blanc, puis de nouveau la nuit, et cette silhouette, de plus en plus floue, de plus en plus lointaine, qui s'avançait vers les eaux noires…

« Attends ! » hurla Dazai en tendant la main vers elle. « Attends… »

Pourquoi cette impression de la connaître ? Pourquoi cette impression d'avoir déjà vu ça ? Pourquoi…

 _« Reste avec moi »_ , _dit la fille aux lèvres de lilas… « jusqu'au bout ». Jusqu'à la fin. Elle parle encore et lui sourit tandis que son corps s'enfonce très profond, très loin dans les eaux glaciales, tandis que les ténèbres happent ses membres blancs et se mettent à dévorer son cœur._

 _« Reste avec moi… »_

Dazai ne reconnut même pas son propre cri. Il sentit à peine la surface du sol lorsque sa tête heurta le gravier, et s'imagina que le liquide écarlate qui s'étirait sous ses yeux et qui imprégnait ses vêtements était son propre sang.

« Emmène-moi avec toi… » gémit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à son tour.

* * *

Chuuya se gaussait d'avoir autant de retard. Si pour une fois il pouvait un peu faire poireauter son crétin d'ancien partenaire, ce serait le pied. Et lui en foutre une dans la gueule… mais ça se serait pour plus tard. Tout en poussant une accélération, il dévia vers les quais qui, à cette heure-ci, étaient déserts et constituaient un bon raccourci jusqu'au Lotus Blanc. Un peu de retard ne ferait pas de mal, mais s'il attendait trop, Dazai risquait de se barrer, donc autant se dépêcher. Quelle enflure… Rien que l'idée de revoir sa tronche de cake et son sourire goguenard suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Il faudrait qu'il passe au moins toute une nuit avec cette chère Daphnée pour s'en remettre… au moins une bonne excuse de faire le déplacement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas plongé le nez dans son décolleté duveteux ?

Relativement content du marché qu'il avait conclu avec lui-même, Chuuya rata de peu la silhouette étendue au sol et freina précipitamment avant de marquer un demi-tour.

– Eh dis donc ! » brailla-t-il en mettant pied à terre. « Ça va pas de pioncer dans un endroit pareil ?! »

Encore un toquard qui s'était soulé sur les quais et avait piqué du nez la tête la première. Ce n'était pas ça qui manquait à Yokohama… mais sur le sol trempé, il ne risquait pas de faire long feu.

– Eh ! » répéta Chuuya en secouant l'individu du pied.

Cela dit cet imperméable beige lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose… et ces cheveux bruns… il faillit s'étouffer en remarquant les bandages qui couvraient l'un des avant-bras du soulard du jour.

– Putain Dazai ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là bordel ! » explosa-t-il en retournant l'ancien mafieux d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Des soirées où il l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère il y en avait eues… et il était parfois dans un état tout aussi glorieux, mais là… quelque chose clochait.

– Dazai ?

Gagné par un élan de panique qu'il ne put tout à fait s'expliquer, Chuuya s'agenouilla et approcha son visage de celui de l'ancien mafieux.

– Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dazai ?

Sa respiration était bruyante. Son front couvert de sueur, et son visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. En l'observant mieux, Chuuya s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. L'humidité du sol commençait à dangereusement imprégner ses vêtements.

– Putain…

 _Une crise ?_ Voilà des années qu'il n'en avait plus faite… Mori lui avait assuré qu'il n'y en aurait plus…

– Dazai… Dazai ! Réveille-toi ! » se mit-il à crier, sans pouvoir se contrôler davantage.

En tentant de se rappeler des bons réflexes (en tant que mafieux il était plus habitué à achever des vies qu'à en sauver…), il contrôla le pouls de son ancien coéquipier et s'assura qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, pas en apparence en tout cas, avant de l'envelopper de son propre manteau.

– C'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?…

Le torse de Dazai se souleva brutalement et ses tremblements s'amplifièrent tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur franchissait ses lèvres. Incapable de savoir quoi faire, Chuuya mit les mains sur ses épaules et tenta de le plaquer au sol.

– Calme-toi… Calme-toi ! Dazai !

Le souffle coupé, Dazai fut soudain saisi d'une quinte de toux et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

– Oh putain ! » S'exclama Chuuya. « Tu m'as fait peur enflure. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé encore ? »

 _La fille…_

Le mafieux dut se rapprocher. « La fille… » murmura Dazai entre deux souffles. À son regard vitreux, Chuuya comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

– Quoi la fille ? Quelle fille ?

« Sur… sur la digue… en blanc… » Il fut interrompu par de nouvelles convulsions qui lui arrachèrent un râle de douleur.

– Quoi la fille sur la digue ?…

Tout en soutenant la tête de Dazai pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, Chuuya leva les yeux vers la digue la plus proche. Il n'y avait rien.

– Bon », dit-il en prenant son téléphone. « J'appelle Mori. »

– Non.

Dazai avait posé la main sur son avant-bras. La force qu'il mit dans son geste le rassura quelque peu, et lorsque Chuuya tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui, il vit que son regard avait retrouvé sa vivacité.

– Que s'est-il passé ? », souffla-t-il.

– Rien.

– Comment ça rien ?!

– Rien ! Je suis bourré !

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, l'agent sortit une bouteille de sake de sa poche intérieure, visiblement vide.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » rétorqua Chuuya. « Je t'ai déjà vu avaler le contenu de cinq ou six bouteilles sans même chanceler ! »

– Qui te dit que c'est la seule ?

– Tu m'énerves…

Non. La pâleur de son visage, ses traits tirés, les convulsions, la douleur qu'il avait lue dans ses traits, ce n'était pas le fruit de l'alcool.

– T'as refait une crise c'est ça ?

– Que dalle.

– Arrête de mentir ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état c'était… » il s'interrompit, incapable de nommer ce qui lui revenait en mémoire. « C'est quand c'est arrivé. Tu sais ? »

– Non.

– Quand tu as tenté de tuer Yamazaki…

– Chuuya…

Le regard de Dazai était devenu glacial et refléta tout à coup, et dans toute leur ampleur, les ténèbres qui se trouvaient en lui.

– Encore un mot là-dessus et je te tue.

Chuuya savait qu'il était sérieux. C'était très rare chez Dazai, qui mentait comme il respirait et pour qui la bouffonnerie était une seconde nature, mais là, la noirceur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était bien réelle, c'était même ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai chez Dazai… Il l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre…

– Abruti ! » tonna-t-il en abattant l'un de ses poings sur sa tête (pas trop fort quand même…). « Même sans mon pouvoir je pourrais t'écraser comme une merde, alors arrête de te la ramener. »

Pour toute réponse, Dazai lui délivra un sourire moqueur avant de se redresser lentement. Sa mâchoire était encore secouée de légers tremblements… de même que ses mains.

– Laisse-moi t'aider », marmonna Chuuya, non sans se jurer de lui mettre la misère quand il irait mieux.

– Ce n'est pas de refus…

D'abord surpris de voir son aide aussi vite acceptée, le mafieux compris lorsqu'il vit les jambes de Dazai chanceler sous son poids.

– Un petit verre au Lotus Blanc te tente toujours ?

– Toujours.

– Comme au bon vieux temps…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite bientôt... peut-être... tout dépend de mon état, de ma motivation et du boulot qui se présente, si j'ai un poste un jour. N'oubliez pas, cela dit, qu'un commentaire, même tout petit, rebouste bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine ;)**

 **Je profite de ce petit post pour vous signaler aussi que je publie mon propre roman sur wattpad. Il s'intitule "Les Peuples d'Ô - Tome 1. Seïna", donc avis aux amateurs de fantasy ! Je mettrai le lien sur mon profil. Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde ! En fait ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié, donc il était temps XD Pas mal de petites révélations dans ce chapitre, dont une grosse à la toute fin qui, j'espère, vous retournera bien le cerveau ^^**

 **En tout cas merci à vous pour votre assiduité et votre soutien :D merci infiniment à ceux qui prennent le temps de me commenter et de me faire savoir à quel point ils apprécient cette histoire. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait chaud au coeur :) En tout cas, même si je mets du temps, et ce dans le but de vous offrir des chapitres de très bonnes qualités, tant au niveau du fond que de la forme, je m'éclate à écrire cette fiction :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11.**

 _Le garçon est là, dans la chambre aux murs blancs, entre les draps lisses. Son visage n'exprime rien. Il n'a jamais rien exprimé. Il est juste froid, placide, aussi lisse que les draps qui recouvrent son corps trop maigre, et qui n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre._

– _Comment tu te sens ? » demande Mori._

 _Mais le garçon ne répond pas. Son œil grand ouvert n'exprime rien de particulier, sa respiration non plus. Il vit, mais c'est comme si à l'intérieur, il était déjà mort._

– _Tu as mal quelque part ?_

 _Toujours rien. Les bip réguliers du moniteur cardiaque répondent pour lui. Mori n'est pas offusqué. Le silence de son jeune protégé ne l'a jamais dérangé._

– _J'ai eu des nouvelles de Yamazaki-san », poursuit-il en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. « Elle va bien. »_

 _« Pourquoi ?…_

 _Mori ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Après des jours de silence, Dazai lui a enfin dit un mot. Ce n'est pas qu'il commençait à s'impatienter ou à s'inquiéter, mais l'ennui le guettait dangereusement._

– _Pourquoi quoi ?_

 _Une respiration très faible, presque imperceptible, soulève le torse du garçon. Son séjour entre les mains du Banquier lui a laissé plusieurs côtes cassées, une épaule démise, un genou fracturé, sans compter les sévères brûlures dans son dos et la commotion cérébrale qui l'a mis deux jours dans le coaltar. La fiabilité et la résistance exceptionnelle du garçon sont des atouts majeurs qui permettent à Mori de le mettre en première ligne lors des missions d'infiltration comme celle impliquant le banquier. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait jamais jusqu'où Dazai ira._

– _Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? » répète faiblement le petit corps sous les draps._

– _Parce que tu es mon subordonné », répond Mori. « Parce que… »_

– _Pas toi._

 _Le boss est d'abord surpris, avant de sentir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

– _Tu parles de Yamazaki._

 _Le garçon ne répond pas._

– _Je ne sais pas », admet-il en se remémorant la vision surréaliste qu'il a eue cette nuit là. Celle de ces deux silhouettes allongées dans la boue, et du corps filiforme d'une jeune fille serrant Dazai entre ses bras._

 _Tomie Yamazaki. Quel étrange cas. Un ange tombé du ciel venu sauvé son petit démon. Il en rit encore._

 _Dazai s'est tu. Sa respiration siffle légèrement et une goutte a roulé sur son front. Mori décide de vérifier sa température et constate qu'il fait une nouvelle poussée de fièvre. Ça ne l'arrange pas, il y a tellement à faire…_

– _Remets-toi vite », dit-il en appelant un infirmier pour qu'il augmente les doses de médoc. « Ce serait dommage de rester à l'état de légume. » Il se retourne. « Surtout avec un potentiel comme le tien. »_

 _Mais Dazai garde le silence. Un peu trop ces derniers temps. Lui qui pensait que Chuuya l'avait égayé un peu…_

– _C'est comme un ballon de baudruche », dit alors une petite voix dans son dos._

 _Mori fait volte-face, et découvre que Dazai s'est redressé, le dos courbé par la douleur, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il était en proie à une hallucination._

 _« … quand on le tient par une ficelle », poursuit lentement le garçon, en articulant chacun de ses mots. « Le ballon, lui, n'aspire qu'à la légèreté, à la liberté, mais l'égoïste ne le comprend pas. » Son regard s'agrandit tandis que ses épaules s'affaissent. Mori voit ses mains se serrer sur les draps, très fort. « Il s'y accroche et le plaque à terre pour satisfaire son désir de possession, parce qu'il a peur d'être seul, parce qu'il craint la mort mais ne veut pas l'admettre. Il lui inflige la lourdeur du monde, la laideur du vivant pour supporter la sienne. »_

 _Non pas que Mori ne l'ait jamais vu délirer, mais cette fois, il ne comprend pas bien où le garçon veut en venir. Son état lui fait presque peur. Qui ne serait pas dérangé par ce visage de poupon, soigneusement bandé, aux joues creuses et au regard cave ? Malgré son jeune âge, Dazai fait partie de cette catégorie du vivant qui se trouve vieille avant même d'avoir vécu, fatigué d'une vie qui n'a, semble-t-il, jamais voulu de lui._

– _Elle a fait pareil », souffle le garçon en esquissant une grimace. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus douloureux tandis qu'il se penche vers l'avant. Comme pour vomir. « Elle est comme ces gens qui imposent leur désir de vivre aux autres et les affligent d'une bienveillance crasse qui frôle la perversité. » ses yeux s'agrandissent davantage. « Je la déteste. »_

 _Mori s'approche, conscient que la crise est en train d'arriver._

 _« Je la déteste. »_

 _« Je la déteste. »_

 _« Je la déteste. »_

 _« Je la déteste… »_

 _« Je la déteste ! »_

 _« JE LA DÉTESTE ! »_

 _Dazai s'est mis à hurler et lutte contre la poigne du médecin qui le plaque à son matelas. Comme à chaque fois, la sueur inonde son front, ses lèvres tremblent. On le dirait sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui-même, de se diluer dans sa propre noirceur._

 _« Je la déteste ! »_

 _Lorsque ça arrive, Mori n'a qu'un seul réflexe. Sortant une seringue de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il la débouchonne d'une main et l'enfonce dans le cou du garçon qui se débat quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils._

 _Mori contemple son visage tiré par la douleur, la pâleur de son teint. Un filet de salive s'est échappé de ses lèvres. C'est un peu comme s'il était mort. Chaque jour, chaque heure qui passe, il a l'impression que Dazai meurt un peu plus, de manière continue et infinie. Un vrai supplicié._

 _Long soupir._

 _Après ça suivra la morphine, de quoi le faire planer quelques heures, assez pour oublier._

 _Assez pour oublier qu'il n'a que seize ans, et qu'il n'est qu'un mort-vivant qui n'en a pas finit de vivre._

* * *

« Au Lotus blanc ! »

– Au Lotus blanc » rétorque Chuuya en levant son verre.

Et à leurs meilleures années. Les siennes en tout cas, car en ce qui concernait Dazai, il semblait aller bien mieux que du temps où ils travaillaient ensemble. Chuuya avait mis du temps à l'admettre, mais son ancien coéquipier avait bel et bien trouvé sa place à l'Agence des Détectives armés. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à le trouver étendu sur le bitume, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dazai buvait avec son panache habituel, mais son visage était encore très pâle, et en y regardant de plus près, Chuuya vit une égratignure sur sa tempe.

– C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant la blessure.

Dazai le fixa d'un œil interrogateur avant de porter la main vers sa joue.

– Ah… », marmonna-t-il. « J'ai dû me faire ça en tombant. »

Trop heureux de retrouver deux de ses clients les plus fidèles, le patron du Lotus Blanc – un homme plus large que long, à la cinquantaine bien tassée et dont le crâne était orné de trois mèches grises qu'il n'avait pas dû laver depuis la perte du reste de sa masse capillaire – leur avait ouvert son plus beau salon privé. Le sake fut lui aussi offert par la maison. Il ne manquait que les filles. Chuuya savait cependant que ce détail attendrait et se contenta d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de sake, non sans saliver à l'idée de réitérer ses exploits de jeunesse. La vie avait du bon parfois…

– Tu ne me diras vraiment pas ce qui t'est arrivé ?… » demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Dazai qui en était à sa troisième coupelle.

– Tu l'as vu toi-même, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter.

– Tu as parlé d'une fille.

À ses mots, Dazai se figea, lui indiquant qu'il avait peut-être fait mouche.

– D'une fille sur la digue… » ajouta-t-il.

– J'ai dû rêver », le coupa son ancien coéquipier.

Son regard s'était perdu et sa silhouette s'affaissa lentement, comme s'il était accablé d'un poids invisible. Mais lequel ? C'était l'un des points les plus frustrants chez Dazai. On ne savait jamais ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

– J'ai dû rêver », répéta-t-il en chassant l'air de la main. « Ce n'est rien. »

– Parle pour toi », rétorqua Chuuya. « T'es pâle comme une nonne. »

– C'est mon teint de porcelaine.

– J'vais t'le latter à coups de claques dans la gueule ton teint de porcelaine enflure !

Le mafieux savait cependant qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus. Quand il s'y mettait, Dazai était muet comme une carpe. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Mori l'envoyait dans les missions d'infiltration sans craindre qu'il ne laisse échapper des infos sous la torture. Même sous les pires traitements, Dazai ne laissait rien passer.

– C'est tes oignons », concéda-t-il avant de se resservir une rasade d'alcool. « En attendant tu voulais pas qu'on parle de Kogoro ? »

– C'est pour ça qu'on est là…

– Mori m'a dit que vous enquêtiez sur sa disparition.

– Sur demande spéciale du ministère… Mais pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ? Ça le tracasse ?

Une lueur de malice passa dans le regard de l'ancien mafieux, et Chuuya comprit qu'il se doutait déjà de sa réponse.

– Il m'a chargé d'enquêter aussi, mais… pas de la manière à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre.

– Comment ça ?

Chuuya prit le temps de terminer sa coupelle de sake et inspira longuement avant de commencer.

– Premièrement, il ne pense pas que Kogoro ait réellement sombré dans la folie. Selon Mori, il était trop intelligent et audacieux pour ça. Ensuite, il ne m'a rien demandé concernant Kogoro, si ce n'est d'enquêter, en revanche il a insisté sur un point, un seul.

– Lequel ?

– M'assurer que sa femme soit bien morte.

Le visage de Dazai s'éclaira, comme s'il venait de confirmer quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

– Ça va dans le sens de tes hypothèses à ce que je vois », marmonna Chuuya.

– On peut dire ça…

Tout en se frottant le menton, Dazai se remit à boire et laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce quelques secondes. Tentures mauves sur parquet ciré, une subtile odeur de parfum et de sueur…

– Tout dans cette affaire pointe vers cette femme », murmura-t-il lentement. « Pas directement… mais nous soupçonnons Kogoro d'avoir enquêté sur quelque chose qui la concernait… »

– Comment ça enquêté ?

– Nous avons trouvé dans sa cellule des documents cryptés. Le seul élément lisible indiquait l'adresse d'un manoir situé dans le quartier occidental de Yokohama », expliqua Dazai. « Là-bas, nous avons retrouvé les traces d'un individu dont on ne connaît pour l'instant que les initiales, B.S., et qui menait des expériences sur des êtres humains, dans le but apparemment de ''vaincre la mort''. C'est du moins tout ce qu'on a pu retrouver de ces intentions. Il poursuivait en tout cas quelque chose de cet acabit. Reste à savoir s'il y est parvenu… »

– Et quel est le rapport avec la femme d'Akechi ?

– Elle est morte dans un incendie il y a dix ans. Kogoro la regrettait mais a su garder la tête froide pendant les dix années qui ont suivi sa mort. Or l'un des syndromes de sa folie l'amenait à voir le cadavre de sa femme décédée…

– Et alors ?

Comme souvent, Chuuya ne voyait pas où son ancien coéquipier voulait en venir… encore une chose qui l'énervait chez Dazai. Son intelligence.

– Réfléchis… Kogoro enquête sur une manière de ramener les morts et voilà qu'il se met à voir le cadavre de sa femme. C'est suspect non ?

– Donc tu penses qu'il aurait réussi à la ramener ?

– Pas lui, sinon il n'aurait pas assez paniqué pour qu'on l'enferme dans un asile de fou… » marmonna Dazai, visiblement en pleine réflexion. « Ça me semble assez dingue de croire que sa femme est revenue d'entre les morts… mais il est possible qu'elle soit liée à ce fameux B.S., sinon Akechi n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment… »

– En tout cas il y a bel et bien un mystère autour de cette femme », rétorqua Chuuya. « Ça fait deux jours que j'enquête sur elle et impossible de mettre la main sur sa réelle identité. Son acte de décès la mentionne sous le nom de Sachiko Kogoro, mais il n'y a aucun nom de jeune fille et, malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pas pu trouver sa tombe. »

– Peut-être que son corps a entièrement brûlé dans les flammes…

– Non, le rapport de police dit qu'elle a bien été retrouvée. Le plus étrange c'est que les brûlures n'étaient apparemment que superficielles. Le rapport d'autopsie penche plutôt vers l'asphyxie, comme cause de décès.

– Donc ça n'a rien d'étrange…

– Vu la gravité de l'incendie ça reste surprenant. Et comme je te l'ai dit, impossible de retrouver sa tombe. L'acte de décès indique qu'elle a été enterrée, mais aucune tombe à Yokohama ne porte son nom.

– Tu as été vérifier par toi-même ? » ricana Dazai.

– J'ai consulté les registres imbécile ! J'ai même envoyé des hommes le faire et rien ! Aucune mention du nom de Sachiko Kogoro…

– Peut-être qu'elle a été enterrée sous son nom de jeune fille…

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. J'ai fait vérifier les tombes de toutes les Sachiko du coin, et laisse-moi te dire qu'il y en a un paquet, mais les dates ne correspondent pas. On est dans l'impasse. Autre fait troublant, son acte de mariage avec Akechi est un faux.

– Donc elle vivait sous une fausse identité.

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé.

– Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu peux réfléchir parfois !…

– La ferme !

Si Dazai n'était pas aussi pâle, il l'aurait envoyé voler dix mètres plus loin. Chuuya savait que c'était pourtant ses réactions intempestives qui poussaient l'autre enflure à surenchérir dans les moqueries. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça.

– Cela dit », reprit l'Agent, le visage tout à coup plus sérieux, « toutes ces questions nous ont fait oublié un point essentiel. »

Chuuya se redressa.

– Ah oui ? Lequel ?

– Le rapport entre B.S., Kogoro Akechi et la Mafia portuaire.

– Le simple fait que Mori m'ait demandé d'enquêter prouve qu'il existe… » admit le mafieux en tentant de déchiffrer l'expression de son acolyte. « Toi tu penses à quelque chose… »

– B.S. et Mori ont tout deux pratiqué des expériences clandestines », répondit Dazai, les yeux dans le vague. « Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ils auraient très bien pu se rencontrer ? »

– Tu as des preuves à par l'intérêt de Mori pour Akechi ?

– Des cadavres ont été retrouvés dans le manoir où le fameux B.S pratiquait ses expériences, or la morgue ne fait pas état de disparition d'autant de corps, donc soit il a été couvert, soit ces corps lui ont été fournis. »

– Et tu penses que la Mafia serait le candidat idéal ?

– Ce ne serait pas surprenant dans cette ville.

– Mm…

Les tempes un peu rougies par l'alcool, Chuuya demeura pensif. Si l'on tenait compte du passé tumultueux de Mori et de son goût prononcé pour tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sordide, l'hypothèse de Dazai tenait parfaitement la route. Avant de devenir boss, l'ancien médecin aurait parfaitement pu faire équipe avec un Occidental aux ambitieux douteuses et lui fournir le matériel nécessaire pour ses expériences. Cela ne lui ressemblait que trop bien.

– Attends… » marmonna-t-il en se souvenant soudain de quelque chose.

– Quoi ?

– Il y a… quoi ?… Deux mois ? Ouais deux mois environ, Kogoro et Mori ont eu un entretien. Personne ne sait pourquoi, et même les capitaines n'en n'ont pas été informés. Mori nous a dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité avec le ministère, mais après ce que tu m'as dit… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir un lien avec les expériences dont tu parlais…

– Akechi avait peut-être découvert quelque chose au sujet de Mori… » émit Dazai en se grattant de nouveau le menton.

– Mais Mori n'y est pour rien dans son internement. Lui-même ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Akechi sombre dans la folie.

– Sans être responsable de son internement, on sait désormais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Akechi et Mori, et que ce quelque chose concerne deux personnes dont il nous faut trouver le lien : B.S. et Sachiko.

Dépassé par la tâche et fatigué par l'alcool qui commençait à lui monter à la tête, Chuuya laissa son regard se perdre vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce et le ciel baigné de nuit. Cette affaire commençait à l'emmerder… et la voix des filles, tout près… l'appel de leurs décolletés et de leurs fesses bien rondes… ce qu'il avait envie de baiser…

– Il semble que cette histoire ait des proportions plus graves qu'on ne l'imaginait », murmura Dazai en levant les yeux vers lui.

– Mouais », marmonna-t-il avant de se redresser maladroitement, sa coupelle de sake à la main. « J'essaierai de me renseigner sur ce B.S, et de retrouver Sachiko. Tout ce qui peut nous éviter les emmerdes est bon à prendre, mais en attendant, je vais aller voir les filles. »

– Comme tu veux ! » sourit Dazai. « Le bonjour à Daphné ! »

– Puceau…

– Limace !

* * *

 _Cela doit bien faire un an qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, depuis le cauchemar qu'ils ont vécu dans les égouts, et pourtant son visage n'a pas changé. Son œil droit est toujours dissimulé sous les bandages soigneusement enroulés autour de sa tête. Il y a toujours un sparadrap sur la partie inférieure gauche de sa joue. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés masquent son regard, et son corps semble nager dans son costume noir._

 _Tomie se sent un peu émue, troublée aussi. Depuis leur dernière rencontre et cette étrange proximité qu'ils ont partagée dans leur cellule, elle n'a cessé de penser à lui, de se demander comment il allait, s'il avait survécu, s'il lui restait des séquelles. En apprenant qu'il avait repris du service à la mafia, elle avait presque sauté de joie. Cela faisait alors deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, et voilà qu'un an plus tard, il se tenait face à elle._

 _Et voilà qu'un an plus tard, il pointe un revolver dans sa direction, tout juste après avoir abattu ses deux supérieurs, ses collègues, ses amis._

 _Tomie sent la texture collante de l'hémoglobine sous ses semelles. Elle sert son arme de service entre ses mains, mais n'ose pas tirer._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Dazai sourit, mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace de joie dans son expression._

 _« Parce que c'est comme ça. »_

 _Les choses étaient pourtant simples, presque limpides. La Mafia hongkongaise, qui leur avait déjà donné du fil à retordre un an plus tôt, était repassée à l'attaque, supprimant tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route, agents du ministère comme mafieux. Mori et Santouka avaient donc décidé d'allier de nouveau leurs forces, comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé, pour contrer la menace. Selon leur accord, la Mafia devait organiser une rencontre avec les hongkongais dans un hangards des docks pour soit-disant leur céder quelques unes de ses parts de marché. Les Agents du ministère n'auraient alors qu'à les cueillir pour remonter jusqu'à leur chef et mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire. Tomie, elle, avait simplement été envoyée sur le terrain pour protéger les arrières de ses coéquipiers. C'était simple, aussi simple qu'une mission de routine. Elle est pourtant là, dans ce hangar, le corps de ces deux acolytes à ses pieds._

– _Vous étiez le prix à payer pour nous mettre ces fouilles merde dans la poche », marmonne Dazai. « Tout était déjà décidé. »_

 _Tomie le regarde sans comprendre._

– _Je ne saisis pas… » bredouille-t-elle, les mains tremblantes. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez à gagner dans l'histoire ? »_

– _Une entrée sur le marché hongkongais. Tout simplement._

 _C'est en effet là l'une des tares de la Mafia. Depuis les invasions japonaises à Hong-Kong, impossible d'accéder à leur marché, pourtant en plein essor. La haine est encore trop grande, et Tomie sait que l'ancien boss a travaillé dur pour obtenir cette fameuse entrée, sans succès._

– _Nos activités étaient beaucoup trop alléchantes pour qu'ils ne s'y intéressent pas », poursuit Dazai. « Mori les a attiré ici comme des poissons qui courent après l'hameçon. Seul le ministère semblait faire barrière à notre collaboration, la première depuis la guerre. En particulier ces deux-là. » Il désigne les deux silhouettes au sol. Juntaro Torigai et Kiichi Mihara (1), deux inspecteurs chevronnés, aussi soudés que les doigts de la main, qui l'ont formée avec une rigueur et une bienveillance qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver au sein de la police. Morts. Tous les deux. D'une balle dans la tête._

– _Il avait tout prévu… » réalise la jeune femme en sentant ses jambes osciller sous son poids._

– _Mori prévoit toujours tout._

 _Sauf que c'est elle. C'est elle qui les a poussés à faire confiance à la Mafia. Lorsque Dazai s'est avancé vers eux pour l'assaut final, s'est elle qui a baissé sa garde et qui les a incité à en faire de même en sa présence… Pourquoi ?_

– _Pas seulement lui… » marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées, les larmes aux yeux. « Mais toi aussi. »_

 _Le sourire de Dazai s'agrandit tandis qu'elle poursuit._

– _Cette nuit-là, tu l'as créé exprès, ce lien de confiance entre nous deux. Tu m'as laissé te sauver, tu as fait en sorte qu'on s'en sorte ensemble pour mieux m'avoir ensuite !_

 _C'est pourtant absurde. Personne ne peut voir aussi loin, prévoir les choses de manière aussi précise, mais le sang sous ses semelles lui a appris que Dazai en est capable. Et c'est ainsi qu'à cause d'elle, le ministère a non seulement fait confiance aux ordres de Mori, mais aussi à son âme damnée. Le démon de la Mafia portuaire…_

– _Tout le monde a une faiblesse » murmure le jeune mafieux en levant son arme. « Tu étais la leur. »_

 _Bruit de détonation. Une douleur fulgurante, inhumaine, à mourir, saisit soudain sa jambe. Tomie s'effondre. Quelque chose résonne dans ses oreilles, mais elle ne peut pas reconnaître sa propre voix. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes à se rouler sur le béton, les mains brûlantes de sang, qu'elle comprend qu'il vient de lui tirer dans la jambe._

– _Tu étais leur protégée », poursuit Dazai, comme si de rien n'était, en s'écartant de quelques pas pour récupérer un bidon rouge qu'il traine jusqu'à elle._

 _Tomie se sent frémir. Plus que la douleur, c'est la peur qui la gagne et qui la ronge. La peur dans ses entrailles, dans son corps à l'agonie. La peur lorsqu'elle devine ce que Dazai s'apprête à faire._

 _Un nouveau cri franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il verse l'essence directement sur sa blessure, puis sur sa cuisse. Tomie comprend seulement que le craquement qu'elle entend est celui d'une allumette, avant que l'enfer ne s'abatte sur elle._

 _Les flammes dévorent sa chair avec une avidité perverse. Elle sent, elle voit, avec une horreur qui n'a plus de nom, sa peau fondre sous la chaleur, le sang suinter sur ses vêtements, ses muscles se contracter de douleur avant de se mettre à noircir, ses os craquer comme du bois dans un brasier, son corps se décomposer lentement, brisé. Et puis tout s'arrête. Quelque chose de froid, d'humide s'est brusquement déversé sur sa cuisse, mais là, au creux de sa chair, la brûlure est toujours là, à courir entre ses veines et à s'insinuer dans ses nerfs. Tomie n'a pas cessé de hurler._

– _C'est un aperçu de ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit-là » dit le garçon à ses côtés. Le démon aux yeux rouges. Il n'y a pas une once de remord dans son regard, seulement la mort, quelque chose de froid, de froid… « Et ce n'est qu'une esquisse de l'enfer », poursuit-il en reprenant son bidon d'essence._

 _Cette fois, ce n'est plus la jambe qu'il arrose, mais ses bras, son dos, sa tête, ses pieds, son corps tout entier. Damné pour l'éternité._

 _Le démon ne tremble pas. Il ne sourit pas, il ne grimace pas non plus. Son visage est comme un masque dépourvu d'émotions. Il y a seulement la mort dans ses yeux._

 _Avec la voix qu'elle n'a plus, Tomie étouffe un cri._

 _« Pitié. »_

 _Mais le briquet est déjà dans ses mains, prêt à l'emporter pour toujours. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, Tomie serre les doigts autour de son arme de service, lève le canon vers le ventre du garçon au visage d'ange, et tire._

Tomie fut réveillée par ses propres hurlements, noyée dans sa sueur et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Une douleur aiguë frappait furieusement contre la chair de sa jambe. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer.

La poitrine soulevée par une brusque inspiration, elle se redressa d'un mouvement sec, la tête entre les mains.

Voilà des mois qu'elle n'en avait plus rêvé… du moment où tout avait basculé.

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les retenir. Elle pleura comme une enfant, brisée par les tremblements, épuisée par la douleur, les paumes serrées autour de sa vieille blessure dans l'espoir qu'elle se taise enfin.

– Je te briserai… » souffla-t-elle entre deux hoquets. « Je te briserai jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever ! DAZAI ! »

Elle s'était mise à hurler.

Cette nuit-là, Mori avait mis à exécution le plan qu'il concoctait depuis des mois avec la mafia hongkongaise. Eux n'avaient été qu'une monnaie d'échange. La preuve de leur bonne foi, et la garantie que l'État ne viendrait pas mettre le nez dans leurs affaires, tant que la Mafia portuaire y veillerait. Ils avaient été dupés, humiliés par Mori. Quant à elle, tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était la souffrance infâme qui avait dévoré ses membres jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience l'emporte enfin. Dazai ne l'avait brûlée qu'à la jambe. On lui expliqua plus tard que son tir l'avait touché au flanc avant qu'il ne l'immole, et qu'une poignée de secondes plus tard, les hommes du ministère étaient intervenus. C'est Ango qui les avait prévenus. Il avait deviné que quelque chose tournerait mal et, encore une fois, ne s'était pas trompé. Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard pour elle.

Tomie s'était réveillée d'un coma de quatre mois à l'hôpital central de Tokyo. Les huit mois qui suivirent, elle les passa enfermée dans la section psychiatrique, incapable de parler, de manger, de dormir. Chaque mot était remplacé par un cri, chaque geste par un accès de violence. Pendant huit mois, Tomie avait rampé sous les tables, hurlé dans le noir, et regardé chaque fenêtre avec l'espoir de s'y jeter. Ango venait la voir tous les jours, mais rien n'y faisait, les médecins la pensaient définitivement perdue. Elle était restée ainsi, dans un état d'agitation qui poussait parfois les infirmiers à l'attacher à son propre lit pendant des heures, alternant les crises de larmes et de violence, jusqu'à ce qu'Akechi la sorte enfin. Son ancien mentor l'avait alors emmenée au bord de la mer, dans un ermitage où la lumière était celle du jour. D'une phase de violence extrême, Tomie était alors passé à un état quasi végétatif, dans lequel elle avait passé ses heures à regarder la mer, la seule chose capable de la calmer, et de lui faire oublier. Et le temps passa. Elle recommença à parler, à manger, mais la douleur ne partit jamais, de même que le souvenir. Le ministère la jugea inapte à reprendre le travail. Une pension lui fut versée, elle s'en servit pour quitter Yokohama avec l'espoir de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Et ainsi fut son existence pendant quatre ans. Sans saveur ni perspective. Juste une survie absurde dans les limbes de sa propre déchéance.

Pendant quatre ans, Tomie avait vécu dans sa pension miteuse de Tokyo, là où la misère arborait les traits des vieillards et des prostituées. Elle avait passé ses journées cloitrée dans sa chambre, à lire et à fumer. On lui avait dit d'écrire, elle avait jeté tous ses carnets. Ses visites chez le médecins s'espacèrent à toutes les deux, puis les trois semaines, avant de se limiter à un, deux, puis six mois. Sa jambe était morte, son corps brisée, seule la morphine pouvait la soulager.

– Voilà ce que tu m'as fait… » grimaça-t-elle en pressant les doigts sur sa cuisse, là où les flammes avaient creusé un immonde réseau de crevasses qu'elle ne pouvait regarder sans avoir la nausée.

Tomie haïssait son corps, sa chair, tout ce qui la constituait jusqu'à la moindre cellule. Depuis cette nuit-là, son existence avait pris les traits d'un calvaire sans fin.

À bout de souffle et de larmes, Tomie tâta les draps à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, sans résultats, avant de réaliser que le futon où elle se trouvait n'était pas son lit, et que la chambre n'était pas la sienne.

– Merde… » laissa-t-elle échapper en se frottant les yeux.

Ango…

La confusion lui avait fait oublier les heures qui avaient précédé son réveil.

Tout dans l'appartement semblait cependant indiquer l'absence du fonctionnaire et en fouillant la pièce des yeux, Tomie découvrit un post-it collé à côté de son oreiller. L'écriture d'Ango lui annonçait qu'il était parti à son hôtel pour récupérer ses affaires. Tomie jeta un œil à sa robe, toujours suspendue au fil qui faisait office d'étendoir. Elle était fichue.

Avec cette impression de dessèchement et de vide que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on a trop pleuré, Tomie leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir.

L'appartement était plus petit que la lumière de la lampe de chevet ne l'avait laissé paraître, au point qu'il était difficile de croire que son locataire occupait l'une des plus hautes fonctions de l'État. Derrière les piles de livres et les bibliothèques où Ango avait réuni la majeure partie des classiques japonais, se dessinaient de grandes tâches de moisissure qui amenaient avec elles cette odeur d'humidité, caractéristique des logements insalubres. Mis à part les livres, l'appartement ne semblait rien renfermer de personnel. Le nombre de meubles avait été réduit au strict minimum : un futon, une table, une chaise, une armoire où trainaient quelques costumes. Aucune décoration. Juste cette lampe de chevet, posée sur un carton lui aussi rempli de livres. Et dire qu'Ango lui avait reproché sa pension de Tokyo… ici la solitude suintait des murs comme l'humidité. Force était cependant d'admettre que l'appartement disposait d'une vue imprenable sur la baie. Peut-être l'une des raisons qui poussait Ango à y rester…

Son pyjama encore humide de sueur et les jambes tremblantes, Tomie se traina jusqu'à la chaise et s'y appuya pour se redresser, avant de boiter jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Avec la pluie des derniers jours, l'atmosphère était comme lavée, et l'air d'une pureté presque transparente. Un rayon de soleil donnait sur la mer et la faisait scintiller comme si l'on y avait jeté des diamants. Tomie songea aux longues journées qu'elle avait passées devant la baie vitrée de l'ermitage, face à la mer, les yeux rivés sur le remous des vagues, la splendeur de l'écume et l'immensité de l'horizon. Un étau, une tristesse terrible, la saisit soudain au coeur et lui fit presser les mains sur la poitrine, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour se cacher ses propres larmes. Le vide que l'on ressent lorsqu'on réalise que toute sa vie est derrière soi, que l'on n'a rien fait de son existence et que tout est terminé. Tomie savait qu'elle était plus morte que vivante, mais il lui arrivait parfois de le ressentir pleinement, et d'éprouver le néant de son coeur comme une mer aussi profonde que celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une mer sans soleil, ni lumière, remplie d'une eau visqueuse et sale, où son âme pourrissait lentement. Sa vie n'était désormais qu'un prolongement, un épilogue qui n'en finissait pas, dernier chapitre d'une histoire qui n'avait été que médiocre. En ravalant ses larmes, Tomie soupira lentement. Sa cigarette du matin lui manquait.

En reportant son regard sur l'intérieur de la pièce, elle remarqua la présence d'une théière et d'une assiette d'onigiris sur la petite table qui jouxtait la kitchenette. L'appétit lui manquait. Elle se traina néanmoins jusqu'à la table pour se servir une tasse de thé. Trop infusé… Elle demeura ainsi, appuyée sur le plateau, les yeux levés sans rien regarder.

– Je ne vois rien… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Je n'entends rien… Akechi… »

* * *

Ango sut qu'elle était partie avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait laissé derrière elle son parfum de fleur et de pluie. Dans son appartement désormais vide, la présence de Tomie laissait comme un mirage, et même les murs semblaient tout imprégnés de son image.

Ango serra contre lui les vêtements et la canne de la jeune femme, avant de les laisser tomber à ses pieds. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il plia sa couette et son futon avant de les empiler dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas touché aux onigiris. Sa tasse de thé était à peine entamée. Vaincu par la fatigue, Ango sentit ses genoux s'affaisser lentement, le contact du sol sur son flanc, son épaule, sa joue. Ses lunettes valsèrent contre le mur et, roulé en boule au milieu de son appartement qui puait l'eau et la solitude, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

– Il fait pâle figure le génie du ministère.

La voix le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Avant même de réaliser qu'il était debout, Ango saisit la seule chaise qu'il possédait et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur la silhouette devant la porte.

Dazai évita l'objet avec son flegme habituel et le fixa avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou bien qui lui ressemblait trop.

– Dégage ! » siffla Ango.

– Mori », reprit l'ancien mafieux en opérant quelques pas avant de se baisser pour ramasser un objet sur le sol. Ses lunettes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a vendu en échange de votre silence sur l'affaire Kogoro ? »

Il tendit les verres au fonctionnaire qui les accepta de mauvaise grâce. Sa vision le surprit cependant. Dazai était pâle, débraillé, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors. Sous ses cheveux gras se dessinaient de profondes cernes, accordées à sa joue violacée, marquée d'une légère entaille.

– Tu t'es fait tabassé ou quoi ? » marmonna Ango tout en éprouvant une légère jouissance devant l'état de son ex-collègue.

– J'ai bu hier soir », concéda Dazai. « Je répète ma question : avec quoi Mori a-t-il acheté votre silence ? »

– Pour cacher ses petites manigances avec Akechi ?

Dazai se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que lui réajustait ses lunettes.

– D'une révélation », dit lentement Ango. « Celle de sa succession. »

Dazai sembla pâlir encore davantage.

– Je vois… » marmonna-t-il. « Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

– Il nous a tout dit.

Le regard de l'ancien mafieux s'agrandit encore tandis qu'un filet de sueur ruisselait sur sa tempe.

– Y compris ton rôle dans l'histoire », poursuivit Ango.

Cette fois ce n'était plus de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux, mais de la tristesse. Une tristesse si ancrée, si profonde, qu'il en eut le vertige.

– C'est donc vrai ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

– Tout est vrai », murmura Dazai.

Dans la lumière du matin, Ango eut soudain l'impression qu'il vacillait, mais n'eut pas le temps de confirmer sa vision. Dazai était déjà sur le pas de sa porte.

– Yamazaki a pris un taxi », dit-il sans se retourner. « En direction des quartiers Ouest. »

Ango eut un sursaut. Les quartiers Ouest. Là où résidait Akechi.

– Merci… » susurra-t-il.

* * *

Encore les murs gris. Cette odeur de poussière, de vide, mais cette impression lancinante aussi qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose.

L'appartement d'Akechi se déployait de nouveau sous ses yeux, tout en gris et en absence. Vêtue de l'un des costumes d'Ango, le pas mal assuré, Tomie pénétra dans le salon. Sans sa canne, l'impression de vulnérabilité était pire que tout. Elle se sentait ridicule dans le costume trop grand du fonctionnaire. Les chaussures, qu'elle avait trouvé sur le palier de la voisine, lui faisaient mal aux pieds, mais elle n'avait pas voulu attendre Ango. Un seul de ses regards lui aurait été insupportable.

Là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de se recentrer, de réfléchir, de comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé.

B.S., Mori, Mary, Akechi, la boîte à musique, le monstre qui lui avait rendu visite la veille, tout ça avait un sens, un point commun, qu'Akechi connaissait. Savoir si c'était ce détail en particulier qui l'avait plongé dans la folie était une autre question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pour l'instant répondre. Tomie était cependant sûre d'une chose : en plus des notes cryptées et de la boîte à musique, Akechi avait forcément dû leur laisser quelque chose. Quelque chose que ni la Mafia, ni les détectives ne pourraient trouver. Quelque chose qui s'adressait à elle. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours procédé…

Pendant son apprentissage, Akechi avait aiguisé sa perspicacité et son sens du détail par le jeu, les énigmes, les chasses au trésor. Lui même était un grand enfant lorsqu'il ne se laissait pas engloutir par la mélancolie, et avait souvent passé des jours entiers à lui concocter des enquêtes fictives qu'elle avait parfois mis des semaines à résoudre. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle devait imaginer cette enquête : comme un jeu de piste sur toile gothique et danse macabre.

Bien décidée à trouver son indice manquant, Tomie se mit à frapper les murs de la main pour voir s'ils sonnaient creux, comme ce fut le cas du parquet. Rien. Elle vérifia les étagères vides et les bibliothèques, à la recherche d'un double fond, rien non plus. Elle éprouvait cette même sensation de vide que lors de sa première visite, comme si les lieux avaient été vidés de leur essence, et ne recelaient désormais plus rien de la personnalité d'Akechi. S'il y avait eu terrain de jeu ici, ce dernier avait été destiné à Mori, pas à elle.

 _La chambre_ , se dit-elle soudain. C'était la seule pièce qui était demeurée telle que dans ses souvenirs.

Traversant le couloir en s'aidant du soutien des murs, Tomie jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la cuisine et à la salle de bain, sans conviction. C'était bien vers la chambre que son instinct la menait. Akechi lui disait toujours de se fier à la petite voix dans sa tête, la plus affranchie des trompettes de la raison, mais aussi du mensonge et de l'illusion, chose que Tomie ne faisait plus depuis cette nuit où Dazai l'avait pratiquement tuée. Parce que c'était précisément son instinct qui l'avait attirée vers lui et qui l'avait poussée à sauter pieds joints dans les manigances du jeune mafieux. Et voilà que le fantôme d'Akechi la poussait à revenir à ses vieux enseignements…

En poussant le panneau de la porte, Tomie fut submergée par une subtile odeur de lavande et de rose séchée qu'elle n'avait pas sentie la première fois, et qui renforça son sentiment premier. S'il y avait encore un indice, c'était bien dans cette pièce qu'il se trouvait.

Encore une fois, elle tâta les murs, vérifia les placards, vides eux aussi, la table de nuit, sans succès. Il ne restait que le lit, dont les draps tirés portaient quelque chose de profondément sentimental, presque religieux, à l'image du petit bouquet d'herbes séchées qui reposait sur l'oreiller de la défunte. Tomie vérifia. Ce n'était pas lui qui portait cette fragrance à la fois fleurie et nostalgique qui flottait dans la chambre. Avec la désagréable impression de profaner un sanctuaire bien gardé, elle posa le bouquet sur la commode et repoussa les draps. La literie était d'une blancheur presque aveuglante, comme si personne n'y avait jamais dormi. Comme si Akechi l'avait changée exprès. Tomie soupira, de plus en plus convaincue que son mentor savait ce qui allait lui arriver, et avait tout prévu pour. D'un geste mécanique, elle jeta les oreillers au sol dans l'intention de soulever le matelas, lorsqu'elle fut interpelée par un bruit de papier. En se retournant, la jeune femme vit alors un feuillet tomber au sol. Il devait se trouver sous l'un des oreillers. Avec mille peines, elle se mit accroupie et le ramassa avant de s'appuyer sur le matelas pour s'y asseoir. C'était une photo en noir et blanc. Celle d'une femme aux cheveux courts, au visage fin et sérieux et dont le sourire, à peine esquissé, recelait quelque chose comme un mystère.

Une vague d'émotion saisit Tomie. Elle avait vu cette photo des années plus tôt, entre les mains d'Akechi. Sachiko. Sa chère disparue. Le détective la gardait toujours sur lui, dans son porte-feuille, et la contemplait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, avec sur le visage cette expression de tristesse dont Tomie n'avait jamais su trouver le remède, mais qui pouvait en partie trouver sa raison d'être dans les traits de Sachiko. La jeune femme possédait en effet une étrange beauté, loin des sourires rayonnants et crispés des canons actuels. Plutôt une beauté d'antan, teintée d'ombres et de secrets. Il y avait cependant quelque chose de figé dans son expression, de superficiel, comme si on avait volontairement « étiré » ses traits. Tomie ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux légèrement bridés et son petit nez lui évoquait ceux d'un mannequin de supermarché, tandis que derrière leur harmonie presque insipide se nichait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, de plus obscur, presque souterrain, et qui lui rappelait de manière très subtile un autre visage. Une bouche en coeur, dont la partie inférieure, légèrement fendue, évoquait une prune prête à être croquée, ces sourcils très hauts, comme saisis d'un perpétuel étonnement, et le regard surtout. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il la suivait depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'elle ne parvienne jamais le croiser et à l'identifier clairement.

Ce fut soudain comme un éclair.

La surprise lui fit pousser un cri tandis que la photo tombait doucement à ses pieds.

Ce visage… c'était celui de Mary…

Voilà pourquoi la femme sur la photo trouvée chez B.S. lui avait semblé aussi familière. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait le portrait de Sachiko. En se penchant en avant, Tomie saisit de nouveau la photographie. Les traits avaient changé, comme si on avait voulu effacer les origines occidentales de Mary, d'où cette impression de figement, de superficialité. La métamorphose était néanmoins subtile, experte, mais son instinct ne pouvait la tromper. Pas cette fois. La femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux, qu'Akechi avait chérie comme son épouse et qui avait trouvé la mort dix ans plus tôt dans un incendie, n'était autre que Mary S. cachée sous l'apparence et le nom de Kogoro Sachiko.

* * *

 **(1) Juntaro Torigai et Kiichi Mihara sont deux inspecteurs issus du roman "Tokyo Express" de Seicho Matsumoto.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**BONJOUR À TOUUUUUUUS ! Wow ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour cette très longue absence de... trois mois il me semble... Il se trouve que ma vie est totalement partie en live à partir de la mi-novembre. Rupture, déménagement, puis seconde rupture... j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de personnage de roman en ce moment, et je vous avoue que c'est un peu cabossée et fatiguée que j'arrive avec la rédaction de ce nouveau chapitre. Alors oui il y a des moments très sombres qui foutent bien les boules... Disons que c'était mon état d'esprit du moment. Cela dit je suis contente de ne pas avoir lâché cette histoire et d'avoir réussi à m'y remettre. Je pense avoir repris le rythme et j'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre très prochainement !**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce long délai ne vous a pas refroidis et que vous accrocherez de nouveau à cette histoire qui, ma foi, avance à son rythme.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter histoire de redonner un peu de sens à ma vie (pensez à la pauvre écrivaine en perdition que je suis), et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

Il avait rêvé qu'il s'était longtemps égaré sous la pluie. Que sous ses pas se dessinaient des mondes encore plus pâles et intangibles que celui où il marchait, et que les nuages au-dessus de sa tête n'étaient qu'une brume passagère due à ses excès.

À force de côtoyer l'hallucination, Dazai ne savait plus reconnaître la frontière qui séparait le monde réel de celui qui se trouvait dans sa tête… à moins que tout ce temps il n'ait vécu que dans sa tête et que la pluie dans ses cheveux, le froid sur ses joues, le gris qui s'insinuait partout et qui s'immisçait jusque dans ses membres comme un marasme boueux ne soient que les souvenirs du monde où il avait vécu… un jour… avant…

Dans ce cas, l'illusion était elle-même un souvenir et le monde un rêve. Un rêve très noir, très douloureux, à la manière de ces spirales cauchemardesques où l'esprit se perd parfois. La définition même de l'enfer, et qu'il expérimentait tous les jours. À chaque heure. À chaque seconde.

Il avait rêvé que la pluie s'abattait sans s'arrêter dans les ruelles de Yokohama et couvrait de rivières pourpres la solitude des pavés, la grisaille du bitume. Depuis quand sentait-il de nouveau ce vide en lui ? Ce gouffre insondable au niveau du coeur et qui semblait avaler toute lumière ?

Le vent d'automne lui arracha un frisson, et Dazai promena son regard sur le quai, là où, sur la digue, il n'y avait plus rien…

« La fille. »

Il se souvenait l'avoir dit, quand Chuuya l'avait cueilli à moitié sonné sur le sol, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de rappeler à sa mémoire un visage, une silhouette, le sifflement reprenait et lui vrillait le crâne comme une perceuse. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps que les maux de tête ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Depuis son départ de la mafia, deux ans plus tôt.

– Odasaku… », se surprit-il à murmurer.

Dazai ferma les yeux, les poings serrés.

Avec le gouffre revenait aussi l'absence, la douleur.

Il l'avait rarement admis, mais son ami, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu, lui manquait, et avec son absence, même le monde semblait s'être dépourvu de ses couleurs.

Il avait cru vivre jusque là mais, depuis la mort d'Oda Sakunosuke, Dazai n'avait fait que survivre en cachant sa solitude, sa propre absence à lui-même, en comblant le vide comme il pouvait, grâce aux rares personnes capables de pourvoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, à son néant interne : Atsushi, Kunikida, Chuuya, Fukuzawa… Sauf que le creux en lui était toujours là et le ramenait sans cesse à ce qui le rongeait le plus. Sa propre absence. Il avait déjà cherché à fuir sans savoir alors qu'on s'emmène partout avec soi. Dazai était son propre fardeau, un boulet accroché à lui-même et qui se condamnait sans cesse à la tentation du vide.

Sombrer à l'infini.

Il avait entendu dire qu'on ne peut remonter qu'une fois qu'on touche le fond, sauf que lui ne touchait jamais le fond. Il ne faisait que couler de manière continue, infinie, dans les ténèbres toujours plus noires.

Ecoeuré par la nausée qui saisit brutalement ses entrailles, Dazai se dirigea vers la digue jetée vers la ligne de l'horizon, là où la mer laissait place au rien.

Quelque chose était apparu là-bas, quelque chose d'assez fort pour le déstabiliser, lui, l'éternel stoïque, le dernier debout face à l'horreur du monde, alors qu'il y était peut-être le plus vulnérable.

En s'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit, l'ancien mafieux plissa les yeux et retroussa les narines, à la recherche du moindre indice qui puisse le mettre sur la voie.

Le vent fouettait furieusement la pierre rongée par les vagues, là où l'écume venait succomber, lentement. On aurait dit que la mer avait trop salivé suite à l'ingestion d'un poison – de l'arsenic peut-être – et que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était qu'une grande masse à l'agonie. Quelques mouettes piaillaient au loin et venaient jouer avec les rafales. Il y avait une lourdeur dans l'air plus froid encore que le plomb.

Dazai se laissa quelques instants capté par le va-et-vient des vagues, la morosité du ciel, avant de s'avancer vers l'extrémité de la digue. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas rêvé finalement ?

« La fille en blanc… »

Il avait dû boire davantage que dans ses souvenirs et avait fini par piquer du nez sur le bitume en rêvant de celle qui accepterait enfin de se suicider avec lui. Voilà tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

Pourtant, quelque chose l'interpelait dans les eaux grises. L'air saturé de pluie sifflait dans ses oreilles un air à la fois lointain et familier, sorte d'appel fantomatique.

Sans prêter attention aux tremblements très légers de ses mains, le détective s'accroupit et, encore une fois, força la surface de l'eau du regard.

 **Il n'est que seize heures, et dans le gris de l'hiver sa voix…**

Son corps réagit avant sa conscience et Dazai eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Il n'y avait pas de sifflement dans sa tête – pas encore – mais une mélodie très douce , très mélancolique.

 **Sa voix, comme un voile de givre et de lumière…**

La même que celle qu'il avait entendue à l'asile.

« Qu'est-ce que ?… »

Dazai plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. D'où la connaissait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se souvenir d'une musique dont il n'avait entendu que quelques notes désaccordées lors d'un soir d'orage ?

 **Sa voix n'existe plus.**

Dans un élan qui dépassait sa volonté, ses yeux revinrent vers l'eau, la mer glaciale et ses profondeurs.

 **Ton visage…**

… … …

…

…

 _Elle a les traits d'un ange tombé du ciel et, derrière leurs contours imprécis, se niche une lumière qui pourrait transpercer comme un poignard les ténèbres les plus noires…_

…

 **Sa voix n'existe plus.**

…

 _Sauf que l'éclat de sa peau semble avoir quitté ses yeux, aussi creux que ceux d'une morte, vides, et qui le fixent pourtant. Qui le fixent lui, avec cet éclat diaphane et familier qui hante ses cauchemars les plus lointains._

… …

 **« Reste avec moi. »**

… …

Dazai n'entendit que de très loin le râle qui franchit ses lèvres, et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était étendu sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond de nuages au-dessus de sa tête et le visage en sueur.

« Qu'est-ce que ?… »

Écho. Il s'était déjà posé la question. Il ne cessait de se la poser depuis ce soir-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

N'importe qui d'autre aurait fondu en larmes, dévoré par le spectre terrifiant de la folie, mais Dazai ne savait pas pleurer. Il resta seulement là, immobile dans le froid, les yeux grand ouverts et le souffle court, hanté par l'écho qui grandissait dans ses entrailles.

Sombrer. À l'infini.

Comme un corps vide dans les eaux noires.

Et ce cri qui ne voulait pas sortir, l'appel qui ne viendrait jamais. Par l'un de ces réflexes qu'il peinait lui-même à comprendre et qui le faisaient toujours dévier de la route menant au néant au moment où il s'en approchait le plus, le jeune homme saisit le portable dans sa poche et parcourut mécaniquement son répertoire jusqu'à s'arrêter à un nom qu'il espérait ne plus jamais devoir associer à celui d'une personne vivante.

Ogai Mori.

* * *

Mary S. et Kogoro Sachiko.

Deux noms pour une seule et même personne. Deux identités. Deux visages pour un seul corps. Une seule âme. Une seule histoire qui en cachait en fait mille, à l'image de ces poupées russes qui s'emboitent et se déboitent, et dévoilent de nouvelles facettes pour peu qu'on connaisse l'astuce permettant de les démonter. Mais même lorsqu'on a mis à jour toutes les matriochkas, comment savoir quel visage est le bon ? Y a-t-il un facteur unique pour les réunir, un lien précis ou est-ce juste une somme d'entités indépendantes qui se sont retrouvées piégées dans le même corps ?

 _Qui était réellement Mary ?_

Voilà des heures qu'elle y songeait sans parvenir à trouver la réponse, et plus elle s'interrogeait, plus le nombre de questions augmentait jusqu'à totalement étouffer son esprit déjà saturé de pensées parasites.

Jetant un regard dépité à la chemise qu'elle avait empruntée à Ango, Tomie s'en servit pour éponger son front et s'effondra sur son lit. Rien n'avait bougé dans sa petite chambre tapissée d'ombres, pas même la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte toute la nuit. Son paquet de cigarettes était toujours sur son lit. Son briquet aussi. Elle s'en saisit et se traina jusqu'à la fenêtre. Sa première bouffée de fumée expirée, elle eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer – très paradoxal d'ailleurs – comme si elle avait été en apnée jusque-là, et comprit enfin ce qu'Akechi pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il fumait à outrance pendant une enquête.

Elle se sentait sale sous le costume trop grand d'Ango, mais l'idée d'une douche ne la séduisait pas plus que cela. Elle avait peur que l'eau chaude et la seule sensation de son corps ne lui fassent perdre le fil, ce fil très ténu, bien caché, sur lequel elle était parvenue à mettre la main.

 _Mary et Sachiko._

Nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène enfumé. Souvenir de son visage sur la photo. De leurs deux visages, à la fois si différents et si semblables, tels les deux facettes d'une seule et même pièce.

Mary était européenne, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et si elle avait vécu sous le nom de Sachiko, en tant que femme d'Akechi, cela signifiait qu'elle était encore vivante il y a dix ans. Elle ne devait donc pas être si vieille… alors pourquoi cette impression de siècle passé en fouillant le manoir de la rue des anges, et qui se retrouvait jusque sur les vêtements étalés dans ce qui avait dû être sa chambre ? Et cette enfant, Lucy ? Mary avait-elle réellement fait une fausse couche ? Sa double identité montrait qu'elle n'en était pas morte. Avait-elle cherché à fuir ? À oublier ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aller jusqu'à recourir à la chirurgie et vouloir se faire passer pour une japonaise ?

Quant à celui qui lui avait offert son nouveau visage, Tomie devait reconnaître qu'il était doué. Personne n'aurait pu deviner les origines de Mary. Tout juste si l'on devinait un léger métissage dans ses traits.

– Mais alors…

Les paroles sortirent toutes seules et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, la cigarette entre les doigts, pour ne pas formuler de conclusions trop hâtives. C'était trop gros, mais vue la tournure des événements… Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

Sachiko avait-elle bien trouvé la mort dans un incendie ?

Dazai lui avait dit que la tombe de Sachiko restait introuvable, mais si elle avait été enterrée sous le nom de Mary ? À moins qu'elle n'ait jamais été enterrée… Akechi avait toujours été persuadé que sa femme avait été tuée… et si la vérité était encore plus sombre ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le vérifier.

* * *

Ogai Mori.

Pour un homme de l'ombre et de la nuit comme lui, le simple fait de se montrer au grand jour était un masque, un déguisement. C'est peut-être pourquoi il aimait sortir dans sa blouse blanche d'ancien médecin, sa seconde peau, celle qu'il avait revêtue pendant les dix années les plus importantes de son existence et qui constituait paradoxalement son plus simple appareil. Il suffit parfois de retirer ses masques pour passer incognito, et c'est avec cette blouse que Mori se sentait redevenir lui-même pour aussi se grimer en ce qu'il n'était plus… faisant ainsi de lui un fantôme. Ombre parmi d'autres parmi les passants, les paroles jetées en l'air et les regards qui ne voient rien. L'absence d'Élise lui laissait une sensation de vide, mais il avait jugé mieux de ne pas l'emmener avec lui. Mieux valait ne pas effrayer l'animal sauvage qu'était son ancien bras droit.

Obtenir un face à face avec Dazai relevait presque du surnaturel, et il s'était demandé plusieurs fois si le message q'il lui avait envoyé n'était pas une hallucination ou plus simplement une mauvaise blague… Mais si l'ex-mafieux prenait la peine de lui écrire, cela voulait dire que les intérêts de l'Agence étaient en jeu… l'affaire Akechi ne devait pas être étrangère à leur entrevue…

Dazai lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un pub situé au coeur d'un dédale de ruelles qui dataient de l'ancien Yokohama et qui semblaient charrier tout ce que la ville ne voulait pas montrer au grand jour, des odeurs de stups et de pourriture aux êtres décharnés qui s'étaient échoués contre un pan de mur en attendant la mort. Cet endroit lui ressemblait bien… il leur ressemblait à tous les deux.

Le pub se trouvait au bout d'une rue sans issue et était accessible par un escalier. Encore plus profond dans les ténèbres. Mori sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en reconnaissant le nom sur l'enseigne. Le Lupin. Dazai s'y rendait donc toujours.

La salle baignait dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il poussa la porte, et seule une ancienne lampe à huile éclairait le comptoir où Dazai se tenait déjà en face d'un verre de whisky. Mori le rejoignit sans un mot. À moins que la lumière ne lui jouât des tours, son ancien acolyte lui semblait d'une extraordinaire pâleur. Ses cheveux gras et les cernes sous ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il se négligeait.

Ogai Mori devait être l'une des personnes qui connaissait le mieux Dazai, ou du moins qui l'avait côtoyé le plus longtemps, et jamais, même lors de ses _moments_ les plus bas, l'ancien médecin n'avait vu son pupille se négliger et laisser son apparence témoigner du chaos interne qui le rongeait lentement. Les bandages étaient son seul masque, parce qu'en dehors de leur présence, Dazai ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

– Tu ne vas pas bien », dit-il lentement.

Sans daigner lever les yeux, l'agent but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et somma le barman pour en avoir un autre.

– Il est un peu tôt pour ça, non ? » fit remarquer Mori avant de demander un verre de vin rouge.

– Dis plutôt qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Comme son apparence, la voix de Dazai était faible, abimée, presque fragile.

– Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda de nouveau le boss de la Mafia portuaire, investi de cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour Dazai, et qui pouvait s'apparenter à une forme de sentiment paternel, du souci qu'on pourrait éprouver à l'égard d'un fils ou d'un neveu qui ne va pas bien… C'était du moins l'idée qu'il pouvait s'en faire, lui qui n'avait ni famille, ni histoire.

– Que s'est-il passé il y a huit ans ? » souffla Dazai après un long silence.

– Pardon ?

Les yeux bruns de l'ancien mafieux se fichèrent brutalement dans les siens comme deux poignards incandescents. Mori aimait son regard. Il aimait les ténèbres insondables qui s'y nichaient, le désespoir profond, cette peur de s'y perdre, et d'être noyé dans le néant qui alimentait chaque cellule de son protégé.

– Le jour où tu m'as recueilli », poursuivit Dazai, « quand j'ai tenté de me tuer pour la première fois. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Huit ans déjà… et pourtant Mori s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Il voyait encore distinctement le visage aux joues creuses du garçon étendu sur le bitume, le désespoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait compris que la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, l'abandon qui se lisait dans tout son être, dans ce petit corps décharné qui semblait à lui seul une aberration.

– Tu as sauté du Bei Buridji (1) », expliqua-t-il tout en sirotant son verre de vin rouge, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une broutille. « Des témoins t'ont vu marcher jusqu'au milieu du pont, enjamber la rambarde et sauter dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation. Ton corps a subi un choc thermique intense qui a fermé tes voies respiratoires et t'as empêché d'inhaler de l'eau, sans quoi tu serais mort noyé. C'est l'air dans tes poumons qui t'as permis de ne pas couler à pic, d'être recueilli par des pêcheurs qui t'avaient vu sauter, et qui t'ont ramené sur la berge. Pour ton malheur j'étais là, en pleine transaction avec un membre de la mafia, dont je ne faisais pas encore partie. C'est moi qui me suis chargé des premiers soins et qui t'ai emmené avant que les urgences ne le fassent. »

– C'est bien ça le problème.

Encore une fois, le regard de Dazai vint se ficher dans le sien et lui provoqua un frisson qui fit frémir toute sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au coccyx. Pour lui qui ne défaillait jamais, ce genre de faiblesse frôlait la jouissance.

– Pourquoi un médecin comme toi, un homme impliqué dans les affaires les plus sordides de la ville, un être qui n'a aucun scrupule à tromper, arnaquer et tuer aurait sauvé un gamin qui s'est jeté d'un pont ? Et ne va pas me faire croire que c'est par compassion. Ce sentiment n'existe pas chez toi. Ni chez moi d'ailleurs.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait ressenti à la vue du garçon, et cette émotion s'était ancrée en lui comme une bombe à retardement. Une malédiction. Puisque mêlée au poison qui coulait dans ses veines, la compassion s'était transformée en une fascination malsaine pour ce garçon au corps détruit et à l'âme si tourmentée qu'elle semblait avoir été façonnée par le chaos lui-même.

– Parce que j'ai vu ton potentiel », murmura Mori. « J'ai vu les ténèbres dans tes yeux, les ténèbres vivantes, et j'ai su qu'une fois formé, rien ne pourrait te résister ou t'échapper. Parce que j'ai vu le monstre qui sommeille en toi. »

– Donc tu as fait de moi ton jouet…

– Tu étais déjà le jouet du destin… je n'ai fait que te révéler à toi-même.

Nouveau silence. Dazai semblait… estomaqué…

– C-comment étais-je quand tu m'as trouvé ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Mon état de santé ? Mon corps ? Mon esprit ? Qui étais-je à ce moment-là ?

Mori réalisa soudain que Dazai ne lui avait jamais posé de question au sujet de l'accident pour se contenter d'accepter résolument son sort ainsi que la voie qui s'offrait à lui : celle de l'ombre. C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait de ce qui avait pu lui arriver _avant_ , d'où son état. Dazai était à peine capable de se regarder dans un miroir, alors comment faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de contempler ce qui formait les fondements même de son être en miettes, de son propre néant ?

– Pourquoi tu veux le savoir tout à coup ?

Le regard de l'ancien mafieux se voila de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la honte, à moins que ce ne soit de la tristesse.

– Les crises ont repris », dit-il tout bas.

Les crises… ces moments où son corps semblait se rebeller contre lui-même et les ténèbres contenues en lui l'avaler pour de bon… Lorsque Mori l'avait recueilli, Dazai en faisait deux à trois par jour, l'obligeant à le surveiller constamment pour lui injecter un sédatif capable de le calmer. Puis ses instants de chute libre s'étaient espacés pour ne surgir que dans les moments critiques. L'incident Yamazaki par exemple, où il les avait enchaînées pendant cinq jours avant de sombrer dans un coma qui avait duré plus d'une semaine. Mori l'en avait cru guéri lorsqu'Oda les avait quittés et que Dazai avait accueilli sa mort avec une paix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et qui avait marqué les prémices de sa transformation ainsi que de son départ de la Mafia portuaire.

– Il y a un rapport avec l'affaire Akechi ? » tenta-t-il pour éclaircir les zones d'ombres qui commençaient à se dessiner dans son esprit et qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. Lui qui voulait toujours tout contrôler.

– Peut-être… je… j'ai des… des visions parfois », marmonna Dazai en pressant sa main sur son front.

Mori remarqua une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe.

– Quel genre de visions ?

– Une fille en blanc… je l'ai vue plusieurs fois. Une au début de l'affaire, à l'asile, et une autre hier soir, sur la digue. Je l'ai vue tomber dans l'eau…

Sa voix n'était désormais guère plus haute qu'un murmure.

– Et tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une vision ?

– Chuuya était là aussi. Il n'a rien vu.

À la bonne heure ! Mais Mori savait très bien que les deux anciens coéquipiers n'avaient jamais tout à fait cessé de collaborer.

– Quand je t'ai recueilli », commença-t-il en prenant une longue inspiration, le visage très sérieux, « ton corps présentait des signes de maltraitance et de malnutrition. Tu n'avais visiblement pas été alimenté correctement depuis des semaines et ta peau était couverte de contusions, notamment des brûlures au niveau des chevilles et des poignets. Tu avais subi plusieurs traumatisme crâniens avant ta chute, et ton système nerveux était gravement endommagé. Tu en as été lourdement handicapé pendant plusieurs mois. Ce dernier fait m'a particulièrement intrigué, étant donné que les seuls patients que j'ai pu observer présentant des séquelles similaires étaient ceux qui avaient subi un choc électrique intense. »

Dazai se contentait de le fixer, impassible, comme s'il ne prenait pas conscience qu'on parlait de son propre corps, ou pire, qu'il assimilait son corps à autre chose que lui. Pour peu qu'il puisse se concevoir.

– Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-il seulement.

– Des traces de piqûres à l'intérieur du bras et…

– Et quoi ?

Mori n'en avait jamais parlé à Dazai. Parce que ce n'était pas utile. Pour personne, et encore moins pour lui.

– Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qui aurait pu se produire _avant_? » tenta-t-il pour éviter le sujet.

– Aucun… seulement… ceux dont je t'ai déjà parlés… les gamins qui piaillent, la cabine de chiotte, une cour où les bruits résonnaient toujours trop fort, les murs gris, le froid…

Un endroit froid et austère où vivaient beaucoup d'enfants… selon les quelques bribes de souvenir qui lui restaient, Mori avait deviné sans mal que son protégé avait grandi dans un orphelinat. Quant à cette fameuse cabine de chiotte, c'était ce que Dazai évoquait le plus souvent et l'ancien médecin n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'enfant qu'il avait été : un gamin solitaire et froid, raillé par ses camarades et constamment enfermé dans les toilettes. Il se dégageait de cette représentation une sensation de tristesse et de froid qui, même lui, le bouleversait.

– Tu as parlé d'autre chose tout à l'heure », reprit Dazai. « D'une autre trace… »

– C'est vrai » convint le boss de la Mafia en faisant signe au barman. « Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut parler aisément. »

– Depuis quand prends-tu des pincettes ?

– Ce ne sont pas des pincettes. Tu… » une grande inspiration vint l'interrompre. Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où il se sentait dépassé par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Toujours avec Dazai. « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu sais déjà que tu as été maltraité, trainé plus bas que terre, bafoué au-delà du possible. Tu as grandi avec, tu t'es construit avec et tu vis aujourd'hui avec ce passé gravé dans ton corps. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire remonter la totalité jusqu'à ta mémoire. »

Dazai faisait partie de ces êtres dépourvus d'égo qui n'attendent plus rien depuis bien longtemps et qui de ce fait n'ont plus peur de perdre, puisque tout leur a été retiré depuis le début. Certains s'acharnent à faire disparaître l'égo pour mieux laisser parler leur coeur. Dazai, lui, n'avait plus de coeur. Il n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide.

– Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu cherches », finit par confesser l'ancien médecin. « Je ne possède pas les clés de ton passé. »

Il y eut un crissement à côté de lui. Dazai venait de terminer son verre et le repoussa sur le comptoir. Puis il le regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche… » souffla-t-il tout bas, avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Et Mori ne sut pourquoi, mais il eut la même sensation que lorsqu'Akechi avait quitté son bureau, quelques mois plus tôt, avant d'être interné en hôpital psychiatrique. Celle de laisser quelque chose de primordial lui échapper, de ne pas avoir rempli le rôle qui lui incombait, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'en possédait pas le script. Celle de devenir lui aussi, et malgré lui, le jouet du destin et des ombres qui s'étaient mises à l'oeuvre dans cette maudite ville.

* * *

Une douche lui avait tout de même été nécessaire pour avoir l'air présentable, mais même lorsque Tomie avait jeté un regard dans la glace, son apparence l'avait effrayée. Elle détestait rencontrer son reflet. Ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et qui reflétait désormais toute la misère de son existence. Elle désespérait de ne pas se trouver belle à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, c'est la vie qui lui manquait. C'est aussi pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude de se maquiller, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais avant l'accident.

Contrariée d'avoir perdu sa robe en soie de Chine, Tomie choisit un tailleur sobre, enfila une paire de collants, la dernière qui lui restait, et des chaussures à talons d'un noir ciré qui lui rappelait celles que sa mère lui faisait porter quand elle était petite et qu'elle détestait. Encore un souvenir inutile. L'un des nombreux déchets qui s'étaient accumulés dans son esprit poubelle.

Elle finalisait le contour de ses yeux lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte pour lui fournir la canne qu'elle avait commandée. Revoir Ango l'agaçait. Elle avait donc décidé de se passer pour l'instant de sa compagne de route… quitte à se contenter d'un accessoire de vieux, sans aucun style, et surtout sans cette lame qui lui ramenait un semblant de dignité et de sécurité. C'est seulement son chignon achevé qu'elle se sentit prête à affronter de nouveau le regard des agents. Leur compassion absurde et presque blessante.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsque son taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse qu'Ango lui avait fournie, et Tomie ne put retenir un léger sifflement d'admiration. Nul doute qu'à l'époque ce lieu lui aurait beaucoup plu.

Dès son arrivée au deuxième étage, elle put reconnaître le timbre grave de Kunikida qui résonnait depuis l'autre côté du panneau. Malgré son apparente agressivité, il y avait quelque chose de profondément rassurant dans cette voix, d'inébranlable, et qui lui fit franchir la porte sans la moindre hésitation.

La lumière qui régnait dans les bureaux l'aveugla une demi-seconde avant le choc. Celui de se retrouver comme projetée cinq ans en arrière, dans les locaux de police où elle avait forgé son expérience. Tout y était. Les dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres jusqu'à parfois défier les lois de l'attraction, le vrombissement des ordinateurs, l'air chargé de poussière, le clignotement des néons, la chaleur boisée des bureaux, le roulis d'une chaise, l'odeur de papier mêlée à celle du café et cette agitation constante qui semblait avoir imprégné jusqu'aux murs. Tout sentait l'empressement, le débordement, l'action, la vie. Tomie réalisa tout à coup que son coeur battait plus vite et ne prit note des regards braqués sur elle qu'après quelques secondes d'absence.

– Yamazaki-san ?

Avec ses grands yeux naïfs et son air un peu effaré, Atsushi s'était le premier approché d'elle, suivi de Kunikida qui lui lança un regard entendu. Trois autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Un type avec un pancho et un béret qui faisait tourner sa chaise de bureau dans un sens puis dans l'autre comme un grand gamin, une femme dont Tomie envia le style et le regard acéré… non sans conserver ses distances à la vue du scalpel qui avait glissé dans sa main, et une gosse en kimono dont les yeux semblaient avoir perdu toute trace d'innocence depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Détectives armés étaient bien une bande d'originaux…

– Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? » demanda Kunikida en adressant un signe de main à la secrétaire.

– J'ai fait quelques trouvailles sur notre affaire », marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se reconstituer un visage impassible. Les émotions n'étaient plus son fort et Tomie détestait en perdre le contrôle comme elle venait de le faire.

– À la bonne heure ! », renchérit l'agent à lunettes. « Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de joindre ce crétin de Dazai. Pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus ! »

Une veine de colère s'était dessinée sur son front. Le voir gesticuler et s'agiter comme il le faisait, avec cette théâtralité qui tranchait avec son apparence aussi austère, avait quelque chose de fort distrayant, voire relaxant, et Tomie dut retenir un petit sourire. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle s'amusait, mais quelque chose dans ces bureaux et dans le climat de confiance qui régnait entre les agents la rendait bel et bien plus sereine.

Avec une distinction mêlée de douceur et de politesse, la secrétaire l'invita à s'asseoir et lui mit une tasse de café entre les mains. Tomie n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et l'amertume du café lui sembla tout à coup la meilleure des choses.

– Qu'avez-vous trouvé Yamazaki-san ? » lui demanda Atsushi, tout en s'approchant pour laisser son collègue à ses grands discours et ses gesticulations.

– La femme d'Akechi », commença-t-elle. « Akechi Sachiko et Mary S., la femme dont nous avons retrouvé le portrait dans la villa des Anges, ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. »

Ce fut soudain comme si toute la joie et l'insouciance présentes dans la pièce étaient brutalement, retombées et même la lumière sembla soudain plus terne. La femme, l'homme au pancho et la petite fille écoutaient sans un mot. Kunikida s'approcha quant à lui lentement, le regard comme halluciné.

– C-comment avez-vous appris une chose pareille ?

– J'ai retrouvé une photo de Sachiko dans l'appartement d'Akechi, et je suis formelle, il s'agit de Mary. Quelqu'un l'a méticuleusement opérée pour qu'elle soit méconnaissable, mais on ne m'y trompera pas.

Tout en parlant, Tomie sortit les deux photos de son sac et les montra aux agents.

– Elles sont quand même très différentes », fit remarquer Atsushi.

– Pas tant que ça.

En plissant les yeux à la manière d'un chat, Kunikida lui prit délicatement les deux portraits des mains et les amena à la lumière du jour pour mieux les observer. Au sein des bureaux de l'ADA, le silence se fit soudain aussi pesant qu'une pluie glaciale en plein hiver.

– Il y a bien une ressemblance », dit-il enfin. « Un trait commun dans… l'étrangeté du visage, la profondeur du regard… »

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai constaté », confirma Tomie. « Et c'est ce qui m'amène à penser que ces deux femmes sont la même personne. C'est indéfinissable, mais elles dégagent la même chose. »

– Oui je trouve aussi… elles semblent presque… irréelles…

Plusieurs fois, Tomie vit son regard passer d'une photo à l'autre tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus perplexe.

– Cette affaire est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait », murmura-t-elle lentement. « Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un scientifique fou ou de la Mafia portuaire. Akechi cachait un secret. Un lourd secret. »

– Dont Sachiko ou Mary sont probablement la clé… », acheva Kunikida.

– Il faut la retrouver. Retrouver sa tombe si elle en a une, mais quelque chose me dit que Sachiko n'est peut-être pas morte il y a dix ans, dans ce fameux incendie.

– C'est dans nos cordes », rétorqua Kunikida avant de se tourner vers son jeune collègue. « On ne sort pas d'ici tant qu'on n'a pas passé tous les registres des cimetières au peigne fin. Cette fois ce n'est pas Kogoro Sachiko qu'on recherche, mais Mary S. »

Malgré l'assurance de l'agent, Tomie ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle eut soudain l'impression de se trouver en plein coeur d'un labyrinthe dont aucun chemin n'avait d'issue et qui se complexifiait davantage à chaque découverte pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond, dans les ténèbres. Elle en venait à se demander si Akechi se trouvait vraiment à la sortie, ou si ce qui les attendait tout au bout, tout au fond, ne valait mieux pas qu'on le découvre. Le fait est qu'ils étaient eux aussi en train de se perdre, et ce depuis le début de l'affaire…

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » laissa-t-elle échapper tandis que les agents commençaient à s'activer.

Au sein des bureaux, le jour tombait doucement et faisait danser la poussière sous ses rayons orangés. Au loin, c'est pourtant déjà l'obscurité qui se dessinait.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?… » murmura Atsushi, qui n'avait visiblement pas besoin de grand-chose pour sombrer dans la panique.

– Rien… juste que… depuis le début nous ne faisons que nous enfoncer. C'est comme si la disparition d'Akechi avait ouvert un gouffre sur son passé et sur celui de cette ville… Et je… » elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et se sentit animée de quelque chose de bien plus humain que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'alors, et ce depuis cinq longues années. « Je ne suis pas sûre que vous en sortiez indemnes… »

– N'aillez crainte dame Yamazaki ! » tonna soudain la voix de Kunikida depuis la salle des archives. « Il en faut bien plus qu'un ou deux mystères et une horde de morts vivants pour venir à bout des détectives armés, croyez-moi ! »

Son sourire et la détermination dans ses yeux n'étaient pas factices, et Tomie eut envie, très envie de le croire…

* * *

Il se sentait sale. Terriblement sale. À la fois des révélations de Mori, de sa nuit passée dehors, de l'appel du bitume qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière à deux reprises… et surtout de lui-même. Dazai se sentait sale, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, et même autour de lui, comme s'il émanait quelque chose de crasse et de lourd qui lui collait à la peau. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de passer plusieurs jours d'affilé sans se laver (chose qu'Ango avait d'ailleurs remarquée dès leur première rencontre…), son propre confort étant une étrangeté pour lui, un élément abstrait qui n'avait jamais fait partie de son quotidien, de même qu'une quelconque intimité avec son propre corps, mais cette fois c'était différent. Plus que la saleté ou la transpiration, Dazai avait l'impression que c'est son propre passé qui lui collait à la peau.

Indifférent à l'obscurité qui régnait dans son appartement et aux odeurs de crabe qui avait imprégné jusqu'aux murs, il retira ses chaussures, laissa son manteau, son gilet et sa chemise glisser de ses épaules, retira d'un geste sec son collier bolo et dégrafa son pantalon qui glissa lentement sur le sol, avec le reste de ses vêtements. Là était la partie la plus simple, la plus ordinaire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à retirer ses vêtements avant une douche. Mais Dazai avait aussi une peau à enlever. Sa seconde peau. Fermant tous les rideaux de son modeste appartement de sorte à le plonger dans le noir, il verrouilla sa porte d'entrée et en fit de même avec celle de la salle de bain, après l'avoir fermée derrière lui. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa un soupir, et entama le long rituel que constituait le retrait de ses bandages.

Il y avait d'abord le son. Frottement ténu, comme si on frictionnait deux morceaux de papier l'un contre l'autre. Puis la sensation d'allègement, quelque chose qui pèse moins lourd, mais seulement physiquement. Chaque fois qu'il retirait ses bandages, Dazai vivait en effet un étrange paradoxe, celui de sentir son corps se départir d'un poids tandis que son esprit s'alourdissait jusqu'à l'étouffement. Et puis il y avait la douleur. Psychologique jusqu'à en devenir physique. Celle de se sentir écorché vif.

Ce n'était que les sensations d'étouffement et de souffrance à leur paroxysme qu'il pouvait alors se confronter à l'innommable. La vision de sa propre peau. De son propre corps. De ce navire à la dérive où il vivait et dont il n'avait jamais pu sortir malgré ses efforts. Dazai ne possédait pas de miroir. Il ne s'était jamais regardé nu dans son entièreté, et n'avait de ce fait qu'une vision parcellaire, disséminée de son corps. Deux bras, deux jambes, un torse, un sexe. Vision en contre-plongée qu'il évitait la plupart du temps, mais à laquelle il n'échappait jamais. C'était un automatisme, comme si une entité en lui avait un besoin irrépressible de vérifier que tout était bien là lorsque l'occasion se présentait, que rien ne manquait à son anatomie. Sans quoi, que se passerait-il ? Il n'avait jamais essayé… parce que cette même entité veillait toujours à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop loin, et lorsqu'il parvenait à la faire taire, à la mettre au placard, c'est l'univers qui veillait à ce qu'il ne perde jamais rien, si ce n'est l'espoir de danser un jour avec la dame dont il rêvait depuis tout petit, avec sa robe blanche et sa grande faux.

Comme beaucoup d'amoureux, Dazai se voyait constamment refuser la présence de sa bien-aimée, et vivait chaque jour dans le manque du contact de ses lèvres et de sa peau blanche et glacée. Certains aiment l'amour, Dazai aimait la mort. Éperdument. Jusqu'à s'être offert à elle un nombre incalculable de fois sans qu'elle n'accepte jamais ses avances, pour demeurer frémissement, poussière et souffle dans l'obscurité des matins gris. Ce n'était pas celle qui voudrait bien se suicider avec lui qu'il recherchait, mais celle qui, derrière son masque, s'avérerait être la femme qui hantait ses nuits les plus lointaines et qui accepterait enfin, enfin, de l'emporter pour toujours dans la nuit noire et blanche (2).

C'est ce souvenir de la dame en blanc et aux longs cheveux noirs qui permit à Dazai de ne pas s'attarder sur la vision de son corps. L'eau chaude le brula, comme à chaque fois. Puis, comme à chaque fois, il s'étendit sur le carrelage glacé et attendit que toute l'eau sur sa peau se soit évaporée. Le contact d'une serviette, il ne le supportait pas non plus. Le seul qu'il pouvait accepter était celui du tissu rêche qui constituait ses bandages. Et du carrelage froid de sa salle de bain.

Les yeux rivés sur les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, il songea aux yeux mauves de Mori, à ses paroles qui devaient encore courir le long des murs du Lupin. Qu'il ait été l'objet de violences, cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était même rassurant pour lui. Sinon, comment expliquer son anormalité ? Mais Mori n'avait rien pu lui donner qui puisse expliquer ses visions. La fille qui sautait dans la mer, le chant…

Quelque chose le frappa soudain. Akechi aussi voyait le cadavre de sa femme, brûlée vive, dix ans après l'incident qui avait provoqué sa mort. Qu'il soit aussi sujet à des épisodes hallucinatoires ne devait pas être un hasard, surtout si les hallucinations en question avaient commencé en même temps que l'enquête sur la disparition d'Akechi, et ce au sein même de l'asile.

Dazai sentit sa respiration s'approfondir, signe qu'il s'apaisait enfin.

Quelque chose l'avait attaqué ce soir-là. Le même monstre qui s'en prenait à Kogoro et que ce dernier avait qualifié comme un être noir entouré de papillons. Lui aussi les avait vus, les papillons de nuit sur le mur. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Là avaient commencé les visions. Là seulement. Ce constat fait, deux hypothèses se présentaient alors.

Soit, et comme il l'avait très vite pensé, Akechi était victime d'un super-pouvoir qui l'affectait également. Or s'il était touché malgré son pouvoir de nullification, cela voulait dire que l'auteur des hallucinations pouvait opérer à distance, peut-être via un objet tiers, à la manière de Q. Dans ce cas ses visions n'avaient sans doute rien à voir avec son passé… à moins que celui qui en était à l'origine ait également la capacité de lire dans l'esprit et l'histoire de ses victimes… Dans tous les cas, il était lié au couple Kogoro. Mari et femme. Une chose le perturbait néanmoins, à savoir la sensation de souvenir qu'il avait éprouvée à chacune de ses visions. Cette impression de familiarité…

Deuxième hypothèses : la fille en blanc et la femme d'Akechi n'étaient pas des visions, mais avaient été ressuscitées par la même personne qui avait animé les cadavres, dans la cave de la villa des anges. Mais dans ce cas, qui était la fille qu'il avait vue se jeter dans la mer ? Était-elle liée au passé d'Akechi ou au sien ? Et s'il s'agissait d'une apparition réelle, pourquoi sombrait-il systématiquement dans le délire lorsqu'il la voyait ? Pourquoi cette impression de souvenir ?…

Dazai ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en constatant qu'une nouvelle hypothèse se dégageait des deux premières et selon laquelle son passé serait lié à celui d'Akechi, ce qui pouvait expliquer le malaise qu'il avait ressenti à l'asile et sur le port. Dans ce cas, ce qu'il avait vu serait bel et bien rattaché à un souvenir. Un souvenir très ancien, antérieur au moment où Mori l'avait recueilli… antérieur à sa naissance en tant qu'Osamu Dazai. La faucheuse en robe blanche… et si elle avait réellement existé ? Et si…

Dazai se rendit soudain compte que les volutes de fumée avait disparu et que son corps grelottait sur le carrelage glacé de sa salle de bain. Son coeur battait vite. Beaucoup trop. Et toute la pièce semblait se mouvoir dans son souffle erratique.

La main sur le front, l'ancien mafieux se redressa lentement et ouvrit le placard où il rangeait ses bandages. Il les enroula autour de ses membres sans parvenir à contrôler ses tremblements, et se demanda quel était ce poids dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Ce n'est qu'une fois couvert de plusieurs épaisseurs de bandes que son corps cessa enfin de trembler, et qu'il parvint à ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain. Il avait la gorge sèche. Sa vision s'obscurcit et Dazai dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Sur la seule table qu'il possédait, son portable se mit alors à vibrer pour afficher un message de Kunikida. Il était vingt heures passées.

 **''Prêt à déterrer les morts ?''**

Dazai réprima un frisson, lorsque le deuxième message arriva.

 **''Rdv au vieux cimetière. On a retrouvé la tombe de Mary.''**

* * *

 **(1) Bei Buridji – il s'agit de l'immense pont qui relie Yokohama à l'une de ses îles et qu'on peut parfois voir dans certains plans de BSD.**

 **(2) Il s'agit d'une référence à Gérard de Nerval, un poète du 19e siècle dont j'ai déjà parlé dans cette fiction, et parle de « la nuit noire et blanche » dans sa dernière lettre, avant son suicide. Oui c'est joyeux.**

 _ **Voilààà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous êtes bien replongés dans l'histoire ! Le nouveau chapitre contiendra une scène que je suis vraiment très impatiente d'écrire, donc j'espère m'y mettre très bientôt. En attendant, portez-vous bien ! :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous êtes confinés dans de bonnes conditions, que ce soit avec vous-même ou avec les personnes que vous aimez, du moins pour ceux qui sont confinés. Pour les autres, les courageux qui sont au front et qui travaillent encore s'il y en a parmi mes lecteurs, j'espère que vous tenez le coup et je vous souhaite beaucoup beaucoup de courage ! Vous êtes formidables et j'espère qu'on vous le rend...**

 **De mon côté je suis au télétravail, comme beaucoup de personnes, seule dans mon 30m2 avec mon chat... il y a mieux mais il y a pire aussi et franchement je n'ai pas à me plaindre :D d'autant plus que cette période me laisse pleiiiiin de temps pour écrire ! Ni une ni deux, je me suis donc mise à l'écriture de ce chapitre et le voilà enfin. Et il est trèèèèèèèèèèèèès long ! Les choses s'accélèrent vraiment, et je vous avoue que même moi j'ai eu pas mal de sueurs froides en l'écrivant XD J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite encore une fois beaucoup de courage dans ces moments très particuliers. C'est l'occasion de vivre le moment présent, de savourer plus que jamais les petites choses, de se retrouver soi-même, d'apprendre à se connaître vraiment et de revenir à l'essentiel. Je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà entendu plein de fois mais c'est, à mon sens, la seule manière de s'en sortir et de faire de cette expérience un profond changement à la fois pour nous même et pour notre société qui en a grandement besoin...**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter (et cette fois pas d'excuse, vous avez grave le temps !) et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

La sépulture portait le nom de , morte en 1919. Rien ne concordait, si ce n'est les initiales. M.S. et le nom du commanditaire de la tombe indiqué sur le registre, un certain B. Stocker. B.S.

Stylo en main, Kunikida nota l'emplacement de la tombe sur son petit carnet. Rang F, secteur 3. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un mausolée, donc facile à repérer.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le rire des passants résonnait sur les trottoirs. Kunikida avait parfois l'impression de ne pas vivre dans le même monde que le reste de l'humanité, et que même s'il pouvait les côtoyer et leur parler, un mur invisible le séparerait toujours de ses pairs qui, eux, vivait en paix, se couchaient avec l'aube et riaient avec le crépuscule sans rien connaître de la noirceur du monde, de la couleur des regrets et du poids des larmes. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne se reconnaissait désormais qu'avec ses collègues, les seuls à savoir, à comprendre, et qui en trainaient parfois plus que lui. Il y avait cependant parfois certains individus en qui résonnait le même fardeau Sasaki Nobuko qu'il regrettait encore, et qu'il pleurait parfois très tard le soir, sans savoir pourquoi une femme qu'il n'avait côtoyée que quelques jours et qui s'était servi d'eux pour assouvir sa vengeance l'avait ému à ce point, et désormais Yamazaki Tomie.

Tomie et ses secrets…

La jeune femme avait quitté leurs bureaux quelques heures plus tôt et Kunikida avait deviné, à la pâleur de son visage et aux tremblements de ses mains que la douleur l'avait encore une fois prise de cours. Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle ainsi ? Qui avait arraché sa jeunesse et la vitalité dans ses yeux ?

À son arrivée à l'agence, peu avant qu'elle ne leur livre ses révélations, il l'avait vue sourire. Juste un tout petit peu, et cette vision l'avait bouleversé. Yamazaki Tomie savait sourire et dans son regard s'était soudain rallumé une petite étincelle qui devait être éteinte depuis très longtemps. Comment décrire son trouble face à cette femme brisée par la vie et en qui avait soudain surgit cette lumière inespérée, comme une éclaircie dans la grisaille, une fulgurance ? Il en était encore retourné…

– La tombe a pratiquement un siècle… », marmonna soudain Atsushi derrière lui. « Est-ce que c'est bien nécessaire d'aller la vérifier ? »

Soudainement tiré de ses pensées, Kunikida se passa la main sur le front et reporta les yeux vers son jeune collègue. Vérifier les registres de tous les cimetières de la ville leur avait pris une grande partie de la soirée, et comme lui, Atsushi commençait à fatiguer.

– Les initiales correspondent », répondit-il, « mais si cette Mary est bien morte il y a un siècle, nous serons obligés de rejeter l'hypothèse de Yamazaki… »

– Elle semblait pourtant si sûre d'elle…

– Rien ne nous dit qu'elle n'a pas tort.

Mais si c'était le cas, si Mary et Sachiko étaient bel et bien la même personne, cela signifierait non seulement que la femme d'Akechi avait plus d'un siècle, mais aussi qu'elle était déjà morte une fois… et là les explications dépassaient de très loin les limites du rationnel… même si un super-pouvoir rentrait en ligne de compte. Que ce dernier ressuscite les morts ou confère la vie éternelle, ils auraient affaire à quelque chose d'effroyable. Mais comme d'habitude, et parce que c'était le cas depuis le début de l'affaire, ils ne faisaient qu'avancer à tâtons sans voir ni les tenants ni les aboutissants de la chose. Pour un maniaque tel que lui, il n'y avait pas plus frustrant…

– Dommage que Rampo soit parti », grogna-t-il. « J'aurai bien voulu bénéficier de ses lumières, là tout de suite. »

Mais bizarrement, et depuis le début de l'affaire, Rampo se tenait toujours en retrait. Chaque fois que Kunikida voulait l'interroger, il le repoussait sur un prétexte douteux, allant du manque de sucreries à la flemmingite aigüe… à croire qu'il refusait de s'y coller.

– Du coup… » poursuivit Atsushi qui lui sembla étrangement nerveux. « On va vraiment y aller ? Je veux dire… on va vraiment… ouvrir une tombe ?… »

– Cela me semble essentiel », répondit l'Agent. « Ainsi nous pourrons nous conforter dans une hypothèse ou dans une autre. En espérant que ce ne soit pas la pire… »

– Et Dazai-san ?

– Je viens de le prévenir. Le connaissant il viendra. Mais pour toi en revanche… », laissant un sourire illuminer son visage et tout en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme, « j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi ! »

* * *

La douleur l'avait contrainte à rentrer, mais après une heure à chercher le sommeil sans le trouver, allongée dans la pénombre de sa chambre d'hôtel, Tomie avait l'impression de tourner en rond comme un oiseau en cage.

Son état n'était pas assez critique pour passer à la morphine et elle n'avait de toute façon pas envie de s'assommer. Non. Là tout de suite, elle avait besoin de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Peut-être même plus…

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la ressemblance entre Mary et Sachiko, Tomie sentait une étrange agitation en elle. Elle voulait savoir, comprendre, mettre le doigt sur la clé du mystère. Pourquoi Mary était-elle devenue Sachiko ? Quel était son lien avec Akechi ? Connaissait-il le réel visage de sa femme ? Où y avait-il quelque chose d'encore plus sombre derrière cette histoire qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la folie ? Et Mary ?… qui était-elle vraiment ?

Tomie se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne sentait plus sa jambe… ou du moins… ce qui lui faisait sentir sa jambe… à savoir la souffrance… Ce fut comme un choc avant que la douleur ne revienne comme un boomerang et ne crispe ses membres par vagues revêches. Ça, elle en avait cependant l'habitude. C'est l'absence qui l'avait abasourdie et même… angoissée ?

Tomie se sentit tout à coup très étrange. C'était comme si quelque chose en elle venait de bouger, de manière certes infime, mais combien significative pour elle qui était restée figée pendant cinq ans dans cette souffrance psychique et physiologique dont elle avait fini par se faire un refuge. Son coeur se serra soudain et sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle portait la main à sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'en aille… parce que c'était comme une chaleur, un rayon de soleil sur un océan de glace et que, l'air de rien, ça lui faisait du bien.

Les yeux rivés sur sa jambe sans vraiment la voir, Tomie inspira longuement et orienta de nouveau ses pensées sur l'affaire Akechi. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'enquête ? Le premier jour, elle n'avait fait que constater les faits ainsi que la négligence du personnel de l'asile où avait séjourné son mentor, le deuxième, elle avait fouillé son appartement et découvert la boîte à musique qu'elle avait ensuite confiée aux Agents, celle avec le poinçon en forme de papillon de nuit. Après sa nuit à l'asile, elle s'était rendue, le troisième jour, à la librairie Mononobe pour faire décrypter le message du détective, avant d'explorer la villa des Anges. Le quatrième jour, elle l'avait passé à chercher des informations sur le mystérieux B.S, sans résultat. C'était le soir où la créature l'avait attaquée… et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait au soir du cinquième jour. Cinq jours.

Cinq jours et toujours aucune trace d'Akechi.

Si les agents étaient efficaces – et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils le seraient – la piste concernant Sachiko devrait se confirmer ou non. De son côté en revanche, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part se creuser les méninges.

Tomie compta de nouveau.

Seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait remis les documents cryptés au vieux libraire. Il lui en avait demandé trois pour les lui rendre, mais sa patience atteignait ses limites. Si elle pouvait avoir un tout petit indice… une toute petite indication pour retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe où elle s'était engouffrée… Aussi enfila-t-elle ses chaussures et saisit-elle son manteau avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge de la chambre. 20H17. La librairie serait fermée, mais elle était prête à parier que le père et le fils faisaient encore les comptes dans l'arrière boutique. Elle imagina leurs silhouettes à la lumière tremblante d'une bougie, un cahier imprégné d'encre sous les yeux, puisque le temps s'était arrêté là-bas. Présences presque fantomatiques dans cet univers où le monde se résumait à des mots sur du papier et dans la pénombre baignée de poussière. Il y avait dans cette vision quelque chose de réconfortant et qui lui donna l'envie presque désespérée de se réfugier elle aussi dans ce temple de l'ombre et de l'oubli. Peu importait la raison. Peut-être pour s'y oublier aussi…

* * *

Il n'était pas encore 21h lorsqu'Atsushi franchit les portes du ministère, son dossier en main. Les derniers employés se hâtaient de partir du travail avec leurs petites mallettes en cuir et leurs costumes imprégnés de sueur. On aurait dit des fourmis, et cette pensée fit sourire le jeune agent.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Kunikida l'avait envoyé soumettre un dossier demandant l'autorisation officielle d'ouvrir la tombe de M. Shelley. Il lui avait expliqué avec beaucoup de sérieux que la profanation de sépulture était normalement interdite et que sans autorisation du ministère, membre de l'ADA ou pas, ils risqueraient la prison si les choses étaient découvertes. Mieux valait donc ne pas prendre de risque.

C'est donc de bonne grâce qu'Atsushi avait accepté de s'occuper du bazar administratif. Après avoir demandé son chemin à un bureaucrate visiblement très pressé de rentrer chez lui, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le département des perquisitions. Le temps que les autorités donnent leur feu vert, Dazai et Kunikida seraient sans doute déjà sur place, prêts à procéder à l'ouverture de la tombe… il aurait voulu être là sans savoir si une telle… opération l'aurait laissé indemne.

– Ça t'embête ? » murmura soudain Kyôka derrière lui, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Atsushi ne put retenir un léger sursaut et reporta les yeux vers sa jeune coéquipière. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout l'après-midi et l'avait suivi jusqu'au ministère sans une parole, avec cette expression de fermeté et d'indifférence qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps.

– Pas vraiment… » marmonna Atsushi. « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment y assister… Et puis Kunikida et Dazai sont beaucoup plus expérimentés que moi pour une tâche pareille, donc même si ça me frustre un peu… il vaut sans doute mieux que je reste à ma place pour cette fois… »

– Même si ça tourne mal ?

Déstabilisé par les paroles de la jeune fille, Atsushi reporta les yeux vers elle et eut l'impression d'être sondé par ses iris au bleu si particulier.

– Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Rien. Je suis juste surprise que tu les laisses y aller sans toi.

– Parce que c'est sans doute pour le mieux…

– Sans doute.

Atsushi sentit soudain son ventre se serrer, et tandis que Kyôka tournait les talons, il fut pris d'une étrange appréhension qu'il tenta de dissiper en secouant la tête. Dazai et Kunikida s'en sortiraient très bien. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Le département des perquisitions se trouvaient dans l'aile la plus à l'ouest du ministère et il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes pour l'atteindre, si bien qu'au moment où les deux agents parvinrent à l'accueil, la secrétaire était sur le point de partir. Avec son tailleur gris très serré à la taille et ses lunettes rondes, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Haruno, avec en plus un petit quelque chose de cinglant derrière son air sage et rangé.

– C'est urgent ! » argua Atsushi en brandissant son dossier. « Demande de l'ADA… »

La mention de l'Agence fit visiblement mouche et sembla piquer l'attention de la jeune femme qui saisit le dossier.

– Ce sera bien la première fois… » dit-elle en consultant les feuillets.

– De quoi ?

– Que les Détectives armés requièrent une autorisation du ministère.

– Certes… enfin j'imagine qu'ils ne procèdent pas tous les jours à une ouverture de tombe…

– Oh détrompez-vous, c'est déjà arrivé ! Et pas qu'une fois ! » se gaussa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Mais dans ce cas ils ont bien dû vous demander une autorisation… » bredouilla le jeune Agent. « Kunikida-san m'a dit qu'ils risqueraient des sanctions dans le cas contraire… »

– Pas eux », répondit sèchement la secrétaire. « Elle leur est accordée d'office. »

* * *

Dans la nuit… il les entendrait presque parler. Ceux qui régnaient là, quels qu'ils soient, dans la brume et le silence, l'obscurité pour seul royaume.

Le simple claquement de sa portière sembla se répéter à l'infini dans le palais des ombres qu'était le vieux cimetière de Yokohama, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sinistre avertissement.

Kunikida ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et ouvrit son parapluie. Sur les tombes à moitié recouvertes par la végétation, la pluie ressemblait à une matière noire et visqueuse qui dégoulinait du ciel. Le vent cingla son visage et lui arracha un frisson. On ne pouvait pas mieux rêver pour une profanation…

Avec l'automne qui avançait et les jours qui raccourcissaient, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la pénombre avait recouvert les stèles pour les ramener à leur néant premier. Un monde d'oubli, où même les noms n'existaient plus…

– L'égalité parfaite », marmonna l'Agent en saisissant sa lampe de poche.

Puisqu'après tout, la véritable justice n'existait que dans la mort…

Poussant la grille qui marquait la fin du monde des vivants, Kunikida risqua un pas vers celui des défunts et transperça la pénombre assommante du faisceau de sa lampe de poche. Comme dans beaucoup de cimetières japonais, les tombes étaient de taille modeste, serrées les unes contre les autres avec ce quelque chose de foisonnant et d'envahissant qui semblait tenir du règne végétal. Quelques lanternes abritaient encore des divinités que personne ne priait plus depuis longtemps, et une statue de Bouddha venait parfois éclairer de son sourire l'expression lamentable de la fin de toute chose. Il était certain qu'un mausolée ne passerait pas inaperçu…

Un poil nerveux, Kunikida s'enfonça davantage dans la pénombre lorsqu'un craquement le mit sur ses gardes.

Faisant volte-face, il tenta de percer l'obscurité du regard, sans résultat. La pluie battait autour de lui avec une régularité monocorde qui s'accordait avec le frémissement de l'automne. Sans doute une branche, la vie qui reprenait avec la nuit, tout simplement. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Il inspira longuement et s'efforça de se détendre lorsque le craquement reprit, cette fois plus proche. Kunikida braqua sa lampe de poche en direction du bruit, sans résultat. Puis le son résonna encore. Derrière lui. À côté. Devant. Et derrière à nouveau.

Quelque chose tournait autour de lui.

Les poings crispés, l'Agent saisit son arme et arma le canon, prêt à tirer.

– Ola ! Doucement ! » prononça soudain une voix dans la nuit. Et quelle ne fut la surprise de Kunikida de voir la silhouette de son idiot de partenaire émerger des ténèbres.

– On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

– Je ne faisais que tester tes réflexes ! » claironna l'ancien mafieux avec un air faussement naïf.

– Rassuré ?…

– Toujours en ta compagnie !

– C'est ça…

Rangeant son arme, l'Agent dissimula un soupir et braqua de nouveau le faisceau de sa lampe vers les profondeurs du cimetière.

– Tu as lu mon message ?

– Le mausolée se trouve à trente mètres sur la droite.

Évidemment. Kunikida aurait dû se douter qu'il ne serait pas le premier à arriver sur place… Le souffle court et les sens en alerte, les deux hommes se glissèrent sans bruit parmi les tombes et rejoignirent un petit sentier envahi par les herbes folles. Au-dessus d'eux, les branches des arbres se balançaient dans un curieux ballai d'ombres. L'odeur de pourriture semblait partout. Comme si le sol lui même avait été imprégné par la mort.

Précédé de Dazai, Kunikida vit bientôt quatre murs gris, surmontés d'un chapiteau, émerger des ténèbres. Le mausolée qui abritait la tombe de M. Shelley était un bloc massif, haut d'une dizaine de mètres et ouvragé dans un style néo-gothique qui tranchait nettement avec la culture shintoïste du cimetière.

– Lugubre à souhait », marmonna Kunikida en observant le fronton ouvragé et les pics qui ornaient le toit comme des lances dressées vers le ciel.

Sans lui répondre, Dazai s'approcha de l'entrée, constituée de deux battant maintenus ensemble par une chaîne. Après avoir minutieusement observé la serrure, il sortit une épingle de sa poche et entreprit de la crocheter. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chaîne tombait au sol dans un claquement sourd.

– C'est ouvert ! » dit-il en poussant les battant d'une simple pression de la main.

Sans plus attendre, et tandis que le vent et la pluie gagnaient en vigueur, les deux agents entrèrent dans le tombeau.

Il régnait à l'intérieur cette même odeur de fleurs fanées que Kunikida avait sentie dans le parc de la Villa des anges… en plus d'une atmosphère qui le glaça jusqu'aux os. Le style gothique peut-être, beaucoup trop employé dans les histoires de fantômes. À croire que l'inconscient collectif avait fini par atteindre son rationalisme débordant. L'entrée était gardée par la statue d'une pleureuse, les mains jointes sur la poitrine et les yeux baissés dans une expression d'intense douleur. Sur le sol s'épanchait la lumière spectrale d'une rosace qui venait surmonter un petit autel. Mais pas la moindre trace d'une tombe…

– Peut-être en-dessous », suggéra Kunikida en examinant le dallage de pierres.

– Là ! » s'exclama Dazai en se dirigeant derrière l'autel.

En le contournant, Kunikida vit qu'il dissimulait un petit escalier de marbre.

– Passe-moi ta lampe.

Et tandis que le faisceau jaunâtre s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, le mafieux plongea à son tour, marche après marche.

– Tu peux venir tu sais ?

Kunikida s'aperçut soudain que son souffle était resté bloqué dans sa gorge et secoua la tête. Ridicule.

Sur l'exemple de son coéquipier, il descendit à son tour et compta vingt-et-une marches avant d'arriver dans un espace circulaire, entièrement recouvert de marbre, et dont les dimensions le surprirent.

– Ce B.S. avait quand même de sacrés moyens… » fit remarquer Dazai.

– Et des idées sacrément tordues…

La tombe était là, entourée de quatre statues d'anges aux ailes déployées qui semblaient l'entourer comme une barrière. En s'approchant, Kunikida constata que l'un d'eux portait des cornes sur la tête, qu'un autre tirait la langue, et qu'un troisième exhibait une paire de crocs. Seul le quatrième semblait… normal… à l'exception du symbole sculpté sur sa poitrine. Celui d'un papillon aux ailes déployées.

– Il est aussi sur la tombe… » indiqua Dazai qui avait suivi son regard. « C'est bien le B.S. qu'on recherche. »

– Reste à savoir si l'ADN de Mary correspond à celui de Sachiko…

L'ancien mafieux leva les yeux vers lui et Kunikida comprit, en croisant son regard, qu'il redoutait en réalité ce moment depuis plusieurs heures.

– Au boulot », dit-il gravement.

* * *

Il fallut quelques minutes à Atsushi pour assimiler l'information. Non seulement il avait fait la course pour rien, mais en plus Kunikida l'avait envoyé au ministère exprès pour se débarrasser de lui. Pour lui qui redoutait plus que tout l'inutilité, il avait désormais l'impression de toucher le fond.

– Il l'a fait pour te protéger » tenta de le rassurer Kyôka en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Accablé par la déclaration de la secrétaire, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine qui décorait l'entrée du ministère. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort mais Atsushi n'en avait cure. Il y a des moments, comme ça, où l'apathie reste le seul remède à la désillusion et à la frustration. Alors ils restèrent là, tous les deux, dans la nuit, sous le parapluie rose de Kyôka (c'est lui qui lui avait offert). Les gouttes de pluie faisaient de petits ronds dans l'eau de la fontaine. On entendait le ronronnement des voitures au loin, le grondement des bateaux qui rentraient au port, le monde qui continuait de tourner en sommes. Et plus loin encore clignotaient les lumières rouges qui couronnaient les immeubles de la mafia portuaire. Rappel sinistre de sa présence, comme une ombre malveillante au-dessus de la ville.

– Rentrons », souffla Kyôka après de longues minutes, en passant un bras autour du sien.

Atsushi se leva d'un geste mécanique et commença à la suivre lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme épais et d'âge mur sortir du ministère. C'est à ses lunettes rondes et à son crâne chauve qu'il le reconnut. Taneda Santouka.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite, Atsushi eut lui-même du mal à le croire, encore plus à le comprendre.

– Monsieur le ministre ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant dans sa direction.

Sous son grand parapluie noir, les yeux de Santouka se levèrent calmement vers lui sans qu'il ne se départisse de son expression placide. Il n'avait même pas d'escorte… rien.

– Oh… » marmonna-t-il soudain. « Tu es le jeune agent qui accompagnait Kunikida-san et Dazai-kun ! »

– C'est ça », rétorqua Atsushi, surpris et même ému qu'un ministre se souvienne d'un être aussi insignifiant que lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Là non plus, Atsushi ne comprit pas. Il sut seulement que sa question fut guidée par quelque chose qui outrepassait sa timidité maladive et sa volonté de toujours se faire le plus petit possible. Le besoin de savoir.

– Yamazaki Tomie », dit-il lentement. « Que s'est-il passé entre elle et Dazai ? »

* * *

Elle était apparue comme une fleur de printemps sur le pas de la porte.

Le jeune libraire crut d'abord à une apparition que la lueur de la vieille lampe à huile dénichée par son père lui aurait livrée et se frotta les yeux, les doigts plein d'encre et de poussière. Elle était toujours là, dans son tailleur serré, le dos droit, sa canne à la main, avec ce regard perçant et mystérieux de personnage de roman qui l'avait entraîné dès le début dans un monde d'ombres et de mystères.

– Vous êtes revenue… » murmura-t-il lentement.

Tomie Yamazaki lui sourit et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

– Vous êtes seul ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Comme si elle avait peur de déranger le silence des livres sur les étagères.

– Mon père effectue une livraison à Tokyo. Il ne sera pas de retour avant demain. » Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Si… si vous voulez voir mon grand-père… »

– Non », l'interrompit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. « J'aimerais juste un peu de compagnie. »

* * *

Tomie ne se souvint pas du but premier de sa visite. Elle l'oublia à l'instant même où elle franchit la porte et où ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune libraire. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il eût un regard aussi profond, ni des traits aussi délicats.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea comme si elle était un fantôme avant de se lever précipitamment. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, il travaillait à la faible lueur d'une lampe à huile, les mains trempées d'encre, avec sur les vêtements cette subtile odeur de poussière et de mots qui s'échappe des vieux ouvrages. À lui seul, Mononobe junior était l'univers entier. Celui des secrets labyrinthiques et de la magie du crépuscule.

« Vous êtes revenue… »

Ce fut comme une évidence. Comme une parenthèse qui venait de s'ouvrir dans la noirceur de son quotidien et dont le jeune homme lui montrait soudain la voie. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Tomie s'autorisa donc à perdre le contrôle, à laisser la magie du lieu la guider, puisque la librairie Mononobe ne semblait appartenir à aucun espace et à aucun temps connu des hommes. Elle se glissa sans bruit jusqu'au jeune homme, laissa son regard de jais parcourir sa silhouette, chercher sous ses vêtements l'indice de son inhumanité, puisqu'il semblait bel et bien croire qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et plonger de nouveau dans ses yeux. Et sans chercher son consentement, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà, sans chercher à l'éviter ou à faire taire ce feu qui hurlait en elle depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la librairie, Tomie posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Jamais son corps ne lui avait semblé plus léger…

* * *

« Pas de corps… »

Kunikida peinait à reconnaître sa propre voix.

– Pas de corps », répéta-t-il tandis que son souffle formait un nuage de buée devant ses lèvres figées par le froid.

La tombe de M. Shelley était vide.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?…

Dazai fixait l'intérieur de la tombe avec la même expression que lui. Pour une fois, peut-être la première de leur carrière en duo, la situation semblait lui échapper à lui aussi.

– Le couvercle a déjà été forcé », marmonna-t-il en examinant la dalle qu'ils avaient dû déplacer pour ouvrir le caveau. « Les bords et les coins sont effrités. Quelqu'un a dû déplacer le corps… »

– Mais qui ?…Et pourquoi ?

– Aucune idée, mais c'est lié à l'affaire Kogoro.

Le papillon aux ailes déployées sculpté au fond de la tombe ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il figurait partout. Sur les statues d'anges qui semblaient monter la garde autour du caveau, sur le couvercle, sur le coffre et même sur les murs, comme pour rappeler l'obsession de leur auteur. Ce n'était même plus une marque de fabrique, mais de folie.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici », murmura Kunukida, soudain à bout de souffle. « J'en peux plus de cet endroit. »

Dazai acquiesça et balaya une dernière fois la crypte des yeux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard s'arrêta soudain.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune buée ne sortait plus de ses lèvres. Il avait cessé de respirer. Lentement, son doigt se leva dans la direction où son regard était braqué tandis qu'une expression de terreur envahissait ses traits.

– Qu'est-ce que ?…

C'est alors qu'il les vit aussi. Alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient descendus dans le mausolée, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Les papillons. Des centaines de papillons. Vivants. Frémissants contre le mur comme un coeur battant.

– Tu les vois aussi ?… » souffla Dazai. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et l'agent vit une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe.

Ses mains à lui tremblaient.

– Oui… oui… je les vois aussi…

Kunikida sentit un frisson glacial remonter de ses chevilles jusque dans sa nuque et le saisir jusqu'à l'intérieur des os. Ce lieu. Cette odeur. Cette tombe vide. Et maintenant _ça…_ C'était un cauchemar.

– Peu importe ce que c'est… » parvint-il à dire. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Mais Dazai ne bougeait pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur les papillons qui grouillaient sur le mur, comme hypnotisé.

– Dazai ! On bouge maintenant ! » cria l'agent en le saisissant par le bras.

Semblant sortir de sa torpeur, l'ancien mafieux lui adressa un regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer et hocha mécaniquement la tête.

– Passe devant.

Il avait cru voir ses épaules trembler… C'était insensé pourtant. Dazai ne tremblait jamais.

Les doigts crispés, Kunikida orienta le faisceau de sa lampe de poche vers le haut des escaliers et risqua un dernier regard derrière lui. Les papillons grouillaient toujours. Et…

– La tombe… » marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Dazai sembla saisir la détresse profonde qui l'envahit tout à coup et le saisit juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

La tombe. Elle était à son tour couverte de papillons. Et les papillons en sortaient par dizaines pour se répandre dans la pièce comme un brouillard maléfique.

– Akechi n'était pas fou », murmura Dazai derrière lui. « Le monstre aux papillons est réel… »

Encore une fois, l'ancien professeur sentit son coeur rater un battement et tourna lentement la tête vers son coéquipier.

– Le monstre ?…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Démentielle, comme venue des tréfonds de la terre et des enfers, une force se rua tout à coup sur eux et les projeta à l'autre bout de la crypte. Kunikida percuta de plein fouet l'une des statues et la sentit s'écrouler avec lui sous la violence de l'impact. Son épaule émit un craquement sinistre. Il ne put que serrer les dents en s'effondrant lourdement au sol. Quelque chose de chaud roula sur sa joue et il sentit les verres de ses lunettes glisser sur son nez. La dernière chose qu'il vit… une silhouette noire qui se déployait à la lumière de sa lampe de poche restée à terre. Immense. Monstrueuse. Entourée de papillon.

– Il… il est donc réel… » parvint-il à marmonner en se souvenant des paroles du médecin sur les délires d'Akechi à propos d'un monstre qui voulait dévorer son coeur.

Une créature de cauchemar qui avançait lentement vers lui… peut-être pour ronger sa chair… c'est la dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

– C'est… c'est Dazai qui l'a brûlée…

La salive lui manquait, le souffle aussi.

Atsushi fut incapable de regarder Taneda Santouka dans les yeux, comme si le crime de Dazai avait aussi été le sien.

– Les mafieux sont des hommes cruels », dit calmement le ministre en lui servant une rasade de sake que le jeune homme ne toucha pas.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit troquet du centre-ville que l'homme avait visiblement l'habitude de fréquenter.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » souffla le jeune agent.

– C'est pourtant la vérité », rétorqua Santouka. « Et ce n'est là qu'une petite partie des crimes que cet homme a commis… Il en a fait de bien pires. »

Atsushi releva la tête. Il savait que son mentor avait commis des atrocités, que ses mains étaient tachées de sang, mais lorsqu'il se souvenait de la tristesse et de la rancoeur dans les yeux de Tomie, de sa silhouette branlante et de ses traits à jamais figés dans la douleur et le remord, ce qu'il dont il n'avait entendu que de lointaines rumeurs prenait tout à coup un aspect intolérable. Et douloureusement vrai.

Dazai était un monstre…

Cette pensée lui arracha un sanglot.

Dazai était un monstre…

– Mais… il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa manière de faire… » marmonna tout à coup Santouka, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Dans le coeur d'Atsushi, c'est en revanche l'espoir qui renaquit. S'il y avait quelque chose, le moindre élément qui puisse expliquer la torture que le mafieux avait fait endurer à la jeune femme, il voulait l'entendre. À ses côtés, Kyôka se recala sur sa chaise et tendit le bras pour prendre une brochette de dangos. Le léger frémissement de ses doigts révélait cependant son malaise. Sans doute de mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient. Ceux des personnes à qui elle avait ôté la vie…

– Quoi ? » demanda le jeune agent. « Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre ? Dites-le moi ! »

– Mm… c'est difficile à expliquer… une intuition peut-être… C'est juste que cette manière de faire ne lui ressemblait pas », soupira le ministre. « Dazai-kun a commis assez de crime pour que nous connaissions sa patte. Il opérait sous les ordres de Mori, toujours de manière très froide, très directe, avec une économie de moyens et d'efforts qui lui était bien spécifique et qui nous permettait souvent de reconnaître son œuvre sur le terrain. »

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Sauf si on le lui demandait où s'il y avait des informations à en tirer, Dazai ne torturait jamais ses victimes. Il en finissait toujours très vite avec elles, d'une balle dans le crâne, du moins quand c'était lui qui les exécutait. Il préférait laisser faire ses hommes de main. En fait… la marque de fabrique de Dazai, c'est qu'il ne montrait aucune pitié, mais aucune cruauté non plus. Il tuait parce qu'il devait tuer. C'est tout. Sans aucun état d'âme.

– Et qu'est-ce qui change avec ce qu'il a fait à Yamazaki-san ?

– Tomie a été torturée sans raison », lâcha sèchement Santouka. « Elle ne détenait aucune information qui justifiait son traitement. La Mafia n'avait pas de compte à régler avec elle. Dazai-kun avait abattu de sang froid ses deux coéquipiers, il aurait dû en faire de même avec elle. Au lieu de cela… il a préféré la brûler vive… Pourquoi ? »

C'était pire. Dazai avait délibérément fait souffrir la jeune femme. Cependant… Atsushi commença à comprendre où Santouka voulait en venir. Contrairement à tous ses autres crimes ou devoirs de mafieux, Dazai avait commis celui-là sans raison apparente.

– Est-ce qu'il avait des raisons de lui en vouloir ? » demanda-t-il.

– Pas que je sache… mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit plusieurs mois avant… ». Se resservant une rasade de sake, le ministre sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire avant de porter de nouveau les yeux sur le jeune Agent. « Nous avions affaire à un homme qui se faisait appeler _Le Banquier_ », commença-t-il. « Un sinistre personnage qui extorquait de l'argent à des femmes qu'il finissait par ruiner et par prostituer. Il avait également des comptes à rendre à la Mafia car il les avait arnaqués plusieurs fois. Bref, nous l'avions dans le collimateur et la mafia aussi. Un jour, lors d'une embuscade, Tomie a voulu se risquer à l'attraper toute seule et s'est retrouvée piégée. Le banquier l'avait enlevée et nous n'avions aucun indice sur sa position, presque aucun espoir de la retrouver. C'est alors que la Mafia nous a contactés pour nous proposer une coopération exceptionnelle… »

– A quelles fins ?!

– Celles de retrouver leur jeune prodige, lui aussi enlevé par le banquier. Dazai.

Atsushi se sentit bondir de sa chaise.

– Donc ça voudrait dire que Dazai et Yamazaki se seraient connus à ce moment-là ? Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux entre les mains du banquier ?!

– Très probablement. En tout cas, lorsque nous les avons enfin retrouvés, ils étaient ensemble et avaient visiblement collaboré pour s'échapper.

– Je vois… et que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez su ce qui leur était arrivé là-bas ?

– Tomie nous a raconté qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans la même geôle, quelque part dans les égouts. Elle n'avait subi aucun sévisse, on l'avait simplement enfermée dans le froid et le noir sans se soucier d'elle pendant plusieurs jours. Dazai en revanche avait apparemment subi de très lourdes tortures. Il n'était pas conscient lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé, mais je peux confirmer que son état n'était pas beau à voir…

– Donc ça voudrait dire que Yamazaki-san l'a sauvé…

– C'est vraisemblablement ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Quoi donc ?

Atsushi secoua la tête.

– Pourquoi Dazai se serait-il ainsi acharné sur une personne qui lui a sauvé la vie ?

– Vas savoir… »marmonna Santouka en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. « Dazai est une personne très… singulière, mais sa maniaquerie du suicide et son manque total d'empathie nous montrent qu'il a un problème avec… je dirais… le fait d'être en vie… peut-être même la vie en général… »

– Vous croyez ?

– Ça me semble évident.

Lâchant un long soupir, le jeune homme consentit finalement à tremper les lèvres dans la coupelle de sake que Santouka lui avait servie et grimaça lorsque l'alcool descendit dans sa gorge.

– On finit par s'y habituer… » sourit le ministre.

– Si vous le dites…

Avec un sourire bienveillant, l'homme fit signe à une serveuse et lui demanda de leur amener des tayakis.

– C'est moi qui offre », précisa-t-il.

– C'est très généreux à vous…

Il avait tellement été absorbé par leur conversation et par les révélations concernant Dazai qu'Atsushi en avait oublié qu'un ministre partageait sa table avec lui. Son visage s'empourpra de gêne. Lui qui n'était qu'un pauvre petit orphelin sans importance… se faire payer un repas par un homme de cette trempe !… D'ailleurs lorsqu'il y pensait…

– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous », susurra-t-il, non sans sentir sa tête s'enfoncer dans ses épaules.

– A quel rapport ?

– Par rapport à Dazai. D'accord pour sa maniaquerie du suicide et son… son problème à être en vie… mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dénué d'empathie. Parce que… voyez-vous… Dazai est le premier à m'avoir tendu la main. Il est le premier à avoir cru en moi. Si je suis là aujourd'hui… c'est grâce à lui…

À sa grande surprise, Taneda Santouka sourit et lui envoya un regard plein de bonté.

– À vrai dire », rétorqua-t-il, « c'est la réponse que j'attendais de ta part. Je voulais simplement être sûr. Mais oui, je te crois lorsque tu me dis que Dazai-kun est capable d'empathie, et c'est bien pour ça qu'après son départ de la mafia, je l'ai recommandé à Fukuzawa-san. »

Atsushi crut s'étouffer.

– Vous… vous l'avez recommandé ?! Vous voulez dire que… c'est grâce à vous qu'il est devenu membre de l'ADA ?!

– C'est exact. Je lui ai demandé de disparaître pendant deux ans, le temps d'effacer ses crimes, et de me revoir après ça.

– Alors qu'il a tué plusieurs de vos hommes et brûlée vive l'une de vos agents ?…

Le sourire de Santouka s'estompa soudain et une ride se forma entre ses deux sourcils.

– Oui… j'ai hésité… mais je pense que tout le monde a sa chance. Avec ça… je sais qu'il a vécu des choses qui l'ont profondément bouleversé et changé… » Son regard se fit tout à coup nostalgique tandis que ses lèvres retrouvaient leur sourire habituel. « C'est ici même que je lui ai parlé de l'ADA pour la première fois. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé ? »

– Quoi ?

– Si là-bas il pourrait aider les gens.

À ces mots, Atsushi sentit soudain sa poitrine se détendre, comme s'il était libéré d'un poids. Si lui avait eu droit à une seconde chance, c'était aussi le cas de Dazai… même lui…

– Mais dans ce cas… » hésita-t-il néanmoins. « Pourquoi avoir rappeler Yamazaki-san pour cette mission alors que vous saviez pertinemment qu'elle serait amenée à rencontrer Dazai de nouveau ? N'est-ce pas un peu cruel ? »

– Je n'avais pas le choix vu que l'affaire concerne son mentor et qu'à ce jour elle reste celle qui le connaît le mieux, mais j'ai l'espoir aussi que sa proximité avec Dazai-kun la sorte de sa zone de confort, de cette espèce de gangue hermétique dans laquelle elle se retranche depuis cinq ans, et lui permette de guérir. C'est un pari risqué que j'ai fait… mais je me dis parfois que cela les sauvera peut-être tous les deux…

– Tous les deux ?

Encore une fois, les yeux de Taneda Santouka vinrent se ficher dans les siens avec une noirceur qui fit frémir le jeune agent.

– Tomie n'est pas la seule à se trouver au bord du gouffre… Et Dazai-kun en est bien plus proche qu'elle…

* * *

– Kunikida-kun !

Mais son cri resta sans réponse son partenaire avait dû perdre connaissance. Les dents serrées, Dazai s'aida du mur pour se redresser et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Le choc l'avait sonné, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le monstre aux papillons.

Le cauchemar d'Akechi.

Il était donc bien réel…

À quelques mètres à peine et dans un amas de débris gisait le corps de Kunikida. Ses lunettes s'étaient cassées sous l'impact et son visage était couvert de sang. Dazai se ressaisit cependant. Avant de lui porter secours et de sortir d'ici, il lui faudrait affronter ce… cette chose…

– Eh ! » tonna-t-il pour attirer son attention et l'éloigner de son partenaire.

Lentement, la créature pivota dans sa direction et se révéla au faisceau de la lampe de poche tombée à terre. Ce qu'il vit alors, Dazai fut incapable de le comprendre. Un être de la taille d'un humain, mais qui n'avait en réalité rien d'un être humain. Il était enveloppé d'une longue cape noire qui frémissait avec les papillons qui l'entouraient et dont s'échappaient deux mains d'un blanc cadavérique aux ongles effilés. Quant à son visage… le peu qu'il en vit lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Sa peau boursouflée, malade, comme rongée par un mal mystérieux… et sa mâchoire taillée en immense sourire, comme charcutée au couteau. Dazai ne vit pas son regard. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Avec une vitesse qui semblait dépasser les lois du vivant, la créature se rua tout à coup sur lui et manqua de le projeter de nouveau contre le mur. Dazai ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes et bondit en arrière pour rétablir la distance entre lui et la chose. Avait-il au moins affaire à un homme ?

Il se souvint soudain de l'épisode de la cave et des cadavres en décomposition. Les aberrations qui les avaient attaqués, lui et Yamazaki, et qui avaient été vulnérables à son pouvoir. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait sous les yeux une créature similaire ? Le fruit d'un super-pouvoir capable de faire revivre les morts ?

Dazai recula davantage. Le monstre respirait d'un souffle lourd et glauque qui soulevait sa cage thoracique par à-coups, comme si cela eût été laborieux pour lui. Un grincement s'échappa soudain de ses lèvres atrophiées, et l'agent comprit qu'il riait.

Peu importe… mort ou vif, de telles capacités étaient forcément l'objet d'un super-pouvoir qui ne pouvait pas résister au sien.

Se campant sur ses jambes, Dazai décocha un petit sourire au monstre qui se rua de nouveau sur lui, la tête en avant, ses dents rougeâtre exhibées comme des crocs. Sans se laisser déstabiliser, l'ancien mafieux leva alors la main et se décala de quelques millimètres, de sorte à seulement l'effleurer. Son pouvoir s'activa et baigna la crypte d'une lumière bleutée au moment-même où ses doigts rencontraient le visage de la créature. Mais rien ne se produisit.

La surprise ne le saisit qu'une seconde. Une seconde de trop, mais qui permit à la créature de le prendre à la gorge pour le propulser contre le mur.

La douleur le parcourut de la nuque jusqu'au bas des reins, mais il fut incapable d'émettre un seul son. L'air dans sa gorge ne passait pas. Il ne passait plus. Et devant lui s'offrirent enfin les yeux de la chose. Deux yeux noirs comme les ténèbres, striés de rouge… un regard… ce regard… c'était celui de la mort.

Plus que la surprise ou la peur, Dazai se sentit envahi par une terreur sans fond, une peur viscérale. Si c'était bien là le visage de la mort… alors rien ne les attendait de l'autre côté. Rien. Le néant. Comme tout ce qu'il y avait en lui…

 _Il n'est que seize heures et dans le gris de l'hiver, sa voix…_

Cette chose, non humaine, cette aberration n'était pas le fruit d'un super-pouvoir. Elle avait résisté au sien. Elle n'était pas le fruit d'un super-pouvoir. Elle était comme ça. C'était sa nature.

 _Sa voix, comme un voile de givre et de lumière…_

Dazai eut à peine le temps de le comprendre avant que quelque chose ne vienne transpercer son abdomen. La douleur lui arracha un râle profond, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit les doigts de la créature enfoncés dans son ventre. Et tandis que le sang commençait à s'échapper des cinq petites plaies, la main tourna lentement. Sa cage thoracique craqua, mais son hurlement fut étouffé, encore une fois, par une longue trainée écarlate qui roula sur son menton. Son corps, ses membres. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ça tremblait si fort que ses dents claquaient et là, sous sa peau, c'était comme si ses os étaient sur le point d'exploser.

Dazai réalisa qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, incapable d'émettre un son, les doigts crispés jusqu'au sang contre le mur. Face à lui, le monstre s'était mis à sourire et, la main toujours enfoncée dans son plexus solaire, il approcha lentement son visage, ouvrit la mâchoire, et planta ses crocs dans son épaule. Il ne vit que le sang éclater par salves écarlates, le noir, la souffrance, son visage, ses yeux, le noir, la mer, le noir…

 _Sa voix n'existe plus…_

Sa voix n'existait plus. Sa conscience non plus. Il n'y avait qu'un corps aux membres ballants qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Le souvenir d'un visage qui s'enfonçait dans la mer et de quelque chose qu'on lui avait fait oublier.

 _Ton visage…_

« Arrête », murmura soudain une petite voix dans l'obscurité. Une voix claire. Si claire… La pression se relâcha soudain sur sa gorge et le laissa s'effondrer au sol. La dernière chose que vit Dazai avant de sombrer tout à fait fut alors le visage d'une fillette aux cheveux clairs et à la peau pâle. Ce même visage qui le hantait depuis ses plus lointains cauchemars.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Ça doit bientôt faire deux mois je pense... encore un gros délai, mais je crois qu'il me faut bien ça pour vous pondre des chapitres de qualité... Enfin de qualité... pour tout vous dire je trouve celui-là un peu brouillon. Et si vous vous attendiez à de l'action, et bien ce sera pour une autre fois car il s'agit plus de transition et d'introspection qu'autre chose. Désolée XD La fin me semble un peu abrupte, mais pour être honnête, je trouvais le chapitre déjà bien assez long et je ne savais pas trop quoi ajouter. Évidemment vous en saurez plus sur l'état de notre pauvre Dazai au prochain opus ;) mais là aussi je préfère vous prévenir, mes idées sont encore trop en vrac pour vous pondre quelque chose dans l'immédiat, donc là encore, armez-vous de patience !**

 **Cela dit, vous connaissez la recette miracle pour booster ma motivation et avoir la suite plus rapidement, la preuve ça a marché (merci d'ailleurs à celles qui ont pris le temps de me commenter) LES COMS ! Bordel de m**** laissez des coms, ça ne vous coute rien et vu le ratio de vues, je pense que la fic vous plait assez pour me le faire savoir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14.**

 _Il n'est que seize heures et dans le gris de l'hiver, sa voix…_

Sa voix résonne avec le tintement des vagues sur la roche comme le son d'une cloche, et dans ses yeux gris, c'est l'onde elle-même qui semble s'agiter.

Le garçon la regarde sans trop oser penser. Les émotions lui sont dangereuses, il ne sait pas quoi en faire, alors, longtemps, il s'est contenté de les ignorer.

Mais à son contact, les émotions se sont soudain réveillées et se sont mises à crier si fort qu'il n'a pas pu les ignorer. Ce n'est pas sa présence diaphane, ses yeux rieurs ou sa voix de porcelaine, c'est tout cela en même temps, de même que cette magie qui se dégage de chacun de ses gestes et de chacune de ses paroles. Du haut de ses douze ans, le garçon ne sait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est l'odeur de la poussière et l'obscurité des placards où il avait coutume de s'enfermer. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'à son contact que le soleil semble briller et son coeur s'animer. Il ne l'avait jamais sentie avant, cette petite chose qui bat dans sa poitrine, doucement, presque en chuchotant. Elle ne lui a rien dit non plus, il l'a senti tout seul.

 _Sa voix comme un voile de givre et de lumière…_

L'hiver a couvert la plage et pourtant, au son de sa voix, c'est l'été qu'il voit se dessiner et, il ignore pourquoi, lui viennent à l'esprit des images de champs fleuris et de ciels infinis constellés par le vol des oiseaux. Le garçon ne rit pas. Il ne sait pas rire, mais il sent ses lèvres s'étirer d'une façon inhabituelle et qui lui ferait presque mal s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger. C'est plus fort que lui. Quand elle est là, il l'est aussi, il a envie d'exister, de respirer, de continuer à sentir la vie battre dans son torse, dans ses yeux et dans ses mains, juste pour continuer à la regarder et à l'écouter chanter.

 _Sa voix n'existe plus…_

C'est soudain comme si la vision s'effaçait, à l'image d'une aquarelle qu'on laisse se diluer sous la pluie. Ses traits, sa peau très blanche et même sa voix s'enfuient peu à peu et meurent, happée par les ténèbres. Le garçon ne comprend pas, et comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant, il crie, il pleure, lui qui n'a jamais pleuré, il tend les mains vers elle, vers ses épaules si fines, ses longs cheveux couleur des champs, sans jamais parvenir à les saisir. Et c'est alors que la fille tourne les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

 _À la place et dans sa bouche…_

Même s'ils continuent de s'effacer, le garçon reconnaît ce qui se lit dans ses yeux et la tristesse insondable qui les habite. Est-ce de sa faute ? Est-ce lui qui la fait partir ainsi ? La fille lui sourit toujours et tend la main vers lui. Il sent sa paume très douce, très chaude, contre sa joue. « Promets-moi », dit la fille, mais il se sent tout à coup envahi d'un froid glacial et qui le saisit au corps, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os, pour lui arracher un hurlement.

Son corps a déjà beaucoup souffert, et c'est peut-être la raison qui l'a poussé à développer un instinct plus fort et plus aiguisé que les autres. Il l'a déjà remarqué, et il aurait voulu se plonger encore un peu dans ses yeux, se perdre dans son sourire et prolonger jusqu'à l'infini le contact de sa main, mais le froid, le froid glacial, le tue. « Alors laisse-le t'emmener » dit-il à son corps. Mais son corps ne l'écoute pas. Il ne peut se résoudre à l'abandon et cherche l'issue, l'oxygène et la tiédeur de l'air. En croyant le sauver, il le condamne encore un peu à ce monde qui n'a jamais voulu de lui. L'une de ses mains s'est déjà tendue vers le haut, vers la lumière, mais l'autre tient quelque chose. Le garçon baisse alors les yeux.

 _C'est la mort qu'il reconnaît_.

Le gris de ses pupilles devenu blanc. Il sait, il comprend, que cette vision le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, de même que ses lèvres qui s'agitent encore, alors que la vie les a déjà quittées.

« Ne m'oublie pas », souffle-t-elle dans les ténèbres.

 _Ne m'oublie pas…_

 _Ne m'oublie pas,_ s'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'une foule de voix qu'il ne connaissait pas s'élevait autour de lui. Contrairement aux apparences, Dazai comprenait rarement ce qui se passait autour de lui et voyait souvent le monde défiler devant ses yeux comme un théâtre d'ombres chinoises, revêtant ainsi les attraits d'une farce un peu lugubre. À force d'expérience, il avait cependant appris à reconnaître l'amertume qui s'immisce dans la salive lorsqu'une fois encore, le corps ne s'est pas résigné et a retenu l'esprit qui voulait partir. Le second signe, c'est la douleur.

« Tiens bon… », murmura une voix près de lui tandis qu'il sentait son torse s'arquer sous le poids de la souffrance.

Quelque chose lui manquait. Ce n'était pas à l'intérieur de lui comme ça aurait dû l'être. De l'air peut-être…

Au moment où il comprit qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, Dazai renonça à ouvrir les yeux et s'abandonna au poids de ce corps qui cherchait si fermement à le retenir.

 _Laisse-moi partir…_

Il laissa les voix et les lumières qui dansaient derrière ses paupières pour se confondre de nouveau dans les ténèbres, les vraies, et lorsque _son_ visage l'accompagna dans cette chute vertigineuse dont il espérait ne plus jamais revenir, c'est aussi un nom qui lui revint.

Il portait les embruns de la mer et le parfum de la brise.

* * *

Les ondoiements de la mer.

C'est ce à quoi lui faisaient penser les ondulations du bois sur le plafond. Filtrée à travers les rideaux, la lumière du jour les éclairait encore à peine et créait de curieux dessins sur le bois, entre plages infinies et yeux qui la fixaient dans le noir.

À ses côtés, Mononobe junior soupirait toujours, et son souffle régulier, très léger, venait se superposer au silence de l'appartement. Lentement, Tomie tourna la tête vers lui et caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amants, et chacune de ses expériences sexuelles s'était accomplie dans la douleur. Mais comme elle l'avait pressenti, le jeune libraire, dans sa pudeur et sa naïveté, lui avait offert une tendresse à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu droit depuis des années. Ses doigts frémissants contre sa peau, la lumière dans ses yeux lorsque son chemisier avait glissé de ses épaules, le désir émanant de tous les pores de sa peau, la délicatesse de ses mains, la sensualité dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant délectée de l'expérience charnelle.

Là aussi elle avait bien changé d'ailleurs. Auparavant timide et renfermée, elle n'avait jamais laissé un seul homme la toucher jusqu'à ce que Dazai ne la brise à tout jamais. Sa première fois, elle l'avait eue trois ans plus tôt, peu après son arrivée dans sa pension de Tokyo. Un voyageur de passage. Elle était ivre, il l'avait à peine brusquée, et comme elle considérait que son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus et avait de toute façon perdu sa dignité depuis longtemps, elle s'était laissée faire. Ça lui avait fait du bien, aussi bien dans la douleur qui n'était pas la même, toute aussi profonde, toute aussi déchirante, mais bien moins vicieuse que celle qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, que dans la satisfaction d'apporter du plaisir à quelqu'un, de se sentir utile, à défaut d'être aimée.

Se faire le jouet d'un autre lui laissait tout le loisir de se détester davantage. Depuis, elle avait couché de temps en temps avec ceux qui voulaient bien d'elle, lorsque la morphine n'était plus assez forte pour l'apaiser. Il lui était alors arrivé de mordre, de griffer une peau qui n'était pas la sienne et de s'abreuver du sang de ses amants. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être une créature de la nuit. Maudite. Et ça aussi, ça lui avait plu. Chaque fois qu'un homme ouvrait ses cuisses et violait son intimité, elle tuait un peu plus la Tomie naïve et lumineuse qui avait fait l'erreur d'avoir cru en Dazai. C'était une punition.

Mononobe junior était cependant différent. Elle avait tout de suite senti qu'il était puceau, et n'avait pu résister à ses yeux clairs qui la dévoraient sans la désirer, avec cette fascination presque enfantine des âmes les plus sensibles.

Mononobe voyait en elle la créature de la nuit qu'elle rêvait parfois d'incarner, mais aussi l'enchanteresse, l'apparition. Sans rien dire, sans une parole, il avait su cerner la malédiction qui avait empoisonné chacune de ses veines et s'en était ennivré comme seul un littéraire pouvait le faire, un peu avec le corps, beaucoup avec l'esprit.

Cette nuit-là, Tomie n'avait pas eu mal. C'était la première fois. Chaque fois que le jeune homme était entré en elle, chaque fois qu'il avait pressé ses mains contre ses hanches et sur ses seins, elle avait serré les dents pour ne pas entendre son propre plaisir jaillir de ses lèvres, car oui, elle avait joui, et ça, c'était bien la première fois.

Se laissant aller au sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, Tomie prit encore quelques instants, juste quelques instants, pour le regarder. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, plus innocent, moins abimé par la vie, mais elle avait décelé dans ses pupilles couleur de nuit une ombre qui s'apparentait aux ténèbres nichées en elle. Celle de la solitude, de la différence, de la maturité aussi, car Mononobe semblait avoir été un enfant grandi trop vite. Toute son histoire se lisait dans l'ombre de ses yeux : celle du petit garçon qui cherchait sa maman dans la nuit sans jamais pouvoir la trouver, d'un enfant qui n'avait jamais pu consoler son père et combler le vide laissé par sa mère, d'un adolescent en quête constante de sens et d'évasion, incapable de supporter la réalité du monde. Au même titre qu'elle, et dans son genre, Mononobe était aussi un fantôme.

Cherchant le battement de son coeur dans ses longs cils de jais, Tomie effleura doucement sa joue si pâle, glissa ses doigts le long de son cou, jusqu'à l'arrondi de son épaule qui dépassait des draps. Elle avait la délicatesse d'une pièce de porcelaine, aussi douce et fragile que celle d'une femme. Et parce qu'elle avait peur de le briser en restant davantage, la jeune femme repoussa les draps sans faire de bruit, enfila ses vêtements, reboutonna son chemisier et se glissa hors de la chambre comme une ombre, un simple courant d'air.

L'appartement baignait dans la pénombre, et seul le tic-tac régulier d'une horloge y marquait le passage du temps. Tout comme la librairie, située deux étages plus bas, il baignait dans cette atmosphère étrange de vieilles pages et de poussière. Même les meubles, du canapé élimé jusqu'à la table en bois massif de la salle à manger, semblaient soupirer. Il y avait dans l'obscurité, dans la nostalgie qui se dégageait de chaque recoin, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà croisé et côtoyé de près. Chez Akechi. Cette sensation que le temps s'était arrêté, que les heures s'étaient mises en suspend dans l'attente de celle qui leur rendrait leur cours, et dont la photographie reposait religieusement sur la console du salon. C'est en posant les yeux sur le cadre de la défunte mère et femme que Tomie le réalisa soudain. Le deuil d'Akechi n'était pas feint. Qu'il eût été au courant ou non de la double identité de Sachiko, il l'avait regrettée, vraiment regrettée, et avait porté son deuil avec la même sincérité, la même mélancolie, que Mononobe père et fils.

Elle en fut estomaquée.

Sa canne était restée dans l'entrée. Elle la saisit à la volée, tourna lentement la clé et referma la porte de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. Ainsi se fermait sa parenthèse enchantée dans le monde des rêves et de l'oubli.

La fraîcheur de l'automne s'était immiscée jusque dans la cage d'escalier, et Tomie fut saisie d'un frisson dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. L'aube était pâle et nette, comme nettoyée par la pluie diluvienne qui était tombée pendant la nuit. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'oxygène, elle s'avança dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi. Les routes étaient encore désertes à cette heure-ci et elle n'avait pas son téléphone. Elle devrait prendre le tramway.

Il y avait encore dans l'air des odeurs de feuilles et de pluie, en plus des embruns marins qui venaient balayer les nuages. On entendait parfois le cri d'une mouette ou le ronronnement solitaire d'un bateau au loin, parti très tôt à la pêche. Il y avait dans ce calme dégagé quelque chose de reposant, loin des mouvements de foule et des bruits incessants de la vie citadine.

L'arrêt du tramway se trouvait au croisement suivant, quelques mètres plus loin. Il arriva en grinçant sur les rails, et après avoir payé son ticket, elle s'installa et se laissa bercer par les légères secousses du wagon, le regard perdu sur les façades grises et les volets encore fermés. Tant de vie se nichaient derrière ces murs. Tant d'histoires qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais et qui valaient toujours mieux que la sienne. Elle imaginait des couples paressant au lit, de jeunes mères allaitant leurs enfants, des fillettes aux rêves lumineux et des artistes endormis sur leurs œuvres après de longues heures de travail nocturne, chaque existence représentant un univers à elle seule. Et dont elle ne ferait jamais partie…

Tomie faisait partie de ces êtres qui jouxtent les vie des autres sans jamais les toucher. Spectatrice silencieuse, à jamais reléguée dans l'ombre, puisqu'après tout, on n'avait pas besoin d'être mort pour devenir un fantôme.

Le tram la déposa à quelques pas de son hôtel. Un homme au complet trop grand et aux lunettes rondes se tenait devant. Ango. Et elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder davantage pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

* * *

Le grincement dans sa tête. Le battement dans ses tempes.

Quelque chose de coupant glissa sur sa joue Kunikida mit du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des verres de ses lunettes qui s'étaient brisées dans l'impact, de même que le liquide tiède qui commençait à sécher sur son menton était en réalité son propre sang. Quelque chose résonnait près de lui, de rauque, de souffrant, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son propre souffle… mais après avoir laborieusement repris sa respiration, Kunikida réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Où était-il déjà ?

Le souvenir de la crypte et de la chose qui les avait attaqués lui revint comme une claque, mais à peine redressé, un vertige lui fit perdre l'équilibre et l'obligea à s'affaisser de nouveau. La nausée lui brûla la gorge et sans ses lunettes, impossible de voir à plus de quelques mètres. Qu'en était-il de Dazai ?… Est-ce qu'il avait pu se défendre contre… contre _ça_?

« Dazai ? », marmonna-t-il sans réellement reconnaître le son de sa voix.

Mis à part le souffle qui y résonnait avec une régularité presque effrayante, la crypte était totalement silencieuse, plongée dans le noir, avec pour seule source de lumière celle de sa lampe de poche dont les piles faiblissaient déjà.

Serrant des dents pour contenir la douleur de ses membres endoloris, l'agent se redressa d'abord sur les genoux, puis tenta de se tenir sur ses jambes sans trop vaciller, écrasé par les vertiges qui l'assaillaient par vagues et troublaient sa vision déjà incertaine.

« Dazai ?… » répéta-t-il sans obtenir de réponse.

Uniquement guidé par le faisceau de plus en plus faible de sa lampe de poche, l'agent dut faire un effort surhumain pour se pencher de nouveau en avant et la ramasser. Le souffle résonnait toujours, beaucoup plus près.

Incapable de savoir si ses mains tremblaient à cause de la peur ou de la douleur, Kunikida braqua le faisceau de la lampe vers la direction dont il lui semblait que le souffle provenait. Ce qu'il vit alors, il ne le comprit pas.

Sa silhouette un peu trop longiligne étendue sur l'humidité du sol, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les traits tirés par la douleur et la nuque renversée en arrière. Lui aussi avait du sang sur le menton. Et puis ces étranges tâches noirâtres au niveau de la cage thoracique… Le pli de ses vêtements, comme si une force centrifuge les avait déformés. Dazai gisait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon que l'on aurait durement malmenée, les membres intensément crispés, la peau très blanche de son cou se soulevant à peine au fil de ses respirations erratiques.

« Dazai ! »

En se précipitant vers lui, Kunikida découvrit que ce qu'il avait pris pour des tâches, sur le torse de son acolyte, était en réalité du sang, du sang en grande quantité, et qui suintait de cinq petites plaies situées au niveau du plexus solaire. Sous ses vêtements froissés, la cage thoracique semblait s'être affaissée, comme si quelque chose l'avait brusquement enfoncée. L'agent comprit alors pourquoi le souffle lui avait paru aussi étrange.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Il était en train d'étouffer.

Laissant ses genoux percuter de nouveau le sol et la lampe lui tomber des mains, Kunikida releva la tête de son collègue, mais vu l'état de son torse, ses poumons devaient être compressés. Il fallait faire vite.

Les doigts toujours tremblants, il sortit son téléphone et tenta d'appeler Yosano. Pas de réseau.

« Merde… »

Le visage de Dazai trahissait une souffrance qui semblait dépasser les limites du supportable. Ses tempes ruisselaient de sueur et sa peau était glaciale. Kunikida s'aperçut soudain que ses lèvres tremblantes tentaient de murmurer quelque chose.

– Dazai ?… tu m'entends ? » cria-t-il. « Que s'est-il passé ?… »

 _Lucy_

Il crut qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu et se pencha de nouveau vers son coéquipier. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement entrouverts, rivés sur le vide profond avec quelque chose comme de l'effroi.

– Je reviens… » souffla Kunikida, avant d'apposer une faible pression sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. « Ça va aller… »

Remonter les escaliers fut un enfer et, plusieurs fois, il manqua de se rompre le cou en glissant sur l'une des marches. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du mausolée, la tempête faisait rage et la pluie le trempa des pieds à la tête en à peine quelques secondes.

– Allez répond… » supplia-t-il en composant le numéro de Yosano. Les vertiges et les nausées étaient de plus en plus violentes, et lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale fit voler les pans de son manteau, il crut qu'elle allait l'entraîner avec les feuilles mortes qui fouettaient ses mollets.

« Kunikida ? » résonna une voix féminine.

– Yosano ! On a un problème », beugla-t-il, à peine capable de tenir debout. « C'est… c'est Dazai… quelque chose nous a attaqués… il… il est dans un sale état et… »

– Où êtes-vous ? » demanda brutalement la médecin en saisissant l'urgence de la situation.

« Au vieux cimetière », parvint-il seulement à murmurer avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous son poids.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut le battement de la pluie glaciale sur ses joues et le goût abject de la boue sur sa langue.

* * *

Plusieurs fois dans sa vie, Atsushi avait eu l'impression de voir les événements au ralenti, comme s'ils avaient été déformés par une sorte de kaléidoscope, au moment précis où tout échappait à son contrôle.

Ça s'était produit pour la première fois à l'orphelinat, quand, sans le savoir, il s'était transformé en tigre. Il avait vu la scène, mais de très loin, spectateur de son propre drame en quelque sorte. La fois où son mentor l'avait mis dehors en le traitant de moins que rien, ça aussi il l'avait vécu au ralenti, en dehors de lui-même, pour ne garder de cette scène que la douleur de la gifle et la lumière irisée du vitrail qui se reflétait sur le sol où il gisait, comme si Dieu lui-même lui avait infligé son châtiment. Et lorsqu'il se la remémorait, c'était toujours ces deux éléments qui lui revenaient : la gifle, le vitrail, le visage de l'homme qui l'avait mis dehors. Et rien d'autre. Il avait alors compris que ce que l'on conçoit comme des souvenirs ne sont en fait qu'une image de la réalité déformée par la loupe de son esprit et de ses perceptions selon la forme qu'elles ont prise à l'instant T. Joie, douleur, tristesse. Ce n'était alors plus la réalité ou la vérité dont on se souvenait, mais la représentation d'une certaine réalité au prisme d'une émotion venue se figer dans le corps, et qui s'y rejouait encore et encore.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il avait une certaine expériences du traumatisme qu'Atsushi sut donc que ce dont il se rappellerait de la scène du cimetière n'était pas la réalité.

Yosano l'avait appelé alors qu'il quittait tout juste le troquet où il avait dîné avec le ministre. Ce n'était alors pas ce détail hautement incongru qui le tourmentait, mais ce qu'il avait appris sur Dazai. Le tableau infernal de son mentor brûlant Yamazaki Tomie vivante, de son plein gré, sans autre dessin que celui de la faire souffrir. C'est là que son téléphone avait sonné, et qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

La première chose qu'il vit fut les lumières bleutées de l'ambulance qui se reflétaient sur les branches des arbres dans une sorte de danse macabre. On aurait dit que les esprit s'étaient échappés de leurs tombes pour mener une ronde infernale avec les éléments déchaînés. Puis les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent pour transpercer l'obscurité d'un couloir de lumière jaunâtre. Quatre hommes en blouse blanche dont il ne se rappellerait jamais le visage transportaient un brancard, une simple planche de métal, alourdie par le corps de son ami et collègue.

Ils avait retrouvé Kunikida au pied du mausolée, face contre terre, couvert de boue, glacé jusqu'aux os. Lui toujours si nerveux, si énergique et si fort de son sens des responsabilités et du contrôle sur chaque paramètre de sa vie ressemblait alors à un enfant.

« La crypte… » souffla-t-il tandis que Yosano et Fukuzawa le portaient à l'intérieur de la tombe, à l'abri de la pluie, pour inspecter ses blessures. « Dazai… », répéta-t-il.

Kyôka fut la première à remarquer les escaliers en marbre qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres, mais Fukuzawa s'interposa avant qu'elle ne les emprunte. Ce fut donc lui, le premier, qui découvrit le corps de Dazai. Et c'est là que pour Atsushi, tout avait commencé à se dérouler au ralenti. Au moment précis où il vit le corps désarticulé de Dazai dans le faisceau blanc de la lampe de son patron.

La pression sur son épaule. Yosano qui le poussa brutalement pour se précipiter vers lui. Le claquement de ses talons sur le marbre. Même une froide nuit d'automne, appelée en pleine nuit dans un cimetière, elle portait ses escarpins rouge sang et son papillon dans les cheveux.

La buée sortant de ses lèvres. Les tremblements dans ses mains.

Les mots qu'il ne comprenait plus. Ambulance. Hôpital. Lésions. Respire. Faible. Hémorragie. Froid. Pouls.

Son visage brisé dans les ténèbres.

Atsushi faisait partie de cette catégorie de grands angoissés qui se font les pires scénarios au moindre drame, et qui voient la mort à chaque recoin. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il avait cru les heures de Dazai comptées, la vie s'était chargée de le contredire avec plus de légèreté qu'il n'en avait jamais eue. Mais pas cette fois.

À la vue de sa cage thoracique enfoncée, de son visage aussi pâle que le marbre qui couvrait le sol, du sang sur ses lèvres et de la sueur sur son front, Atsushi sut que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Qu'il en revienne ou pas, quelque chose avait brisé Dazai.

Alors, lui aussi, on l'avait allongé sur une plaque de métal pour l'engouffrer dans une boîte blanche aux gyrophares bleus, avant de l'emporter dans la nuit avec le chef et la femme médecin. Et comme il n'y avait apparemment pas assez de place pour lui, il était resté sous la pluie, la main de Kyoka dans la sienne, le numéro d'un taxi entre les doigts. Il avait l'impression que son coeur venait de s'enfoncer dans une mer de glace dont rien ne pourrait jamais le sortir. Même les larmes ne voulaient plus rouler tant sa gorge était serrée. Était-ce de l'injustice ? Était-ce inévitable ? S'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir pu les sauver ? Peut-être. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas venir, cela n'aurait rien changé. Atsushi n'était qu'une pièce en trop dont on pouvait bien se passer. Un regard vide condamné à voir se perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

« Dazai… san… » murmura-t-il néanmoins tandis qu'un sanglot lui montait à la gorge.

La pluie tombait toujours lorsqu'il s'accroupit dans la boue pour serrer son visage entre ses mains et qu'il entendit un hurlement déchirer la nuit. Le sien.

* * *

D'abord l'asile, puis l'hôpital. Elle qui fuyait les instances médicales comme la peste depuis cinq ans ne cessait de s'y retrouver, comme si la vie cherchait à se moquer d'elle.

Tomie reconnut la femme médecin, Yosano, assise sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, la tête en avant, accablée de fatigue. Elle se tenait aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux gris et au visage profondément marqué qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Fukuzawa. Elle l'avait connu en tant que garde du corps, l'une des plus fines lames de la ville et grand ami de Taneda Santouka. Difficile cependant de l'imaginer aux commandes d'une agence capable de tenir tête à la mafia elle-même. Tomie réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement. Les formalités la rattrapaient désormais d'une bien curieuse manière.

– Fukuzawa-san ? » demanda Ango, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête.

Lui aussi avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux.

– Je vous présente Yamazaki Tomie », poursuivit le fonctionnaire. « L'enquêtrice dépêchée par le ministère pour travailler sur l'affaire. »

– Je vous connais… » marmonna le président de l'ADA d'une voix terne. « Vous êtes la protégée d'Akechi. »

– C'est pour ça que je suis là », rétorqua Tomie.

Les yeux gris de Fukuzawa se fichèrent alors dans les siens avec une acuité si pénétrante qu'elle eut du mal à soutenir son regard, rongée par la sensation qu'il lisait tout à travers elle, même ses secrets les plus inavouables.

– Comment vont-ils ? » s'enquit tout à coup Ango, mettant ainsi un terme à leur entretien silencieux.

– Kunikida est comme un sou neuf », répondit cette fois Yosano, la tête toujours baissée. « Il dort. Mais Dazai… c'est une autre histoire… »

– Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrompit Tomie.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers elle et ficha son regard dans le sien, comme l'avait fait Fukuzawa. Malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, il n'y avait aucune faille dans son expression.

– C'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait demander ça » siffla-t-elle. « Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec eux ? »

– À votre avis ?

Les yeux mauves de Yosano se posèrent lentement sur sa canne, la vraie, la bonne, celle qu'Ango lui avait ramenée, puis sur sa jambe qui tremblait légèrement.

– Je comprends.

– Que leur est-il arrivé ? » répéta Tomie.

Fermant les paupières quelques secondes, la femme médecin prit le temps de s'étirer et poussa un bâillement sonore avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

– Nous n'en savons rien », dit-elle dans un souffle. « On sait juste que quelque chose les a attaqués. Un monstre d'après Kunikida. »

– Ils étaient dans la tombe ? Celle de Mary ?

– Oui. Mais elle était vide. Au lieu d'un corps, c'est un adversaire qu'ils ont trouvé. Assez puissant pour les briser tous les deux.

– Dans quel état étaient-ils ?

– Kunikida avait une épaule déboitée, une arcade sourcilière fendue, un gros traumatisme crânien et de profondes coupures sur le visage à cause de ses lunettes qui se sont cassées. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, il n'avait subi qu'un gros choc qui lui aurait fait perdre connaissance. Toutes ses blessures résultent de la violence de l'impact, mais il n'y a visiblement pas eu d'affrontement direct contre la… créature.

– Et Dazai ?

En répétant son nom, Tomie ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive, incapable de déterminer son ressenti. Elle éprouvait quelque chose comme de la nausée, une angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'expliquer.

– Il est toujours en réanimation », murmura Yosano, le visage tout à coup crispé, les poings serrés. « D'après ce que m'a dit le chirurgien, sa cage thoracique aurait été complètement défoncée et sa gorge gravement endommagée. Cinq côtes ont été cassées net, provoquant une hémorragie interne. L'un des poumons a été perforé. Il s'était pratiquement vidé de son sang quand on l'a trouvé… sans parler des contusions

Tomie sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le manche de sa canne. Quelle genre de créature était capable d'une chose pareille ? La même que celle qui l'avait poursuivie jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Le monstre qui hantait les cauchemars d'Akechi ? Elle se souvenait encore de sa silhouette entourée de papillons, à la lumière verdâtre du local à ordures, son visage éclairé soudain par la lueur du tir. Son regard.

– Tomie ?

La lumière du jour lui parut tout à coup plus pâle, presque factice, face au souvenir de ces yeux sans iris, aussi noirs que la nuit. Juste deux ouvertures vers le néant.

– Tomie ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La main d'Ango la rattrapa juste avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids et la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

– Je vais te chercher de l'eau » souffla la voix du fonctionnaire.

Elle l'entendit à peine, submergée par la dernière vision qu'elle avait eue de la chose, du monstre, assez vivace pour alimenter toutes ses nuits de cauchemar et la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Ça n'est pas humain », s'entendit-elle murmurer. « Je l'ai vue moi aussi… ça n'est pas humain… »

– Non.

C'était la voix de Fukuzawa qui lui avait répondu, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le vit se pencher en avant, les mains sur le menton, les traits crispés.

– S'il était humain », poursuivit-il, « si ses capacités étaient le fruit d'un super-pouvoir, il n'aurait même pas pu toucher Dazai. »

Tomie se souvint soudain des mort-vivants dans la cave et de la lumière bleutée qui les avait neutralisés. Elle connaissait le pouvoir de Dazai sans l'avoir jamais vu à l'oeuvre. Sa capacité à annuler tous les autres pouvoirs pour rendre ses adversaires impuissants. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Mais la créature avait pu le vaincre sans problème, lui enfoncer la gorge et la cage thoracique avec une force quasi-bestiale. Son dernier espoir s'effondra. Elle avait espéré que, comme les morts, la chose ne soit qu'un pantin que Dazai pourrait neutraliser, mais c'était plus complexe que cela… Voilà donc qu'en plus de l'énigme de la disparition d'Akechi, de la double identité de sa femme et des manigances du mystérieux B.S. – ou B. Stocker si c'était bien le même qui avait fait ériger la tombe de Mary – dans son manoir, ils devaient se coltiner un monstre aux capacités surhumaines et visiblement sorti d'outre-tombe… Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Assaillie par la migraine et la fatigue, Tomie accepta sans réserve le verre d'eau qu'Ango lui tendait et le vida d'une traite.

– J'ai besoin de café », marmonna-t-elle en se redressant.

Ne serait-ce que pour soulager son mal de tête.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'attente, un homme en blouse blanche se présenta et les toisa chacun du regard.

– Vous faites tous partie de l'entourage d'Osamu Dazai ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Son visage était marqué de profondes cernes et portait encore les traces du masque chirurgical qu'il avait visiblement gardé pendant plusieurs heures.

– Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Fukuzawa en se relevant d'un bond.

– Difficile à dire… » expliqua le médecin, une main sur la tempe. « Puis-je vous parler en privé ? »

Cette expression lugubre, Tomie ne la connaissait que trop bien, et préféra se retirer tandis que le chirurgien s'éloignait en compagnie de Fukuzawa.

– Je t'accompagne ? » souffla Ango.

– Non merci.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Pour réfléchir. Pour souffler aussi. Elle avait besoin d'air, et pas celui de l'hôpital, imprégné de maladie et de désinfectant, qui lui rappelait ses moments les plus bas.

– Je sors un moment », se contenta-t-elle de lancer depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Passée la sortie, elle n'eut alors qu'à traverser la route pour se réfugier dans un petit troquet qui venait à peine d'ouvrir. L'atmosphère baignée de vieux relents de cigarette lui rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fumé la sienne. S'asseyant près de la devanture de sorte à garder un œil sur la façade de l'hôpital, elle fouilla son sac à main avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait laissé ses précieuses alliées dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

– Et merde… » jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

« C'est ça qu'il vous faut ? »

La vision qu'elle eut soudain ne lui sembla pas réelle. Ces longs cheveux blonds réunis en queue de cheval, ce regard acerbe, d'ordinaire en partie masqué par ses lunettes… l'homme qui s'asseyait en face d'elle et qui lui tendait une cigarette était pourtant bien Kunikida Doppo. Son costume impeccable remplacé par un vulgaire survêtement, le visage aussi cerné que celui du médecin qui s'était occupé de Dazai, mais pourtant intact…

Tomie eut du mal à cacher sa perplexité.

– Je… je vous croyais blessé…

– Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » marmonna l'agent d'une voix très basse, presque éteinte. « Notre médecin, Yosano, peut guérir tout type de blessure physique et ramener à la santé un homme mourant. »

Un léger sourire fendit alors son visage, trop lasse cependant pour sembler sincère.

– C'est donc elle qui vous a sauvé…

– Je n'étais pas en danger de mort. En revanche, pour ce qui est de Dazai…

– Son pouvoir l'empêche de recevoir les soins de Yosano », compléta Tomie.

– C'est ça.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas au paquet qu'il lui tendait, Kunikida prit une cigarette entre ses doigts et l'alluma avec lenteur avant de faire signe au barman pour lui demander un café.

– Très serré », précisa-t-il.

– Je ne vous imaginais pas fumeur », dit la jeune femme tandis qu'un filet de fumée sortait de ses lèvres.

– Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps… ou du moins je ne l'étais plus.

– Je vois.

– Vous êtes sûre que vous n'en voulez pas ?

– Quand c'est demandé si gentiment.

La pluie s'était remise à tomber et frappait la devanture du troquet avec une constance apaisante qui se mariait avec le grésillement des ampoules au-dessus du bar. La fumée du café très chaud se mêlait à celle de la cigarette et diffusait un parfum doux-amer contre les murs satinés par la poussière.

– Ce mélange vous va bien », souffla Kunikida en entamant sa deuxième.

– Tout ce qui est écoeurant me va bien.

Il ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de l'observer à travers les volutes de vapeur.

– Vous me faites penser à elle », murmura-t-il après quelques minutes.

– Qui ça ?

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée et l'expulsa lentement, le regard levé vers le plafond.

– Sasaki Nobuko. La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée.

Ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau vers elle, et Tomie put y déceler cette ombre propre aux grands mélancoliques qui ont renoncé à tout ce que la vie a de lumineux, et dont Kunikida faisait très probablement partie.

– Elle était comme vous », poursuivit-il. « Brisée par le chagrin et la rancoeur. Je n'ai compris qu'après que c'est ce qui la rendait aussi belle… » Sa tête se renversa et, encore une fois, son regard se perdit. « Les ténèbres ont quelque chose d'envoutant, chez vous les femmes. Elles prennent à votre contact une profondeur et une consistance qui frôle le sensuel… »

– C'est une déclaration d'amour ou un aveu désespéré ?

– Je l'ignore… » écrasant la cigarette qui se consumait depuis de longues minutes entre ses doigts. « Je n'ai juste pas envie que vous finissiez comme elle. »

 _Chevelure ébène sur une mer d'écarlate._

– Que s'est-il passé entre vous et Dazai ? » demanda finalement l'agent en plongeant ses yeux droits dans les siens.

Tomie comprit dès lors qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se cacher.


End file.
